HighSchool DxD - Dragon del Genesis
by Boobie Loving Alien
Summary: A veces pienso en como habría sido mi vida si mis padres estuviesen vivos... Si Ophis no me hubiese convertido... si no hubiese sido miembro de la Brigada del Khaos... ¿Tendría el perdón de Shuri? ¿Las mujeres que amo habrían llorado derramado tantas lagrimas de tristeza? Me llamo Issei Hyodo, soy el actual Sekiryuutei, soy el Dragón del Génesis... y esta es mi historia.
1. Prologo

- **High School DxD –**

Dragón del Genesis

- **Prologo** -

El mismo color que el de su cabello…

Esos eran todos mis pensamientos mientras observaba detenidamente mi mano cubierta en sangre.

Rojo… un Rojo carmesí más brillante que el rojo fresa….

Si... El largo y hermoso cabello rojo carmesí tenía el mismo tono que la sangre que cubría mi mano….

Oscuridad... estrellas… fuego… sangre… dolor… llantos….

Alguien chilla mi nombre.

Dejo caer mi mano sin importar adonde… me duele todo el cuerpo

Solo quiero descansar, dormiré un poco y luego… ya veremos

Ese hermoso cabello, dormirme mirando ese hermoso cabello… ¿puedo pedir algo más?….

-¡Ise!-

Que falló el mío… ¿no entendéis nada cierto?

Supongo que no viene de aquí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

Permitidme, a aquellos que escucháis que os lo cuente

Escuchad en lo que es posible que sea mi última oportunidad

No es gloriosa, no es heroica, pero esta… es mi historia…

-Hace 12 años-

Fuego, explosiones, gritos, aullidos de dolor.

Día o noche… las nubes y el humo negro cubrían el cielo, haciendo difícil divisar el astro solar.

¿El lugar?… uno de los múltiples y bastos terrenos desérticos, sin rastro de vida que formaban el desolador y abandonado Continente Olvidado…

Escondido y olvidado, se situaba en el centro del océano Pacifico…

Cabe decir que no según los mapas humanos… No…

Hablamos del "autentico" mapa del globo terráqueo.

Miles y miles de kilómetros de tierra seca y polvorienta…

Una tierra seca que ahora se bañaba de una fresca y maldita sangre azul.

Una sangre jamás vista en la Tierra.

La sangre de los Rag'nar… unas criaturas de las que se desconocía todo… incluso su nombre.

¿Rag'nar? Que asco de nombre.

Un enorme agujero de gusano decoraba e iluminaba el cielo del campo de batalla.

Inmenso, anormal, imposible de explicar según las ciencias humanas…

Un portal dimensional que macabramente permitía a cientos de soldados Ragn'nar descender al plano terrestre.

Humanoides, bestiales, gigantescos…

Los hay que caminan, que vuelan, que se arrastran…

Los hay que portan armaduras, espadas, lanzas…

Los hay que escupen fuego, que cantan extrañas lenguas desatando temibles relámpagos…

Pero todos quieren lo mismo…

Sangre y muerte…

¿Pero porque?

Un dia de la nada aparecieron una docena de hombres de baja estatura, de complexion debil, tapados con grises tunicas de extraño material elastico.

Numenoreanos.

Seres de otro mundo.

Antaño poderosos, venerados y respetados.

Ahora eran una raza en extinción.

Huyendo de una amenaza superior Sirzechs Lucifer les dio cobijo...

Una semana mas tarde un ejercito de seres mitad orgánicos, mitad inorgánicos entraron en la Tierra mediante agujeros de gusano...

Por primera vez en milenios.

Asustados.

Todos los seres sobrenaturales aunaron fuerzas.

-Esto no se acaba nunca Maou Lucifer!- exclamo Fingolfin, rey de los Altos Elfos, vestido con su imponente y exquisita armadura dorada, con su hermoso y ahora sucio cabello plateado, blandiendo su espada de dos hojas llena de sangre azul.

-Por mas que matemos siguen llegando!- desintegrando a decenas de Rag'nar menores corrió hasta la colina más cercana, buscando un mejor ángulo de visión… encogiéndosele el corazón al ver la inmensa espesura del campo de batalla… elfos, demonios, caídos, Youkai…. Entre miles de Rag'nar, buscando desesperadamente la muerte del contrincante… en la guerra de nadie…

-El agujero… hemos de cerrarlo…- cubriéndose con una mano cuando un Rag'nar gigantesco, parecido a una ballena terráquea, cubierta con una pesada armadura, cayó al suelo, creando un gran estruendo moribunda, alzando sus ojos localizo a su sirviente, Bahamut, alejarse con un rugido de satisfacción, encarando a tres seres similares mas -¿pero cómo?-

-Creo tener una solución…- exclamo un anciano vestido con brillante armadura violeta, de largo cabello canoso, portando una intimidante lanza plateada

-¿Odin-dono?-

-Hay un hechizo… en un pergamino muy antiguo… escrito por uno de los Sekiryuutei… magia dragontina… un hechizo propio de un tipo de dragón que aun no ha nacido… magia de desintegración… un hechizo que debería de romper la materia espacio/temporal que ocupa el agujero… rompería el vínculo entre los dos mundos-

-Estos elfos siempre hablando de una manera tan... - llevándose un dedo indice a sus labios, con un puchero, Serafall Leviathan miraba curiosa al majestuoso Alto Elfo.

-¿Sekiryuutei?- exclamo Sirzechs sorprendido –pero la magia dragontina…-

-Nosotros podemos usarla- dijo Fingolfin serio

-¿Si?-

-Los Elfos somos hijos de Gaia, como los Dragones, somos descendientes muy lejanos de los poderosos dragones, nuestra habilidad para con la magia y la comprensión con la madre naturaleza es uno de los pocos rasgos que aun tenemos de ellos- tomando el pergamino – pero semejante hechizo…-

-Te matara… aun siendo uno de los Altos Elfos…-

-Si con ello puedo salvar a mi pueblo- abriéndolo decidido – puedo hacerlo… pero debo acercarme al agujero y algo de tiempo-

-Nosotros te daremos el que necesites- dijo Sirzechs ojeando como llegaban Grayfia, Freya, Thor, Zeus, y demás héroes de épocas pasadas.

-Infinitas gracias…- mirando detenidamente a su hermosa y valiente esposa – cariño…-

-Lo entiendo amado mío… no hacen falta las palabras...- agarrando con fuerza su espada y escudo – con gusto y honor te escoltare hasta el final- con una sonrisa inundada de lágrimas - hasta nuestro final-

-Me parece que no nos permitirán el paso- exclamo Sirzechs sonriendo vagamente al verse frente a decenas de Balrog, soltados esclavistas de los Rag'nar, azotando cruelmente sus látigos de fuego a sus aliados, obligándolos a combatir, asestando crueles estocadas con sus espadas ígneas, asesinando sin piedad a sus enemigos…

Creados con artes oscuras, con intenciones oscuras, por seres de oscuro y maligno corazón.

Hacían lo que les habían ordenado, para lo que habían nacido.

Matar.

Pero para su desgracia.

Los nuevos Cuatro Maou estaban en el bando contrario.

Los principales Dioses del mundo humano estaban en el bando contrario.

Los dirigentes más poderosos de las criaturas que habitaban la Tierra estaban en el bando contrario.

Los Rag'nar nunca estuvieron preparados.

Los Balrog, derrotados y humillados solo pudieron observar en sus últimos instantes de vida… como un honrado, ilustre y gran ser, como el ultimo Alto Elfo de sangre dragontina cantaba las palabras que jamás habían sido pronunciadas antes… un hechizo jamás visto en el globo… un hechizo que rara vez se cantado al aire desde su creación… esperando en silencio su momento… desintegrando cientos de enemigos, desgarrando el tejido dimensional del agujero de gusano… cerrando el vinculo, salvando el mundo… salvando millones de vidas… llorando al despedirse del amor de su vida. Desapareciendo en luz blanca y pura… viajando hasta los cálidos brazos de sus ancestros… en un mundo de eterno descanso.

Magia dragontina.

La magia de los hijos de Gaia.

El mundo estaba a salvo.

Demonios, Caidos, Angeles, humanos, Youkai… todos chillaban de júbilo…

Una mujer elfa lloraba lágrimas de suma tristeza, de abandono, de dolor… su amor, su alma gemela habia abandonado el plano astral que ella habitaba.

La habia dejado sola...

Nunca llegaron a imaginar que los soldados que segaron tantas vidas queridas, que derramaron tanta sangre amada… no era más que una avanzada minúscula… de un ejército que sometía galaxias.

-¿Estáis seguros de que debéis marcharos? – pregunto Sirzechs Lucifer a un grupo de seres de analogía humanoide, de corta estatura y todos vestidos con capas blancas.

-Agradecemos el sentimiento y la propuesta… pero debemos abandonar estos mundos… hemos retrasado el avance de los Rag'nar… pero nuestro mundo… nuestra raza está acabada- exclamo uno de ellos.

-Nuestro pueblo se muere… nuestra era ha acabado… es la hora de dejar el futuro en manos de la sangre nueva-

-Pero le habéis dado un tiempo más a mi gente-

-Y nuestro pueblo agradece estos tratos-

-Nuestro pueblo se morirá, pero los Rag'nar pagaran cara esta ofensa… Sirzechs Lucifer… Mi pueblo y yo, hemos decidido que os concederemos nuestro don más preciado… la Bendición de Aerendil… - alzando las manos al cielo – cada mil años todas las estrellas de poniente se alinean… liberando una ingente cantidad de energía… nuestro pueblo descubrió una manera de aprovechar semejante poder… creemos un hechizo sin restricciones… capaz de alterar el futuro… por culpa de ese hechizo los Rag'nar le pusieron los ojos a mi pueblo- suspirando –por eso han atacado hoy…-

-La esperanza reside en este mundo… nosotros os daremos la oportunidad de guiar y proteger a esa esperanza… nos aseguraremos de que la Esperanza siga el camino de la perdición de los Rag'nar-

-¿Cómo?-

-Una de las 7 dimensiones se muere…-

-Una supernova…-

-Destruirá esta rama del Yggdrassil-

-Avanzada en el tiempo-

-15 años-

-El poder-

-La sabiduría-

-Los sentimientos-

-La esperanza la heredara en mayor o menor medida-

-La luz que lo guiara a su destino-

-No entiendo nada- susurro Sirzechs mirando a su séquito en busca de explicaciones, volviendo a los Numenoreanos al negar sus siervos con la cabeza, tan perdidos como el mismo.

-Issei Hyodo…- susurro un anciano

-Y su Harén…-

-¿Harén?- susurro Grayfia alzando una ceja

-Cambiaran el mundo-

-Este mundo-

-Corrigiendo los errores del suyo-

-Suponiendo que hacéis lo dicho… ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?- pregunto Okita cruzándose de brazos.

-Su hermana… Rias Gremory… se enamorara de el-

-Del Dragón del Génesis-

-El Dragón del Comienzo-

-El Dragón del Advenimiento-

-El autentico heredero de la sangre de los Eones… los auténticos hijos de Gaia-

-La última amenaza de los Rag'nar-

-El creador de la era sin Rag'nar-

-Su amor será eterno-

-Su amor será puro-

-Su amor será intenso-

-Su amor será la deuda que deberán pagar con la caída de los Rag'nar-

De pronto un haz de luz ilumino el aire sobre ellos, proyectando una imagen, un niño, tumbado en el suelo… de pronto otra imagen se proyecto a su lado… una niña de su edad, vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo…

-¿Rias?- susurro Sirzechs

Los Numenorianos se sorprendieron al ver a otra imagen proyectarse al otro lado del niño. Una niña de su edad, de cabello lila, vestida con un cuco vestido azul.

-¿Alguien la conoce?- pregunto Sirzechs mirando de reojo a sus hombres... sin respuesta -Pues vaya!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Grayfia ignorando a su marido.

-El chico se muere…-

-¿El escogido?- exclamo Sirzechs

-Cambiemos el destino hermanos!- alzando las manos… iluminando el mundo…

-Paralelamente en Kuoh-

Dios puede ser muchas cosas, pero no era un tipo que fuese generoso, ni tampoco justo, ni imparcial, Dios no amaba a sus hijos por igual, los había guapos, inteligentes, talentosos, simpáticos… y luego estaba Mariano, un pobre diablo. Humano, no tenia poderes, no tenia alas, pero su alma estaba igual de condenada.

Cuarenta años, divorciado, su mujer le engañaba con su jefe, bueno su ex-jefe… un día llego antes del trabajo y se la encontró montándolo, como jamás lo había hecho con el… no hubo discusión, le pidió que se fuese con una sonrisa, mientras se la mamaba al hombre que la había embarazado… cuando ella dijo que no quería críos… para colmo lo echaron los trabajo.

Con treinta kilos de más, calvo, adicto a la nicotina y al alcohol ahogaba sus penas en el trabajo… que asco de mundo, ¿Qué sino podía pensar Mariano?.

-Y encima se pone a llover!- fastidiado hecho el cigarrillo por la ventanilla mojándose la mano en el proceso – si me jode el elevalunas me pego un tiro… - observando el asqueroso paisaje que ofrecía la luna de su camión, que podía esperar de un día de mediados de diciembre, el temporal del telediario era realmente pésimo, y tenía que cubrir más de 500 km en horas… -esta vez si me echan a la calle… que asco de vida –

Pobre Mariano, poco sabia el que su desgastado y castigado cuerpo no aguantaría unos minutos más, su corriente sanguínea era una corriente de basura y toxinas nocivas que destrozaban todas las células de su cuerpo… creándole un ictus… como todo ser vegetal al volante, en una carretera interestatal a mas de de 120 kilómetros por hora con un vehículo que pesaba 5 toneladas… se salió lentamente de su carril… el pobre Mariano no podía oír, ni ver, ni reaccionar ante los bocinazos y luces que un monovolumen le daba… en dirección contraria.

CRASH!

Desde luego que los humanos son débiles, son patéticos, aun siendo maduros no mejoraban, es mas empeoraban… de todas las criaturas del mundo los humanos eran los más insignificantes, asesinos, carentes de moral y sentimientos, se matan, matan y destruyen sin motivos, miles de años observándolos y solo unas cepas mutadas de humanos se podían considerar dignos… Para ser una fuente de alimento para ángeles y demonios eran demasiado destructivos… ya apenas quedan lugares donde solía pasear con sus pies descalzos sobre el verde césped… escuchando a la naturaleza… no, la naturaleza estaba agonizando… y solo podía significar una cosa… ángeles y demonios purgarían de nuevo el mundo… como cada tres mil años… no entendía el porqué se molestaban, ¿ya era la vigésima segunda vez? Y aun no aprendían…

Decenas de pensamientos oscuros se pasearon por la mente de la pequeña niña, vestida con un traje lolita negro, observando inerte como el camión embestía al coche, destrozando su carrocería y enviándolo dando varias vueltas de campana contra el quitamiedos, partiéndolo y estrellándose a un árbol… ¿sin explotar por intervención divina quizás?

- Mmm malditos insectos humanos… - desviando la mirada hastiada al ver como decenas de humanos rodeaban al vehículo con un coro de llantos y lamentos la mar de molestos.

- !Dios mío! ¡Un accidente de coche! ¡Un camión ha embestido un coche familiar!- Chillaba una mujer soltando unas bolsas de sus manos corriendo hasta el coche entre la lluvia, el camión estaba volcado, con su borracho conductor bajando de la cabina sangrando de la cabeza y muy aturdido

-Es inútil el choque ha sido demasiado fuerte…- auguro un hombre mayor acercando cautelarmente al coche en llamas

-El conductor y la acompañante están muertas-observando los cuerpos sangrantes de los integrantes del vehículo

-¡Un niño! ¡Hay un niño!- lloraba otra mujer – ¡Dios mío el niño!- observando el cuerpo lleno de sangre colgando del cinturón de seguridad, con el coche volcado

-¡Sacadlo! ¡Sacadlo!- abriendo la puerta que daba al chico

-Cuidado con el cuello!- exclamo otro

-¡Como esta! ¿Como esta?- chillaba una anciana – pobre niño… sus padres han muerto… y el es tan pequeño….-

-No te preocupes anciana… el también lo está, han marchado todos juntos- dijo el hombre comprobando sus constantes vitales… cerrándole los ojos…. Cuando sin notarlo todo se volvió gris… las gotas de lluvia flotaban en el aire…. El fuego no ardía….

-¿Ddraig?- dijo una niña de 12 años vestida con un vestido lolita negro avanzo hacia el cuerpo, cogiéndolo de la camisa lo arrastro por el suelo hasta una grieta en el aire, pasando a una dimensión sin gravedad, oscura, llena de luces a la lejanía… frente a un gigantesco dragón rojo

[Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo… ¿a este has escogido?]

-Mejor este que el Blanco… ¿Sigues seguro en hacer esto?-

[No podremos hacerle frente al destino nosotros solos… Hoy, aquí crearemos otro Dios Dragón, crearemos la Trinidad… con el objetivo de dejar de pelear entre nosotros, con el objetivo de hacerle frente… de recuperar la gloria perdida.. Ophis Ouroboros… te comprometes a asumir las decisiones que se tomen en la Trinidad?]

-Que así sea Red-

[Muy bien Ouroboros]

-Yo ostento el poder infinito, tu el poder puro… y el cachorro la técnica absoluta- mirando al niño – te daré parte de mi poder…- liberando una de las serpientes de una manga de su vestido – lo necesitaras… No serás educado por un dragón, serás educado por tu propia suerte…. En tus espaldas recae un peso enorme… en tus manos queda el destino de los tres mundos… en 10 años nos volveremos a ver… confió en que sepas actuar en consecuencia Ddraig, cuida de él… guíale como mejor sepas-

[Aun no me creo lo que está pasando Ophis]

-Tienes tiempo para acostumbrarte- dejando al chico donde estaba – Te confío al cachorro, te confío al Dragón del Génesis - volviendo a la grieta dimensional y devolviendo el tiempo al mundo humano…

-Espera! Es un milagro! Esta vivo!-

-¡El niño aun está vivo!-

-Mmm… -

-!¿Se está despertando?!-

-Donde…. Me duele…-

-¿Chico… cómo te llamas?-

-Issei… Hyodo…. – mirando el coche volcado – ¿qué?-

-Tranquilo chico…. Ya ha pasado todo…- dijo la mujer cogiéndolo en brazos y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- exclamo sorprendida Grayfia

-¿Ese era el Dragón Ouroboros?- mascullo Okita -¿Ouroboros ha salvado al chico?-

-Nuestra faena ha acabado…- susurro un anciano cansado

-La esperanza es un Eon puro… nacido de los dos ejemplares más poderosos que existen…-

-El resto queda en vuestras manos…- mirando el holograma sonriente.

Ambas chicas se acurrucaron a los lados del niño, durmiendo en su pecho, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo…

-Si… el tridente… El Trinissete ha nacido…-

Un brillo les velo la visión, cubriéndose fútilmente con sus manos… los presentes retrocedieron unos pasos sorprendidos.

Fuego, fuego y muerte les rodeaban.

Cenizas, humo, ruinas y decenas, decenas de cuerpos descomponiéndose y desangrándose en el suelo.

-¿Qué son?-

-Rag'nar…- susurro un Numenoreano alzando la vista.

-Ese es…- Sirzechs miro a un joven saliendo de entre las llamas, una armadura carmesí cubría su cuerpo, unas largas alas de energía naranja junto con una brillante espada adornaban al chico.

Cubierto de sangre, caminando sin prisa entre los cuerpos de los Rag'nar, pasándose una mano por el cabello, sudado y mojado de sangre purpura, echándolo hacia atrás.

Un inmenso y gutural rugido llamo su inmediata atención.

Un inmenso ser, mitad orgánico, mitad inorgánico se alzo majestuoso, imponente, amenazante sobre el campo que le rodeaba.

Ajeno a sus congéneres muertos.

Ajeno al fuego y al hedor a muerte.

Ajeno a todo centraba su completa atención en el chico de armadura draconica.

-El fin de los Rag'nar…- susurro otro Numenoreano extasiado.

-La profecía se cumplirá!- exclamo otro

-Mil gracias Sirzechs Lucifer!-

-Jamás podremos agradecer los suficiente! Todo lo que has hecho por el mundo! Por el universo!-

-No… hemos hecho nada…-

-Hoy decís eso Maou Lucifer!-

-Llegara el día en que nos des la razón-

-Larga vida y prosperidad Lantianos!- juntando sus manos de una manera un tanto curiosa se inclinaron levemente, ascendiendo en el cielo, desapareciendo en un haz de luz azul pastel.


	2. Infancia

[El mal no puede prevalecer! Mi poder mágico te derrotara!]

[¿Qué puede una maga contra mi poder oscuro?]

[¡No es una magia cualquiera! ¡Este es el poder de la Magical Shoujo Levia-tan!]

[¡I-imposible! ¡Mi poder oscuro! Nooo! ARGH!]

[Ja! Las Magical Shoujo siempre ganan!]

-Increible!- chillaba una animada niña pelirroja sentada en el sofá de un lujoso castillo, levantándose y empezando a dar saltos -¡Leviathan-sama es increíble!-

-Ria-tan… solo es una serie… es ficción!- rio quedamente Sirzechs.

-¡Pero Leviathan-sama es una Maou! ¿Su poder es real no?- corriendo hasta su adorado hermano, mirándolo llena de ilusión

-Si… y con las ropas que siempre lleva en la serie... con esa minifalda tiene encandilados a los miembros del consejo sin siquiera saberlo o proponerselo...- desviando la mirada

.-¡Quiero ser como ella!-

-¿Quieres ser una Magical Shoujo?- sorprendido

-¡no! Esa ropa es demasiado embarazosa!- negando con fuerza con el rostro -¡Quiero ser igual de fuerte que ella! ¡Quiero ser una justiciera!-

-Jajajaja-

-¡De que te ries !-

-Auch!- rascándose la nuca, girándose miro con miedo a su Reina y esposa.

-No se ria de los sueños de la Ojou-sama, Sirzechs-sama-

-Si… cariño… auch!-

-No me llame así de servicio -

-Como mandes…- acariciándose la nuca lloroso.

* * *

Solo.

Se sentía solo.

No era que no tuviese amigos, ni nadie con quien hablar… no era eso.

Aun con compañía se sentía solo.

Era extraño.

Quería estar al lado de alguien… pero no sabía de quien.

A menudo dejaba la casa de adopción, la familia Shidou, y se daba un largo paseo por el pueblo… aunque a su "madre" no le gustaba… lo permitía, Irina había vuelto a suspender ciencias y matemáticas y se despistaba cuando el chico estaba cerca… debían de aprovechar las caras horas de tutor privado que habían contratado.

-Ise-kun-

Buscaba algo… no, buscaba a alguien.

Tenía permanentemente una inquietud en su joven corazón… un ansia… una ardiente llama… insaciable, que lo quemaba…

Pero no sabía a quién… no sabía quién podía apagar esa llama…

-¿Ise-kun?-

Suspirando cansado ladeo el rostro, ojeando el paisaje que las ventanas del tercer piso del colegio de primaria Kuoh ofrecia, alzo la vista al monte Tengen, una pequeña montaña que delimitaba el pueblo…

El templo sintoísta Himejima.

Un antiguo edifico de madera se alzaba en lo alto del monte.

-¿Me estas escuchando Ise-kun?-

Recordaba haberlo visitado hacia años… cuando murieron sus padres… y en alguna que otra festividad, el templo Himejima era un gran reclamo turístico, así todas las fiestas culturales y populares se celebraban en el hermoso Templo Himejima.

Pero con tanta gente no había podido recorrerlo con libertad.

-¡Ise-kun!-

Decidido.

Hoy visitaría el templo Himejima.

Quizás debía pedirles consejo a los dioses.

Quería encontrar a la persona que podía calmar su angustioso corazón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Uh?- centrando su atención en la mano que tocaba su hombro, topándose con los oscuros ojos de Misako, su tutora -¿Qué pasa?-

-Te estaba llamando Ise-kun… ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, ¿por?-

-La clase ha acabado… eres el ultimo y hemos de cerrar el colegio- mirándolo preocupada

-¿En serio?- observando su alrededor, lleno de pupitres vacios –Lo siento- levantándose deprisa.

-No pasa nada… - con una cálida sonrisa –Ise-kun… ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, ¿Por qué debería?- colocándose la mochila en su espalda.

-Han pasado ya varios años… ¿estás bien con los Shidou?-

-Por supuesto, son buena gente- devolviendo la sonrisa -¿Ocurre algo Misako-sensei?-

-No nada- acariciando su cabello -¿Nos vemos mañana?-

-Mañana- dejando el aula con una preocupada mujer.

Lo cierto era… que para ser humana, Misako era una buena persona, un buen ejemplo de desarrollo personal y emocional satisfactorio.

Otra certeza es que los templos Shinto eran una belleza.

Una comunión de naturaleza y mano humana.

Se podían decir muchas cosas… pero era innegable que había algo espiritual en el lugar.

Largas, inmensas escalinatas de blanca y cuidada piedra.

Fuertes y altos arboles decoraban el paisaje.

Amplios y hermosos terrenos… Dios sabia cuanto trabajo debía de costar el mantenimiento… las ofrendas deberían de ser sustanciosas… pero el dinero no libraría a nadie de la necesidad de trabajo físico.

¿Quién sería el guapo que se merendaba, desayunaba, comía y cenaba semejante berenjenal?

-P-perdón- susurro una voz tras el

-¿Uh?- girándose vio a una niña, de su edad, vestida con un kimono tradicional del templo, de largo cabello lila recogido en una coleta alta -¿ocurre algo?-

-E-el templo…-

-¿Le ocurre algo al templo?- mirando el decorado

-E-está cerrado- cogiendo la escoba con fuerza, entre sus pequeñas manos.

-Ya veo…- cruzándose de brazos suspirando –Perdón… no lo sabía- mirando a la niña, abriendo los ojos ligeramente -¿nos conocemos?-

-N-no, no suelo salir de aquí…- mirando al chico con un sonrojo.

-¿Segura? Juraría que te conozco… - acercándose a ella –Soy Issei Hyodo… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Yo?- retrocediendo unos pasos

-Sí, ¿cómo se llama la guapa chica que tengo frente a mi?-

-¿G-guapa?-

-Mmm- suspirando -¿Eres del templo?-

-S-si…-

-¿Estas limpiando?-

-S-si-

-¡Bien! ¡Te ayudo!- cogiendo la escoba de sus manos.

-¿C-como?- sorprendida

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo… y siempre me dicen que molesto, así que para pasar el rato te ayudare un poco- observando el amplio salón -¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-N-no…-

-¿Por allí? Bien-

-¡N-no! Yo no…-

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres demasiado tímida!- mascullo el chico sacando a lengua – tienes que soltarte mas- empezando a barrer.

-¿Soltarme?- mirándolo sonrojada

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡S-si!- dándole la espalda

-Mmm eres muy rara-

-¿R-rara?- cabizbaja, llorosa.

-Pero me gusta- volviendo a la faena.

-Y-ya esta-dijo la niña caminando hasta el chico.

-Ha sido menos de lo que pensaba-

-¿Oh?- exclamo una mujer de veintitantos, muy parecida a la niña -¿Quién eres pequeño?- con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Issei Hyodo señora- dijo el chico con una reverencia -¿la madre de Tenshi?-

-¿Tenshi?- mirando a la niña, que miraba el suelo roja.

-No me ha dicho su nombre… así que le he puesto uno adecuado para ella-

-¿Adecuado?-

-Claro, es un ángel!- sonriendo –simpática, hermosa y muy buena chica! En resumen, un ángel!-

-¿En serio?- riendo levemente –Akeno… ¿Qué te has sacado novio mientras no miraba?-

-¿N-novio?- cayendo de rodillas por la tensión.

-¡Ey!- caminando hasta ella -¿estás bien?-

-S-si- desviando la mirada.

-Y bien Issei-kun… ¿Qué te trae a nuestro templo?-

-Buscaba consejo- serio – llevo tiempo con un malestar… espiritual… pensaba que aquí podrían… ayudarme-

-¿Qué edad tienes enano?- exclamo un hombre basto, vestido con un kimono negro.

-¿Quién es señor?-

-Su padre mocoso-

-¿En serio? No lo parece-

-¿Qué has dicho?- caminando hacia él.

-A no ser… que lo haya heredado todo de su madre-

-Mocoso…- quedando a centímetros de el -¿Qué haces en mi casa?-

-…- mirándolo fijamente - ¿no es un poco mayor para meterse con un niño?-

-¡Que!- exclamo Baraquiel mientras Shuri empezaba a reír divertida

-No peleéis!- exclamo Akeno abrazando al chico por detrás.

-¿Akeno?- exclamo Baraquiel sorprendido

-Tenshi… no pasa nada- cogiendo sus manos, soltándose con lentitud –es probable que no lo hayas visto antes… pero esta es una manera habitual de que dos hombres interactúen-

-¿En serio?- mirándolo tímidamente

-¡Por supuesto!- sonriendo

-¿Te crees un hombre?-

-No me aleccione… un hombre no bebe de buena mañana- Shuri no pudo evitar reír aun mas fuerte

-No me has respondido… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Como le he dicho a su señora… vengo por ayuda espiritual…-

-¿Ayuda espiritual? ¿De qué hablas?- cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm- mirando al chico de arriba abajo –no me inspira confianza… prefiero a la señora… ¿Himejima?-

-Shuri Himejima-

-Si… usted… emite un aura que no me convence… más fuerte que el de Tenshi…-

-¿Aura?- frunciendo el cejo

-Si… no sé porque pero me irrita- volviendo a la mujer

-¿Y cuál es tu problema?-

-Por dónde empezar…- rascándose la nuca suspirando –Como decirlo… hay cosas que siento sin saber porque… escucho cosas que no se que son… y busco a alguien que no conozco y ni siquiera sé quien es-

-Creo que es mejor… hablar mas cómodamente… vamos dentro… ¿quieres un poco de te?-

-Sin azúcar, gracias-

-Empezaremos por algo básico- sentada de rodillas, sobre un cojín, en medio de una gran habitación, frente al chico. Con Akeno sentada al lado del chico y con Baraquiel apoyado en una pared, sentado casualmente con una botella de sake en mano -¿Dónde vives?-

-En el pueblo, nací aquí-

-¿Edad?-

-9 inviernos-

-¿Dónde está tu familia?-

-En el cementerio, vivo con una familia adoptiva, los Shidou-

-Los conozco… ¿Sabes cómo fallecieron?-

-Accidente de tráfico… hace un año… un accidente terrorífico, desafiando a la muerte fui el único superviviente-

-¿Desafiando?-

-Me contaron que estuve muerto unos minutos… pero aquí estoy… mejor que nunca-

-¿Mejor?-

-Más fuerte, más listo… llámeme fantasma pero es cierto-

-…-

-Issei…- susurro Akeno a su lado.

-¿Tenshi?- mirándola con una sonrisa

-El aura…- mirando sus manos, cogiendo su kimono.

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué…?-

-¿Te preocupa el aura?-

-…-

-No es nada- volviendo la vista al frente –Yo mismo tengo otra aura diferente al resto-

-¡!- los Himejima lo miraron asombrados

-¿Tu también?- sorprendida.

-Sí, diferente a la tuya, pero diferente al resto- mirando a la chica, acariciando la mejilla de ella –pero has de recordar algo… todos somos diferentes de una manera u otra-

-Mocoso, suelta a mi hija!- gruño Baraquiel

-¿En serio tienes 9 años?- pregunto Shuri con una sonrisa -Eres muy maduro para tu edad...-

-¿Demasiado? - con una leve risita -Si lo dice por mí… vocabulario… en mis sueños… cada noche… mantengo conversaciones… con alguien que habla así, es un carcamal, lo tomo como profesor particular-

[Creeme que pienso recordar esto compañero]

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Conversaciones en sueños?- pregunto Baraquiel -¿Y que mas?-

-Hablo en serio!- exclamo el chico –se llama Ddraig!- el hombre solo atino a escupir el sake que estaba bebiendo.

-Cof cof cof- tosió el chico, mientras Shuri corría a su lado preocupada

-¿Cariño que pasa?-

-¿Dónde has oído ese nombre mocoso?-

-Me lo dijo el-

-Mientes-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Insinúas que eres el nuevo Sekiryuutei?- levantándose

-¿Se-kiryuutei?- pregunto Shuri

-El Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo… el portador de la Longinus Boosted Gear!- cogiendo al chico del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces cabronazo?- protesto el chico

-¡Aléjate de mi hija!-

-¡No quiero!-

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras!-

-¡Papa! ¡Ise!- chillo Akeno llorando, cogiendo al chico de una pierna

-¡Baraquiel!- chillo Shuri –¡suelta al chico!-

-¡Umf!- dejándolo caer –¡largo!-

-Pe…-

-¡Largo!- vocifero Baraquiel furioso… el chico se lo quedo mirando, desviando la mirada dolido se arreglo la camisa y se dispuso a marcharse cuando Akeno lo cogió de la mano llorando

-No te vayas…-

-Tenshi…-

-Akeno- exclamo la niña llorosa.

-¿?-

-Akeno Himejima- susurro ella cabizbaja

-Bien Akeno Himejima…- sonriendo -¿quieres ser mi amiga?-

-¿Amiga?-

-Si, así, cuando tu padre quiera… podremos volver a vernos-

-¿Si?- ilusionada

-Ahora me tengo que marchar… prometí que volvería antes de las 8- guiñándole el ojo -¿Otro día si?-

-¡Si!- sonriendo

-¡Bien!- soltándose de las pequeñas manos de ella, cogiéndolas entre las suyas –¡hasta otra Tenshi!- viendo como se sonrojaba.

-¡Adiós!- exclamo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

-Meses más tarde-

- ¿Ahora si has tenido bastante?- gritaba un niño de 10-11 años a otro de su edad, rodeado de 4 mas, envolviendo al segundo en un circulo.

- ¡Basta! ¿Por qué? – cayendo de nuevo al suelo de otro puñetazo

- ¡No! ¡No nos iremos hasta que admitas que mientes! – dijo otro de los chicos

- ¿Qué es eso de que oyes voces? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres hacerte el listo? ¿Te crees más que nosotros? – dándole una patada

- Huérfano, pobre, feo y loco! – se reía una chica – ¡mi hermana mayor dice que lo hace para hacerse el interesante y hablar con chicas!-

-¡Que estúpido!-

- ¿Que te dicen esas voces ahora eh? – escupiendo en el pelo del pobre chico que sangraba del labio inferior y lloraba con la ropa llena de barro.

- ¡Marchémonos! Va a llover y mi madre se enfadara si llego con la ropa mojada! –

- No sé que hacen los Shidou aceptando a un niño como tú con ellos, en mi familia no aceptamos don nadies – pateándolo de nuevo y alejándose con el grupo

- Maldita sea – reincorporándose – ya es la tercera vez esta semana… -

Si como ya podréis imaginar… el chico besando el barro, apaleado y escupido era yo… victima de los abusos de otros niños… que ingenuo de mí, me habían escuchado hablar con Ddraig…

[Ojala pudiese ayudarte compañero…]

- Ddraig no te culpes… no has hecho nada, es culpa mía – levantándome – buen karma el mío, ahora llueve… bueno, quizás así se vaya el barro – recogiendo mi mochila y sacando el paraguas que tenia dentro, por lo menos no se había roto nada… excepto mi orgullo… desplegándolo con cierta resignación, cuando una imagen llamo poderosamente mi atención, una chica mayor que yo, de cabello negro azabache, ojos negros sin fondo, vestida con un vestido lolita miraba al frente inexpresivamente con unos ojos vacios, empapada por la lluvia.

- ¡Eo eo eo! ¿No ves que te estás mojando? – Corriendo hacia ella cubriéndola con el paraguas – vamos ven, ¡vamos a refugiarnos! ¡Pescaras un resfriado de seguir así! –

- ¿Pescar? No hay peces aquí – respondió extrañada – ¿qué es un resfriado? –

- ¿Cómo? ¿No sabes que es un refriado? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Cuanto no paran de salir mocos de la nariz! Estas tosiendo todo el rato y te sientes cansado! Estornudas, estornudas y no paras de estornudar! Cuando estas pocho! – Tocándole la frente – pareces estar bien… Me llamo Issei, Hyodo Issei, tu eres? –

- Ouroboros, Ophis Ouroboros – seca

- Búa! Que nombre ¿de dónde eres? ¿Europea? –

- Más o menos –

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola, en la lluvia? ¿Y tus padres? –

- No tengo… ¿y los tuyos? –

- Tampoco tengo… ya somos dos, ya tenemos algo en común – riendo levemente -Nos conocemos… me eres terriblemente familiar- mirándola fijamente

- Más de lo que crees… Ddraig – el chico se quedo absorto, en silencio – ¿qué has hecho Ddraig? –

[Te pedí que no te involucrases con este niño Ophis] serio [He tomado temporalmente el control, su mente es débil por el momento]

- Me interesa este chico… es diferente de los demás Sekyriuutei –

[¿Por eso has estado hablando con el bajo diferentes formas? No permitiré que le hagas nada!]

- No puedes defenderle y aunque pudieras no podrías nada ante mi – mirando al frente – pero sí, he tomado diferentes formas, creo que esta es la más idónea para hablar con él –

[¿Que buscas?]

- Great Red me ha echado del espacio dimensional – seria – necesito de la autoridad del chico-

[¿Pretendes que te ayude contra el Autentico Dragón?]

- No, quiero respuestas… y sé que él puede dármelas… él es el cambio, saber porque existo y el tiene la respuesta, lo siento, el es… diferente – tocando el rostro del chico – es esta mas allá de los sueños y el Infinito…-

[Su vida ha empezado muy mal, ningún otro de mis huéspedes había empezado así… pero es un buen chico, muy buen chico, no tiene talentos, pero tiene voluntad y buen corazón]

- ¿Crees que pueda liberarnos de nuestro destino? –

- ¿Destino? ¿De qué hablas? –

- ¿Huh? – Mirándolo – no, nada –

- Como tenemos algo en común… ¡se mi amiga! –

- ¿Ser tu amiga? ¿Por qué? ¿Que gano con esa relación? –

- Bueno, no tengo amigos salvo Irina, pero sé que son personas que se apoyan en los buenos y malos momentos, puedes hablar con sinceridad! Salen juntos, se ríen juntos, ¡son personas con las que quieres estar! – animado

- ¿Quieres que sea eso para ti? ¿Por qué? ¿A cambio de qué? –

- No hay porque! Somos semejantes! Hablemos más! Y no quiero nada! Los amigos hacen favores sin buscar nada a cambio! –

- Muy bien Issei, seré tu amiga – sonriendo levemente

- Bien Ophis – escupiendo en su mano y dándosela

- ¿Eso qué es? –

- Un ritual, escúpete en la mano y chócamela, es nuestro pacto! –

- Vale – chocándola

- Ahora repite, amigos para siempre! –

- Amigos para siempre! – al unisonó

- jejejejeje- mi primer amigo… estaba ligeramente ruborizado y no sabía bien bien porque.

- Issei, ahora tengo que irme, ya nos veremos -

- Cuídate Ophis – viéndola alejarse

- ISSE! –

- Mierda! – dándome la vuelta – Irina! ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Llegue a casa y al ver que no volvías y que empezaba a llover me preocupe… ¿eh? ¿Qué te ha -pasado? ¿Te han pegado de nuevo? – tocando el rostro del chico

- No, me he tropezado, no es nada, pero mira que mala pata! He ensuciado toda la ropa… ahora Karen-san tendrá más trabajo… -

-Tranquilo baka! Ahora vamos a casa! Mama ha hecho croquetas para cenar! Vamos vamos! –

- Irina-san y su estomago jejejeje –

- Que problema hay! Están muy buenas! –

[¿Estas mejor Issei?]

(Claro compañero, esto no es nada)

- Irina, Hideo-san… ¿estará esta noche durante la cena? –

- No, papa…. Papa tiene que hacer horas extras de nuevo – triste ralentizando el paso

- Pero! – Cogiendo la mano de la chica – tenemos croquetas caseras! – y mirando como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba

- Si! – corriendo junto al chico a través de las calles mojadas por la lluvia

* * *

Me llamo Hyodo Issei, por aquel entonces tenía 10 inviernos, huérfano de padres y sin familia conocida, aun año antes sufrí un accidente de tráfico, no recuerdo apenas algún detalle, pero los Shidou, amigos de mis padres me contaron que tras unos recados en la ciudad vecina volvíamos a casa en un día de fuertes lluvias y un camionero perdió el control del vehículo y saliendo de la calzada no pudo evitar embestirnos.

Fui el único superviviente.

El camionero formaba parte del servicio municipal y tras un juicio que no recuerdo el ayuntamiento me pago una cifra considerable de dinero, ¿un dinero que sustituía la ausencia de mis padres? ¿Mis padres valían esa cantidad?

De cualquier modo era menor así que no podía hacer uso de ese dinero y sin familiares conocidos los Shidou tuvieron la amabilidad de hacerse cargo de mí, cobrando una ayuda por mantenerme con ellos…

Ese trágico día perdí a mis padres, no me tachéis de insensible, pero no los recuerdo, no los echo de menos, corazón que no ve corazón que no siente… Pero ese día gane algo, por mucho que diga que no creo que realmente este loco, pero ese día despertó en mi una [Sacred Gear], mi [Sacred Gear], reencarnada en mi al nacer… unos artilugios creados por Dios, el Bíblico, con múltiples funciones la mayoría de ellas bélicas, para combatir a los Ángeles caídos y a los demonios.

Esta [Sacred Gear] es especial, se llama [Boosted Gear], y contiene a Ddraig, un dragón, oficialmente es el "Dragón Emperador Rojo", muerto y sellado en esta Sacred Gear al luchar contra seres que le superaban…. Todo muy bonito, muy original... pero no tengo pruebas, mi [Boosted Gear], el Critico Doble es un guantelete… pero no puedo usarlo por falta de Aura y/o poder demoniaco o sagrado, mi único sustento ante la ilusoria… o no tanto… locura es el juramento de un dragón celestial…. Cuánto vale eso?

Lo trascendental no es Ddraig, sino más bien una de las peculiaridades de ser el Sekiryuutei… por lo visto a través de los siglos se ha "demostrado" que son imanes para los demás seres, son entes que tienden a atraer a otros entes… en mi caso, al borde la muerte atraje a Ophis Ouroboros, uno de los dos dioses dragones, uno de los dos seres más poderosos del mundo… Aunque años mas tarde comprendería que ese imán era más poderoso de lo que quería creer…

Ophis, el dios dragón me entrego parte de su poder, lo necesario para obtener un [Balance Breaker] de forma temporal, el [Balance Breaker] es la máxima representación del [Boosted Gear], y en mi caso, único en cada individuo, es una armadura completa, y que sin la ayuda de Ophis y siendo humano jamás hubiese podido obtener.

Sin consultármelo me arrancaron el alma y el [Boosted Gear] de mi cuerpo dejando que este muriese, conservando el alma dentro de la armadura (aun tengo pesadillas con eso) me fabricaron un cuerpo con la carne de Great y el poder de Ophis, mandando a la mierda el cuerpo que mi madre creo en su cuerpo y haciéndome un mega dragón de la puta ostia sin consultarme nada en lo absoluto.

En cuanto me dieron mi nuevo y chachi super cuerpo Ophis y Great Red discutieron de nuevo, según Ddraig algo normal, Ophis quería saber quien se hacía cargo de mi, Red respondió que "pasaba", "me ralláis", "os ayude porque me aburría", "de aquí no me muevo", "iros a la mierda", y Ophis y Red empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme mientras un bombero me daba palmadas en la cara, estaba tirado en el asfalto donde me habían sacado del coche en llamas, nada había sido un sueño….

Ddraig me lo explico cómo pudo, tras siglos y siglos de luchas sin llegar a buen puerto Ophis y Great Red decidieron crear un tercer Dios dragón, jurando sobre sus nombres el respetar las decisiones que se tomarían en la Trinidad… un consejo de los tres Dioses Dragones, destinado a que se acabasen las peleas inútiles… pero debido a mi obvia inutilidad por edad… acababa de nacer como dragón, Great Red nos echo a mí y a Ophis a la calle, digo de la grieta dimensional… mientras Ophis esperaba a que creciese para poder volver a su hogar…

* …guien… so…rro*

(Ddraig, ¿has dicho algo?)

[No, pero juraría haber oído algo]

(Sea lo que sea… cada vez es más frecuente)

*P… vor…. Ayu….*

-Issei… muchas gracias por venir a verme cada día…- susurro en apenas un sonido la niña Himejima

-Nah- tumbado bajo un árbol, en el verde césped, mientras leía un grueso libro… erótico –Me gusta venir a verte-

-¿De verdad?- sonriendo tímidamente, jugando con sus manos, observando de reojo al chico tumbado justo a su lado, lentamente se tumbo paralelo a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Akeno?- sorprendido

-Déjame estar así… un ratito solo- acurrucándose a su lado.

-Un ratito… como nos vea así Baraquiel me corta los cojones…-

-¿Has dicho algo?- mirándolo inocentemente.

-No… nada- volviendo al libro.

-Aquí esta… el engendro… junto a otro engendro…-

-¿Uh?- alzando el libro el chico vio a tres hombres vestido con hábitos hinduistas, con rosarios y pañuelos con extraños dibujos cubriendo sus bocas

[Compañero…]

-¿Decís?- alzando una ceja

-¿Sabes que es ella?-

-¿Qué? No dirás ¿Quién?-

-No, "Que" es ella- serio

-Vamos mal chicos…- dejando el libro a un lado, acariciando el rostro de la niña, que se despertó al contacto, mirando somnolienta a los hombres

-Has despertado al engendro… pensábamos exorcizarla mientras dormía… sin sufrimiento-

-¿Perdón?- levantándose

-Mocoso… vete y vivirás-

-Definitivamente no nos vamos a llevar bien-

[Compañero… no es buena idea que los enfrentes…]

[¿Y que hacemos? ¿Dejarla a su suerte?]

[Pese a ser humanos… son demasiado fuertes para nosotros… en nuestro estado de larvas]

[¿Larvas? Di cachorros… da grima]

[¿Qué diferencia hay?]

[Son mucho más monos… una larva de lagarto contra un chachorro de Golden Retriever]

[Que mas da… ] suspirando cansado [Deberiamos de llegar hasta el templo… el padre del semiangel se haría cargo de ellos sin apenas dificultad]

[No han venido gratuitamente… lo más seguro que Baraquiel no esté en casa]

-Largaos humanos… no se que queréis, pero vuestra presencia no es bien recibida aquí- dijo el chico

-¿Oh?- rio un hombre

-¿Y quién te crees que eres?-

-Alguien que os supera… aun siendo un cachorro-

-¿Cachorro?-

-No os lo advertiré de nuevo- levantando una mano

[Boosted Gear]

-¿Uh? ¿Una Sacred Gear?-

-Interesante…- mascullo el último.

-Issei… ¿Qué ocurre?- susurro la chica agarrando la espalda de la chaqueta del chico, pegándose a él.

-Nada… ¿puedes ir al templo y llamar a tu padre?-

-No… no me iré de aquí… no parecen buena gente… no te dejare solo-

-Mmm- frunciendo el cejo observando a los hombres, agarrando sus bastones de metal pulido, sacando sellos de papel de sus ropajes –cagun dena!- girándose, cogiendo a la niña en brazos, esquivando dos estocadas de bastón –Preciosa hemos de irnos- emprendiendo la huida no muy convencido.

-Oh no… de aquí no se va nadie- dijo un cuarto golpeando sus piernas, saliendo de la nada tras un árbol, derribando a Issei y Akeno, que rodo por el suelo dolida.

-Joder… - intentando levantarse, estampándose contra el suelo cuando uno de ellos le propino un fuerte golpe en la espalda con la vara metálica.

-¡Issei!- chillo Akeno horrorizada

-Vete Akeno!-

-No! No! No permitiré que te hagan daño! No!- chillo extendiendo sus alas de caído

-¡Engendro!- bravuco uno de los monjes.

-¡Dejad! ¡Dejad a Issei en paz!- extendiendo sus manitas, cerrando los ojos, dos círculos mágicos se crearon en sus manos, lanzando unos relámpagos que frieron a uno de los monjes… errando el segundo ataque.

-¡Maldito monstruo!- chillo un monje propinándole un puñetazo a la niña, derribándola, pateando su pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Hijoputa!- chillo el chico, rodando sobre si mismo, esquivando otro varazo extendiendo su mano un haz de luz rojiza y negra cubrió la distancia entre su mano y el pecho del hombre, que vomito sangre y cayó muerto en el suelo -¿Eh?- observando su mano, una gran espada, pero liviana como una pluma, rezumaba la sangre del humano -¿Funciono?- levantándose.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamo uno de los sacerdotes, corriendo hasta el chico, que detuvo su ataque, Issei reaccionando rápidamente propino una estocada ascendente, que corto el arma y al hombre de una vez –Argh!-

-¿Os gusta mi souvenir de Tokyo?- mirando con sorna a los hombres, apoyando su katana en su hombro, levantando su guantelete, moviendo sus dedos, retando a los hombres a acercarse.

[Vas muy de listo… cuando siquiera sabíamos si iba a funcionar… a quien se le ocurre almacenar una katana en la Sacred Gear?]

-A mi, vamos Ddraig, no seas tan quisquilloso… - mirando al último humano –Lo importante es que ha funcionado- sonriendo perversamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- exclamo Baraquiel entrando de sopetón en el gran salón del templo, localizando a Shuri y Akeno, abrazadas… con Ise a un lado -¡TU!- caminando hacia el furioso.

-¡Baraquiel! ¡Él ha salvado a nuestra hija!- exclamo Shuri –mis padres…- llorosa –han enviado a un exorcista a por Akeno-

-¿Cómo?- arrodillándose frente a sus chicas –Como…-

-Ise… el Sekiryuutei- murmuro Akeno mirando al chico

-¿A qué te…?- mirando como Ise escondía su brazo derecho bajo una almohada asustado –Mocoso el brazo… enséñamelo-

-¡No!- retrocediendo a gachas

-No… no voy a hacerte nada… solo déjame verlo- alzando la manos en son de paz –ese… si eres el Sekiryutei… ese guantelete es peligroso… a tu edad si-

-¿A.. a que te refieres?-

-El Boosted Gear consume energía… sino la tienes… usa tu fuerza vital… con tu poco desarrollado cuerpo acabara matándote…-

.¿?- Akeno se separo de Shuri echándose a los brazos de Ise, sacando su brazo de la almohada llorosa, mirando a su padre decidido –Por favor… no quiero que muera!-

-Tenshi…- susurro Ise, suspirando miro al hombre –bien…- levantando la mano, su guantelete.

-Si que lo es…- susurro sorprendido, tragando duro convoco un hechizo, haciendo desaparecer lentamente el guantelete

-¿Qué has hecho?- exclamo el chico sorprendido.

-He dormido la Boosted Gear… no te preocupes… mocoso- sentándose pesadamente

-¿No morirá?- exclamo Akeno sin soltar al chico

-Al menos hoy no- rio Ise llevándose un capón en la cabeza

-¡Ni hoy ni mañana!- chillo Akeno

-Pero Tenshi… algún día…-

-¡No! ¡Calla!- levantándose llorando – ¡Ise no baka! ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡No me puedes dejar sola!- marchándose de la sala corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tenshi…- susurro el chico

-¡Ise! ¡Porque has dicho eso!- exclamo Shuri enfadada

-Porque es cierto… Ddraig dice que sus portadores mueren antes de los 30 años- levantándose –Quizás haya sido mala idea venir…- recogiéndose unas lagrimas.

-Espera chico- dijo Baraquiel serio.

-No… se que va a decir… no volveré a venir- dándoles la espalda.

-Espera chico- levantándose y cogiendo al chico del hombro.

-Suéltalo Caído- dijo una voz joven tras ellos.

-¿Tu quien eres?- dijo Baraquiel.

-Alguien que te supera Caído- con una voz fría, impasible, autoritaria.

-¿Ophis?- exclamo Ise sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Ophis?- exclamo Baraquiel asustado, soltando al chico.

-Toca de nuevo a ese chico y desintegrare a tu familia y a todo lo que aprecias en menos de un segundo-

-¿Quién eres…?- exclamo Shuri confundida.

-El Dios Dragón… Ouroboros Ophis- Baraquiel empezó a sudar frio, caminando hasta su esposa, cubriéndola instintivamente con su cuerpo.

-¡Ophis!- el chico camino hasta la chica, cogiéndola de la mano –¡no puedes entrar en casa de alguien sin permiso y amenazarles!-

-Pero Ise…-

-¡No!- mirando a los Himejima –¡gracias por todo!- con una leve reverencia se marcho… arrastrando a Ophis con él.

-¿Quién era la niña?- pregunto Shuri sorprendida.

-El segundo ser mas poderoso del mundo… el Dios Dragon, Ouroboros Ophis… ¿pero porque esta con el cachorro Sekiryuutei? ¿Por qué le hace caso?-

* * *

-Mocoso- se presento Baraquiel observando al chico en el columpio -¿Dónde están tus padres?-

-Se han marchado con Irina… su hija… volverán a la noche-

-¿No estás con ellos?-

-No… no quiero molestar- balanceándose con lentitud.

-…- caminando hasta el, sentándose en el columpio anexo al suyo -¿Y el Dios Dragón?-

-¿Ophis? Va y viene- deteniéndose mirando al hombre, para volver a columpiarse –es un espíritu libre… hace lo que quiere cuando quiere-

-Entiendo… quiero pedirte disculpas…- dijo el hombre

-¿Por qué?-

-Por mi actitud… no me he portado bien-

-¡Nah!- balanceándose con más fuerza.

-Akeno… lleva deprimida desde que te fuiste…-

-Se le pasara-

-No…- mirando al cielo –nunca ha sido buena con la gente… a excepción de mi esposa y yo apenas habla con nadie… me joroba, pero he de admitir que te aprecia más que a mí- ladeando el rostro con una mueca

-¡No diga eso!- mirando al hombre enfadado -¡Ningún niño prefiere a alguien sobre sus padres!- deteniéndose en seco -¡Y si es el caso lo estás haciendo de puta pena! Auch!-

-¡Esa boca mocoso!- golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Hablo como quiero! ¡No eres mi padre!- volviendo a la balanzearse.

–quiero que vuelvas… a verla… te doy mi permiso-

-¿Usted es un ángel caído?- sin mirarlo –no me mire así, Ophis le llamo Caído-

-Si…-

-¿Akeno también?-

-Si… Shuri es humana…¿te disgusta?- mirándolo serio.

-Para nada, ¿Shuri lo sabe?-

-Por supuesto mocoso-

-¿Hay humanos que aceptan a… seres sobrenaturales… ¿a los monstruos también?- mirando sus manos en apenas un susurro.

-¿Monstruos?- susurro sorprendido –Chico…-

-No puedo volver…- deteniéndose.

-¿Por qué?-

-Soy un dragón… mi vida… - bajándose del columpio –lo siento, tengo que marcharme!-

-Mocoso…-

* * *

-¿En serio hemos de venir aquí?- protesto Ise, vestido con un kimono tradicional, junto a la familia Shidou, caminando por el bullicioso templo Himejima.

-Es tradicion Ise-kun-

-Iremos a ver a un famoso vidente, !Es muy conocido en Tokyo!- exclamo Karen

-Karen-san te dejas influenciar demasiado por las modas...- mascullo Ise por lo bajo.

-!Hemos llegado!- exclamo Hideo -Issei quédate justo aquí, Irina esta con tu tia en... en no se donde la verdad, asi que tardare en encontrarlas, pero me preocupa que te pierdas... con esta gente... no te muevas pase lo que pase ¿entendido?-

-Si...-

-Bien, ahora venimos- alejandose en trote.

-¿Perdón?- exclamo Issei, frente a el estaban Baraquiel, Shuri y una anciana todos con ropas tradicionales -¿Pitonisa? Y un cuerno, usted es como el- mirando a Baraquiel de reojo.

-Oh, chico inteligente- rio la anciana cogiendo la mano del chico –usare magia para leerte el futuro-

-Pamplinas- con una mueca

-A ver que ves anciana- susurro Baraquiel viendo a la anciana convocar un hechizo sobre la mano del chico… pasados unos minutos, soltó al chico, jadeante y emocionalmente alterada.

–¡Anciana!- exclamo Shuri caminando hacia ella.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras…- desviando la mirada –esto es absurdo- con un amago de levantarse, Baraquiel lo evito cogiéndolo del hombro, empujándolo de nuevo al suelo.

-Chico…- susurro la abuela con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, mirando al chico cargada de ternura y pena.

-…- el chico desvió la mirada -¿ya está?-

-Si…- respondió la anciana, viendo al chico levantarse –lo siento pequeño-

-¿De qué te disculpas?- sin darle tiempo a responder se deshizo del hombre y salió de la tienda de campaña.

-¿Qué has visto?- pregunto Baraquiel.

-Fuego y sangre, gloria y desgracia… amara a tu hija y la protegerá a costa de su vida… y de la de todos-

-¿La de todos?-

-Es una amenaza que no alcanzo a comprender… su misma existencia es una paradoja… una singularidad del mundo… es de la realeza entre los dragones, un príncipe del mundo- mirando al caído –

-Dios…- susurro Shuri, acariciando la espalda de la anciana.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Baraquiel.

-Alzo azotara este mundo… algo duro y peligroso… era confuso… lo vi a el… junto a decenas de dragones creo… inmensos, sumamente poderosos… pero también había miles de enemigos… jamás vistos en este mundo…-

-¿Y Akeno? ¿Cuidara de ella?-

-Lo garantizo- sonriendo –ya lo está haciendo, pero no la hará feliz- la anciana cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué? ¿No se aman?-

-Si… pero el escogerá su vida sobre su felicidad…-

-No lo entiendo-

-La dejara para luchar por el mundo… dará su vida porque ella viva un futuro- mirando a la mujer -¿Qué edad tiene?-

-8 años… ¿Por qué?-

-No cumplirá los 18 años…-

-¡!-

-¿Quién no los cumplirá? ¿Dónde está Issei?- exclamo una sonriente Akeno entrando en la sala con un adorable vestido de miko –Le he traido unos amuletos… que he hecho yo- sonrojándose, mirando a sus padres expectantes.

-Se… se ha marchado cariño… ya se los darás en otro momento-

-¿Se ha ido?- mirando al suelo triste –Baka…-

* * *

Final del capitulo.

* * *

Debo reconocer que todo el percal de los reviews me tiene seriamente acojonado... ¿y si algún cretino le da por inflar a comentarios negativos mi humilde historia? Cagun dena, ¿Ichiei Ishibumi-sama debe sentirse así cada vez que publica su obra?

Tengo decenas de archivos de Word en mi ordenador, variantes y variantes de la historial original, desde un Issei bajo las ordenes de Michael hasta el Grigori... Amo la historia creada por Ichiei, contexto, frescura, hasta ese toque de desmadre y locura!, algo que dudo que jamas alcance a lograr, pero asimismo creo que hay cosas que podrian mejorarse... y he aquí mi humilde intento.

No pensaba publicar la historia por el tema de los reviews y tal, y de echo me quede helado al verlo publicado! !Ostias! Se me paso borrarlo! Quizás pecando de excesivo perfeccionismo tengo unos terribles problemas técnicos al separar parágrafos y odio ver mi historia sin los dobles espacios... perdonadme si se hace... engorroso de leer.

HighSchool DxD es mas que echii, le pete a quien le pete, tiene un enorme potencial, prefiero por mucho la novel ligera, que encarecidamente recomiendo su lectura, el toque NTR del final de la primera temporada y la excesiva rapidez argumental de la segunda temporada, ambas de anime, ofrecen una imagen que la Novela Ligera no merece...

Sea como fuere, muchas gracias por leerme!


	3. Incidente Himejima - Parte 01

* Alguien…. Por favor…..*

- Mama, papa, salimos a jugar – exclamaba una energética niña de cabello castaño claro, peinada en doble coleta, Irina Shidou.

- Cuidado en la calle chicos – respondía la madre asomando la cabeza por la cocina – ¿os quiero aquí para la hora de comer vale? –

- Vale, ¡adiós! – saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad.

- ¿Es buena idea dejarlos solos? – pregunto Hideo leyendo el periódico en su butaca predilecta

- Irina es buena chica y Issei es serio y responsable, quizás demasiado… - haciendo un puchero

- ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Dos años? –

- Si –

- Y aun no ha hablado del tema, me pregunto si lo estamos haciendo bien –

- Recemos a Dios porque así sea – mirando por la ventana de la cocina al cielo azul.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? ¿Adónde hoy? – mirando a ambos lados de la calle

- No lo sé, a donde quieras tu… - mirando los dedos que se dejaban ver por las chancletas

- Irina hoy esta un poco rara… - mirándola fijamente – ¿no será por ese estúpido rumor verdad? –

- No! No! Para nada! – Mas roja que un tomate – porque iba a creer en lo que dicen esas estúpidas revistas para chicas… - mirando hacia otro lado

- ¿Entonces qué te parece ir a ver a Akeno-chan? –

- ¿Akeno? ¿De nuevo?- frunciendo el cejo –No lleves a tu amiga a ver a tu novia baka!-

-¡Akeno-chan no es mi novia! !Y no solo Akeno-chan, sino que también veremos a Shuri-san!- sonrojado

-¡Y los besos que te da que!-

-¡Amigos! ¡Amigos!-

-¿Si pero te gusta verdad? Siempre dices de ir a verla –

- ¿Te has enfadado? – Sorprendido – bueno era solo una idea, Akeno-chan está sola en el templo con Shuri-chan y apenas tiene amigos… ¿no sería buena idea ir a verlas cuando podamos? –

- Dicho así…. Eres demasiado buen tipo Ise-kun – empezando el camino – ¿vamos? –

* * *

*Estoy sola, encerrada, tengo miedo….. snif*

* * *

El pueblo de Kuoh es un pueblo pequeño, no supera los 10 mil habitantes, construido en una llanura y rodeado por praderas y un pequeño monte.

De clima cálido en verano, no muy frio en invierno, lo justo para las típicas nevadas, y moderado en otoño y primavera. Sin edificios altos y construidos con mucho verde, es ancho y hogareño, quizás demasiado chapado a la antigua.

El tren nos comunica con las grandes ciudades, pero apenas se necesita, la demanda local proporciona el trabajo y la actividad económica para sostener el pueblo, una mezcla extraña entre campo y modernas tiendas.

Quizás no salgamos en ninguna guía de agencias de viajes pero nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestro templo Shinto, el templo Himejima, de extensa tradición familiar, pero sobretodo por los pastelitos caseros de la sacerdotisa Shuri Himejima, sus manos en la cocina sí que son un regalo divino.

Hija de sacerdotes, Akeno, desde temprana edad lleva iniciada en los oficios del templo, limitando mucho su actividad social, apena tiene amigos en el colegio y nadie va a verla salvo por asuntos religiosos, una pena, la chica es un ángel, guapa, amable y de enorme corazón… aunque comienzo a sospechar que tienen cierto… carácter oculto, no acierto a adivinar qué, pero hay un brillo en sus ojos en determinadas ocasiones, y unas sonrisas que me erizan los pelos de la nuca… Shuri y Akeno son importantes para mí, de hecho las sacerdotisas Himejima, Ophis e Irina son las únicas amigas que tengo…

Akeno Himejima… una de las mujeres que cambiaria mi vida para siempre.

¿Orgulloso? Extraño, nunca pensé que un pueblo que me ha dado tantos problemas pudiese llegar a tener mi afecto, pero como no recuerdo mi casa, inconscientemente he hecho de Kuoh mi hogar, ¿mi re-hogar?, Shuri, Akeno, Irina y sus padres, les debo tanto….

El templo Shinto de Kuoh hasta donde me han contado las momias, digo los ancianos del pueblo es de corte estándar, bloque central con dos alas laterales de hospedaje y almacén, rodeado de monumentos honoríficos y culto, arboles de cerezo y una extraña fuente de cascada con un considerable caudal de agua que crea un hijo de agua que desemboca en un pequeño lago con algún que otro pez, todo ordenado por no sé qué alto sacerdote Shinto…

Pero si hay algo especial del templo es la preciosa aprendiz de sacerdotisa Shinto, de mi edad, vestida con un cuco kimono tradicional, de cabello oscuro, ligeramente azulado (¿Se tiñe?), largo recogido en una coleta alta con un bonito lazo rojo, de frente su pelo está cortado para a la altura de las cejas, recogido por la derecha con una pinza con forma de huevo frito, con unos mechones laterales que se menean con sus movimientos, unas facciones faciales con mucho porvenir, un día será una belleza, y unos ojos, unos enormes y preciosos ojos violeta, con una escoba en mano barriendo el camino de piedra que da camino al templo a ritmo de una canción tatareada.

*Que alguien me libere, solo quiero ser libre… no quiero morir*

- ¿Como está la sacerdotisa más guapa del mundo mundial? – dije en voz alta

- ¿Q-qué? ¿G-guapa? – girándose ruborizada –Ise-kun!... Irina-san –

- Buenos días a ti también – contesto Irina sin ganas – ¿ahora haces de sacerdotisa? -

- ¿Como estas Akeno? – Mirando alrededor – ¿llegamos en buen momento…?-

- Si! No! Bueno estoy barriendo la entrada y…. colaboro un poco en agradecimiento… -

- Creo que la sacerdotisa más guapa del mundo mundial puede tomarse un descanso…. – Shuri se reía silenciosamente apoyada en un árbol – aunque me sabe mal, yo pensaba que era la más guapa! – llevándose la mano a su rostro triste

- No! Usted es la más guapa! – Rectifico el chico rápidamente – Buenas tardes Shuri-san-

- ¡Cómo! – se enfado Akeno – No! Eso no! Para Issei tengo que ser YO la más guapa! No es justo madre! – haciendo pucheros

- ¡Oh! Ise-kun que mal chico, hacer enfadar a tu novia – suspirando

- Mi… mi… ¿novia? – Ruborizado y confundido – yo no soy… -

- Issei Hyodo ni siquiera te atrevas a acabar esa frase! – Exclamo Akeno acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro – ¿Soy o no soy la más guapa? ¿No lo soy lo suficientemente para ser tu novia? ¿Que buscas en ella? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime! –

- ¿Cómo vas a ser mi novia? ¡Apenas te conozco como para…!- replico el chico.

-¡Eso da igual!- respondió Akeno colocando sus brazos en jarra.

- No… ¿Ise tiene novia? – mirando al suelo murmurando por lo bajo – ¡no! ¡Tengo que pelear! – Murmuro Irina –te prefería cuando eras más tímida…-

-Te estás superando mocoso, primero pretendes ligarme a mi hija y ahora apuntas a mi mujer?- pregunto Baraquiel desde la entrada de la vivienda, con una botella de sake en mano.

-Baraquiel-sensei…- con una mueca -¿de nuevo bebiendo a estas horas?-

-Cierra la boca mocoso!- gruño Baraquiel

-No os peleéis…- susurro Akeno

-¿Pelear?- acariciando la mejilla de la chica –es solo un entrenamiento!-

-¿Entrenamiento?- saliendo de la casa –te voy a moler a palos!- riendo alcoholizado.

- Bueno chicas, ¿qué os parecen unos dulces con leche? – Animada – ¿vamos al patio bajo los cerezos? –

- Yeah! – exclamaron todos al unisonó.

* * *

*¿Porque me hacéis esto? Llevo tanto tiempo sola…..*

* * *

Castillo de verano Gremory

Una sonrisa radiante.

Una hermosa, enorme y genuina sonrisa adornaba mi cara de niña… preciosa.

¿Por qué?

Mi adorado Onii-sama, el mejor Onii-sama del mundo había conseguido librarse de su eterno trabajo y me estaba dedicando una tarde entera!

Puede no parecer mucho, pero con eso soy feliz.

Con mi Onii-sama, caminando por los verdes campos del Castillo de Otoño de mi familia, cogida de su mano.

-Creo que ya nos hemos alejado suficiente Ria-tan-

-¿Qué?- proteste enérgicamente mirando a mi hermano.

-Ria-tan… aun no estás completamente recuperada-

-¡Pero Onii-sama!-

-Sirzechs-sama tiene razón señorita-

-¿Onee-sama?- girándome sorprendida, frente a mi estaba mi imagen de mujer ideal, Grayfia Lucifuge, la Reina y esposa de mi Onii-sama.

-Sus padres están preocupados por su salud-

-Pero…-

-He preparado un poco de chocolate caliente… como a usted le gusta-

-¡Si!- saltando de alegría, cogiendo la mano de la peliplatino, sin soltar a mi Onii-sama, caminando alegre hacia el castillo.

-¿Ocurre algo Ria-tan?- dijo Sirzechs entrando en mi habitación, mientras observaba a los hijos de los sirvientes jugar en el patio trasero desde la ventana de mi habitación.

-¿Por qué no soy como los demás niños?- mirando a mi hermano triste.

-Es algo temporal… como yo, has heredado el poder de la destrucción del Clan Bael… como yo, tu cuerpo tiene problemas para asimilar ese poder… en unos años seras una fuerte y saludable mujercita-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto señorita- dijo un hombre japonés, vestido con ropas tradicionales.

-¡Okita!- sonriendo al ver al hombre -¿has venido a rescatarme?-

-¿Rescatarla?- mirando al pelirrojo inquisitoriamente

-¡No estoy sentada aquí por gusto!- exclame ofendida -¡Onii-sama me tiene retenida con hechizos!-

-¿No hablara en serio verdad Sirzechs-sama?-

-Nuuu, que va…- desviando la mirada nervioso.

-Listo- sonriendo agradecida al hombre que me había liberado

-¡Que haces Okita! Rias esta enferma!-

-¡No estoy moribunda!- exclame levantándome de un salto

-He venido a decirle que Sairaorg-sama y Sona-sama han llegado-

-¿Si?- corriendo hasta mi armario sacando varios vestidos –Voy a vestirme… ¿podéis?-

-Nah! Somos hermanos-

-¡Fuera!- exclame ofendida

-Estaré abajo con los chicos- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras Okita lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación

-¡No! No estarás presente cuando este con mis amigos!- llevándose las manos a la cara – que vergüenza!- acabando de vestirse, saliendo de la habitación de puntillas, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo -... ¿Surt?-

-Hola Ojou-sama- vestido con las tipicas ropas de sirvienta limpiando los cristales de las ventanas.

-...¿que estas haciendo?- horrorizada al ver el aspecto que el corpulento hombre ofrecia

-Perdi una apuesta con McGregor... Es demasiado bueno al poker-

-Esto... No estaria llevando unas gafas de sol?-

-Si... ¿porque?-

-Con ellas lee la mente... te la jugaron para... lo que sea que estes haciendo-

-!COMON! -rugio el hombre rompiendo los cristales del pasillo del aura que emanaba -HIJOSDEPUTAAAAAAAAAAAA!- corriendo por los pasillos a toda velocidad.

-Solo espero que no se burlen asi de mi futuro Peon-

En Kuoh

-ACHIISSS-

-Salud- dijo Akno -¿has cogido frio?-

-Es raro... nunca me habia resfriado- dejando el libro en el suelo, recogiendose el moquillo colgante de su nariz.

-Issei... ¿esto que es?-

-¿El... joder!- observando a la chica con su novela erotica en mano, retrocediendo a gatas hasta llegar a la pared, horrorizado.

-¿Desde cuando lees estas marranadas?- liberando un aura asesina.

-De nunca! KYA!- esquivando un cuchillo, que se clavo en la pared -!De donde ha salido eso!- esquivando dos manos, arrastrandose por el suelo, saliendo de la sala entre cuchillos voladores.

-¿Akeno? ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Shuri

-No nada madre... te cogo prestado el latigo- tensandolo con fuerza.

-Ah, claro- volviendo a la cocina.

ZAS

-SOCORRO-

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

-DUELE!-

ZAS

ZAS

ZAS

-!Lo siento Akeno! Lo siento!- chillaba Issei entre terribles sufrimientos.

-¿Latigo?- exclamo Shuri sorprendida -¿de donde lo ha sacado?-

* * *

Templo Himejima

- ¿Miel? –

- ¿No has probado la leche con miel? ¡Esta deliciosa! – exclamo Akeno – ¿mama donde tenemos la miel? –

- Puedes coger un poco del jarrón blanco en el mueble encima del fregadero – respondió Shuri

- ¡Bien! –

- Espera, ya voy yo – dijo el chico

- ¿Seguro? –

- Yo lo he pedido y yo ya estoy eliminado de la partida de cartas – corriendo hacia la casa

- Vaya novio mas considerado tienes hija – le susurro Shuri a Akeno haciéndola enrojecer por completo.

* * *

-Mocoso…- reconoció el hombre barbudo sin mirar al niño, dejando su vista fija en el horizonte

-Bonita vista- apoyándose en el árbol que le daba cobijo al caído.

-¿Has venido a hablar de las vistas?-

-¿No puedo?- sonriendo

-No dejarías a mi hija por algo tan efímero-

-Cierto… aun no acabo de comprender los entresijos del mundo… por lo que no se en que anda metido, maestro… pero no…-

-Dime-

-Dejar a su familia… Shuri y Akeno te echan mucho de menos-

-A veces me sorprende tu madurez- mirando al joven

-Soy un dragón-

-Lo sé- volviendo al frente –dime mocoso… si alguna vez… si llegado el día… en que me pase algo… confió en que las cuides…-

-No- respondiendo de inmediato

-¿Cómo?-

-Primero… es tu obligación como padre y esposo… buscate la vida para cumplir con tus obligaciones… y aun asi… de me pidas eso a mi… no podrías escoger peor candidato-

-…-

-De la misma manera que tu perteneces a Grigory… yo también tengo afiliaciones…-

-¡!- el hombre se levanto, mirándolo fijamente.

-Y el día en que esas afiliaciones… el día en que la sombra alcance este pueblo… me marchare-

-¿C-cuala?-

-…- suspirando se separo del árbol, alejándose unos pasos –llegado el día lo sabrás, es prácticamente de dominio público… solo que por lo que aparento y por eso no has buscado sobre mi…-

-¿Quién eres?-

-El Sekiryuutei-

-Eso ya lo sé-

-No… no sabes que significa de ser el Sekiryuutei- alejándose del árbol.

-Issei- alzo la voz el hombre

-Tranquilo Baraquiel… antes de que sea una amenaza desapareceré-

* * *

*snif por favor snif*

* * *

-¿Chicos que hacemos hoy?- exclamo Akeno feliz

-¿Escondite?-

-¡Si!- conteste-

-¿Quien empieza?-

-Akeno, que ha comido mas y engordará si no hace ejercicio!- rio Irina

-¡No! ¡Si engordo Ise no me querrá!- lloro Akeno

-Eso no es cierto, Ise te querrá como estés!- se burlo de mi Shuri

-¿En serio?- dijo Akeno mirando al chico sonriente

-Si… claro…- desviando la mirada - ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?- en apenas un susurro.

-Aun así si te conviene el ejercicio!- declaro su madre divertida.

-Hoy si que no me encuentra- subiendo a lo más alto del árbol más recio que - encontré jejeje-

-¡Te encontré!- rio Akeno a su derecha con sus alas de ángel caído a su espalda

-¡Ua!- asustado me caí de la rama

-¡Ise!- cogiéndome en brazos y alzándonos en el aire

-¡Eso es trampa Akeno-chan! ¡No puedes usar tus alas!-

-Pero sino no puedo escalar tan alto…- dejándolo en la misma rama – ¡y tú has llegado igual!-

-Tus alas siguen siendo hermosas…- tocando la extraña textura suavemente

-¡No desvíes el tema!- sonrojándose con fuerza -¿Si? ¿No son feas?… soy una niña pájaro…- agarrándose el kimono triste

-¡Y yo un niño lagarto! – Revelando sus alas de dragón -Eres una hermosa chica, Akeno, un bello ángel de elegantes alas negras… un negro puro, hermoso…- la chica sonrojada me dio un pico, sonrojándose aun mas- ¿y esto?-

-Me gustas mucho Ise…-

-Tú también Akeno…-

-Un anciano del templo… me dijo que cuando un chico y una chica se gustan… se casan… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

-No se… ¿que es "casarse"?-

-Un juramente creo… estar siempre juntos… amarse siempre… fidelidad y esas cosas – con voz cantarina

-¿Que es fidelidad?-

-No engañar a tu esposa con otra mujer-

-¿Engañar?-

-Yo tampoco lo sé..- triste

-¡Entonces acepto! ¡Me casare contigo! ¿Hay que hacer algo?- viéndola triste, al acabar la frase la chica mostraba una radiante sonrisa-

-Otro beso en los labios… y tenemos que tener unos anillos iguales, cada uno tendrá el del otro…- sacando un estuche de la manga del kimono – estos son los anillos de mis abuelos… tienes que ponérmelo en el dedo anular con una rodilla en el suelo y declarándote a mí!- sonriente – luego levántate y te pondré el otro yo misma!-

-Muy bien…- cogiendo la cajita y poniéndose de rodillas – Akeno Himejima… ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?- abriendo la caja

-Por supuesto- sonrojada y llorosa

-Aquí tienes preciosa- sacando el anillo más fino de lo coloco en el dedo levantándose con una sonrisa enorme

-Aquí tienes el tuyo… esposo mío- mirando al suelo cohibida.

-Akeno… mi guapa esposa- levantando con suavidad su mentón besándola dulcemente, con una inocencia que perdería con fuego y sangre meses más tarde… sin ver a una mujer, vestida de sacerdotisa, mirando a la pareja con el ceño fruncido a un par de arboles de ellos…

[Compañero… ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?]

(¿Sinceramente? No tengo ni la mas remota idea)

* * *

Durante meses visite cada día a Shuri y a Akeno… con 10 años y sinceramente me dolía en el corazón… sino la visitaba el corazón se me encogía… creo que las palabras eran dependencia… dependía emocionalmente de mi ángel… de mi dulce ángel caído, mi dulce Akeno.

* * *

La hija de un ángel caído y un vástago de dragón… enamorados en un mundo lleno de humanos…

-Levaba tiempo queriendo estar así…- apoyada en el hombro del chico – solos…-

-¿Te molesta que este Irina?-

-No, es mi amiga solo que…- ruborizada – si esta ella no me prestas atención… solo quiero que me mires a mi…-

-Ya lo hago Tenshi- haciéndola ruborizar aun más.

-Papa y mama siempre… cuando están a solas… bueno…- balbuceando nerviosa

-Que quieres preciosa- riendo levemente

-¡Quiero que apoyes tu cabeza en mis piernas!-

-¿Qué?-

-Asi asi!- cogiéndolo del rostro y colocándolo suavemente sobre sus muslos – a Papa le encanta… ¿te gusta?-

-Mmm se está muy cómodo… y las vistas inmejorables- mirándola a los ojos

-Ise- acariciando dulcemente su rostro

-Irina tenía que ir al dentista… no vendrán a recogerme hasta dentro de unas horas…- acurrucándose

-¿Quieres descansar un poco?-

-¿Puedo?-

-Duerme tranquilo… cariño- en un susurro poniéndose más roja que un tomate, ignorando la presencia de Shuri que los observaba sonriente…

-Akeno… ¿podrías cantarme la canción?-

-Por supuesto… solo si me besas- sonriendo

-¿Quieres un beso?- sonriendo – como negártelo- acariciando su mejilla, viéndola sonrojarse.

-Ise…- sonrojándose enormemente.

-¿Qué ocurre Akeno?-

-Nada… solo bésame…- juntando sus labios lentamente, separándose con una gran sonrisa…

Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshiete o-kure

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou…..

* * *

-¿Estas contenta Akeno? – cruzada de brazos y mirando a la chica.

-Madre….- sorprendida

-Ise, si bien sois aun muy jóvenes… debes aprender que esto no está bien… ¿fuiste tú quien cogió las alianzas de los abuelos?-

-Pero…- llorosa – Yo….-

-¿Por qué Akeno?- arrodillándose frente a ella.

-No es justo…-

-¿El qué?-

-¡Le quiero madre! ¿Acaso está mal?-

-Akeno…- sorprendida -¿te gusta Ise? ¿De verdad?-

-Si…-

-Hija mía…- abrazándola cariñosamente… "¿como podéis albergar semejantes sentimientos siendo tan... niños? "

* * *

- Shuri-san, Akeno-chan quiere… - entrando en la cocina se encontró con Shuri absorta en sus pensamientos, avanzando lentamente – Shuri-san… ¿Baraquiel-dono no está en casa? – llamando su atención de inmediato

-¿Baraquiel? Ah! Issei – arrodillándose frente al chico – que buen chico eres… - acariciándole la mejilla – No, no está, y tardara en volver… -

- ¿Por qué? Porque la deja sola? – preocupado

- Es complicado, pero no me quejo, soy feliz así, con Akeno… y con vosotros chicos –

- ¿Entonces porque está llorando? – triste

- Quizás algún día lo entiendas… - sonriendo entre lagrimas – dime Ise, ¿te gusta Akeno? –

- No la acabo de entender…. Pero si! – de inmediato

-¿E Irina?-

-Por supuesto es mi primera amiga!-

- ¿Nunca las dejarías solas verdad? ¿Estarás con ellas? –Acariciando su cabello - Aparentan ser unas chicas fuertes pero son muy frágiles, serás un buen hombre, ¿un hombre fuerte que puedan protegerlas? –

- Akeno-chan es mi rosa, frágil pero bella, la mantendré a buen recaudo y cuidare de ella hasta mi último aliento! –

- ¿Y eso? – entre risitas

- Un poema del colegio – ruborizado

- Ise – seria – Irina y Akeno son especiales, no te diré porque, tienen que decírtelo ellas, pero sus secretos las asusta y las aterroriza, los demás no las aceptaran por ser diferentes… ¿tu lo harás? –

- Irina-chan y Akeno-chan son un ángel, hermosas y buenas… ¿por qué deberían no aceptarlas? – ladeando el rostro

-Ise… Akeno… es una chica especial… su carácter… es muy frágil, vulnerable, y muy dependiente… por favor, cuando su dependencia provoque un cambio en su comportamiento, no la rechaces! Ayúdala! Estate con ella! Recuerda mis palabras! Desde hace tiempo eres la persona mas importante para ella!-

-¿La persona más importante para Akeno?- mirándolo extrañado -¿pero y sus padres?-

-Ella nos ama… pero tú tienes su corazón- tocando su pecho – y ella jamás lo olvidara!- sonriendo afectuosamente.

-Bien! Yo tampoco! Cuidare de ella siempre!-

- Muchas gracias Ise, eso significa mucho para mí – llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro – ahora basta de preguntas extrañas, llévale estos dulces a Akeno y dile lo guapa que es! Veras que contenta se pone! No te olvides de decirle algo bonito también a Irina-chan, a las chicas siempre tienes que hacerles cumplidos porque son… - mirando al chico sonriente

- como las rosas, hermosas y delicadas pero con espinas! Hay que cuidarlas! –

- Exacto! Vamos ve! – dándole una cesta

* * *

- ¡Akeno! ¡Akeno!– buscando por los alrededores.

*por favor*

-¡¿Ya vale no?! ¡Siempre en mi cabeza! –

[Sea lo que sea está muy cerca]

- ¿Si? – Ralentizando el paso, pensando detenidamente cambio su rumbo, caminado por los pasillos del viejo almacén - ¿Hay alguien? –

*Al… ¿alguien me escucha?*

- ¡Sí! ¿Donde estas? ¿Quién eres? –

*¡Aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!*

- ¿Donde es aquí? – entrando en el viejo almacén

*No lo sé! Esta oscuro!*

- Aquí no hay nadie… solo paquetes y cajas…. –

*Aquí! Estoy aquí mismo, ¡te escucho muy cerca!*

[Ise, el paquete del final, el de las cintas y los sellos de papel… Esto no me gusta nada, mejor aléjate]

- Ni hablar, una mujer encerrada! No puede dejarla así! Iré a avisar a Shuri-san-

*No! No te vayas! Quítame los sellos y las vendas por favor!*

[Isse! No lo hagas]

- Que es… - quitando los sellos del objeto envuelto se desprendió una ola de energía que le quemo la piel – arg! Duele! –

*¿Te duele? ¿Que eres un demonio?*

- De hecho un dragón… - acabando de quitar todas las vendas – ¡Una espada! –

*La espada! Ascalon! La matadragones!*

[No me jodas]

- No me jodas –

*Ese vocabulario niño* seria *Jamás me hubiese imaginado que un niño dragón vendría a rescatarme…*

- ¿Por qué? –

[Ella es Ascalon, una espada celestial matadragones, su filo ha matado a decenas de dragones]

- ¿Una asesina de dragones? – tocando la espada curioso

*Oh! ¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿puedes comunicarte con tu dragón?*

- Si, Ddraig –

*¿El dragón celta Rojo? ¿Uno de los dos emperadores celestiales? Interesante*

- Y que haces aquí si eres tan ¿poderosa? –

*Ya no soy una espada celestial, bueno por completo… veras tras siglos luchando con dragones su sangre mágica…. Me altero, por llamarlo de alguna manera* suspirando *Y tampoco soy tan poderosa… de echo soy la más débil, fui forjada para asesinar dragones… así que en combate contra otras razas mis desalmadas hermanas son más efectivas*

-¿Desalmadas?-

*Yo tengo alma, ellas no… solo son trozos de metal con una ligera conciencia…*

-…-

"Los dragones son criaturas creadas de energía pura, ni demoniaca ni celestial, por eso nos temía el Dios Bíblico"

- Entiendo… ¿y en que te convirtió? –

*Absorbí parte de su esencia, en pocas palabras absorbí parte de sus poderes, a Dios no le gusto y hablo de sacrilegio, me sello y me encerró en una de sus fortalezas celestiales, que en una de las batallas de la guerra contra el infierno fue destruida, supongo que tras su muerte, y caí al mundo humano, donde he estado vagando de mano en mano sin que nadie pueda empuñarme… necesito de mucha energía para pelear, mi mera presencia es agotadora para humanos… mi último dueño fue un exorcista llamada San Jorge, descendiente de ángeles caídos, y aun así no pudo aguantarme mucho tiempo antes de morir…."

- Ya veo –

*Lo que no entiendo es como un dragón puede escucharme… y tocarme!*

-Ni idea-

*Ese aura! Chico tienes una Excalibur contigo?*

-Ex… qué?-

"La Espada Sacra Excalibur, una de las 4 espadas forjadas por el Dios Bíblico… de hecho hace años que noto su presencia… pero obviamente no llevas ninguna espada…"

-No llevo espadas encima… pero Ddraig-chan dice que lleva años notando la presencia de esa espada…-

"Excalibur no es una espada, ya no, se rompió y se forjaron 7 con sus fragmentos… y no todas tienen forma de espada… y si tienes una espada en miniatura…en tu oreja*

-¿Esto? Es una reliquia familiar-

*Eso chico es la Excalibur Blessing, te permite portar y escuchar a las demás Espadas Sacras, como yo, aun siendo un dragón…*

[Bien podria ser una Excalibur… la tienes desde tu nacimiento… obviamente no lo recuerdas... pero tus padres trabajaban para la Iglesia Catolica, cogieron a Excalibur Blessing y con alquimia la hicieron un pendiente... un amuleto que bendijese a su amado… es el poder que te permite usar poder Sacro en tus ataques.]

-Ddraig dice hay muchos numeros que sea una Excalibur- tocándose el pendiente levemente.

*Como sea si Excalibur o lo que sea te ha escogido yo también lo hare!*

-¿Mande?- sorprendido

*Pero tengo que irme de aquí, si me encuentran los ángeles caídos o el cielo me arrebataran mi alma, me devolverán al estado de espada original, moriré*

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –

*Sácame de aquí, cierra los ojos, centrate en el pendiente y podrás cogerme, luego ya veremos*

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? –

*En este templo hay un ángel caído que viene con mucha asiduidad, es un milagro que aun no me haya notado… por favor*

- Ddraig, ¿qué hacemos? –

"Es un recurso de guerra valioso, pero es nuestro némesis…"

- No dejare a una mujer en la estacada! – recogiendo las ropas

- Ise no nos estas buscando… - exclamo Irina– ¿eso es una espada? –

*Chico vete! Están aquí! Han llegado! Si te ven conmigo te mataran!*

- ¿Cómo? – Escuchando una serie de explosiones – Irina-chan tenemos que…. – un ruido ensordecedor y una ola de aire lo empujo con fuerza hasta una de las columnas dejándolo K.O.

* * *

Bueeeeno, sin contar el prologo este seria el segundo capitulo. ¿Como se nota que es domingo eh?

Tengo escritos hasta el 6, los próximos pendientes de algún retoque... añadir "chicha" en algunas partes que creo flojas y obvias correcciones... y pendiente de solucionar un bloqueo argumental que tengo...

Lo mas seguro que lo anuncie... pero advierto, que a nadie le extrañe, si al leer desde el prologo ve algo diferente, cosa ya de por si extraña, estoy pendiente de editar algún desliz que se me haya escapado.

Ale, que aproveche...


	4. Incidente Himejima - Parte 02

- ¿Irina-chan? – Levantándose poco a poco, confundido – ¡Como duele! – Llevándose una mano al rostro, estaba roja – ¿sangre? –el humo le dificultaba el respirar, humo y fuego le envolvían

+¿Estas bien Ise?+

[¡Compañero!]

- ¿Que ha pasado? – Caminando torpemente hacia fuera y girándose observando la situación – ¡¿el templo esta en llamas?! –

* * *

- ¡Detente! ¡No toques a mi hija! – exclamaba una mujer desesperada

- ¡!Kaa-san! – una niña llorando abrazaba a su madre malherida y llena de cortes, frente a dos hombres vestidos con uniformes militares, chalecos, espadas enfundadas a su espalda y pasamontañas negro. Un tercer hombre los siguió de cerca.

-Debemos aprovechar la ausencia de Baraquiel-

-Calla, distas mucho de ser mi jefe- exclamo uno de ellos.

-Basta Althiel- dijo el rubio, con más autoridad que el resto – tiene parte de razón, nos llevaremos a Ascalon y asesinaremos a su familia… le haremos sufrir antes de matarlo-

- ¿Dónde está el arma? – vocifero el primero histérico, quitándose el pasamontañas con rabia, cogiendo a la mujer del cuello del kimono con fuerza.

- ¡No está aquí! ¡No sé de qué arma hablas! ¡Aquí no hay ningún arma! ¡Déjanos en paz! – extendiendo los brazos protectoramente con Akeno detrás.

-Calla mala puta!- sacando una pistola, cargándola con el pulgar… observando con horror como su brazo caía al suelo -¿Qué? HUAAAAA!-

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para herir a la familia de Baraquiel?- dijo el rubio secando su sangre con su túnica, observando frió como el humano se arrodillaba chorreando sangre.

-¿Por qué? ¡Somos compañeros!- chillo el exorcista.

-No, no lo somos- mascullo el caído –Eres un humano cobarde, que recibió la orden de asesinar a tu hermana y sobrina y necesito de ayuda sobrenatural para matar a una mujer y una niña humanos… teniendo artes superiores… pero debo darte las gracias… Baraquiel llevaba tiempo resistiéndose-

-Es nuestro enemigo común!-

-Un hombre como Baraquiel merece mas respeto que eso- con un movimiento mas rápido que el que el ojo humano podía percibir la cabeza del Himejima cayo al suelo, rodando un par de metros, ante el horror de Akeno, que se arrodillo chillando de miedo.

- Baraquiel es una cosa… pero tu no, eres una infiel, manteniendo relaciones con un ángel caído, procreando, dando a luz a un engendro… por vuestra culpa ahora soy un caído! – Mirando a Akeno – tu destino y el suyo es el infierno –

* * *

-Jodeeeeer- tras unos arbustos y temblando como una hoja estaba el centésimo sexagésimo noveno Sekiryuutei…

[Compañero]

-Lo se lo se!- mascullo el chico –pero ahí hay dos ángeles caídos, expertos en combate, y uno de rango superior!-

[Es normal tener miedo compañero… mira…]

-Dame un jodido momento!- apretando los puños, golpeándose las mejillas.

[Compañero… no tienes porque luchar…]

-Ah no! Eso no!- levantándose del suelo -¡No dejare ahí a Akeno y Shuri! ¡De eso nada!-

[Vive compañero… vive y honra su memoria… es mas importante tu vida que la de ellas… es una guerra que no puedes ganar]

-Entonces me temo compañero- mirando a su mano derecha – que pronto tendrás otro anfitrión-

[Sabes que no deseo eso, compañero]

-Entonces haremos que no sea asi!- cogiendo carrerilla, corriendo hacia las ruinas ardientes -¡Bastardos mamones!-

* * *

- ¡Deteneos! – chillo el niño corriendo hacia los hombres que amenazaban a la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Un niño humano? – Alzando una ceja – vete de aquí humano, no juegues con tu vida –

- Akeno y Shuri son buenas personas – colocándose frente a ellos – ¡no les hagáis nada! –

-Issei vete de aquí – lloro Shuri.

- No, ellos son malos… - callando de golpe cuando uno de ellos lo cogió del cuello

- Somos el bien niño, ajusticiamos al mal, y ellas son caídos, infieles, pecadores – lanzándolo a un lado

- Ya basta de tonterías Althiel, mátalas ya, Baraquiel debe de estar al llegar y aun tenemos que buscar la espada –

- Ya voy ya voy –

- ¡Malditos seáis! – cogiendo un tronco de madera ardiendo corrió lleno de ira hacia Ishtel golpeándolo en la espalda

- ¿Qué haces mocoso de mierda? – propinándole un puñetazo y pateándolo en el suelo, mandándolo varios metros de una especialmente fuerte

- ¡Issei! – chillo Akeno

- ¡Dejad al niño! ¡Es inocente! –

- ¡Golpear a un ángel es sacrilegio zorra humana! – caminando hacia el niño

- Soy débil… ¡pero quiero ser fuerte! Mis padres, Irina… ¡han muerto sin que pueda hacer nada! Y ahora Akeno-chan y Shuri-san… -

+¿Para que deseas poder?+

-Shuri-san… Akeno…. Quiero protegerlas… ¿Quién eres? ¿Excalibur?

+¿Excalibur? Hace muchos siglos que no me llaman con ese nombre… ahora soy solo un fragmento de lo que fui en su dia… pero no hay tiempo… empuña a la espada sacra+

-¿?-

+Mi nombre ahora no importa… Solo que nací contigo, un suceso que no había ocurrido en cientos de años, eres mi legitimo portador… mi deber es protegerte… directa o indirectamente… por eso te ayudare….+ el pendiente en su oreja comenzó a brillar +Tienes mi bendición chico…+

*Empúñame chico* exclamo Ascalon *Tengo reservas de poder… junto al Dragón Irlandés podremos despertar temporalmente tu sangre…*

- ¿Quien? – girándose levemente, frente a él y debajo de unos escombros la espada semicelestial Ascalon sobresalía del mango de una pila de madera ardiente

* Empúñame y acaba con esos bastardos, ¿ellas son importantes para ti?*

- ¿Quieres que un dragón te empuñe? –

*Quiero luchar junto a alguien que quiera defender, no matar, no quiero estar junto a un ángel que me condene a una guerra estúpida…*

-Soy un dragón, mi vida es la propia guerra..-

*Eres el primero que me busca para proteger y quiero pensar que será siempre así…*

-Ascalon…-

*Para empuñarme deberás de hacer un pacto conmigo… estaremos unidos hasta la muerte… y aun haciendo el pacto, al ser nuestra primera vez será muy débil, el entrenamiento dura años… duraremos unos segundos, lo justo para acabar con este al menos…*

[Ise, si me convocas podemos empuñar a Ascalon duplicando su poder temporalmente… así ganaremos tiempo para que huyan las mujeres]

- ¿Cómo? – decidido

[Le mataremos con el efecto sorpresa a este y si hacemos de cebo con el otro… las mujeres podrían huir]

- ¿Moriré? –

[Si no mueres por el sobresfuerzo… lo hará el otro hombre" triste "pero hay números de que las mujeres se salven]

- Bien entonces… - alargando la mano – Ven Ascalon, yo te acepto si me aceptas a mí –

*Mi primer dueño dragón! Interesante, breve pero interesante!* Mientras la mano del chico tocaba la empuñadura y esta comenzaba a emitir un haz de luz *Aquí tienes! El poder del Dragón que derroto Saint George!*

-Argh!- retorciéndose por el suelo, colocándose a cuatro patas chillando de dolor… sus ojos de volvieron carmesís… su brazo izquierdo se convertido en una garra roja… la espalda de la camisa se rasgo cuando unas grandes alas carmesís se desplegaron en toda su gloria.

"Increíble! Sencillamente increíble! El poder del Dragón de Dragones en su versión más débil! Y ya puede dominar mi poder y el de los dragones de Ascalon a la vez!"

- ¿Que murmuras niño? – Acercándose a él – ¿Qué coño eres?- observando sus alas desplegadas

- Soy el ángel de la muerte – su mano derecha mutaba en una garra de dragón roja con una esfera verde y rayas amarillas, empuñando a Ascalon levantándose furioso.

- ¿La Boosted Gear? – haciendo el amago de convocar lanzas de luz

[Boost][Boost][Transfer]

- !Oh no! !Ascalon! – de su mano surgió la espada celestial que atravesó el corazón del hombre que miraba la hoja de la espada con ojos sorprendidos mientras la sangre que salía de su boca caía en la cara del chico

- Impo…sible – cayendo a un lado

- ¿Althiel qué ocurre? – Girándose – ¿qué? –

- ¡Issei! – exclamo Shuri sorprendida

- ¡Corred! ¡Yo lo entretendré! –caminando hacia el otro soldado –rápido –

- ¿Entretenerme? – divertido – esos guanteletes… y esa es Ascalon…. Que son esas alas…. No eres un ángel… no eres un demonio…– recogiéndose el pelo a lo chulesco – eres interesante chico, ¡pero debo matarte! –

- ¡No! ¡No toques al niño! – lanzándose hacia el ángel agarrándolo con fuerza

- ¡Quita humana! – Soltándola con fuerza – ¡maldita molestia! – esgrimiendo su espada la corto en el pecho salpicándose la ropa de sangre.

- ¡Kaa-san! – chillo desesperada Akeno

-¡Calla monstruo!- alzando la espada a la chica que abrazaba a su madre convaleciente

- ¡!Shuri-san! ¡!Tenshi! – Corriendo hacia ellas con el rostro lleno de lagrimas – No! No! NO! NO!- Arrodillándose frente el cuerpo de Shuri –BasTARdo HIjodePUTA!- Sus ojos rojos, con pupilas de lagarto miraron al ángel con sed de sangre rugiendo de dolor e ira!

[Issei ¡Maldita sea!"]

*¿Qué? ¡Ise! ¡Detente!*

[¿Ascalon? ¿Qué ocurre?]

*!Está tomando a la fuerza mis poderes!*

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Transfer!]

*Issei tienes que calmarte!*

- ¡Muere! – desplegando sus alas salió disparado hacia el ángel usando la sinergia esgrimió la espada ascendentemente liberando una increíble cantidad de energía que partió la espada del ángel sorprendiéndolo, volviendo a estocar descendentemente, el ángel lo esquivo por los pelos… rasgando su túnica

-Eres un monstruo…- escupiendo a un lado, alzándose en el aire alzando una mano y convocando decenas de lanzas de luz – ¡morid!-

-¡Tenshi!- colocándose justo delante

[Dimension Slash]

-¡Im… posible!- exclamo el ángel viendo como las lanzas eran rechazadas como si nada frente a la espada que dejaba un rastro azulado en el aire que recorría..

-¡Mi turno!- saliendo volando esgrimiendo la espada de forma desesperada, ante la risa del ángel

-antes de me has tomado desprevenido- cogiéndole del guantelete, apartando la espada de el, y golpeándole fuertemente con el puño en el rostro del chico, rompiéndole la nariz, el labio y una ceja – aun quieres más!- riendo depravadamente.

-chupate… esta- colocando su espada en su pecho

-No podrás cortarme con apenas la fuerza que te queda- rio el ángel.

[Gigantic Golden Fire]

-Argh!- soltando al chico ardiendo en llamas doradas – mi poder….-impactando contra el suelo de un golpe seco – maldito crio!- de rodillas – ¡os matare! ¡A ambos!-

[Dark Prison]

-¿Qué es este fuego?- observando el fuego negro que lo rodeaba – ¡maldito crio!-

[Khaos Karma Thunder]

Observando como un enorme relámpago lila impacto al ángel… haciendo un cráter inmenso sin rastros de vida alguna…

-Debo…- cayendo de rodillas al suelo intentando incorporarse… de inmediato el chico se desplomo con el cuerpo en llamas, lleno de dolor, todos los nervios le dolían – ¿qué me pasa? – tosiendo sangre

[Has usado demasiada aura… estas agotado, de ser humano estarías muerto]

*Lo has hecho bien chico, el más breve de mis portadores, pero el más valiente*

- Akeno…-chan – mirando la figura de la niña abrazando a su moribunda madre, caminando con tropiezos y cayendo de rodillas justo al lado

- Isse, kaa-san, kaa-san se pondrá…. ¿Se pondrá bien? – con su rostro lleno de lagrimas…

- Akeno…. – su vista era borrosa pero la sonrisa de Shuri era evidente - Has cumplido Isse, has protegido a Akeno, yo me marcho, pero sé que dejo a lo más preciado del mundo en buenas manos, serás un buen hombre, fuerte, que la querrá y la cuidara? –

-Shuri-san… yo…-

-Ise- Tosiendo sangre – hazla feliz ¿sí? Sé que tu puedes – acariciando sus mejillas – Hija, me tengo que marchar… cuida de tu padre, es muy torpe pero es un buen hombre… cuídalo por mi… te quiero mi amor… Akeno eres mi mayor orgull cough – la mano que recogía las lagrimas de Akeno retrocedió hasta su boca, recogiendo la sangre que salía a borbotones de sus labios.

- Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Kaaaaa-san! – Chillaba la niña desesperada ante el cuerpo mortalmente herido de su madre – Isse! Isse! ¿Qué hacemos? –

- Lo siento… Shuri… yo le he fallado – llorando – yo…. Argh! – de su pecho sobresalía un haz de luz blanca derramando mucha sangre sobre el cuerpo de Shuri y el rostro de Akeno que lo miraba en estado de Shock

-I-ise…- murmuraba Shuri débilmente

- Maldito niño humano…. – caminando con lentitud – sino llego a protegerme hubiese muerto – recogiendo su espada rota del suelo –pero ahora si – desconvocando la lanza de luz cogió al chico por el cuello de la camisa y hundió la espada en su estomago – muere niño! – hundiéndola más para luego sacarla y arrojar el cuerpo tan lejos como pudo – Y ahora la abominación… - alzando la espada

-Mammathiel que haces? – dijo otro ángel bajando del cielo – hemos de irnos! Llegan varias escuadrones de ángeles caídos! – cogiéndolo del brazo

- Esta niña déjame acabar con ella –

- ¡No hay tiempo vámonos! – convocando un circulo de transporte y desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

- ¿Moriré aquí? – Susurrando para sí mismo – espero que al menos Akeno esté bien… -

[Su aura aun existe, y acaban de llegar los ángeles caídos… uno de ellos es el que siempre está por el templo… creo que ella estará bien, la otra chica… su aura es fuerte… y está fuera de peligro….]

- Menos mal – sonriendo a duras penas, su visión está prácticamente nula, le costaba respirar, pero no sentía dolor, solo cansancio y sueño

[Isse, no ha pasado mucho tiempo… pero has sido el mejor Sekiryuutei que he tenido, el único que me ha visto y tratado como un compañero, nunca buscaste mi poder, el poder que corrompió a tantos hombres… Me hubiese gustado tanto ver hasta donde podías haber llegado]

*Solo te conocí unos minutos y diste tu vida por los seres que amabas, ángeles, humanos… nadie me había blandido para semejante acto de bravura, el mundo tiene mucho que aprender de ti….*

- No os puedo…. Escuchar…. –

*Te importa si me quedo un rato hasta que te vayas a un nuevo huésped?*

[Claro que no, quédate, mientras te hablare del Sekiryuutei que no quiso luchar sino proteger]

-Estarás orgullo Ddraig… en apenas 5 años ya ha muerto tu custodio- susurro una niña caminando entre las llamas sin problemas.

[¿Quién eres tu?]

-Me llamo Seirei, soy la Seirei de las Oppai-

[¿Comon?]

* * *

- ¡No! ¡Han huido! – Exclamaba un hombre moreno de mechas grises en el flequillo – que desastre… - horrorizado con el espectáculo – ¿Baraquiel? – Corriendo hacia el hombre arrodillado – ¿qué pasa? – Horrorizado – ¿Shuri? –

-Se muere Azazel – llorando con la frente en el pecho ensangrentado de la mujer – es mi culpa –

-Cariño… has llegado…- susurro Shuri con una sonrisa.

-Shuri…- su barbudo rostro era un rió de lagrimas -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Caídos…-

-No, mejor no hables… Semshaza está de camino… el podrá curarte!- cogiendo las manos de su esposa.

- Baraquiel… - arrodillándose frente a Akeno que seguía catatónica – ¿Como estas? ¿Estás herida? – pero la niña seguía sin responder

- Señor!- exclamo otro caído

-Dime- susurro Azazel-

- Además hay un cadáver de un ángel, atravesado el corazón con un objeto perforante… es Althiel!-

-Entonces debe de haber sido cosa de Mammathiel… ¿pero cómo?-

-Ise…- susurro Shuri

-¿El mocoso?- exclamo Baraquiel -¿Dónde está?-

-Murió… por protegernos…- mirando a una catatónica Akeno –delante nuestro… Cariño… Akeno… cuídala… cuídate-

-No Shuri! No puedes dejarme solo! No puedo… yo no…- gritando de dolor cuando vio los ojos sin vida de su esposa… con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Baraquiel, el cielo envía a sus asesinos-

-…-

- Atención! – grito Azazel - nos lo llevamos, los ángeles están al llegar…y algunos muy poderosos - mirando al desvalido hombre – Baraquiel, dejaremos a Akeno con sus abuelos… ahora por ahora no podemos llevarla con nosotros…. –

- ¿Si no he podido proteger a mi mujer como podre hacerme cargo de mi hija? – Levantando el cuerpo sin vida de Shuri – yo mismo la enterrare, cuida de Akeno, Azazel –

- Como si de mi hija se tratase – serio – ¿nos vamos Akeno? -

* * *

-¿Han huido?- exclamo una mujer extremadamente hermosa, de cabello rubio rizado, túnica blanca y doce alas blancas a su espalda

-Si señora- respondió un ángel de armadura estándar

-¿Supervivientes?-

-Uno… una niña humana-

-Llevadme ante ella-

-Y señora… creo que hemos encontrado una de las 4 espadas sacras… pero-

-¿Pero?-

-Esta algo… intratable… no permite que nadie la empuñe-

* * *

-¿Dónde… estoy?- abriendo los ojos lentamente, adolorido, confundido y con nauseas.

-Es complicado de explicar… resumámoslo en que estas en mi casa- susurro un anciano sentado en una butaca a un lado de la cama en la que estaba acostado, apoyado en un bastón, mirándolo fijamente con una sincera y afable sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y usted es…?-

-¿No me reconoces?-

-¿Debería?-

-No estaría mal- riendo levemente –Soy Issei Hyodo!-

-¿Perdón?- alzando una ceja

[Ahora si estamos en un buen lío]

* * *

-¿Cómo puedo ser tu?- pregunto el niño junto al anciano.

-¿Sabes quien eres?-

-¿Se refiere al [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]?-

-No, no hablo de que seas el Sekiryuutei…-

[El no sabe nada… Hyodo]

[Ciertamente si es extraño]

[¿?]

-¿Qué cojones? ¿Dos Ddraig?- exclamo el niño sorprendido, al ver como ambos guanteletes rojos, idénticos, aparecían en sus manos derechas respectivas.

-¿Lo ves? También soy el Sekiryuutei-

-¡Mi madre!-

-Jejeje- observando al chico – No solo eres el Sekiryuutei, ¿no te pareció extraño que solo tu sobrevivieses al accidente de trafico?-

-¿Debería?- ladeando la cabeza confundido.

-Aquel día, Ophis Ourboros te rescato con un propósito muy concreto-

-¿?-

-Ese día te dio parte de su poder y te hizo… un híbrido dragon-humanoide…-

-¿Eing?-

[Mi anfitrión es un poco idiota]

-No, solo necesita a los maestros adecuados-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Están allí- señalando al guantelete.

-¿Ddraig?-

-No, ya lo entenderás… como decía, ese día te convertiste en un dragón único, el dragón dimensional-

-¿Dragón dimensional?-

-El dragón del espacio/tiempo… y usando ese poder con un pequeño empujoncito te he traído hasta aquí, una dimensión alternativa-

-¿Una dimensión alternativa?- caminando por los inmensos terrenos de la mansión

-Si… ahora estamos en la tierra de los Dragones, dentro del Portal Dragontino… por lo que apenas podrás notar mucha diferencia…-

-Entiendo… así a ojo... para nada-

[Compañero... no nos avergüences]

-!Oye! Si no lo entiendo lo digo y punto!-

-¿No te resulta extraño?- riendo levemente

-Nah… ya he alcanzado un punto en el que pocas cosas pueden sorprenderme- mirando al hombre- así que… yo soy tu…-

-Y tu eres yo- sonriendo

-Eres muy mayor-

-Este tiempo es unos mil años mas avanzado que el tuyo-

-¿Mil?- retrocediendo unos pasos -¿tanto viviré?-

-Huy!- con una carcajada –y si de joven no hubiese hecho tanto el burro podría vivir miles de años más!-

-¿Tanto?-

-Si… pero no quiero seguir haciéndolo- mirando al cielo

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque las personas con las que quiero pasar ese tiempo no están-

-¿Quiénes?-

-No puedo decírtelo-

-Eso me lleva… ¿Quién era aquella mujer? ¿Para qué me han traído aquí?-

-Te trajo aquí la Seirei de las Oppai, la sirvienta y mensajera de Chichigami-

-¿Chichigami?-

-Una diosa de esta dimensión-

-¿Para?-

-Petición mía…- caminando por los verdes prados –veras… en mi juventud afronte graves amenazas… superándolas a costa de pagar enormes precios… en aquellos días nadie pudo ayudarme… antes de morirme te transmitiré lo que necesitas saber… tu si tendrás la vida que tanto desee-

-¿Cómo?- confundido

-Ahora no lo entenderás… pese a ser dragones… somos los más tontos de la especie!- riendo levemente

-¡Oye!- ofendido

-Excalibur supongo- mirando su pendiente.

-¿Qué?-

-Excalibur Blessing… te la envié cuando naciste para que te protegiese… su propiedad y su manejo es una de las múltiples cosas que hemos de tratar aquí-

-¿Como?-

-Dios, el Cristiano, creo 4 espadas Sacras, de la más poderosa a la menos…. Caliburn, Excalibur, Durandal y Ascalon, de alguna manera el fragmento Blessing cruzo las dimensiones… ni siquiera ella lo recuerda-

-¡Ah! ¡A Ascalon la conozco!-

-Excalibur me lo ha dicho… pero al traerte Seirei no la cogió… una lástima, en esta dimensión todas han sido rotas menos ese fragmento de Excalibur…-

-¿La más poderosa?-

-Eso es relativo… Excalibur tiene habilidades interesantes… y Durandal tiene el mayor poder ofensivo… pero necesita recargarlo… Caliburn en parámetros generales es la más completa… ¿pero la mejor?-pensativo –eso va a gustos y habilidades-

-Entiendo-

-Estaremos aquí unos… 4 años, en este tiempo te enseñare a dominar tu poder como Dragón, tu Longinus, tu espada, a pelear y a entender el funcionamiento del mundo-

-¿4 años?- horrorizado –pero…-

-En tu mundo has muerto… recuerda-

-Ah… cierto-

-Antes de empezar… ¿tienes hambre?- con una afable sonrisa.

* * *

-Maldita sea!- corriendo por los terrenos de la mansión con una bolsa de papel en sus brazos, atravesando el patio, el recibidor, el comedor, las escaleras de caracol, el pasillo… hasta llegar al dormitorio de Issei Hyodo senior, tumbado sobre su cama tosiendo con dificultad -¡Maestro! Tengo la medicina!-

-Tras tantos años COUGH y Seirei aun me sigue ayudan… COUGH COUGH-

-Maestro!- preparando la medicina – tómala-

-No Issei-

-¿No?- sorprendido

-A llegado mi momento… lo sabía desde hacía siglos…- apartando la medicina de su frente –lo has hecho bien Issei, ya puedo marcharme tranquilo… no puedo enseñarte más… el resto debes aprenderlo tú solo… con tus compañeros!- tocando su pendiente

-Maestro…- liberando algunas lágrimas

-Te confió a Svalinn- cogiendo el colgante de la mesita de noche – Es un escudo muy poderoso… pero es una niña mimada y caprichosa… como ganarte su confianza y el cómo usarla es cosa tuya…-

-…-

-Seirei te mandara de nuevo a tu dimensión… yo tengo que reunirme con mis esposas… hace tanto que no las veo…- nostálgico

-¿Esposas?-

-No puedo decirte mucho… pero conocerás a unas cuantas mujeres, espectaculares mujeres, a las que amaras y te amaran… cuídalas, protégelas, amalas!- sonriendo –ellas son lo más importante! Por lo que debes de pelear!-

-Maestro…-

-Se que COUGH que no me decepcionaras… Dragón Dimensional!- sonriendo viendo al chico iluminarse –ve a por la primera… te necesita… acaba de perder a su madre…

-¡Maestro!- exaltado

-Adios Issei Hyodo! Recuerda… no han pasado ni una semana desde que te fuiste en ese mundo…- observando como el chico acababa de desaparecer… mientras una espectacular mujer se sentaba a su lado, resplandeciente -¿ha llegado la hora?-

[Si]

-Muchas gracias… Chichigami-sama- cerrando los ojos… en paz

[A ti mi amado Issei]

-Chicas…- con una radiante sonrisa en sus labios -Rias... Akeno...-

* * *

-¿He… vuelto?- con una rodilla en el suelo, observando sus alrededores… -¿El templo Himejima?-

[Compañero]

-¿No habrá sido todo un sueño?- observando el colgante de aguamarina en su pecho –No…-

[No, no ha sido un sueño… pero ha sido una de las cosas mas extrañas que me ha pasado nunca]

-Bueeeeeno… ¿y ahora que?-

[¿Tras cuatro años de entrenamiento y sigues igual? A veces no se si eres tremendamente idiota o un super genio]

-Echo de menos tomarme un café en la cafetería de la Plaza Mayor… los melones de Jenny al servirte el café… je jeje jejeje-

[Tremendamente idiota]

-¿La primera?- observando atentamente sus alrededores -¿Se refería a Akeno?- levantándose, empezando a correr hacia el edificio -¿Dónde estará Akeno?- preocupado, tropezándose y cayéndose al suelo con fuerza -¡Cagon dios! ¡Como duele!- llevándose la mano a la nariz, rodando por el suelo.

[Compañero, no se si te has percatado de que no tienes el cuerpo de adolescente que tenias hasta hace unos minutos… tendrás que adaptarte a la locomoción del cuerpo del niño de tu edad… física]

-¡OSTIAS! Haberlo dicho antes coño!- golpeando el suelo con el puño – creo que me he roto la nariz!-

/No seas maricona, no ha sido nada/

-¡Eh! Aquí nadie ha pedido opiniones!- levantándose –Bueno, centrémonos-

[Issei, recuerda que como Sekiryuutei… muchas de las cosas que hagas… por mucho que desees que no lo hagan, por mucho que crees que no afectan… todas tus acciones condicionan las cuerdas del destino… que se tejen al margen de tu voluntad]

-Entiendo… Veamos… Akeno es una híbrido de ángel caído… ¿podríamos rastrear su poder?-

[Apenas es una niña… pero algo si podríamos hacer]

* * *

-Han pasado días y no tengo ni jota de donde cojones esta…- pasándose su mano por su cabello, y la gente no hacia más que mirarlo con mala cara, vestía sus ropas negras, chaqueta y pantalones, con guantes y botas altas de cuero… para un niño de 10 años era un poco raro.

[Quizas deberías de plantearte un cambio de look compañero, un niño de 11 años no viste tan…]

-No digas mas…- mirando el mostrador de una tienda de ropa y accesorios

- 30 minutos mas tarde-

-Joder como me ha costado convencerle…- saliendo de la tienda vestido con una camiseta con dibujos infantiles y unos piratas con unas bambas azules.

[Un niño humano de 10 años pagando en metálico… aun no me creo como es que ha aceptado]

-Pagando diez veces más de lo habitual- chasqueando con la lengua, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

[Suerte del dinero de la indemnización por el accidente]

-Ya vesss- observando sus alrededores –Akeno me preocupa horrores… una niña de 10 años sola por la calle…-

* * *

-Yo… yo quiero… - frente a una verdulería yacía una niña muy joven, de polvorientas ropas, cabello largo y moreno sucio, recogido en una coleta alta.

-Dime pequeña- dijo un hombre mayor, regordete, calvo y con una espesa barba blanca.

-Las manzanas… - cogiendo con fuerza un pequeño monedero, llorosa.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?- dijo el hombre

-¿Las manzanas solo? ¡También has de comer otras frutas no solo las que te gustan! ¡Abuelo! ¿Cómo va el melón?- exclamo un niño a su lado.

-1,2 el kilo- observando al chico curioso.

-Ponme uno, bien majo! estas verduras y las manzanas- dejando una bolsa de plástico sobre el mostrador.

-¿Qué?- susurro la chica, mirando al desconocido temerosa, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver al chico -¿I-ssei?- llorando.

-Cuanto tiempo preciosa-

-¿Os conocéis?- viendo la chica como se colgaba de su cuello, llorando amargamente.

-Si… ¿Cuánto será?- acariciando la espalda de la chica –tengo algo de prisa, esto cubrirá la compra- dejando un billete sobre la mesa –quédate con el cambio- cogiendo la bolsa con una mano.

-Chico… sobra mu…cho- observando como la tienda estaba vacía… -¿Chico?-

* * *

-Akeno…- susurro el chico abrazando a la chica, liberando algunas lagrimas también.

-Estás vivo…- lloraba la chica.

-Perdóname Akeno… tarde mucho en volver por ti…-

-Issei…. Mama….-

-Lo sé…- besando su frente –llora, desahógate-

-Pero llorar es…-

-Cuando una niña pierde a su madre llora, llora cuanto quieras- llevándola en brazos hasta la cama de su habitación, tumbándose en ella, con la chica sobre su pecho, acariciando la pequeña espalda de ella.

* * *

-¿Cómo debería de… que debo de hacer ahora?- sentado en el suelo del patio trasero de la casa, observando la vasta inmensidad del cielo azul.

[No tengas prisa, tomémoslo con calma]

-¿?- mirando su pecho, unos pequeños brazos lo abrazaban por detrás -¿Akeno?-

-Ise… no te vi en la cama… pensaba que te habías ido- llorosa.

-Ya te lo dije… siempre estaré contigo… y aunque no me veas… te estaré vigilando- cogiendo sus manitas, dándose la vuelta, sonriendo al ver el hermoso rostro de la niña, dándole un beso en la frente de puro reflejo –ahora vamos a por ropa y demás enseres…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te he matriculado en el colegio Kuoh… buenos, los dos- abrazando a la niña contra ella –tengo unos enchufes en la ciudad… papeles, autorizaciones y dinero… tendremos lo necesario para vivir aquí…-

-¿Colegio? Nunca he ido a uno… siempre estaba en el templo… con papa y m-ma-mama!- empezando a llorar de nuevo con intensidad.

-Eso va a cambiar… ¿quieres ir conmigo?- Espero el chico unos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo, acariciando la frágil figura de la heredera Himejima.

-Si vas tú… iré contigo, donde sea- temerosa lo cogió de la ropa temblando.

-No hay prisa… pero no quiero que estés sola… tienes que salir y relacionarte… encerrarte en casa no ayudara…-

-Issei… solo quiero estar contigo- acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Akeno…-

* * *

-Se que es duro… y puede que mucha gente no lo considere correcto pero…-

-¿La tumba de mama?-

-Hoy, aquí, haremos frente al pasado Akeno-chan- apretando su mano con cariño, observando las decenas de lapidas blanco puro que sobre el verde apagado cubría una importante extensión de una colina a las afueras del pueblo Kuoh.

-…Si…-

Caminando sin prisa, pero con constancia llegaron hasta la tumba con el nombre de "Shuri Himejima" escrito.

-¿Qué paso tras aquel día? Hasta que te encontré…-

-Mis abuelos… pero me escape… mi padre renegó de mi! Me entrego a mis abuelos! Los que enviaron a los asesinos de mama!- furiosa, llorosa, cayo de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro. -¡Mama!-

-Llora, llora cuanto necesites- abrazando a la chica contra su pecho, observando con detenimiento la tumba de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué papa?-

-Algún día lo entenderás…-

-Papa nos abandono…-

-No… no te dejes cegar por la tristeza… Shuri-san, recuerdas que Shuri-san te pidió cuidar de el?-

-No, Baraquiel no se merece mi atención-

-Akeno…- mirando a la niña

-El no estuvo por mí… tu si- el chico solo pudo suspirar y besar la frente de la niña liberando algunas lágrimas.

-Algún día lo entenderás todo…- alzando la vista al cielo… sin ver, ninguno de los dos, la destrozada figura emocional del hombre barbudo, padre de la niña, que los observaba presa del dolor y la desesperanza –Solo recuerda… que aquel día perdiste a tu madre… pero que tu padre aun vive, y te quiere igual que el primer día-

En algún lugar del norte de Australia

En medio de la inmensa, aparente ilimitada, cantidad de arena que conformaba el desierto se formo un circulo de luz azulada, expandiéndose, dando paso a la figura de un niño, desapareciendo en nada, el niño, vestido con una gruesa capa negra camino unas decenas de metros, hasta detenerse, algo confundido, avanzando y retrocediendo unos pasos, .

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo un hombre alto, de facciones chinas, vestido con ropas tradicionales… saliendo de un portal mágico.

-¿Ahí estaba?- contesto la figura –Menudo lugar habéis escogido como escondite- caminando hasta el hombre.

-Buenos días Issei-sama-

-Buenos días Cao Cao- pasando por el portal, dando paso a una enorme ciudadela, con un castillo enorme, rodeado de verde y bosque. Un paisaje mágico que poco tenia que ver con el exterior.

-Le estábamos esperando… la reunión esta por empezar-

-Reuniones… reuniones- suspiro el chico aburrido.

-Las reuniones son la clave de una organización Issei Hyodo- el chico se giro, localizando la voz, perteneciente a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con lujosos ropajes aristocráticas, tanto sus ropas como su gesticulación denotaba su condición de noble.

-Ya… Buenos días Creuserey Asmodeus-

-Pse- dándole la espalda, caminando hacia los grandes portones de metal colado.

* * *

-¿Oh? ¿Estamos todos?- entrando en una gran sala de decoración victoriana, con una enorme lámpara de araña en el techo, sobre una pesada y robusta mesa de madera, con decenas de bandejas con comida y bebida para todos los gustos. Alrededor de la mesa seguía la decoración mobiliaria con decenas de sillas de igual material y decorado.

Los principales lideres de la Brigada del Khaos estaban presentes…

Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, y Shalba Beelzebub, sentados juntos con varios siervos, los mas fieles tras ellos.

Frente a ellos los humanos… Cao Cao, Georg y Jeanne.

A ambos lados de las dos facciones se sentaban humanos, youkai y ángeles caídos… en su mayoría comerciantes, traficantes e inversores… escoria de entre la escoria, que sin filosofía ni escrúpulos venían a ver que podían rascar de la Brigada criminal que pretendía desafiar a los poderes del mundo…

-No veo a Ophis… ¿Dónde esta?- dijo el castaño dejando su capa sobre la silla

-¿Ophis Ouroboros? Hace tiempo que no se sienta en esta mesa- dijo la rubia demonio descendiente de Leviathan.

-…- el chico se quedo mirando seriamente a la llamativa mujer.

-Creo que esta donde la dejaste, Issei-sama- dijo Cao Cao

-No jodas!- resoplando el chico abandono la sala, caminando por varios largos y de lujoso decorado llego hasta un salón enorme, en donde en un rincón había una mesa con un cartel colgado encima sobre unas barras "Chiringuito Infinito: lo que quieras bonito y barato". Con una silenciosa e inmóvil niña morena en la silla, atendiendo el puesto –Buenos días preciosa-

-…-

[Que vergüenza ver al Dios Dragón del Infinito reducida a una vendedora de un chiringuito construido por un niño buaaaaa]

-¡Joder Ddraig no llores ahora!-

-…-

-¿Qué vendes preciosidad?-

-Serpientes-

-No me gustan las serpientes…-

-…-

-Que te iba a decir… Aquello que te pedí…- mirando a banda y banda del salón buscando algún rastro de ser vivo

-¿La piedra Filosofal?-

-Shhh, silencio, esto es extraoficial- mirándola fijamente -¿la has encontrado?-

-Si… estaba en los aposentos de un mago humano- buscando en el cajón de la mesa, sacando una bolsa de tela negra, atada con un cinto rojo.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido?- sorprendido.

-Entre en la estancia, cogí la piedra y me fui-

-…- el chico la miro incrédulo -¿La has robado?-

-¿Robar? ¿Qué es? ¿Se come?-

-Nada- guardando la piedra entre risitas

-¿Para que la quieres?-

-¿Qué?-

-La piedra de la vida… ¿para que la quieres?-

´-Con esto se acabaran mis problemas financieros- caminando hasta la niña, cogiéndola en brazos y volviendo a la sala de reuniones.

-¿Necesitas dinero?-

-La vida es cara Ophis, y me he hecho cargo de un pibon, y los sobornos son caros-

-Los humanos son corruptos-

-Nah, algunos-

-Son débiles y frágiles-

-Pero tienen potencial-

-…- mirando al chico a los ojos -¿adónde vamos?-

-A la reunión-

-No quiero ir-

-Por eso te llevo en brazos

-¿Por qué me obligas a ir?-

-Porque yo también voy-

-…-

-Si yo me jodo tú también-

-…-

Entrando en la sala de reuniones, dejando a la niña dragón en su asiento con forma de trono, volviendo a su asiento, sentado con los pies y manos cruzadas

-No sabía que nuestro líder se tomaba los asuntos de estado en serio- dijo Shalba

-Pura imagen- rio Katereia

-Líderes de la Facción de los Maou Ancestrales…- empezó Issei serio – no olvidéis cual es vuestro lugar tanto en esta sala y en el mundo… gracias a ella habéis dejado de esconderos de los Maou actuales-

-Maldito mocoso- mascullo Creuserey apretando los dientes.

-Puede que se os haya dado la facultad de actuar de manera independiente… pero jamás olvidéis a quien servís- sus ojos dragontinos miraban fijamente a los Maou Ancestrales, desafiando las miradas cargadas de odio de los Maou.

-Ciñámonos a los puntos del día…- empezó Cao Cao abriendo un dossier, réplica exacta de las que estaban frente a todos los miembros de la mesa.

* * *

-Issei-sama, ¿le ha sido de ayuda mi colaboración?-

-Cao Cao, si, la verdad es que me ha salvado- dijo el chico, cogido de la mano de Ophis

-Esa niña… ¿esta mejor?-

-Si, gracias por preguntar-

-¿Sera la primera miembro de la Faccion Outher Heaven?-

-No, y repito que no tengo ninguna prisa en reclutar miembros- empezando a caminar –nos vemos Cao Cao-

-Nos vemos… Issei-sama- murmuro el hombre mirando a los dragones con ¿asco? ¿Odio?.

* * *

-Sabes que no me gusta que te estés sola en el Castillo- caminando hasta la niña, dándole una crepe de chocolate con nueces.

-…- la niña se dedico a coger la crepe y comer silenciosamente.

-Vente conmigo, he vuelto a la casa de mis padres, convivo con una niña huérfana, muy buena chica… ambas necesitáis de compañía-

-…-

-Ophis!-

-Issei… si quieres ayudarme, hazlo derrotando a Red-

-Ni hablar- sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por qué?-

-Diferentes motivos… primero que no ha nacido el iluminado que derrote a Red… segundo; romperíamos la cadena de poder-

-¿Cadena?-

-Great Red, aunque no haga nada es un símbolo y una imagen Ophis-

-…-

-Joder Ophis- suspiro el chico mirando al cielo.

* * *

-Un año y medio más tarde-

-¡Ise-kun!- exclamo alegre una chica entrando en la puerta de la casa dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, corriendo hasta el recibidor, donde se topo con un chico de su edad tumbado, leyendo un cómic, comiendo patatas fritas y con un refresco en mano -¡Ise! ¡No comas marranadas!-

-Tengo hambre Akeno-

-Yo cocinare algo, pero no esa comida basura- quitándole la bolsa de fritos y la bebida.

-Akeno!- protesto Ise

-No! Espera un poco- caminando hasta la cocina, poniéndose un delantal -¿Qué quieres hoy?-

-Cualquier cosa hecha por ti me vale- sonriendo viendo a la chica abrir la nevera. Frunciendo el cejo al percibir movimiento fuera de la casa –preciosa, salgo a comprar cuatro cosas… ¿quieres algo?-

-¿Podrías traer tofu? Apenas queda…- mirando al chico.

-Lo que sea por mi preciosa, ¿blando o duro?-

-Blando- con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ahora vengo-

-Cuando vuelvas tendré la comida lista- esparciendo los ingredientes sobre la mesa de la cocina, sonriente, se remango la camisa, tatareando una canción.

* * *

A paso rápido se dirigió a un parque abandonado, escondido entre un campo de arbustos –Baraquiel- sentándose sobre un banco de madera.

-Mocoso- descendiendo del cielo, guardando sus alas de Caído, mirando al chico serio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Venia a ver a Akeno- sentándose al lado del chico -¿Cómo esta?-

-Esta dentro de casa, haciendo la comida… ¿entras y la saludas de una puta vez o tengo que traerte comida casera a escondidas de nuevo?-

-No me vengas de listo mocoso- gruño el barbudo – sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Infinitamente mejor que tras el incidente… ahora sonríe y rie alegremente… tiene amigas en el colegio… y hoy ha recibido 5 cartas de admiradores…- estrujando con odio las cartas –obviamente ella no lo sabe- el hombre a su lado rio levemente –las notas son mucho mejores que las mías- con una mueca –habla con ella Baraquiel-

-No puedo… no aun-

-Lo comprendo… pero no lo comparto- suspirando –aun no te ha perdonado… entrena muy duro cada tarde… tiene un enorme talento… ha heredado el talento de su madre mas tu dominio de los relámpagos…-

-¿Su poder…?-

-¿Sacro? No… se niega en redondo… es pronto-

-Mocoso… he venido a advertirte…-

-Lo se Baraquiel…no te preocupes por mi… han pasado muchos años… esta vez no será igual… que vengan a por ella si lo desean- levantándose –pero me preocupa más Akeno… no es buena idea que viva conmigo… ¿Quieres…?-

-No!- dándose la vuelta -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Avisa a Azazel… algo se cuece en las demás Facciones… obviamente tienen infiltrados en Grigori… y se preparan para algo serio-

-¿En Grigori?-

-Aun no se quien… pero puedo asegurar que en menos de un año querrán quitarme de en medio… Ophis no valora nada que no sean métodos para acabar con Red-

-¿Crees que intentaran matarte?- sorprendido.

-Ddraig me ha confirmado que en la sede de los Héroes hay al menos tres [Longinus]… aunque no tengo ni zorra de donde han salido semejantes joyas-

-¿[Longinus]?-

-¿Cómo se han hecho los humanos con joyas que todos los seres del mundo llevan buscando desde hace milenios?-

-¿Alguien les ayuda?-

-Seguro… ¿pero quien y para que?- acariciándose la barbilla – volviendo al tema… me veo obligado a crear un equipo de choque, un grupo de defensa por si me atacan… obviamente Akeno esta descartada… y no puedo tenerla cerca mio… Baraquiel, Akeno ya no puede vivir conmigo- serio, mirando al hombre.

-Lo entiendo mocoso… no puedo juzgarte… has cuidado mas de ella que yo… y cuando mas lo necesitaba-

-Que no viva con ella no significa que no la vigile… le jure a Shuri que la protegería con todo-

-Mocoso…- el hombre sonrió al chico satisfecho.

-Creo tener una opción…- dijo el chico.

-¿Quién?-

-Recientemente la familia Gremory se ha hecho con los terrenos de la ciudad vecina… van creciendo en dominio territorial-

-¿Gremory? ¿Demonios?-

-Lord y Benelana Gremory tienen una hija pequeña, un año mayor que yo, de la edad de Akeno, una prodigio por lo que he oído… posee el poder de la Destrucción…-

-¿No pensaras en…?-

-Su Reina… es una buena chica, simpática y firme, seria y de gran corazón…-

-…-

-La familia Gremory es conocida en todo el globo como una casta de demonios en la que el afecto es muy importante en el trato para con sus miembros… allí será apreciada y vivirá como merece. Perdóname Baraquiel… no podre hacerme cargo de ella… si Cao Cao la encuentra… por mi culpa-

-¿Aunque sea una demonio, Reina de Rias Gremory, seguirás vigilándola?- mirando al chico a los ojos.

-Siempre, siempre tendré un ojo sobre ella, hasta mi último aliento-

-Buen trabajo con esos admiradores- dándole una palmada en la espalda sonriendo perversamente –esos hijoputa que ni se atrevan a mirarla! ¡Has de crear una leyenda urbana! ¡Que reine el terror!- alzando un puño

-¡Que reine el terror!- imitando al hombre.

-Mocoso… te he traído algo…- sacando un papel envuelto en plástico –este sello hará que se olvide de ti… el tiempo que habéis pasado juntos serán llenado por elementos aleatorios de su subconsciente… colócaselo en la frente y espera unos segundos, la dejara confundida y aturdida unos… 10 minutos… obra como creas- dándole el papel al chico.

-Muchas gracias Baraquiel- cogiendo el papel.

-Yo… nunca te he agradecido…-

-¿Por qué deberías?- dándole la espalda –no me agradezcas algo… cuando fui incapaz de protegerla… fui incapaz de proteger el futuro de Akeno… llora cada noche… llamando a Shuri… todo porque fui incapaz…-

-Issei…-

-Hasta otra Baraquiel-

-Cuídate mocoso…-

* * *

-Ya he vuelto- dijo el chico dejando los zapatos en la entrada, caminando hasta el comedor.

-Issei… ¿Dónde está el tofu?- pregunto la chica secándose las manos con un trapo.

-¿Tofu? ¿Qué tofu?-

-Issei… habías salido a comprar…- mirándolo fijamente

-¿Eing? ¡Ah! Cierto… veras… me he topado con una belleza… y hemos estado hablando- sonriendo pevertidamente, callando de golpe cuando un cuchillo jamonero se clavo en la pared… a milimetros de su mejilla, ladeando el rostro, tocando con la nariz la hoja que temblaba con un sonido sordo.

-¿Una… belleza?- la chica sonreía con un tic nervioso en su ceja.

-Nadie, no era nadie!- caminando hasta la chica, cogiendo sus manos con rapidez -¿Esta la cena?-

-No me cambies de tema Ise-kun-

-Oh huele y se ve delicioso!- exclamo el chico -¿sabes que serás una esposa fabulosa?-

-¿Es-esposa?- sonrojándose violentamente.

-Hermosa, inteligente, buena cocinera… no! enorme cocinera… serás una esposa y madre espectacular- acariciando su mejilla, la chica entrecerrando los ojos, reaccionando a la caricia con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Q-querrías ser…?-

-¿Um?- cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Quiero… quiero ser tu esposa… y la madre de tus… hi-hi-hijos!- exclamo mas roja que nunca

-¿Yo? ¿Me lo permitirías?- sorprendido.

[¿Que lanzada la niña no?]

+Desde luego como han cambiado las cosas con el tiempo+

(Chiton!)

+En mi época ni siquiera podían decidir, eran las familias las que decidían… y al menos hasta la mayoría de edad+

[¿Compañero no pensaras en desposar a la niña y procrear en un futuro próximo cierto?]

+Eso seria sumamente irresponsable!+

(¡Pero que cabrones! ¡Callad! ¡Callad! ¡Que vergüenza joder! ¡Es una niña! ¡Sola y desamparada! ¡Solo busca afecto! ¡Eso y la influencia de las puñeteras novelas románticas y las películas de Disney!)

+Eso solo te lo crees tu+

[Compañero, la niña esta mas salida que…]

(¡SILENCIO!)

+¿Vergüenza? ¿Eres consciente de que estaremos en todas tus copulaciones?+

[Ñaca ñaca pum pum]

(¡Os mato! ¡Os matare!)

+Ñaca ñaca+

[Ñaca ñaca]

-¿Issei? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica acariciando la mejilla del chico

-¿Eing? ¿Qué?-

-Tienes mala cara… ¿ocurre algo?-

-No, nada- sonriendo ante la chica -¿Qué decías?-

-¿Qué? yo… yo…- tartamudeando.

-Ops…. Tengo hambre… y tendría pesadillas si dejo que se enfría esa deliciosa comida-

-Si! La comida!- separándose nerviosa, preparando la mesa.

-Solo una mujer sexy de grandes pechos puede ser mi esposa!- exclamo llevándose una deliciosa cucharada de comida casera de Akeno.

La chica, sonrojada, cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos al pecho, guardando esas palabras en su joven corazón… sin ver como el chico sacaba un papel de su bolsillo, cerrando el puño, besándolo, mirando a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos…

Caminando hasta la chica, abrazándola por detrás, la chica, sonrojada y sonriente se giro.

-¿Issei?-

-Perdóname- colocando el sello en su frente, brillando unos instantes ante la mirada sorprendida y confundida de ella, desmayándose en brazos del chico, que lloroso la traslado hasta el sofá del comedor.

-Hace años que no estoy en la misma sala que mi hija... ni tan cerca- entrando en el comedor, Baraquiel se arrodillo ante la niña, acariciando su rostro entre lagrimas.

-Je, el machote de Grigori llorando-

-A callar!- recogiéndose las lagrimas.

-Os dejo un momento... a solas- saliendo del comedor, subiendo al dormitorio de Akeno, entrando con lentitud, observando con detenimiento el dormitorio.

-Todo esta listo- dijo el hombre tras el.

-¿Ya estas?- dijo el chico - tienes tiempo...-

-Es suficiente... el tiempo que quiero pasar con ella... durante ese tiempo que sea consciente y que ella lo quiera también- observando la habitación - todo esta listo, hemos llamado la atención del Clan Gremory... dejaremos a Akeno en una iglesia cercana... y con un numerito de mis chicos puede que lo hagamos funcionar...-

-...-

-¿Issei Hyodo?-

-Adelante...-

-¿No te despedirás de ella?-

-Ya lo he echo Baraquiel- caminando hasta la ventana, abriendo las cortinas - No me despediré de una bella durmiente-

-Je! Como quieras-

-Adios Akeno Himejima... siempre te tendré en mis recuerdos-


	5. Outer Heaven - Iniciativa Shiseiten

-Iglesia Católica abandonada de Kuoh-

-Señorita… deberíamos de marcharnos…- dijo Sir Agrippa – este… no es lugar seguro-

-Como mandes- abrazando con cariño y una sonrisa a la joven Himejima… desapareciendo los tres en un círculo mágico.

-…- Cierto castaño observaba toda la escena desde lo alto de una de las vigas del antiguo monasterio.

[Compañero]

+Debes de seguir adelante+

-Lo sé…- observando el espacio que hasta hace unos minutos ocupaban los Gremory –…-

[El plan ha funcionado… Akeno Himejima estará bien con la familia Gremory]

-¿Crees que hemos hecho bien?- pregunto una voz grave a su lado

-¿?- enfocando su mirada a la voz –Baraquiel… gracias por el numerito… ¿bajas?-

-Ninguna, tranquilo- caminando hasta el chico, que seguía absorto –Chico… yo…-

-Baraquiel… ¿crees que Shuri me perdonara algún dia? ¿O Akeno?-

-…- colocando una mano en su hombro, apretando con algo de fuerza –No fuiste el único culpable Issei… y espero, que algún día… puedan llegar a perdonarnos-

-…-

-¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Empezare la iniciativa "Shiseiten"-

-¿Shiseiten?-

-Mi propio equipo… un equipo que yo mismo entrenare… con el que haré frente a las demás Facciones, sea cual fueren sus intenciones- levantándose

-¿Piensas empezar una guerra?-

-Primero; la guerra ya ha empezado, segundo; es una guerra lo que pretendo evitar- saltando de la viga, mientras caía al vacío se tele transportó a un lugar indeterminado… pero con un claro objetivo en mente.

- Meses más tarde, Norte de Inglaterra -

-¿Es aquí?- caminando por unos bastos campos verdes hasta llegar a una montaña de piedras apiladas en forma de circulo con un monolito central –el StoneHenge…-

[Eso parece… ¿pero que buscamos?]

-Un fragmento de Excalibur, Blessing dice que aquí hay otro fragmento, y uno muy valioso para mis planes… la Excalibur Ruler-

[¿Por qué?]

-Tiene el poder de la sumisión… útil para dominar e infiltrar personal en las filas enemigas- desviando la mirada en modo "Issei" - Y me dara las tias que quiera cuando quiera je jeje-

[¿Cómo cuales? ¿Que has dicho luego? no lo he escuchado]

-En la Facción de los Héroes y de los Maou Ancestrales… no me fio de ellos- rodeando el monolito central –si no me equivoco…- acariciando el centro de la piedra – ¡All hail Lelouch!- desapareciendo en un circulo… dejando atrás decenas de magos esparcidos por la vasta pradera.

* * *

[¿Qué era eso?]

-Un antiguo ritual… de un portador de Ruler… quien es no lo sé- observando sus alrededores –pero algo es algo… creo que estamos avanzando-

-¿Hay alguien allí?- exclamo una voz femenina, joven.

-Y encima hay mujeres!- sonriendo – y que voz! Tiene que ser una preciosidad! –Corriendo dando saltitos –voy preciosa!-

-¿Preciosa?-

-Aquí… estoy- perdiendo el ánimo al ver a una niña 2 o tres años menor que el sentada de en el suelo, junto a una espada clavada en el suelo, en una gran roca negra

-Bienvenido- con una sonrisa

-Una belleza… sin pechos… menor de edad… buuuu- desviando la mirada con un puchero – que rollo!-

[…]

+…+

-¿perdón?- pregunto la rubia inocentemente

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico.

-Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon… ¿y tú?- con una radiante sonrisa

-Issei Hyodo…- volviendo a la chica -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Venia por esto…- mirando a la Excalibur – pero no puedo salir ni sacarla de la piedra-

-Para sacar a Ruler debes de ser un escogido por las Excalibur… ¿y porque no puedes salir?-

-Hay una barrera que protege la cueva…- abrazándose las rodillas

-Ya… ¿Pendragon?- alzando una ceja -¿pariente de Arthur Pendragon?-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Sí y no… se dé él, pero no le conozco- sentándose frente a ella.

-¿?-

-Pertenezco a la Brigada del Khaos… nos mantenemos informados de personas poderosas sin afiliación conocida… como el portador de Caliburn-

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Queréis reclutarlo?- sorprendida

-Yo no, solo trabajo con mujeres… no quiero a guaperas que me roben a las pivis- con una mueca

-¿Robar? ¿pivis?- ladeando la cabeza -¿entonces que te trae aquí?-

-Ruler obviamente!- observando la espada, levantándose

-¿Pretendes llevártela?-

-Sep!- observándola detenidamente

-No podrás usarla… solo se puede empuñar si eres un escogido-

-Eso no es problema- cogiéndola de la empuñadura, sacándola de la roca, alzándola con lentitud, con precaución -Bueeeeno ¿otra Excalibur?-

-¡Increíble!- exclamo la chica –Solo había conocido a mi hermano como candidato de Espadas Sacras-

-Je jeje jejeje- acariciando la espada con una gigantesca sonrisa de perversión –con esto no se me resistirá ninguna mujer-

[…]

+…+

-¿Qué has dicho?- junto al chico intrigada.

-¡N-nada!- alejándose de un salto.

-¿Cómo has podido blandirla?- fascinada

-Porque ya tengo una Excalibur- tocándose el pendiente en forma de cruz – Por cierto, ya no hay una barrera, es la Ruler que te había sometido… impidiendo que uses tus poderes… yo me voy… Solo por curiosidad… Los magos de afuera… Los miembros de Golden Dawn… ¿te buscaban a ti?-

-¿Están aun afuera?-

-Ya no-

-…- mirando al chico fijamente –Si, soy una miembro… era una miembro de Golden Dawn… pero discrepamos en temas algo serios en lo que no estoy dispuesta a transigir… y me escondí aquí- sacando la lengua levemente, algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-

-11-

-En mi vida había oído decir la palabra "transigir" en alguien tan joven-

-…- alzando las cejas sorprendida -¿puedes salir de aquí?-

-¿Por qué no iba a poder?-

-¡Si es el caso estaría muy agradecida de poder salir!- cogiéndolo de la mano.

-Bien pues- creando un círculo mágico, apareciendo en las ruinas –ale! Ya eres libre-

-Espera! Issei-sama!-

-¿hum?-

-¿ahora qué hará?-

-Tengo mis asuntos… personales-

-Veras… estaba ahí dentro porque estoy buscando a mi hermano… y sé que va tras los fragmentos de Excalibur… desea restaurar a Excalibur, es como una reliquia familiar… y tienes dos fragmentos… tarde o temprano darás con el…-

-Dime donde puedo encontrarte y te lo diré-

-Y posees objetos de otras dimensiones…- mirándolo sonriente

-…-

-Y escondes grandes poderes-

-…-

-Y dominas la magia espacio-temporal-

-…-

-Yo soy una maga joven e inexperta en combate pero tengo mucho talento y credenciales en todo tipo de magias!- con una sonrisa.

-Eo eo eo- exclamo el chico moviendo las manos –Para el carro-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tengo hambre- tocando a la chica de la frente se transporto a las afueras de un pueblo cercano

-¿Dónde estamos?- observando los alrededores

-Winchester… aquí hay buen papeo!- levantando el pulgar –no puedo hablar seriamente con el estomago vacio… y sin pechotes cerca-

* * *

-¿Sabes que pertenezco a la Brigada del Khaos?- mirándola fijamente, bebiendo su capuchino.

-Si-

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Bueno- mirando su cafe nerviosa -amo el conocimiento... y ultimamente el nombre del Sekiryuutei suena mucho...-

-¿En serio?- pasando sus brazos por detras del respaldo de la silla.

-Deben de ser cosas del destino... llevo tiempo queriendo conocerte!-

-¿Que?- alzando una ceja

[...]

-Perteneces a la Brigada del Khaos... pero no eres como los demas lideres de Faccion... eres como un justiciero!- el chico que de casualidad bebia otro sorbo de cafe lo escupio de la impresion.

-COUGH COUGH ¿Un... justiciero?-

[Jajajajaja]

-Ayudas a los demas, no te vales de sobornos... usas tu poder para el bien]

+Y teniendo 13 años tira de ligues aprovechando el aura del dragon y bebe mas alcohol que un borracho en una licoreria... y que no hablaria contigo sino llevases falda+

-...- mirando con mala cara al pendiente en su pecho -creeme no soy como crees-

-¿Otro artefacto magico?- pregunto la rubia mirando al pendiente.

-¿Que?-

-La mano derecha... tu [Boosted Gear] brilla con un tono verdoso claro de tanto en tanto... y la joya del colgante igual... ¿te comunicas con tus... herramientas?-

-Prefiero llamarlos compañeros... y arpia-

-¿Quien es arpia?-

+Eso! Responde!+

-Algun dia te lo dire...- observando su cafe congelado... literalmente.

+Maricona+

-¿Y como puedes usar la magia espacio/temporal?-

-...-

-¿Donde encontraste la Excalibur?-

-...-

-¿Como sabias que Ruler estaba alli? ¿Y como entraste?-

-...-

-¿Que Excalibur tienes?-

-¿Estas segura de que no te has confundido de profesion?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tienes madera de periodista, el tocar los cojones te es innato-

-!Solo me gusta saber!- sonrojada

-¿Cualquier cosa?-

-No... solo lo que me rodea... familiares, amigos y compañeros... y tematica general-

-Vamos que todo-

-!No!-

-¿Quieres saber de que color son mis calzoncillos?-

-Si! Digo no!-

-Je, me caes bien-

-!Eres un abusón Issei-sama!-

-Me lo dicen a menudo- con una sonrisa

+Entre otras cosas+

-Hoy te veo muy parlanchina... ¿porque no te das un paseo? !Ah! !Que eres una joya tocacojones! !Lo sie...! !Cabrona!- observando su bocata congelado

-¿Uh?- observando el cafe y el bocadillo congelados -¿Esa joya... tiene algun tipo de propiedad de manipulacion del frio?-

-Un puro tempano de hielo...- apartando la comida mosqueado - Al tema que nos trae aqui... ¿Sabes que la Brigada del Khaos es una banda de matones?-

-Tú no lo eres-

-No me conoces-

-Eres buena persona-

-¿Siempre eres así de ingenua?-

-prefiero pensar en que la gente tiene buen corazón-

-¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos? ¡y menos aun pedirles cobijo!-

-Ahora que lo dices…-

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-En casa-

-¿Y porque no estás en ella?... que bocata me enchufo...- leyendo la carta –por lo que tengo entendido los Pendragon son casi de la realeza por estos lares... ¿tiene algo que ver tu hermano?-

-Si…- mirando la mesa triste

-…- dejando la carta sobre la mesa mirándola fijamente -Bien, podrás unirte a mi facción… pero eres libre de irte cuando quieras-

-¿Hay Facciones?-

-Sep, la mía es la Facción Outer Heaven-

-¿Outer Heaven?- sorprendida -¿Cuántos miembros tiene?-

-Tú y yo- pidiendo otro café –y eres una excepción, me gusta trabajar solo-

-¿Por tu estilo de lucha?-

-Nah, para nada… no me gusta cuando me abandonan… por voluntad propia o en féretros-

-Es raro...-

-¿El que?-

-Tu me has preguntado la edad... acabe el instituto a los 9 años... y me gradué en Golden Dawn en dos años... de los 10 requeridos...-

-Me ha quedado claro que soy un troglodita en taparrabos a tu lado- chasqueando con la lengua.

+¿Ahora te das cuenta?+

El chico mosqueado cogió su colgante, se lo quito y lo metió en la taza de café medio descongelada, empujando con la cuchara

-No lo decía por eso... es que es la primera vez que mantengo una conversación así con alguien... tan joven- mirándolo curiosa.

-13 años- riéndose al sacar la joya llena de café frió -Pero cuenta unos 17... desde los 5 con clases nocturnas la mar de tediosas con un dragón que se crió con los dinosaurios y con antiguos Sekiryuutei mas pasados que cazar con piedras-

[¿Perdón?]

-Creo entender... !me gustas!- exclamo la niña

-Bien por ti... pero pese a llevar falda como no mejore tu delantera no te comerás un rosco conmigo- volviendo a meter la joya en la taza -sufre cabrona!- congelándose por completo el liquido, quedando la joya sellada... con sus dedos dentro.

-!N-no, n-no lo decía por eso!- sonrojándose

-!Je!- sonriendo divertido -¿No lo decías... como?-

-P-p-pues-

-Alguien estudio algo mas que magia ¿eh? Picaronaaaaa- estampando la taza contra la mesa, rompiéndola, rompiendo el café congelado con un cuchillo.

-Pero me sorprende ver a un dragón legendario... actuar de esta manera-

[¿Ves? Damos vergüenza!]

-Pese a ser el primer escalafón en la escala de poder... cuanto mas conoces a los dragones mas los temes en el campo de batalla... pero mas respeto les pierdes como seres cognitivos-

[¿Que has querido decir con eso?]

* * *

-¿Una reunión… con los demonios?- mirando con escépticidad a la rubia

-Si realmente quieres llevar a cabo tus objetivos… deberías plantearte hacer aliados de peso-

-Y que propones-

-He arreglado una reunión en el Inframundo… sobre las acciones de la Brigada del Khaos y el ingreso de los demonios en la red Outer Heaven-

-¿Que demonios?-

-El Clan Gremory-

-mmm Benelana Gremory tiene unos melones de escándalo- rascándose la barbilla con una sonrisa marca "Issei" –seria bueno para mi salud volver a saludar a las gemelas Gremory-

-¿Eso es un si?-

-Aja- suspirando levemente –tu ganas, me reuniré con los Gremory-

-Jeje, enseguida lo preparo todo!-

* * *

Esos eran sus últimos recuerdos… y encaminaban a como tenía que ser todo… pero entonces…

* * *

-¿Qué cojones hago aquí?- llorando de un grito al cielo amarillento del Inframundo, en medio de un gigantesco jardín.

-Shh! No digas palabrotas!-

-¿Uh?- girándose en redondo el chico localizo a una niña de su edad, con un niño aun más pequeño cogida de su mano, de hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo, más claro que el del niño, vestidos ambos con caros ropajes aristocráticos -¿Quién eres?-

-Es de mala educación no presentarse primero- mirándolo fijamente… curiosa.

-Issei Hyodo- pronuncio llanamente.

-Rias Gremory- mirando al chico sonriente - ¿Milicas?-

-M-milicas Gremory- dijo el chico tímidamente.

-¿Gremory?- alzando una ceja -¿No seras por casualidad familiar directa de Sirzechs Lucifer?-

-Soy su hermana pequeña-

-Ya…- observando a los Gremory detalladamente

-¿Hyodo-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Es complicado…- rascándose la nuca nervioso –pero estoy acreditado!- sacando una tarjeta de plástico de su bolsillo.

-No me refería a eso- riendo levemente -¿Qué te trae por las tierras de mi familia?-

-Onee-sama… - dijo Milicas tirando de su mano –Sona-onee-sama viene hacia aquí-

-¡Oh!- mirando al chico nerviosa -¡Ven conmigo!- corriendo hasta Issei con Milicas en mano, lo cogió con la mano libre y emprendió una fuga apresurada entre los matorrales.

* * *

-Esto… ¿Qué cojones está pasando?- exclamo el chico sentado sobre un mantel en medio del verde campo de los terrenos Gremory, bajo un florecido ¿arbol de cerezo?, frente a una enorme variedad de te y dulces y rodeado de dos chicas mas y un chico, mas grande que el resto.

-¡No digas tacos!- repitió Rias

-¡Jajajaja!- reía el chico animado

-¿De qué te ríes?- dijo el castaño mirando al moreno

-Eres divertido Hyodo-

-Aun no sé porque estás aquí, Hyodo- dijo la chica morena, de cabello corto y gafas de pasta.

-Está de visita- dijo Rias

-¿Lo está?- dijo la otra morena

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto el castaño mirando fijamente a la chica

-Akeno, Akeno Himejima- el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejando caer la taza elevada, unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que cayese sin romperla

-Es mi Reina… ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo Rias sorprendida

-Nada, nada- recobrando la compostura –Me temo que no se quienes sois vosotros-

-Sona Sitri-

-Sairaorg Bael-

-Bael… ¿De la Casa Bael? ¿La casa del poder de la destrucción?-

-La misma- desviando la mirada

-Exacto- dijo un hombre caminando hasta ellos, de traje negro, con guantes de cuero y gafas de sol.

-A ti tampoco te conozco-

-Y no hace falta- sonriendo levemente.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Rias seria.

-Thibaut Lenden- levantando una mano creando un círculo mágico, que formo un relámpago e impacto en el centro del mantel, creando una explosión que derribo a los miembros del picnic -Un sicario señoras, un placer conoceros-

* * *

-¡Milicas!- chillo Rias horrorizada

-Eso, ¿Dónde está el hijo del Maou Lucifer?- riendo sádicamente, caminando entre el polvo.

-¡Rias!- chillaron Akeno y Sairaorg colocándose frente a la pelirroja, de cara al hombre.

-¿Qué está pasando?- tosio Sona levantándose del suelo.

-Solo hago mi trabajo enanos de sangre noble… dadme al niño y me pensare el dejaros vivir vuestras ostentosas vidas-

-¿Dónde está Milicas?-

-Todo sea dicho… no acabo de entender las costumbres de los demonios- pronuncio el castaño a unos metros de los presentes, con Milicas colgado de su cuello lloroso –pero es una actividad peligrosa para un niño de su edad-

-¡Milicas!- chillo la pelirroja aliviada.

-Has evitado mi ataque… ¿Quién eres?-

-Un invitado-

-¡Hyodo! Tienes que llevarte a Milicas!- chillo Sona –Nosotros lo entretendremos!-

-¿Hyodo?- alzando una ceja –No puede ser… ¿Issei Hyodo?-

-El mismo-

-Entiendo…- levantando de nuevo su mano, sacudió a los niños con otro relámpago, dejándolos esparcidos por el campo e inconscientes, dedicando toda su atención al castaño –no esperaba encontrar al Sekiryuutei aquí…- chocando sus puños, liberando una ingente cantidad de poder demoniaco –Pero me llevare tu [Longinus] como extra… lo venderé por un autentico dineral!-

-¿Mande?-

* * *

-E-explícame como puede siquiera darse la posibilidad de que haya entrado un mercenario de las Garras de Colinar en mis terrenos- rugió Sirzechs volando con sus alas de demonio, junto a varios de sus siervos, Lord Gremory y Grayfia.

-No lo sabemos…. Pero la explicación más viable… es un topo- dijo Grayfia seria

-No la encontramos… no hay otra explicación- dijo Okita

-¿Por eso no funcionan los círculos mágicos?- pregunto Sirzechs a McGregor

-Señor… si han bloqueado los círculos mágicos deben de estar usando otro medio de transporte… a la mente solo se me viene una alternativa… por nuestras tropas en tierra… debe de tratarse de un vehículo aéreo… alguna modificación de un vehiculo humano…-

-Caidos…- mascullo Sirzechs –y con muchos fondos… pero porque en mis dominios…- pasándose la mano por el cabello frustrado –Rias…Milicas…-

BOOOM BOOOOM KABOOOMMM

-¿Uh?- frente a ellos, a menos de un kilometro varias detonaciones les alarmaron, aumentando la velocidad al tener un objetivo claro

-¿Qué?- exclamo Grayfia observando como una armadura roja con alas amarillas descendía hasta aterrizar en el suelo, con la figura de un hombre tumbada en el suelo… llevando a Milicas Gremory en brazos

-Estooo… ¿Vosotros sois?- dijo el tipo de la armadura

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces con mi hijo en tus brazos?- pregunto Sirzechs con una medio sonrisa, sorprendiendo a los demás por su calma e impasividad.

-¡Papa!- chillo Milicas extendiendo los brazos, el castaño camino hasta el pelirrojo y dejo que el niño saltase sobre su padre, llorando a lagrima viva.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sirzechs viendo como la sirvienta suspiraba agradecida, acariciando el cabello del niño, dirigiendo su atención a los niños desmayados.

-Issei Hyodo- retirando su armadura –un placer- con una sonrisa

-¿Esa armadura…?-

-Soy el actual Sekiryuutei- mirando sorprendido la cara de incredulidad del hombre y de sus sirvientes.

-¿S-sekiryuutei?-

-¡Issei-sama!- chillo una niña rubia corriendo hacia el -¡Donde estaba! ¡Llevo horas buscándole!-

-Es un poco complicado Le Fay- rascándose la nuca

* * *

-¿El Sekiryuutei?- exclamo Grayfia sorprendida, junto a los demás miembros de la familia Gremory

-¿C-como? ¿P-por qué?-

-Quizás nos lo debería de explicar el mismo- mirando a Grayfia, esta se acerco a la puerta y dejo entrar al castaño, que entro con paso firme y decidido.

-Buenos días, soy Issei Hyodo- con una serena sonrisa -Estoy un poco cansado de presentarme...- murmuro por lo bajo, llevandose un pellizo de Le Fay.

-Benelana Gremory-

-Lord Gremory-

-Sirzechs Lucifer-

-Grayfia Lucifuge-

-Ella es Le Fay Pendragon, mi compañera-

-Un placer- la rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ya nos hemos presentado todos!- exclamo el chico divertido sentándose de golpe en una butaca.

-Antes de nada… gracias, mil gracias por rescatar a mi nieto- dijo Benelana cogiendo las manos del chico, revelando sin querer… su gran escote, haciendo babear al chico.

-No… es nada- recobrando patéticamente la compostura, acojonado al notar que su hijo y su marido lo habían… calado.

-Dinos chico… ¿Ocurre algo?-

-Me sorprende… la actitud de demonios de alta cuna…- sonriendo levemente, desviando el tema como pudo –primero el jueguecito del escondite… luego el sicario… no acabo de entender las costumbres de los demonios-

-Bueno eso no son exactamente costumbres nuestras…- murmuro Sirzechs sonriendo.

-Al grano!- relajándose sobre la butaca – Creo que Le Fay ya comento a grandes pinceladas de que quería hablar en esta reunión… solo espero que los incidentes previos no supongan una alteración a mi idea original-

-No, dinos, ya les explique las ideas que la joven Pendragon me comunico- dijo Sirzechs.

-Bien… mi intención es crear una red, una sociedad conjunta entre todas las facciones, un nexo que las una, que interese y genere los beneficios comunes lo suficientemente atractivos como para que a las partes les interese formar parte-

-¿Facciones?-

-Humanos, magos, demonios, angeles, caidos, youkai…- moviendo las manos – todo aquel que tenga peso en el orden del mundo-

-¿Y los Dragones también?- dijo Benelana.

-Si lo dice por el echo de que soy el Sekiryuutei, no. Solo puedo hablar por mi, todos van a su real jodida gana… sobre todo el cabron de Red-

-¿Red?- dijo Grayfia sorprendida.

-Ah perdón! Hablo de Great Red… ¿el Dragón del Apocalipsis? ¿El dragón de dragones?- mirando a los presentes

-Sabemos de quien hablas-

-Solo que nos sorprende… tu falta de respeto hacia el ser más poderoso del mundo- dijo Benelana

-Técnicamente no es cierto… Red no pelea… en lo más alto de la jerarquía dragontina esta Ophis- rascándose la barbilla –y además los dragones somos muy… desinteresados con las demás razas… a Red este mundo… los individuos… lo que ocurra en Gaia le importa un pepino en conserva, me podría pasar horas sentado frente a el insultándole en todos los idiomas posibles y su única reacción seria un bostezo- afirmo con un desaire.

-¿Gaia?-

-La rama del Yggdrassil que sustenta este mundo… arco dimensional- mirando a Lord

-Explícate chico- dijo Benelana

-¿Saben del Yggdrassil? ¿el Árbol gigantesco de las tierras de Asgard?-

-Lo vi una vez de joven- dijo Lord

-Ese árbol es un ente mas alla de la comprensión normal… ese árbol tiene múltiples ramas, ramas que entrelazan decenas de mundos… mundos que a su vez pertenecen a una galaxia… con decenas de millones de mundos… que a su vez este espacio, este universo tiene 7 dimensiones… para que vean que importancia tiene el Yggdrassil- alzando las manos –y para que vean la suerte de existir en el mundo de conexión con las demás ramas… bueno… como si el salido de Odin permitiese su exploración-

-Me sorprendes… sabes más que la mayoría de sabios de todo el globo- dijo Lord

-Soy un Dragón señor…- sonriendo – entre Ddraig y la enciclopedia Espasa andante de allí uno acaba aprendiendo algo-

-¡Ise-sama no me llame asi!- exclamo Le Fay sonrojada.

-Ahora bien… volviendo a mi hijo… ¿Por qué lo salvaste? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba allí?- mirándolo fijamente –no creo en las casualidades-

-No es que supiese que estaba allí, es que YO estaba allí, Le Fay había entrado en el Castillo mientras yo me quedaba afuera esperando… cuando Rias Gremory apareció corriendo con Milicas… al aparecer Sona Sitri me cogió de la mano y me arrastro en su juego… antes de reaccionar estaba sentado en un picnic con Akeno Himejima y Sairaorg Bael… cuando de la nada vino un hombre atacando a los chicos… cogi al pequeño Milicas y reduje al hombre… todo muy extraño-

-¿Puede estar un rato sin mi sin entrar en peleas?- dijo Le Fay

-Comienzo a pensar que no- encogiéndose de hombros resignado -Al contrario que mis demás… compañeros, yo me precio de establecer relaciones con otras razas, credos y/o organismos- cruzándose de piernas – a diferencia de mis congéneres… quiero que este mundo… exista para cuando quiera que mis hijos corran descalzos por el… y que este en buen estado-

-No lo cojo- dijo Sirzechs

-No me consideren un mesías, ni un salvador, pero quiero proteger este mundo… el patio de juegos de mi prole-

-¿Patio de juegos?- riendo levemente -¿Cómo?-

-Comunicación- sereno –No quiero que se repita una nueva guerra Sacra… y creo que la comunicación será un gran repulsivo… un anticonceptivo bastante eficaz… - mirando a los presentes –existen problemas, se generan conflictos… y se vierte la sangre por ignorancia y por falta de información… he creado una red de información, Asgardianos, dioses Olímpicos, Ángeles del Cielo… pero carezco de contactos en el Inframundo…-

-Y aquí entramos nosotros…- dijo Lord.

-¿Quiénes son?-

-No revelo mis fuentes… por ambas partes…-

-Entiendo…- sonriendo

-¿Podemos pensarlo?-dijo Benelana sonriendo

-Por supuesto… el tiempo que necesiten… y no se corten. Si no aceptan no hay problema-

-Como agradecimiento… ¿puedes quedarte a cenar? A mi hija le haría mucha ilusión conocer y agradecer a su salvador-

-No es necesario… no es un acto tan heroico como para merecer semejantes honores… era más interés que genuina voluntad-

-Insistimos- dijo Lord

-a falta de parecer descortés… me esperan otros asuntos- levantándose

-Lo entendemos… ¿te importa si te acompaño hasta la salida?- dijo Sirzechs levantándose de la butaca

-Estamos en su casa Maou Lucifer-

-Bien…pero llamame Sirzechs- sonriendo.

* * *

-Sospecho que querrá hablar de algo mayor importancia- caminando por los verdes campos de los terrenos Gremory – pese a ser mi primera vez en el Inframundo, y ser un habitante del mundo superior… debo admitir que las vistas son magnificas- observando los terrenos con una sonrisa –es muy afortunado Sirzechs Lucifer-sama-

-Llamame Sirzechs, no me gustan los honorificos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me temo que no, Lucifer-sama- mirándolo -¿Y bien?-

-¿Verdad que son hermosos? Desde que era pequeño siempre he querido protegerlos… el ser el nuevo Lucifer me permite defender lo que mas quiero yo mismo…-

-…- cruzándose de brazos -¿Y que pinto yo en esa ecuación?-

-¿Te ves viviendo aquí?-

-No, soy nómada, no suelo vivir mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio… pese a ser un cachorro muchos peligros van tras mi nombre-

-Eso no es problema, la familia Gremory es fuerte y con una gran reputación- sonriendo.

-Lo sé, pero si hay problemas, morales, y los tengo yo- serio –no viviré en un lugar en donde la gente muera por mi culpa- girándose observando el castillo Gremory –no de nuevo…- apenas en un susurro -¿Y qué clase de proposición le hace a un desconocido?-

-Un desconocido que ha salvado a mi hijo e indirectamente a mi hermana-

-Ya debe de saberlo Lucifer-sama… los dragones de categorías superiores no se afilian con ninguno de los tres bandos-

-¿Pero si con la Brigada del Khaos?-

-Exacto, y puesto que lo sabe y no me ha matado aun le advertiré, ignoro el motivo por el que lo hace, pero juntar a mi persona con su hermana es la peor decisión que podría tomar-

-Tienes buen olfato-

-Los Dragones Celestiales nunca se han posicionado, y entregándome a su hermana es poco menos que despreciable- con una mueca –pese a que es muy hermosa… y tiene ya unos melones…- desviando la mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza, centrándose – no aceptare, lo máximo que ofrezco es que se una a la red Other Heaven, tómelo o déjelo-

-Akeno Himejima-

-¿?- mirándolo con dureza

-Sí, lo sé… la conoces, la salvaste, la cuidaste y se la entregaste a Rias sin que ella sospechara nada- caminando por el verde césped, alejándose unos metros –Es una chica excelente, con buen carácter, servicial, decidida, bien educada… bien entrenada- mirando al chico – ideal para la heredera de una gran familia demoniaca…-

-A dónde quiere llegar- no era una pregunta.

-Se de Baraquiel… que eres el paladín de la chica-

-¿Si? ¿Y? No la dejare por mucho que sea la Reina de Rias Gremory… Puto pajarraco chivato de mierda….- lo ultimo en un susurro

-Jajaja- divertido, sincero – no es eso… quiero que seas también el de Rias-

-¿Perdón?-

-Están juntas siempre, no supondrá un problema-

-Sí, sí que lo es, hablamos de una princesa heredera de uno de los 72 clanes, hermana de uno de los 4 Maou Infernales-

-Por eso necesita protección-

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Me caes bien, has demostrado que puedes con el trabajo… ¿y que mejor que uno de los dos dragones celestiales para proteger a mi hermanita?-

-No soy un buen candidato Maou Lucifer, hablo en serio-

-Yo también- respondió el pelirrojo –Todos los días no hacen más que llegarme propuestas de matrimonio para con Rias… obviamente no pienso entregar a mi hermana en matrimonio a ninguno de esos cerdos endogámicos que van tras su físico, su posición social y sus riquezas-

-Yo soy peor que ellos señor-

-No, la hubieses salvado si o si… ella es la pareja ideal para ti-

-¿Pareja?- abriendo los ojos como platos -¿de qué me habla?- alzando la voz -¡No puede estar hablando en serio!-

-Acepta a mi hermana en matrimonio, no ahora obviamente, y no solo tendrás a mi persona en tu red, sino que garantizo a los otros tres Maou, los máximos responsables del Inframundo y dirigentes de 3 grandes casas con una inmensa influencia en estas tierras-

-No me esperaba esto de usted… ofrecerme a su hermana como mercancía- mirándolo seriamente –¡Declino!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Primero, créame que Other Heaven no es para mí, sino para ustedes- cruzándose de brazos – Segundo y más importante; no aceptare la mano en matrimonio de nadie como mercancía-

-Jajajaja- el hombre empezó a reírse gratamente – me gustas chico-

-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?-

-Eres buena persona Issei Hyodo… por eso quiero que protejas a mi hermana… como hiciste con Akeno-chan-

-…-

-Se del sello de memoria… pero no es decisión mía revocarlo o no… llegado el día se lo diré a Rias, le diré quien, porque y que sella… y ella junto a Akeno decidirán… pero me honra la difícil decisión que tomaste… hagamos una cosa…- volviendo a caminar por el césped, pensativo – toma el trabajo… hasta que Rias escoja pretendiente… apuesto a que piensas que Rias no te escogerá a ti… toma mi oferta, cooperemos, protege a Rias hasta que la lleve al altar, tu tendrás tu red, yo garantizare la seguridad de mi hermana… todos contentos-

-Mmm…- rascándose la barbilla -¿Desde cuándo?-

-Aquí está a salvo… pero insiste en estudiar en el mundo humano… con 14 años la llevaremos a Japin, desde entonces-

-Japón, es Japón- corrigió el chico.

-Ops, perdón-

-¿Dentro de 2 años…?-

-Obviamente podrás disponer de mi ingreso en la red desde el mismo instante en que aceptes el trato-

-¿Sin boda?-

-¡Vamos! ¿que opciones tienes de que Rias te escoja?- divertido

-No sé si alegrarme y enfadarme…- con un tic en la ceja –con esas condiciones…-

-Firma… - creando de la nada un documento sobre una carpeta de cuero caminando hacia él con una pluma en mano, con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica y un aura intimidante.

-Es ridículo… ¿Qué es esto un pacto con el Diablo?- suspirando, cogiendo la carpeta, firmando el documento.

-¿una manzana? No esta envenenada-

-Ese chiste es patético, y dudo que alguien lo entienda-

-Por cierto, este documento te autoriza a mantener relaciones sexuales con ella, si es voluntario-

-Sí, y si tomo la virginidad de la protegida me obliga a desposarla-

-Sssshhhh lo has leído- chasqueando los dedos –ah! Otra cosa… vete con ojo, Rias ya tiene pretendientes- riendo con fuerza –buena suerte!- palmeando su espalda.

-¿Tan joven?- sorprendido

-¿Has visto sus melones?-

-Ya vess…. ¡Digo no!-

-Eso y su belleza, herencia de nuestra madre, mas la riqueza económica y política la hacen un bombón!-

-De repente me siento engañado- suspirando

-¡Qué casualidad! Raiser Phenex-kun! Llegas en buen momento!- alzando la mano

-Como siempre tan poca educación en esta casa… por suerte en cuanto me lleve a Rias no deberé de volver…- mascullo por lo bajo

-Te puedo oír… y seguro que el también- señalando con el dedo –si hablas de modales… no creo que debas de hablar así en su casa-

-¿Quién eres morralla?- caminando hasta ellos, fastidiado.

-¿Por qué preguntas si ya soy morralla?- fingiendo buen humor -¿No me reconoces? Soy morralla, quien se caga en ti cada día-

-¿Qué has dicho mierdecilla?- enfadándose – Lucifer-sama, exijo explicaciones! ¿Quién es esta mierda?-

-Voy ascendiendo a pasos agigantados- dijo el chico irónico.

-Eso, id calentando motores- chasqueando los dedos, Grayfia apareció a su lado

-¿Me llama Lucifer-sama?-

-Prepara la arena… tenemos un combate sorpresa-

-¿Quién?- dijo la sirvienta sorprendida.

-Nuestra querida visita, Raiser Phenex-kun quiere a mi hermana en matrimonio… ¿así que porque no darle una oportunidad?-

-No le entiendo señor-

-Cierto cierto, fallo mío- cogiendo a Issei de los hombros –te presento al nuevo Paladín de Ria-tan!-

-…- el chico solo puedo desviar la mirada, sonrojado de vergüenza, reaccionando con un grito -¡Un momento! ¿Desde ya?-

-Lee- señalando el documento.

-¡Que cabron!- llevándose la mano a la cara con un sonoro quejido – me han engañado de lleno-

-¿Cómo?- exclamo la sirvienta, frunciendo el cejo.

-¡¿Qué?!- chillo Raiser.

-En otras circunstancias me quejaría… pero cerrarle la boca a este payaso me parece bien- soltándose del chico -¿Dónde y cuándo?-

-De inmediato… en el coliseo de la familia-

-Benne- crujiéndose los nudillos.

* * *

-Seré capullo- mascullaba el chico, colocándose los guantes de cuero sin dedos, soltándose la chaqueta, quedando en el chaleco y remangándose la camisa de debajo –ahora tengo que desplumar a un pollo-

-E-ejem- una chica rubia, más joven que el chico, de cabello rubio, a doble coleta de complicados tirabuzones y con un vestido de alta costura Isabelino, de porte elegante y de aura noble, lo observaba desde la entrada de la sala.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- fijando los botones de los guantes, colocándose una mano en la cintura

-¿Issei Hyodo-dono?-

-El mismo- levantando los brazos –Repito, ¿puedo ayudarte?-

-Soy Ravel Phenex- levantándose algo el vestido, haciendo una leve reverencia – representante de Raiser Phenex, mi hermano mayor-

-Un placer- respondió el chico -¿y?-

-Vengo a mediar en este malentendido- caminando hacia el chico –como miembro de la familia Phenex hablo en nombre de mis padres, los líderes del Clan, se me ha concedido autorización para garantizar cualquiera que sea tu deseo a cambio de abandonar esta afrenta-

-Mmm ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-10, ¿Por qué?-

-Eres sencillamente sorprendente… toda una señorita a tu edad, primero Rias, luego tu… los demonios son sencillamente sorprendentes… los humanos a tu edad se pelean por chucherias- sonriendo –debes de ser el orgullo de la familia, no como el capullo de tu hermano-

-Si bueno…- sonrojándose -¡No! ¡No hables asi de mi hermano!- exclamo furiosa.

-¡Oh vamos! Esas ropas, esos modales, tu hermano es el prototipo de noble ricachon malcriado- cruzándose de brazos –pero volviendo al tema… ¿quieres que abandone el combate?-

-Exacto- mirándolo de refilón algo enfadada -¿Qué deseas joven?-

-Lo siento pero no- con una sonrisa –tengo un contrato con la familia Gremory, y pienso cumplirlo-

-¿Cuál es el pago? ¿La heredera Gremory?-

-No, la heredera es el trabajo, el pago es privado, y de tal calibre que es exclusivo para la familia Gremory-

-Mi familia es antigua y poderosa, ¿habrá algo que podamos ofrecer?-

-Mira niña… perdón, jovencita, lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle a tu hermano que abandone antes de que le dé un buen correctivo- dándose la vuelta – que se busque una esposa como dios manda, una mujer que le quiera no por lo su apellido, sino por lo que dicta su interior-

-¿Q-quien eres tú para decirle a mi hermano con quien se tiene que casar?-

-Obviamente nadie, pero Rias Gremory está bajo mi custodia, y por eso ya se puede ir olvidando-

-No sabes con quien hablas, mi hermano es un Phenex, y tiene su equipo!-

-Ya, ya, un fénix inmortal- volviendo a la chica –pero eso no es más que una leyenda urbana, los Phenex no son inmortales, sino que usan su poder demoniaco en forma de llamas sanadoras… déjalos sin poder demoníaco y serán demonios corrientes-

-N-no, eso es mentira!- exclamo la niña.

-¿Por qué jamás a habido un Phenex entre los 4 Maou?- mirando a la niña –Un Phenex bien entrenado puede estar entre la élite del Inframundo… pero tiene una terrible debilidad cuando sale de estas tierras, cualquier Ángel o Caído puede acabar con facilidad con ellos-

-¡Y qué! ¡Tu tampoco tienes poderes Sacros!-

-Jovencita, no sabes siquiera quien soy, ¿Cómo puedes saber de lo que soy capaz?- arrodillándose frente a ella – ve a tu hermano y dile que se su debilidad, que se olvide de Rias o lo dejo sin dientes y en silla de ruedas-

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido de pensar en que puedes derrotar a un Phenex?- chillo ella.

-Dime jovencita Phenex, ¿Qué puede un fénix contra un dragón?- acariciando la cabeza de ella, que aparto su mano con disgusto –ve con tu hermano-

-Estaré viendo el combate, pronto te veré pidiendo clemencia-

-Todo se verá jovencita Phenex- mirándola con media sonrisa, divertido.

* * *

-¡Increíble! ¡Jodidamente increíble!- exclamo el Phenex altaneramente, alzando los brazos al cielo -¡Has tenido el valor de venir al combate!-

-…-

-¿Valor? ¡No! ¡Estupidez! Eres tan estúpido… me compadezco… ¿No soy un buen demonio?- mirándolo con cara de pena.

-Lo que eres es un gilipollas- dijo el chico –acabemos con esto imbécil-

[Boosted Gear]

-¿Oh? ¡Una Sacred Gear!- riendo con fuerza –pero no es más que la defectuosa Boosted Gear!-

-¿Defectuosa?- alzando una ceja

[¿Defectuosa?]

-¿Te ha llamado defectuoso?-

[Me ha llamado defectuoso]

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-

[MUERTE]

-¿Acaso no sabes que no funciona bien? ¡Nadie la ha podido dominar en el ultimo siglo!- quitándose las lágrimas de la risa – ríndete y dame la mano de Rias Gremory-

-¡Jovencita Phenex!- exclamo el castaño

-¿S-si?- una imagen holográfica apareció a su derecha.

-Enhorabuena, a partir de hoy eres la tercera hija, este- señalando al rubio –es fiambre-

-¿Yo? ¿Fiambre?- riendo aun más fuerte.

-¿Te ríes?- agachando levemente la cabeza – Contrólate… no lo mates aun…. – susurro en voz baja –Oh! ¡Ya se! ¿Sabes? Desde el principio este no ha sido un combate justo…-

-¿Y por qué no?-

-¿Yo que gano?-

-¿Aun piensas en ganar? Jajajajaja- llevándose las manos al estomago.

-Ella- señalando a la Phenex –Si gano, ella pasa a ser de mi propiedad-

-¡¿Cómo?!- vocifero la Phenex.

-¿Mi hermana?-

-¿Es una de tus piezas cierto? Según la legislación del Infamundo la puedes apostar como bien material…-

-¿Una Phenex apostada como un mero objeto? ¡Jamás se ha visto semejante ultraje!- chillaba la rubia

-Jajajajajaj de acuerdo- concedió el rubio

-Fírmalo- señalando el panel –¿Puedo contar con su alteza como testigo?- mirando al pelirrojo.

-Claro, adelante-

-Pobre iluso- entre risitas –Lo siento Ravel, pero es un paso más para mi gran esposa-

-Nii-sama!- exclamo la chica incrédulo.

-Te lo dije, un capullo integral… acaba de vender a su hermana, sin saber siquiera a quien se enfrenta-

-¿C-como?-

-Como ya he dicho antes… eres fiambre-

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker][Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

* * *

-¡Basta! !Detente!- exclamo el extremadamente malherido Phenex, con múltiples heridas en el rostro, cejas labios y nariz rotos, con una pierna y un brazo igualmente rotos, se arrastraba por el suelo huyendo de la armadura roja, que lo seguía a paso lento.

-Ríndete payaso-

-¡Onii-sama! ¡No puedes rendirte!- chillo la rubia.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo soy un Phenex!- escupiendo sangre al hablar.

-¿Eso es un no?- alzando un puño, creando una esfera de poder, arrojándose al fénix, que se cubrió en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas.

-¡Onii-sama!- exclamo la Phenex apareciendo frente al adolescente, abierta de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, temblando del miedo… hasta que una mano se poso sobre su cabello, removiéndolo con rapidez -¿?- abriendo los ojos vio al chico frente a ella, sin la armadura.

-No hagas eso, es peligroso- mientras un sonido llenaba el aire –he ganado Phenex, las chicas se quedan conmigo-

-¡No! ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamo el chico

-Ahora… soy de… tu propiedad- susurro la chica llorosa.

-Nah, solo quería hacerte ver cuán imbécil es tu hermano, y con mucha suerte darle una lección, eres libre, vuelve a casa, y llévate a tu hermano, no lo quiero volver a ver por aquí- girándose despidiéndose con la mano.

-¿Cómo?- sorprendida, corriendo hasta el, cogiéndole de la camisa -¿Pero por que?-

-¿Cómo que porque?- sorprendido.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito seas!- levantándose, creando una enorme esfera de fuego y arrojándola al chico.

-¡!- asustada solo vio como el dragón la abrazaba y le daba la espalda a la esfera, recibiendo la esfera, creando una explosión.

[Boost][Explosion]

-Serás imbécil!- exclamo el chico, echando humo por la espalda

[Dragon Shot]

El ataque impacto en el Phenex que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien?- mirando a la sonrojada Phenex.

-Sí, gracias Ise-sama- sorprendida -¿Cómo es que no le ha hecho daño?-

-Gracias a la nena caprichosa- señalando su colgante de joya azulada

-¿?-

* * *

-Ese maldito Sirzechs...- sentado en uno de los bancos del vestuario de la arena, jadeando pesadamente

[Te has arriesgado demasiado compañero]

-Pero ha salido bien... ¿no?-

[El [Balance Breaker] no iba a durar un minuto mas... quizas unos 45 segundos mas...]

-Sigue siendo demasiado poco...-

[Compañero... con la edad que tienes es una proeza el que siguiera puedas usar el [Balance Breaker]]

-P-perdon...- mascullo una voz aguda, mirando a su derecha una pequeña mata de cabello rojo se escondia tras las taquillas

-Mmm ¿Milicas?-

-S-si!-

-No seas tímido!- exclamo el joven moreno dándole una palmada en la espalda al niño, sacándolo de su escondite

-Tu eras el miembro de la Casa Bael-

-Jaja exacto! Sairaorg!-

-V-venia para agradecerte...-

-Tranquilo- levantándose - no ha sido nada-

-Claro que lo ha sido... alguien mas joven que yo a derrotado a alguien mayor que yo... ¿como eres tan fuerte?- dijo el chico mas serio.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿perseverancia?- rascándose la nuca.

-¿Es cierto que eres un dragon?- dijo el niño ilusionado.

-¿Si?-

-¿Y que poderes te da el dragon?- dijo el chico

-Como doy pena en artes magicas solo fisicas... fuerza, velocidad... esas cosas-

-Ya veo...-

-¿Eres un heredero de la Casa Bael cierto?- pregunto el castaño -¿El del poder de la destrucción?-

-Yo no...- desviando la mirada -Milicas-sama ya hemos agradecido a Issei-dono... ¿volvemos?-

-Si!-

-Nos vemos Issei-dono-

-Que extraños...- viendo a los chicos alejándose

* * *

-Ise-sama ¿Tenias que ponerte la ropa de combate?- exclamo una niña rubia, vestida con un jodidamente caro vestido violeta junto a un joven de menos de 14 años, castaño, con pantalones y chaleco de cuero con bordes plateados, guantes de cuero sin dedos y camisa de manga corta negro, con una espada roma enfundada en su espalda… muy grande para él.

-Ravel, ya tengo bastante con Le Fay- desviando la mirada –lo siento si no sabía que tenía que vestir de etiqueta pero es la ropa que tenia puesta... y obviamente no voy por la vida con otra de recambio para eventos de alto copete-

-Issei-sama debe de cuidar su apariencia y su imagen-

-Escucha Ravel- se detuvo el chico mirando a la rubia -No hace falta que vengas conmigo... me marque un farol con tu hermano...-

-!No! Mi hermano acepto los términos... usted gano! El honor de mi familia esta en juego-

-¿Y? ¿Ahora vas a ser mi esclava? ¿por cuanto?- alzando una ceja

-Ahora soy suya! Sin tiempo! Hasta que usted me libere!- desviando la mirada, llorosa.

-!Oh! ! Mirate!- cruzandose de brazos -!Esa norma es un salvajismo! !Tus padres no pueden estar de acuerdo!-

-Eso no es del todo cierto Sekiryuutei- un circulo mágico con el logo Phenex apareció a su lado, dando paso a una hermosa y esbelta mujer rubia -Soy la matriarca Phenex-

-Lady Phenex, es un honor- susurro el chico con una leve reverencia.

-Madre...-

-¿Madre? No me jodas...-

-Si, soy la madre de Ravel y de Raiser... Asi que tu eres el nuevo Sekiryuutei... - inspeccionando al chico de arriba a abajo.

-¿Decepcionada?- con una sonrisa divertido, la mujer le ignoro.

-Ravel me ha echo presentes los profundos dilemas morales que la actitud de Raiser y que las condiciones del combate han generado en ti... siendo consciente de que apenas conoces nuestras costumbres... Pero tanto mi marido como yo aprobamos este tramite... Estoy aqui para hacer este tramite oficial... Vengo aqui para pedirte como madre, como matriarca del Clan Phenex... vengo a pedirte que cuides de mi hija... mi bien mas preciado-

-...- pasando de la mujer Phenex a la hija el chico se quedo en silencio pensativo -Muy bien... aceptare a Ravel Phenex bajo mi custodia... en todas sus consecuencias-

-Muy bien- sonriendo -Me temo que deberemos continuar esta conversacion en otro momento... Issei Hyodo, Ravel-

-Como guste Lady Phenex-

-Madre- ilusionada viendo como desaparecia.

-Bueeeeno Ravel-chan...- mirando a la rubia -¿ahora que vy a hacer contigo?-

-Mas bien es al contrario, por lo que me ha contado Le Fay-sama usted es un desastre-

-Le Fayyyyy- mordiendose el puño cerrado -!Que vas contando por ahi!-

-¡Jajaja ahí te ha pillado!- dijo un hombre pelirrojo con una extraña armadura y una capa blanca

-Estoy en deuda con usted Issei-sama- dijo la peliplatino, junto al pelirrojo.

-No hace falta darlas- con una leve reverencia.

-¿No ha venido la joven Pendragon?-

-Se ha raja-ouch!-

-No ha podido venir Sirzechs-sama- explico Ravel pellizcando el brazo del castaño.

-¿Ves? Un magnifico marid…- llevándose un collejón – Déjame darte las gracias de parte de mi familia y mía, ninguno queríamos ver a Rias cogida de la mano de ese Phenex-

-Menudo trozo de imbecil- mascullo el castaño

-Sigue siendo mi hermano Issei-sama-

-Y tengo entendido de que has salido ganando-

-Nah, no es cierto Maou-sama-

-No me llames así- sonriendo – llámame Sirzechs frente a mi familia… tanto honorifico me pone tenso- masajeándose los hombros cansado.

-…-

-Maou-sama…- murmuro Grayfia mirándolo fijamente, obviamente desaprobaba su actitud.

-¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Esa ropa no es apropiada para una reunión como esta!- rascándose el mentón – ¡ya se! ¡Ria-tan!- girándose alzando la mano.

-¡Onii-sama! ¡No me llame así!- exclamo una hermosa niña en un vestido lila corriendo a su lado.

-¡Adivina quién es este chico! - colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, la chica lo miraba fijamente.

-¡!- el chico se quedo congelado en el sitio –ahora que me fijo…-

-Rias Gremory- presentándose como se esperaba de su clase social – Un placer conocerle… ¿?- dijo Rias avanzando lentamente hasta el chico, abriendo las manos… intentando tocarlo, retirando la mano sorprendida y confundida… ante la mirada de los adultos.

-Rias…- murmuro Issei –hermosa…-

-¡!- sonrojándose por completo desprevenida, chocando con Sirzechs que se reía divertido

-¡Oh! ¡Alguien acaba de tener un flechazo contigo Ria-tan!-

-Ise-sama- dijo Grayfia mirándolo pícaramente – ¿qué te gusta la señorita Gremory? –

-Issei-sama… no tiene remedio- suspiro Ravel.

-¡Solo he dicho lo obvio! ¡Es una belleza! Siempre me han dicho que sea sincero en mis palabras- mirando a la sirvienta enfadado, haciendo enrojecer aun más si cabe a la chica

-¡Mi hermanita arrasa con los chicos!- dijo Sirzechs llevándose una patada de ella

-¡Onii-sama ya vale!- recobrando la compostura – Muchas gracias por rescatarme!- exclamo la chica, levantándose levemente la falda, inclinando con gracia.

-No ha sido nada- con una sonrisa.

-Ria-tan… necesito que lleves a Issei-kun y que le prepares una ropa más adecuada para la situación, ¿podrás?-

-¡Por supuesto Onii-sama! – mirando al chico caminando hacia el y cogiéndole de la mano – ¡por aquí! ¡Deprisa!-

-¡Mira a la parejita! Ya se cogen de la mano!- dijo Sirzechs

-¡Hermano basta ya!- rugió Rias sonrojada

* * *

-M-muchas gracias!- exclamo de sopetón Rias mientras caminaban en silencio por los largos pasillos del castillo.

-¿Por qué?- mirándola sorprendido.

-He oído… que fuiste tú quien salvo a Milicas, quien nos salvo- con una leve sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo, levemente sonrojada –quien me salvo-

-Ya me has agradecido antes princesa Gremory… Mucha gente me ha agradecido ya... demasiado... El hecho en cuestión es una comuna de casualidades- observando el ostentoso decorado de las paredes.

-¿El destino?- sonriendo emocionada.

-¿A qué viene esa reacción?- se rio el chico

-Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que las casualidades no existen- cogiéndole de las manos -¡Este encuentro debe de ser el destino!-

-Jajajaja-

-¿De que te ries?- inflando los mofletes

-Si cierto, debe de ser el destino… ya que yo solo persigo pechos grandes- rascándose la barbilla sonriendo lascivamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pechos?- tapándose con los brazos, inútilmente, solo consiguió hacerlos destacar mas -¿Qué eres un pervertido?

-Y tanto-

-¿Me salvaste por mi físico?-

-Dado que no te conozco… ¿Qué prefieres que te diga? ¿Por tu sangre o por tu físico?-

-…- mirándolo fijamente.

-No dejaría a una mujer en peligro… a su suerte- sonriendo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Para mi… seguís siendo mi salvador, Issei Hyodo- revelando una hermosa sonrisa.

-Me alegra que una belleza como tu me tenga en alta estima - con una leve risa –pero dime… ¿los demás están bien?-

-Si, gracias por preguntar-

-Por qué… cuando nos conocimos…-

-La antigua sacerdotisa me dijo que encontraría a mi amor en alguien que no conocía en mi propia casa…-

-¿Perdón?- riendo a carcajada limpia -¿buscas el amor? ¿Creíste que era yo?-

-No sé qué te hace tanta gracia, te ríes mucho, ¿de mi? - Cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada ofendida –no soy como las demás niñas, no busco el amor, pero mi amor hará aun mas grande mi familia!-

-¿Buscas la fama de tu familia? Ya es bastante conocida!-

-Soy la heredera Gremory! ¡Necesito de un marido fuerte y capaz!- henchida de orgullo – no me casare con cualquiera!-

-Buena suerte pues- sonriendo – Fuerte, hermosa, inteligente, de enorme corazón… lograras lo que te propongas- haciendo sonrojar a la chica en extremo, que solo atinaba a mirar al suelo.

-G-gracias- mirando al chico tímidamente, a intervalos, alternando la cara del rubio con el suelo.

-¿Vamos tirando?- separándose del muro, avanzando de nuevo por el pasillo.

-S-si- caminando a su lado.

-Discúlpame por tener que enseñarme el camino y acompañarme-

-No es molestia! ¡Como buena Gremory debo de ser una buena anfitriona!-

-Gracias, ya lo eres-

-M-muchas gracias- adelantándose unos pasos, respirando profundamente, girándose con gracia, elevando la falda del hermoso vestido, dedicándole una sonrisa –hemos llegado!-

* * *

-¿Qué color te gusta?- dijo mirando en el ropero, rebuscando algunas piezas y mirándolo a él atentamente

-Negro…- ojeando todo el lujoso decorado – y rojo…-

-Traje negro… ¡camisa blanca y corbata roja!- sacando toda la ropa del armario, dejándole sobre la cama – ¿te gusta?-

-¿No es adecuada la ropa que llevo?- mirando el traje con desgana

-Esto es una reunión de alto standing! – explico Rias – no se permiten trajes de combate ni armas!- acercándose a él cogiendo su espada retirando la mano ligeramente quemada –Au!- tocándose los dedos

-Calesvol… una espada Sagrada o algo así… los demonios no pueden tocarla…- quitándosela y dejándola sobre la mesa… caminando hacia ella cogiendo sus manos, chupando suavemente los dedos heridos, haciéndola sonrojar –¿estás mejor?-

-S... si- mirando al chico fijamente se lanzo a abrazarle, pegándolo a ella.

-¿Rias?- sorprendido.

-N-no sé qué me pasa- confundida – Y-yo… yo-

-…-

-Pero no es el momento de hablar ¿cierto?- sonriendo levemente, desabrochándole la camisa unos botones

-Bien… ahora puedes salir… tengo que cambiarme…-

-Te ayudare a vestirte! Como anfitriona tengo que cumplir con las ordenes de Onii-sama!- llena de orgullo – ¡soy una Gremory muy capaz!-

-No lo dudo… pero no me desnudare frente a una chica-

-¡Ah!- sonrojándose

-¿Quieres que me desnude frente a ti?- quitándose el chaleco

-Estaré fuera… hasta que acabes- saliendo lentamente muy sonrojada, mirando hacia atrás a intervalos, sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Como está el chico?- pregunto una hermosa mujer pelirroja

-¡Madre!- sonriente – se está cambiando dentro-

-¿Qué te parece?- sonriendo

-Es un buen chico… aunque muy batallero… no se separa de su espada ni un momento…

-Ha tenido un vida complicada- acercándose a ella –tiene mucha responsabilidad en su hombros…a su edad- girándose

-¿Quién es? ¿Por qué Ravel Phenex esta con el?-

-Porque es un Dragón-

-¿Un Dragón?- abriendo los ojos sorprendida

-Pero hija… no repitas… no vuelvas a asustarme así- abrazándose a su hija con afecto.

-Pero madre! Tenía razón!- dijo Rias alegre

-¿el qué?-

-El amor! Vino a mí! Estaba en nuestra propia casa! Y ya está beneficiando al Clan!-

-¿Amor?- sorprendida, viendo a la niña sonrojarse -¿Te gusta?-

-¡Si!-

-Hija mía…-

* * *

Ese día… empece una larga y continua cadena de visitas y eventos con la acogerá y agradable familia Gremory….

* * *

-De nuevo empalmando…- apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando como la joven maga sometía al ordenador a su voluntad –deberías de dejar el ordenador un rato… aparte de comer deberías de dormir un mínimo de horas-

-Tranquilo Ise-sama, aguanto sobradamente-

-No me refiero a eso- negando con la cabeza –sino descansas no crecerás correctamente… y no te crecerán los pechos… y sin pechos te hecho de casa!-

-¿Me echarías de la Facción por no tener pechos?- mirándolo incrédula

-¿No te había dicho que solo trabajo con pechos con patas?- sonriendo

-No tienes vergüenza-

-No-

-Usted me dijo que no había más miembros…-

-¿Hablas de Reynalle? Ella no es oficial-

-Pero bien que se queda en la casa… ¿Dónde la conoció?-

-Reynalle es especial- sonriendo perversamente – es una espía de Grigory… que he sometido en mi cama, y ahora trabaja para mí en múltiples campos-

-¿Se acuesta con ella? ¿Cuando la conocio?-

-Eso, como muchas otras cosas las explicare en algun One-shot aparte- bostezando - no me veo con la suficiente inspiracion... lo mismo un dia me da un punto y lo hago-

-¿One-shot? ¿De que habla Ise-sama?-

-Las Caídos son diosas Le Fay-

-…- volviendo al ordenador –Ise-sama, debería de hacer algo con la joven Phenex-

-¿Ravel? ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Acaso no se da cuenta?- sorprendida –lo lleva siguiendo varias semanas! ¡Y no hablemos de los pasteles!-

-Mu buenos… ¿aún quedan?-

-No, Reynalle se los comió ayer-

-Lastima…-

-Acéptela Ise-sama-

-¿Hum?-

-Déjela ingresar en la Facción, será una miembro muy útil… y lleva días viviendo en esa horrible tienda de campaña… creo que no le ha dicho a su familia que usted la repudio-

-No la repudie, la accepte, ¿que dices de una tienda de campaña?-

-Pues a esto- tecleando en el ordenador, en la pantallla aparecio la imagen de la entrada de la casa, con una tienda de campaña a un lado, mirando al chico, que la miraba alzando una ceja -¿Lo sabe?... Hay Dios mio, no lo sabe!-

-¿Lleva viviendo ahí?- señalando la cámara -¿En la calle días?- ¿Desde cuando tenemos camaras?-

-¿Aja?-

-Joder….- llevándose la mano a la cara.

-Si me permite una recomendación... Ella puede ser la tercera miembro del Shiseiten-

-¿Le Fay?-

-Y creo tener al cuarto y ultimo miembro- dejando ver una ficha en la pantalla

-¿Tu, Xenovia, Ravel y este?- acariciándose la barbilla pensativo -mmm déjame pensarlo... no parece que sea nada mala-

-Reynalle ha informado… hay movimiento en... – rebuscando en un mapa –Suecia-

-Frio…-

-Es lo que toca Ise-sama!- sonriendo

-¿Disfrutas con esto cierto?- dijo el chico observando a la rubia

-Lo siento por no tener pechos-

-Puñetera Pettanko- marchándose

-Te he oído Ise-sama!- mascullo Le Fay desde su habitación, corriendo hasta el chico – te lo he organizado todo…- dándole un sobre, que el chico abrió alzando una ceja ante el contenido – Si, para dos, llévate a la Phenex, al menos habla con ella-

-Le Fay…- suspirando ante la sonriente chica.

* * *

-Ise-sama…-

-Que puto frió que hace- protesto Ise chillando al cielo

-Ise-sama, esas palabras- le reprendió la niña.

-Pero no está mal este país… fíjate que mujeres- sonriendo pervertidamente.

-¡Ise-sama!- inflando los mofletes

-Tranquila… - sonriendo –estamos aquí para reunirnos con un contacto del Cielo-

-¿Del Cielo? ¿Un contacto? Esto es serio… ¿está bien que yo esté aquí?- sorprendida.

-Si, necesito que estés completamente al día-

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesito que lo sepas todo si quiero contar contigo- sonriendo

-¿Conmigo?-

-La pobre Le Fay está desbordada… ¿quieres ser mi asistente?-

-¿Yo?- ilusionada

-¿No?-

-Si! ¡Si!- chillando de alegría, dando saltitos, ante la risa del chico –me alegro de verte más contenta… lamento mucho mi torpeza… no sabía que te había causado tantos problemas-

-No pasa nada Ise-sama- sonriendo hermosamente.

-¿Una nueva mujer?- pregunto una voz femenina tras ellos.

-¿Quién?- la rubia de giro con rapidez, observando detenidamente a una figura cubierta con una gruesa capa blanca, de capucha completa, con la insignia del Cielo y un gran paquete a su espada –Esa sensación… ¿una espada sacra?- extendiendo sus alas de fuego.

-Tranquila- dijo el chico acariciando la cabeza de la chica –ella es mi contacto-

-Ise-dono… ¿una nueva amante?-

-No, aun es muy joven para siquiera plantearlo, en su dia lo sera- la chica miro al suelo sonrojada pero sonriente- es la nueva incorporación al equipo, Ravel Phenex- colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella –Ravel, ella es Xenovia, una de mis novias-

-Su contacto, es una alianza temporal-

-La quiero en mi equipo… y en mi cama, pero no quiere…- haciendo un puchero.

-Ciñamonos al plan Ise-dono- abriendo la puerta del motel, entrando en el.

-¿Es una exorcista?-

-Si- sonriendo –La conocí en uno de mis soplos, la soborne con la Excalibur Destruction a cambio de que nos mantuviésemos en contacto- entrando en la casa.

-¿Una de las Excalibur?- sorprendida -¿Por qué?-

-Porque realmente la quiero- sonriendo –y trabaja para el bando equivocado, con el tiempo será mía, no tengo prisa, la espera merece la pena-

-¿De nuevo con que Dios esta muerto?- dejando la espada apoyada en una mesa, quitándose la capa, dejándola en un colgador, revelando su cabello lila y su erótico uniforme de exorcista.

-¿Cómo has estado Xenovia?- quitándose el pesado abrigo, indicando a Ravel que la imitase, sentándose en una butaca tras coger una botella de whisky y un vaso con hielo.

-La información que me diste era muy útil-

-No le hagas nada a Irina, es buena chica, solo que muy ingenua y de fuerte pasión… acabo en la Iglesia Ortodoxa por deudas familiares…-

-Lo sé Ise-dono- sentándose.

-Repíteme… ¿Cómo puedo convencerte de que seas mía?- mirándola fijamente.

-Mi corazón está con Dios Ise-dono, por favor deje de insistir-

-Xenovia… ¿Por qué tanta devoción por él? Yo he hecho más por ti como para tener ese afecto tan fuerte por el-

-Ise-dono…-

-Lo sé- relajándose sobre su butaca –Ravel Phenex, mi nueva asistente, ella será el nuevo enlace en sustitución de Le Fay, tiene demasiado trabajo- suspirando – Y como le ocurra algo… Arthur Pendragon es un siscon de mucho cuidado… no duermo por las noches pensando en que podría hacerme-

-Entiendo, un placer Phenex-san-

-Llámame Ravel por favor, el placer es mío…- mirándola fijamente aun con la reverencia -¿No le molesta que sea demonio? Quiero decir… usted es una exorcista…-

-Ise-dono me despertó de una ilusión… como los humanos, no todos los demonios son malvados, la justicia la merecen los culpables, no una raza por ser esa raza-

-…- mirando al chico sorprendida.

-Aun me falta despertarla de lo más importante – dándose un buen lingotazo –Reynalle me ha dicho que hay movimiento en el Cielo… ¿Qué sabes?-

-No mucho… solo preparativos para la gran reunión interfaccion-

-¿Reunión Interfaccion?-

-¿No lo sabe?-

-Es su primer día, dale cuartelillo, no todas tienen tu cuerpazo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi cuerpo?-

-Que es pecado…-

-Ise-sama…- suspiro la rubia cansada.

* * *

Fin del capitulo.


	6. Gata perdida

En apenas unos años la Brigada había crecido considerablemente… el que el Dios Dragón buscase gente capaz en el arte de la guerra, de mutuo beneficio en los objetivos, tuvo un éxito sorprendente.

Humanos.

Ángeles Caídos.

Demonios.

Youkai.

Lo peor… o lo mejor de cada especie se había reunido bajo la bandera del Dios Dragón.

No obstante no era más que una falsa ilusión.

Me explicare.

Ophis, la enana Dios Dragón se pasaba el día sentada en su silla de caoba. Ahora decorada con una mesa llena de accesorios en venta y un currado tendero… "Chiringuito Infinito"

Como buena dragón le importaba un pimiento lo que hacían los demás seres… ella solo distribuía serpientes y los dejaba hacer… observando cuidadosamente.

El fin justifica los medios…

Y Ophis solo quería a Great Red fuera de la Grieta Dimensional…

Si un grupo de matones inflados de poder ajeno podían siquiera molestarlo… merecía la pena, hasta que convenciese al degenerado del Dragón Dimensional… hasta que el Dragón del Génesis dejase a las mujeres de lado, si eso llegaba a ser posible… Sería un dragón que pasaría a la historia… con 14 años y era el ser mas salido que jamás había conocido.

* * *

La Brigada del Khaos constaba de tres Facciones.

La Facción de los Demonios Ancestrales, vestigios de la era más antigua y conservadora de la aristocracia demoníaca. Tras la muerte de los Maou originales la sociedad demoníaca exigió un cambio… los nombres pasaron a ser títulos, títulos nobiliarios llenos de poder, imponedores de pavor, títulos que se ganaban con sudor y poder… títulos que yo no eran de carácter hereditario… Descendientes de los antiguos cuatro Maou, odiaban la sociedad actual y quería destrozarla, levantando en su lugar su tan ansiada sociedad… que jamás conocieron, sus corazones, tan oscuros como los abismos del mundo, deseaban vivir bajo la gloria de sus ancestros… carentes de la voluntad de reclamar el titulo por méritos… enfermizos creyentes del valor de la sangre nobiliaria… seres desfasados.

La Facción de los Héroes; descendientes de humanos legendarios, con sus poderes y/o habilidades… eran los que menos motivos tenían para pertenecer a la Brigada del Khaos… a simple vista.

Y por último, la Facción Outer Heaven. Como líder el Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo, y el Shiseiten; Ravel Phenex, Xenovia y Le Fay Pendragon… y una obvia vacante. ¿Qué querían? Nadie lo sabia ¿Qué hacían? Pocos podían siquiera imaginarlo… por opinión general de los demás miembros de la Brigada… unos empanaos.

* * *

Xenovia…

La espada del Shiseiten.

No dijo que paso.

No dijo que había visto.

Solo apareció en casa del chico, en plena noche de lluvia de invierno, llorando, con solo su ropa de exorcista y a Destruction en mano.

Sin decir nada el chico la recibió bajo la lluvia.

Sin preguntar abrió los brazos, recibiéndola en ellos, abrazando a la destrozada emocionalmente Xenovia.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-

-…-

-Entra, ponte cómoda, quédate cuanto quieras, es tu casa-

* * *

A los pocos días se abrió al chico.

Abrió su magullado corazón.

Dios estaba muerto.

Issei Hyodo tenía razón.

Años de mentira… años de blanca y sagrada mentira, si, una de las mentiras mas sagradas… que irónico.

-Precisamente quería evitar esto…- dijo el chico observando a la chica.

-¿Ahora qué debo hacer?- girándose, observando al chico directamente en los ojos.

-Xenovia- colocando una toalla sobre el cuerpo de la chica –ahora te traigo algo caliente-

-Muchas gracias Issei-dono-

-Issei- rectifico el chico

-Issei… yo…- abriendo los ojos cuando el chico poso su dedo índice en los apetecibles labios de ella.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?- los ojos serios del chico borraron cualquier sentido pervertido de la proposición –Mientras hare la cena-

-Si- levantándose con el apoyo del chico.

* * *

-¿Dónde están las chicas?- entrando en el comedor, en donde Issei se movía con soltura entre fogones.

-Mmm…- separándose de la cocina –Le Fay está visitando a su hermano… y Ravel lo mismo, con su familia-

-¿Y la tuya?- observando la decoración, acercándose a las viejas fotos.

-En las fotos… fallecieron cuando tenía 5 años-

-Perdón, no lo sabía-

-No te lo dije- sonriendo a la chica.

-¿Llevas solo desde entonces?-

-No, me acogieron los Shidou… hasta los 9, a los 10, siendo uno de los niños mas precoces del mundo me emancipe, acogí a una amiga de la infancia… cuando esta encontró familia me uní en pleno derecho a la Brigada del Khaos… luego llegaron Le Fay y Ravel… y si quieres tu-

-Después de todo lo he dicho y hecho… ¿aun me quieres?-

-Por supuesto- cogiendo la mano de la exorcista –Ya te considero una miembro del Shiseiten-

-¿Yo? ¿Una Shiseiten?- sorprendida.

-La espada del Shiseiten-

-Issei…- cogiendo la camisa del chico, pegándose a él -¿quieres que sea tuya? ¿Tu amante?-

-¿Tu ahora?- rió el chico –Le Fay y Ravel en su momento me dijeron lo mismo… ¿tan raro parece que os quiera cerca mío sin contacto sexual?-

-Bastante raro, Ravel siempre repite que eres un depredador sexual… pensé que tendrías esa intención-

-Esa enana… si, con el tiempo lo buscare, pero por ahora no… solo quiero que estés presente en mi vida… de la manera que creas más conveniente-

-Entiendo-

-Entonces… ¿quieres probar mis habilidades culinarias? Me siento muy orgulloso de mis platos estrella!-

-Si!-

-Benne!-

* * *

Sentados en silencio, con la estufa y cubiertos con mantas, con el chico leyendo un libro, y con la chica apoyado en su hombro.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- susurro la peliazul.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-¿Yo?- mirando al chico que dejo su libro.

-No tienes porque cambiar nada Xenovia-

-¿Cómo?-

-Dios en si no era importante, lo más importante era su obra, su ideal, su plan del Paraíso terrenal… tu fe y la de todos los humanos tenía ese fin… sigue luchando por ese fin- sonriendo.

-Pero… eso significaría volver al Cielo-

-¿No quieres?-

-Pero ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?-

-¿No querías que fuese de tu equipo?-

-Sí, pero no bajo estas circunstancias… ya te lo he dicho, no tengo prisa, la espera merece la pena-

-Acepto-

-¿?-

-Acepto ser tu compañera, tu siervo, tu caballero, tu amante- acariciando la mejilla del chico –Dios no hizo nada por mi… tu lo has hecho todo… incluso su trabajo… a partir de hoy seré tu escudo y tu espada-

-Xenovia…- sonriendo divertido – Bienvenida a casa- acariciando su cabello.

-¿Ya está?- sorprendida.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿No hay conversión? ¿Pacto? ¿Firma?-

-No, solo tu aceptación me sirve… el resto son pantominadas… estarás aquí mientras quieras, y te marcharas cuando quieras, así es mi casa- mirando a la atónita joven -¿quieres algo más? Entonces podríamos poner una prueba de ingreso… ¿Eres virgen cierto?-

-¿Virgen?- ladeando el rostro confundida.

-¿Pura?-

-Sí, es básico en la Iglesia-

-Pues con ese cuerpazo eso va a cambiar- sonriendo perversamente –empecemos la prueba de aptitudes- llevándose las manos al cinturón -¿Cómo no he pensado en esto antes?-

-¡Si! ¡Haré lo que sea!-

-Bien, pues pondremos a trabajar esa boquit…. Au au au au!-

-Nada de marranadas Ise-sama!- exclamó Ravel pellizcándole el moflete, retorciéndolo con fuerza

-¡Ravel-san!- protesto la peliazul confundida.

-Rafel… es la pruefa-

-¡Aquí no hay pruebas de ese tipo! ¡Y menos aun cuando sigue siendo miembro del Cielo!-

-Ah! Cierto…- dijo el chico librándose de la rubia – Cuando abandones el cielo te desvirgare… hasta entonces solo pajas mentales… de nuevo- suspirando.

-¿Pajas… mentales?- observando curiosa como la Phenex se subía sobre su regazo tirando de ambas mejillas furiosa.

-Du gue haces agui!-

-Mi infalible sexto sentido me alerto Ise-sama!- exclamo la Phenex –Y no me equivocaba!-

-¿Cuál es el problema?- se pregunto Xenovia confundida.

* * *

-Nada me rindo- exclamo el chico estirándose en el suelo, totalmente estirado.

-Ise-sama… Acabamos de empezar…-

-Le Fay, la magia es para cerebritos y enciclopedias andantes-

-¡Ise-sama! ¡No soy una enciclopedia andante!-

-Pues yo pensaba que te sentirías identificada con lo de inteligente- sonriendo con sorna.

-¡Ise-sama!- protesto la rubia, engañada por completo.

-Pero…- sentándose mirando a la chica –creo tener una idea…-

-¿Cual?- sentándose a su lado.

-¿Puedes enseñarme una de esas magias de área?-

-¿Un sello positivo o negativo?-

-Positivo… y sus receptores-

-¿para quienes?-

-Para vosotras- sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

* * *

!Una misión en Rusia! Una jodida misión en Rusia!

Cao Cao está muy graciosillo últimamente.

Una orden de demonios en Moscú que obtienen exageradas cantidades de poder demoníaco obteniendo contratos ilegales con humanos… obteniendo su alma a cambio…

¿Qué pinto yo aquí?

Una de las múltiples facciones de la Brigada del Khaos.

La Facción de los Maou Ancestrales…

Ese es mi problema.

Shalba Beelzebub quiere que se erradiquen a los falsos demonios que se nutren del poder de las piezas demoníacas…

Cabronazo.

Mi facción tiene un objetivo muy simple, soy la putita que trabaja cuando las dos facciones entran en conflicto de intereses…

Shalba estaba como una furia… al margen del desequilibrio de poderes que podía causar a la comunidad demoníaca de Moscú.

¿Problema?

Que gustan de usar los túneles secretos que formaban una red arácnida bajo la inmensa ciudad… fría y mojada…

Caguen todo!

Segundo problema; Acababa de liarse a ostias con una comunidad de demonios… y la policía humana, corrupta, lo había culpado de la muerte de decenas de cientos de humanos…

Alguien no iba a estar muy contento.

* * *

-Cabrones! No sois más que cabrones!- exclamo un joven de cabello castaño, vestido con un pesado abrigo manchado de un liquido rojo, con un extraño guantelete en su mano derecha, la misma mano que empuñaba una larga y roji-negra espada, caminando con ritmo por las nevadas, blancas, frías e invernales calles de Moscú. Rastreando todo migaja de poder demoníaco de entre los copos de espesa nieve –Estáis en mi campo de dominio! Aquí mando yo!- Chillando a pleno pulmón levantando a Ruler – sois míos cabrones!-

La vida era más fácil cuando Le Fay o Ravel estaban cerca… pero con las chicas entrenando en casa no podía frenar su crecimiento… era una misión que debía realizar solo.

Por norma general quería estar presente en todos los entrenamientos de las chicas, pero confiaba ciegamente en Le Fay, y entre las tres podían enseñarse mucho. Le Fay lucharía contra Xenovia y Ravel, luchadoras físicas, Xenovia obtendría experiencia en la lucha contra magos y Ravel de ambos… solo eran beneficios.

Avanzando con cautela, escondiéndose es una esquina, mirando de reojo de rodillas, observo detenidamente la situación, localizando una balconada con unas vistas óptimas, creando una esfera de luz azul que lo cubrió, desapareció al cerrarse el círculo. Apareciendo justo en la balconada, corriendo silenciosamente hasta los pasamanos.

* * *

-No entiendo porque tanto jaleo por unos gatos tío- calentándose las manos con el aliento busco concienzudamente algo en su abrigo. Sacando con una sonrisa una caja metálica y un mechero de extraña forma.

-¿De nuevo esa mierda?- dijo su compañero con una mueca.

-Esto es cosa fina- encendiéndose un extraño cigarro, liado a mano, de la cajetilla, exhalando con ganas – cojonudo!-

-¡No eches esa mierda hacia mí!-

-¡No seas llorica!- mirando a las chicas, abrazadas mutuamente, temblando de frió y de miedo -¿Qué hacemos con ellas?-

-Las órdenes son que cortemos sus pescuezos-

-¿A cuál? Creo que la prófuga era la tetuda-

-Nah, a las dos, son desechos, nadie los echara de menos-

-Que cabron, la peliplatino es apenas una niña-

-Ahora que lo dices… cuerpazo el de la morena… dime gatita… ¿quieres que tu hermana viva?-

-…- mirándolo furiosamente -¿Qué quieres?-

-Ven con nosotros- sonriendo lascivamente, apartando la fina ropa que llevaba, mostrando sus grandes senos –si nos lo pasamos bien… podríamos hacer una excepción con tu hermana… ¿Qué me dices?-

-¿Shirone podría vivir?-

-Palabra-

-Vuestra palabra no vale una mierda!- exclamo una voz tras el

-¿qui…?- observando horrorizado el cadáver de su compañero en el suelo, decapitado -¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes con quien te metes?-

-Precisamente a tu jefe es al que estoy buscando-

-Maldito bas… argh!- mirando su pecho, una hoja carmesí sobresalía de su estomago, retirándose la hija, el desgraciado cayó al suelo muerto.

-¿uh? No son ellos- observando de rodillas el cadáver de ambos hombres – no jodas que me he cargado a personas inocentes….- rascándose la barbilla sudando frio – ahora tendré a mas mafia dispuesta a matarme- un crujido llamo su inmediata atención, girándose en cuestión de segundos abriendo los ojos ante la visión de dos niñas, con ropas hecha trizas, aterrorizadas y temblando del frio, la más pequeña, de cabello plateado estaba inconsciente, la mayor, morena lo miraba con odio y un terrible miedo… instinto de supervivencia –eh! Tranquila!- alzando ambas manos – no soy un enemigo… ¿Quiénes sois?-

-… grrrr…. –

-Vale mala pregunta- suspirando – estos perlas eran de la organización Manos Limpias… asesinan Youkais por todo el globo… ¿Sois Youkai?-

-…grrr…-

-Moltto Benne- irónico – Vamos a hacer una cosa- poniéndose de cuclillas mirando a la morena a los ojos – Venís a mi casa, os dais una ducha bien caliente, coméis algo calentito y hablamos de lo que ha pasado aquí… ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Por qué debería?-

-Bueno- levantándose y alzando las manos – estamos en Moscú, lleno de miembros de Manos Limpias, hace un frio de muerte y vosotras…- señalándolas – estáis al borde de la hipotermia- La morena soltó a la pequeña y lo miro amenazadoramente – es inútil, me llamo Issei Hyodo, el actual Sekiryuutei, esta es Excalibur Ruler... domina a mis enemigos... y no tienes poder para resistirte… ¿Qué otra opción te queda que sino hacerme caso?-

-¿Qué eres un violador?-

-…- llevándose la mano a la cara suspirando -¿A que viene eso?-

-Mi sexto sentido como Nekomata… me advierte te tu perversión…-

-Te llevarías muy bien con Ravel- desviando la mirada –pero podemos volver al tema…-

-Me obligas…-

-Sep- sonriendo – se acabaron los buenas palabras y los buenos modales- cogiendo su móvil, tecleando algo y llevándolo a su oreja -¿Alfred? Rastrea mi posición por GPS y trae el Rolls, vuelvo a casa con dos invitados, ¿podrías pedir que preparen el baño y comida caliente para dos personas? Con urgencia, han pasado mucho frio-

* * *

-No sabía que sus gustos fuesen tales señorito- dijo el anciano vestido en su habitual smoking dándole una toalla para secarse el cabello, Alfred Hichtcot, su fiel sirviente/mayordomo, desde Dios sabia cuando y como... –no sé qué dirán las pobres señoritas en cuanto se enteren-

-No lo son Alfred- mosqueado – ¿y porque deberían de enterarse las chicas?-

-quizás porque estamos aquí- susurro una voz tras ellos, voz que pertenecía a una chica joven, rubia y vestida con una capa negra y con sombrero picudo negro, junto a una rubia más pequeña, vestida con un caro vestido de tirolesa rosa.

-Joder- chasqueando la lengua – no es lo que parece… ¿Dónde están?-

-siguiendo sus ordenes, duchadas y hospedadas en la misma habitación… a la espera de ver qué hacemos con ellas-

-Son hermanas… prófugas de la familia Belphegor- mascullo el castaño.

-¿Belphegor?- sorprendida Ravel se sentó en su regazo, mientras que Le Fay a su lado, con su mítica sonrisa fresca y sincera en su bello rostro.

-He investigado un poco sobre ellas, las pobres desgraciadas eran siervas del cabronazo de Ashtian Belphegor, un anciano con cientos de años a sus espaldas, demente y con un libido enfermizo… hace dos días Ashtian apareció muerto en su mansión y dos de sus sirvientas desaparecidas… Kuroka y Shirone Hellcat- sentándose en la butaca con solo su toalla y con una copa de whisky escocés en mano

-Señorito…-

-Nadie, NADIE, sabrá que compre esta botella y mucho menos que la consumí… ¿entendido Alfred?-

-Si señorito…-

-Ah!- relajándose sobre el butacón dando un sorbo al fuerte liquido, que recorrió la garganta del chico ardiendo como pura lava

-¿Cómo fue la misión?-

-Huyeron, usaron explosivos plásticos y salieron cagando ostias con Jeeps, sospecho que ya estarán fuera de la ciudad… pero da igual, recupere los discos duros de sus ordenadores, ya lo he enviado a Elisabeth-

-¿Y qué hará con las hermanas Hellcat?-

-No lo sé…- removiendo con movimientos circulares el líquido de la copa

-Lord Gremory ha causado mala influencia es usted- dijo Alfred mirando al chico bebiendo su whisky.

* * *

-Sorprendente señorito- susurro Alfred mirando al chico armado con su armadura roja completa, desapareciendo y cayendo de rodillas – 9 horas, 15 minutos, 25 segundos… ha superado su marca por una margen de algo más de una hora-

-Aun no es suficiente…- levantándose, y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas miro al anciano, cogiendo una toalla, secándose el sudor de la frente – aun no la domino lo suficiente… el tiempo de espera y el tiempo hasta la siguiente convocación siguen siendo excesivas… letales en un combate…-

-No se presione tanto señorito… no se olvide de Svalinn y del hechizo [Blessing]… -

-Ya…- alzando una ceja, caminando hasta la ventana, apartando las cortinas, observando la negra noche, como las gotas heladas de agua golpeaban con furia los cristales de las ventanas

-¿Ocurre algo señorito?-

-Alguien tiene prisa por marcharse… ¿podrías prepararme un baño caliente? Ahora vuelvo- abriendo los ventanales del patio, subiendo sobre la barandilla, saltando al vacío…

* * *

-¿Adónde vas?- exclamo el joven frente a la prófuga gata morena, una intensa lluvia los mojaba y empapaba a ambos

-Tú de nuevo…- siseo Kuroka

-El que hagas me tu importa un bledo… ¿pero dónde está Shirone?-

-Dentro de la mansión, en la cama durmiendo- mirándolo fijamente - ¿Por qué?-

-Eso lo sé, me refiero al porque no está contigo-

-No la puedo llevar conmigo… no con enemigos como tu cerca, sería una carga-

-¿Carga? ¿Tu hermana una carga?- frunciendo el cejo

-Ese poder tuyo… eso del Dominio… y el poder del Dragón Rojo… necesito las manos libres-

-No te confundas- alzando las manos – no pienso pelear contigo, si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo… Ve y recoge a tu hermana, te daré lo que necesites para tu viaje-

-¿?- sorprendida – ¿sabes quién soy?-

-Kuroka Hellcat, la asesina de Asthian Belphegor ¿y?- desviando la mirada, caminando hacia ella, pasando de largo – ven, necesitaras dinero, provisiones y mejores ropas, el inverno el Rusia es asquerosamente letal-

-¿En serio me ayudaras? A que casa perteneces?-

-¿Pertenecer?- mirándola de reojo

-Todas esas riquezas… ¿eres un demonio?-

-No, soy un Dragón, trabajo para una organización llamada Brigada del Khaos-

-¿La que ha creado la Dios Dragón?-

-Exacto, vamos-

-Nya…-

-¿?-

-¿Por qué nos has salvado?-

-No soy un demonio, no comparto su lógica ni manera de pensar, soy un dragón, ya te lo he dicho- hastiado

-¿Puedes cuidar de mi hermana?-

-No, es tu familia, es tu derecho y tu obligación-

-Nya!- protesto – no se me da bien cuidar de nadie… soy un espíritu libre-

-¿Y a mí qué?- cruzándose de brazos

-Eres una buena persona Sekiryuu-chan-

-Pronuncia correctamente mi nombre gata-

-Kya!- lamiéndose los brazos – con todo dicho me marcho…- empezando a desvanecerse en el aire

-espera!-

-Cuida bien de Shirone!- desapareciendo por completo

-Mas cabrones!- pateando el suelo enfadado.

* * *

-Mmm- una niña de cabello platino ronroneaba en la cama levantándose lentamente, somnolienta recorrió con la mirada la desconocida habitación -¿Dónde… estoy?-

-En un apartamento en el mundo humano, concretamente en Moscú, Rusia, al norte de Europa- respondió una voz

-¿Quién?- levantándose por completo observando a un joven sentado en una butaca, castaño, vestido con ropas sencillas de color negro

-Issei Hyodo… tranquila, estas a buen recaudo… no quiero apremiarte… pero tenemos que hablar… de tu situación-

-¿Si…tuacion?- mirando a su alrededor

-A eso me refiero… Kuroka se ha marchado… dejándote aquí- sereno, cruzándose de manos y piernas –pero volverá… fijo-

-¿C-como?-

-Buff… ¿por dónde empiezo?- levantándose y caminando hasta la ventana, corriendo las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del día -¿quieres comer algo? Debes de estar hambrienta-

-…- Acariciándose el estomago sonrojada

-Bien, mandare a alguien para que te vista con algo de tu talla y te esperare en el comedor, hablaremos mientras tanto ¿si?-

-…- la chica solo cabeceo -¿Quién eres?-

-El actual Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo- sonriendo cerró la puerta al salir entre risas.

* * *

-Mi hermana…- llorando, recogiéndose las lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos

-Tranquila- el chico se sentó a su lado, pegándola contra él, abrazándola con cariño, acariciando su espalda – llora, llora cuando quieras-

-Las Hellcat no lloran- protesto Shirone entre lágrimas

-Una niña de 10 años llora cuando quiere llorar- sonrió el chico

-Issei….-

-Llámame Ise- besando su frente –veamos….- apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá – que haremos ahora….-

-Yo… yo… -

-¿Primero… cómo te llamas?-

-Shi-shirone- contestó tímidamente

-Mmm… Shirone Hellcat ¿cierto?-

-¿Lo sabías?- mirándolo sorprendida

-Sí, pero quería que me lo dijeras tu- sonriendo

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el-soy una criminal-

-Nah, Shirone no es ninguna criminal- acariciando su cabello

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Es un pisito propiedad de la Brigada del Khaos-

-¿Brigada del Khaos?-

-Cierto… se lo explique a Kuroka pero no ha ti- rascándose la nuca – veras, no soy un demonio, soy un dragón, y por extrañas circunstancias soy miembro de una banda de matones –

-Uno de los miembros fundadores- dijo Le Fay entrando en la habitación sonriente.

-Le Fay Pendragon, otra miembro de la Facción Outer Heaven y una metomentodo que de puros celos es incapaz de dejarme a solas con ninguna belleza-

-No son celos, y me preocupa lo que puedas hacerle a una niña de 10 años-

-¿Cómo? ¿Después de tanto tiempo y aun dudas de mi?- fingiendo dolor –Jamás os he sobado más de lo necesario Le Fay… eso me ha dolido-

-Más de lo necesario…- desviando la mirada con una mueca.

-¿Sobado?-

-Si, Le Fay me culpa de que no le crezcan las Oppai, dice que se las toco dema… au au au!-

-Este callado Ise-sama!- exclamo Le Fay sonrojada golpeando al chico con su vara.

-¿Outer Heaven?-

-La Brigada del Khaos está dividida en Facciones… así que pese a ser una banda de matones yo hago lo que creo correcto- acariciando su cabello –como tenerte a cubierto… oye ¿esto no es demasiado serio para una niña de 10 años recién abandonada?-

-… supongo-

-¿Y yo?-

-Quiero que seas mi ayudante!-

-¿Ayudante?-

-Si! Necesito de alguien que me eche un cable, ¿te apuntas?- mirándola

-¿yo?-

-Una hermosa loli a mi lado!- llorando de emoción

-Sabía que sus gustos tiraban por esos lares- añadió el mayordomo empujando un carrito con la cena.

-Cállate Alfred!- gruño Ise.

-Yo también soy niña y poco desarrollada… ¿a mí también me tiene aquí por eso?- exclamo Le Fay

-Seguro señorita-

-Callad! Todos!- exclamo Ise rugiendo abochornado –Y llamad a Ravel… tengo una idea en mente-

-¿Cuál señorito?-

-Shirone y Ravel tienen la misma edad ¿cierto?-

* * *

-Vaya vaya- mascullo una diabólica voz entrando por la enorme sala

-Saran Belphegor… ¿Qué te trae por mi casa?-

-Primero traes humanos… y ahora bastardos monstruos…- mirando a Shirone con una mueca de asco.

-Cuida tus palabras- siseo Ise – a quien traigo y a quien dejo de traer es cosa mía- levantándose – y como si tu tuvieses algo que decir al respecto-

-No sé porque Ophis-sama te da tantos privilegios-

-Pregúntaselo a ella- caminando hasta el –capullo, vuelve a mirar así a mis dos subordinadas y te crujo vivo!-

-No me das miedo niñato- devolviendo la mirada –no eres nadie! No has demostrado nada! Y Ophis no defiende a nadie! Un dia… te encontrare a solas… y para la mala suerte de Ophis… perderá a su protegido-

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo-

-Todo… se resolverá- riendo, alejándose de el, marchándose de la sala, mirando con odio a las chicas… bajo la atenta mirada del chico, que al salir del demonio, se volvió hacia las chicas, mirándolas con preocupación –Y recuerda… las Hellcat son propiedad de mi familia-

-Vuelve a abrir esa boca y tu vida será mia- siseo el chico.

-¿Ise-nii?- susurro Shirone ladeando la cabeza, le confundía la mirada de él.

- Meses más tarde -

-¿Cómo está Shirone?- pregunto Issei desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Shirone, en el apartamento del joven en Nueva York

-Es una buena niña, atenta y dedicada… mucho mejor alumna que tu- respondió Le Fay.

-Que graciosa- con una mueca –Y creo que he oído eso antes-

-No es que sea muy difícil-

-¿Aprecias tus bragas?-

-Pero su rendimiento no es sano- la chica sabiamente opto por ignorarle.

-¿Uh?-

-Intenta desesperadamente satisfacer tus objetivos…-

-Teme que la abandone si no cumple con mis objetivos para con ella…-

-¿Temer? La aterroriza…-

-Mmm… Necesitamos que tenga algo de compañía… de su edad…- acariciándose el mentón –Ravel y ella se llevan como el putisimo culo-

-Esos tacos Ise-sama-

-No caí en que eran un gato y un pájaro demoniacos…- llevándose la mano a la frente.

-¿Y el Dahmpiro del tiempo?-

-¿El heredero Vladi?- mirando a la rubia –sueles ser infalible en estos aspectos… pero los Vladi…-

- ella lo merece… puedo ayudarte-

-A veces he pensado… en darla en adopción a alguien de confianza…-

-Ise-sama, lo eres todo para ella…-

-Esa es una de las cosas que han de cambiar…- sentándose pesadamente sobre la butaca -No soy un buen hermano para ella, mi vida son batallas, sangre y muerte… Kuroka la dejo a mi cuidado porque no quería que ella viviese así, quiero que tenga una buena y plena vida- suspirando pesadamente –Los únicos a mi cuidado serán los Shiseiten… y necesito que seáis capaces de cuidaros solos… no es que Shirone no tenga potencial… pero es demasiado joven y vulnerable… necesita de un tiempo y una dedicación del que no dispongo…-

-Issei-sama-

-Y no puedo pediros a ti y a Ravel más de lo que ya os pido- levantándose y acariciando su cabello.

-¿La heredera Gremory?-

-Sep-

-¿Cómo a la chica Himejima?-

-Joder Le Fay, ¿hay algo que se te escape? No creo haberte hablado de ella-

-Jejeje-

-Primero iré a por Ravel… luego hablare con los Gremory-

-¿Hará uso del sello de memoria?-

-¿Hay algo que no sepas?-

-Solo se lo que se, Ise-sama-

-Es lo mejor para ella-

-…- cogiéndole con fuerza de la camisa.

-Perdóname Le Fay-

-Si esa es su decisión la respeto Ise-sama – mirándolo a los ojos – pero no la apruebo-

-Es más de lo que pido- sonriendo -Le Fay, ¿cuántas veces hemos cambiado de casa en lo que va de mes?-

-Ise-sama-

-Apenas tenéis amigos, apenas tenéis conocidos… al margen de los residentes de esta casa… Le Fay… -

-Le tenemos a usted- abrazando al chico dulcemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Yo también quiero abrazos!- exclamo Shirone, entrando en la sala, corriendo y subiéndose sobre el chico, abrazándolo.

-!Yo no me quedare sin abrazos de Ise-sama!- exclamo la rubia quitándose el delantal, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-…- sonriendo cogió a sus chicas en sus brazos – realmente os debo mucho chicas-

- Mientras en el castillo Gremory –

-¡Maldita sea!- liberando poder demoniaco, expulsándolo con las manos, desintegrando varios árboles, mirando a su alrededor furiosa.

-¡Señorita! ¡A conseguido despertar el poder de la destrucción!- exclamo una sirvienta alegre –Su familia estará muy orgullosa… ¿Señorita?-

-Estoy muy enfadada… pero no sé porque…- mirando al cielo confundida –Quiero hacerle daño a alguien… pero ignoro el motivo- rascándose la cabeza confundida… sin ver como Akeno ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo, rodeada de chispas –Alguien está tocando algo que es mío… ¿pero el que?-

* * *

-¡Buenas!- exclamo el chico apareciendo de la nada.

-Ise-dono! Por favor no entre así!- exclamo una sirvienta sorprendida –un día nos nada un ataque al corazón!-

-Iré a avisar a la señorita de que ha llegado- dijo otra saliendo de la sala

-¿Señorita?- pregunto el castaño

-Rias-sama, nos pidió que le avisásemos si llegaba- dijo la mujer -¿Y esa niña?-

-A eso venia… me la encontré malherida entre la fría nieve de Moscú… y no puedo hacerme cargo de ella… ¿podría hablar con Sirzechs Lucifer?-

-Primero llevémosla hasta una cama… esta pálida y fría- tocándole la frente -¿Puede seguirme?-

-Por supuesto- girándose.

* * *

-¡Issei!- exclamo una pelirroja irrumpiendo en la habitación

-Señorita! Un poco de silencio!- exclamo la sirvienta.

-¿Perdón?- observando a los individuos alrededor de una cama, con una niña pequeña entre sabanas -¿Quién es?-

-Lo ignoro, nos la encontramos en las calles de Moscú… no puedo hacerme cargo de ella y pensé en vosotros-

-¡Pobrecita!- exclamo Rias caminando hasta ella –esas orejas… ¿una nekomata?-

-La cola, la cola- señalo Issei.

-¿Le has mirado bajo la falda a una niña de 12 años?-

-Esas preguntas me están comenzando a mosquear… ¿Cómo debo deciros que solo me interesan pechugonas?-

-El que te pases el día robándonos las bragas no ayuda-

-Che-

-Eso parece- dijo Ravel algo a desgana a la pregunta de Rias.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la pelirroja

-Nekomatas y yakitoris no se llevan bien- rio Issei.

-No soy una yakitori!- estallo Ravel.

-Basta! Salid todos!- regaño la sirvienta –dejad a la pobre niña dormir!-

-No hace falta, Rias-hime, quédate con ella, ya me marcho yo- sonriendo –tengo que hablar con Sirzechs-

-¿Te quedaras a cenar al menos?-

-No garantizo nada- saliendo de la sala.

* * *

-¿Una nekomata?-

-Shirone Hellcat- sentando frente a Sirzechs y Grayfia, con Lord y Benelana Gremory en un sofá a su derecha.

-¿La hermana de Kuroka Hellcat?-

-Sep, la asesina de Belphegor-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-Las rescate a ambas en Moscú… Kuroka abandono a Shirone en mi casa, pero no puedo cuidarla-

-Y quiere repetir la jugada de Akeno-

-¿Akeno-chan?- dijo Benelana.

-Si bueno…-

-Madre, ¿no te sorprendió que Akeno-chan tuviese tantas aptitudes? Era obvio que había sido entrenada- rio levemente Sirzechs.

-Digamos que… fui yo- sonriendo quedamente, muerto de miedo.

-¿Tu?- exclamo Benelana.

-Hace unos años… conocí a Akeno… a la familia Himejima, nos hicimos amigos… su familia cuido muy bien de mi… al año la familia de Shuri contrato a unos exorcistas para acabar con Akeno… con esfuerzo pude protegerla… pero los caidos enemigos de Baraquiel dieron con el templo Himejima… atacaron y fui incapaz de proteger a Shuri, que dio su vida por nosotros… aquel día jure proteger a Akeno… y así hice durante un año y medio…-

-¿Hasta?-

-Ingrese en la Brigada del Khaos por dinero… pero llego un dia en el que el peligro se palpaba en el ambiente… Akeno era mi punto débil para las hienas de la Brigada… por aquel entonces empecé a diseñar el Shiseiten… pero descalifique a Akeno, no quería verla en más conflictos… mi vida en la Brigada es cuanto menos… movida… hable con Baraquiel y le borre la memoria… con su ayuda orquestemos el escenario de su encuentro con Rias-

-Increíble- dijo Benelana sorprendida.

-Shirone tiene aptitudes… como su hermana tiene talento para el Youjutsu y el senjutsu… con el tiempo será una Nekomata muy capaz… es una buena Torre para Rias-

-Tranquilo Issei, Rias ya lo ha decidido sin que tengas que decir nada- dijo Sirzechs

-Menos mal- suspirando de alivio –puede que no esté en mi posición decirlo… pero quiero lo mejor para Shirone-

-Lo entendemos-

-Dime Issei-kun, ese sello…. ¿piensas retirarlo?- dijo Lord

-No lo sé… supongo que algún día… no son recuerdo felices-

* * *

Pese a que los pelirrojos lo sabían… Issei Hyodo ignoraba que Rias Gremory, gracias a un hechizo de Matters escuchaba y veía toda la conversación con la boca abierta y unas lágrimas mojando sus mejillas.

* * *

Tras acabar la conversación y tal y como el chico había pronosticado se marcharon, él y la Phenex, de inmediato… tras aquella visita tardaron un mes completo en volverse a ver… tiempo en el que la chica uso para meditar… y ordenas sus pensamientos y sentimientos…

Siendo consciente de la importancia y constante presencia, no voluntaria del chico, en su vida…

La anciana tenía razón…

Su amor traería felicidad a su vida y grandeza a su familia…

Si… su amor…

Quizás el chico era una constante… pero cada día… la chica sentía que no era suficiente constancia… deseaba más tiempo… más tiempo juntos…

¿Pero cómo?

-¿Ise-kun?- exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida entrando en el salón principal, localizando al niño frente a sus padres y hermano, con un hombre rubio en otro asiento, un hombre que emanaba una poderosa aura sacra.

-Hola preciosa- saludo el chico.

-¿Pre-preciosa?- mirando al suelo sonrojada.

-Si me disculpáis- levantándose y caminando hasta le Gremory.

-No sabía que tenias yerno Lord Gremory- rio Michael.

-¡No tengo ningún yerno!- exclamo el pelirrojo –Me niego a entregar a mi niña a ningún sinvergüenza!-

-Pues creo que tu niña ha decidido…- susurro Benelana.

-No es lo que parece Michael-sama- dijo Benelana.

-Mis disculpas pues- extrañado – pensé por la reacción de ella…-

-Si, a ella le gusta, pero el chico tiene otras cosas en la cabeza como para pensar en mi preciosa hermana-

-Entiendo-

-¿Entonces quedamos así?-

-Os enviare la [Longinus] en cuanto llegue-

-Muy bien- sonriendo.

* * *

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- exclamo la chica nerviosa, apoyada sobre el posamanos, jugando con sus dedos.

-Hace unas horas… perdón por no avisarte, pero tenía una reunión importante… de echo nadie sabe que estoy aquí-

-N-n tenías que avisarme!- sonrojándose.

-Bueno, las sirvientas me dijeron que te avisaban… así que pensé que que mejor que hacerlo yo mismo- sonriendo.

-¡!- sonrojándose violentamente.

-Se que nunca me he quedado mucho tiempo…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo la chica –tienes tus cosas que hacer… solo pensaba…-

-¿Mm?-

-¿No tienes mi edad?-

-Si, ¿por?-

-Siempre estas ocupado… y yo con tanto tiempo libre comiéndome la cabeza… nunca vienes a verme… yo…-

-Si bien es cierto que suelo tener muchas cosas en mente… pronto me entenderás… ahora tienes demasiado tiempo como para pensar en mi- sonriendo – pero en cuanto tus padres comiencen a delegar mas responsabilidades en ti…. Je! Entonces las cosas cambiaran!-

-No! Yo no!- sonrojándose.

-Pero esta vez es diferente, por negocios me quedare unas semanas… estaré bastante ocupado… ¿pero querías pasar conmigo algún rato?-

-¿Qué? ¡Si! ¡Si!- exclamo la pelirroja

-Bien- sonriendo contento.

* * *

-Mmm- abriendo los ojos lentamente, incomodo, aun agotado del entrenamiento hasta altas hora del día anterior el chico bostezo sonoramente mientras se restregaba los ojos – no de nuevo!- se quejo, apartando las sabanas de su cuerpo… y del misterioso bulto a su derecha – Akeno! Sabes cómo se pone Rias cuando duermes aquí a escondidas!-

-Ise…- murmuro en sueños, abrazándose a su pecho, aplastando sus ya generosos pechos contra el suyo, sonrojando al chico

– con 15 años y vaya delantera- apartándola afectuosamente, se levanto y cogiendo su ropa se dirigió al baño, aseándose, dándose una ducha y bajando a los comedores

-Lo lamento señorito… tenemos prohibido servirle comida- dijo una de las sirvientas

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso?- sorprendido

-La señorita insistió en que toda su comida sea preparada por ella misma- dijo la jefa de cocina entre risitas

-Nuuuu- llorando – es un desastre-

-No sea tan duro señorito- con una gran sonrisa en su cansado rostro – la señorita lo hace con todo el afecto del mundo-

-No si de eso no me quejo…-

-Ise!- chillo Rias desde la puerta, vestida con solo su camisón desarreglado semitransparente, frunciendo el cejo

-¡Señorita! No debería de vestir así!- exclamo la anciana

-Suerte que esta vez se ha puesto algo de ropa, siempre duerme desnuda- susurro Ise mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Cómo?- exclamo la anciana

-Ese no es el punto!- acercándose al chico y tirándole de las mejillas enojada -¿De qué Akeno duerma desnuda contigo no te quejas eh?-

-No lo decido yo! Es ella!-

-Pero no me quieres a mí!- llorosa

-¿Estas celosa Rias?-

-Si! maldita sea!-

-Buchou… te lo dije… mi estantería gana! Y a los hombres les encanta!- cogiéndose los pechos desde la entrada

-¡Akeno!- protesto la anciana

-¡Ero miko! Largo!-

-Princesa Plana de la Ruina!- encarándose a la chica liberando chispas

-Hoy me librare de la competencia-

-Déjalo estar Plana! Ise es mío! Me prefiere a mí!-

-Pues nada, hoy no hay desayuno- marchándose

-Señorito!-

-Ise/Ise!-

* * *

-¿Sirzechs-sama?- llamando a la puerta

-Oh! Entra! Entra! ¿Como estas Ise-kun?-

-Con permiso…- entrando en la sala con su traje negro y una buena cantidad de dosieres bajo el brazo.

-Así que este es el crío-

-¡Pero si es muy joven!-

-Zzzz… zzzzz…..zzzzz-

- No creo que por apariencia me saque mucho Leviathan-sama- dejando los dosieres en la mesa mirando la delantera de la chica –No he dicho nada… big boob!-

-¿No te habrás ofendido pequeñín?- pregunto inocente acercándose al chico

-Es que me duele que me llamen crío- fingiendo tristeza

-No lo sabia! Lo siento!- abrazando al chico que al instante empezó a restregar su cara entre los melones de la Maou

[Compañero… ¿estas acosando sexualmente a una Maou?]

-Issei…kun- siseo Sirzechs abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa -¡Oh! ¡Ria-tan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Rias?- separándose al instante -¡No es lo que parece!- mirando a su alrededor… dirigiendo una mirada cargada de odio al Lucifer -¿es buen momento para empezar el trabajo Lucifer-sama?-

-No me llames así… soy Sirzechs o Onii-

-Sirzechs-sama- repartiendo los dosieres – Este es mi informe-

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!- exclamaba la chica revisando los documentos

-Ciertamente es un buen trabajo…- dijo Sirzechs

-¿Como tratas con estos temas tan complicados?- dijo Serafall sorprendida

-No responderé a eso-

[Todo el merito es de Le Fay y Ravel… si tuviese un compañero mas inteligente…]

(Lo siento por ser idiota!)

-Pero hay algo mas…- dijo Akuja sin dejar de mirar ni un momento a Ise desde su llegada, ignorando por completo los dossiers – He leído tu disertación-

-…- mirándole fijamente a los ojos

[Mas trabajo Pendragon]

(Chiton!)

– El sistema de las Piezas Demoníacas… la base del sistema, lo has clavado chico… en cuanto acabes con el león… ¿Qué te parece trabajar para mí?-

-Rias jamás me lo permitiría…- sonriendo divertido

-¿Las Piezas?- exclamo Serafall

-Como bien sabrán desde la muerte del Dios Bíblico hay escasez de ángeles… por mucho que Michael se haya adueñado del Sistema sigue siendo incapaz de generar más "Ascensiones" así que la solución más fiable no es una "ascensión" sino el "Reencarnar"… Michael quiere que los Ángeles de rangos más elevados puedan generar mas ángeles de esta manera…- sereno – la petición al Maou Lucifer como muestra de buena fe hacia el Cielo es la creación de ese sistema, además nos han entregado la Longunis Regulus Nemea…-

-Eso sería interesante… - dijo Akuja rascándose la barbilla

-Un momento… ¿Qué es esto del león?- pregunto Serafall cucamente.

-Regulus Nemea- sereno entrelazando sus dedos

-¿Quién es?- exclamo Serafall

-Una de las trece Longinus… la única con vida propia… no, la única que dispone de cuerpo propio-

-¿Sabes que está en un estado de salvaje locura?- dijo el hombre colocándose las gafas.

-Ddraig – alzando su mano derecha, el guantelete se materializo frente a ellos – las Longinus nos reconocemos entre nosotros… se que Regulus Nemea está en la ciudad… y sé que es salvaje- desvaneciendo el guantelete – puedo hacer que acceda a trabajar junto a un demonio-

-¿El que queramos?- dijo Sirzechs

-No, el que él decida - sereno – las Longinus son diferentes de las Sacred Gear, si bien las Sacred Gear tienen cierto grado de identidad… las Longinus tienen alma y personalidad propia-

-Cierto-

-A la fuerza no conseguiréis nada… y no tenéis de otra Longinus- mirándolos a todos – Me llevara tiempo, lo haré en los tiempos libres de la investigación-

-¿Tu serás el que trabaje conmigo?- dijo Akuja

-Si, en mi residen el dragón Irlandés y decenas de antiguos Sekyriuutei, mentes entendidas en poder sacro, mecanismos de las Longinus, frikis de la ciencia, vamos que muchas y la mía, la que curra-

[Eso es lo quieres pensar]

(Ddraig… vete a dormir un rato majo)

-Jajajaja eres un chico divertido- mirándolo fijamente - ¿puedes hablar con los restos de los antiguos portadores?-

-Las Longinus son extravagancias o excentricidades ajenas a la voluntad de Dios… funcionan de una macabra manera… hay decenas de almas encerradas en ella – tocándose el brazo derecho – supongo que llegado el día yo también estaré dentro-

[Lo mas probable]

-Muy bien pues- mirando a los demás miembros que lo miraban afirmando – adelante-

-Así que una alianza entre Cielo e Infierno…- susurro Leviathan

-Infierno no… los Caídos no aceptaran… y mucho de los clanes demoníacos tampoco… prevalece aun el odio por encima de la cordura sobre muchas casas…- dijo el chico

-¿Cordura?- pregunto Serafall

-Una guerra… ¿ahora? Sería el exterminio total de ambas partes…- encogiéndose de hombros –Michael lo sabe, este consejo lo sabe…. Las partes mas humildes de ambos territorios es otro cantar…-

-En serio… mi nieta es muy atractiva… ¿no quieres unirte a mi casa?- prefunto Akuja

-Que no pesado! Todo dicho… bien, primero lo primero ¿dónde está el León?-

-¿Pretendes enfrentarlo?- dijo Serafall

-Por supuesto- extrañado – ¿Qué si no? Hay que reiniciarlo-

-¿Reiniciado?- pregunto Akuja alzando una ceja – ¿cómo? –

-Reiniciado cognitivo… darle de ostias!- cogiendo los dossiers – luego usando mi Longinus me conectare con su mente… veamos que nos cuenta entonces-

-Interesante- sonrió Sirzechs –Y dime… ¿Cómo está Rias?-

-Le juro que no lo entiendo…- rascándose la nuca – desde que llegue… bueno… se comporta…-

-Jajajajja- rio el hombre divertido –tranquilo Issei-kun-

-Pero no es que me preocupe mucho… a fin de cuentas es algo temporal- recogiendo los dossiers.

-¿Temporal?-

-Rias-hime y Akeno-chan "creen" sentir… afecto por mi persona… pero no son mas que las hormonas descontroladas… algo precoces, nada que no cure el tiempo y tener la mente ocupada en cosas mas productivas-

-¿En serio crees que los sentimientos de las chicas son tan frágiles?-

-Por supuesto- mirando al pelirrojo –Y para el bien de nuestro acuerdo y de su familia, mejor que tenga razón-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero complicaciones con la custodia… y tener a un dragón de alto nivel en el seno de su familia conllevaría a la destrucción-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Situación hipotética… Si llegado el día tuviese que luchar contra el dragón Infinito o el dragón del Apocalipsis… ¿El Clan lucharía conmigo?-

-Por supuesto… no abandonamos a la familia-

-Lo dicho… la destrucción del Clan… Gracias Lucifer-sama por la sinceridad... ahora debo irme-

-¡Onii!-

-¡Me niego!-

-Ise-chan… ¿Estás seguro?- preguntaba Serafall preocupada – puedo entrar contigo-

-No será necesario- quitándose la chaqueta, colocándose los guantes y quitándose la corbata, remangándose las mangas de la camisa, mientras unas pesadas y blindadas puertas de metal pulido se abrían con un pesado y continuo ruido sonoro -¿Tenéis cámaras?-

-Si- dijo Akuja

-Bien… entonces sabréis cuando abre acabado, cerrad tan buen punto entre- entrando en la sala, iluminada con apenas luces de emergencia…. Se distinguía la enorme figura de un León humanoide, de más de 3 metros de alto y especialmente corpulento. – Ddraig-

[Cuando digas compañero]

-¡Cerrad!- exclamo Sirzechs caminando hasta la sala de control observando detenidamente las cámaras – tenéis el audio?-

-Conectado señor!-

-Bien, veamos al crio del Cielo- dijo Akuja sentándose en una silla con ruedas interesado.

-Regulus Nemea… la única Longinus con Autonomía propia…- caminando hacia el

-Grrr….- alzándose lentamente

-No me escuchas ¿eh? – Crujiéndose los nudillos – ¡créeme que lo harás!-

-Grrrrrrr-

(Listo compañero)

-bene!- alzando el puño

[Boosted Gear]

-Graaaa!- lanzándose al cuerpo del chico mordiendo su estomago y estrellándose contra la pared

-Dios! Le ha devorado!- exclamo Serafall

-Interesante… domina la Longinus… a su corta edad…. El mocoso es bueno!- rio Akuja – ¿el es tu cuñado?- mirando a Sirzechs

-¿Cuñado?- pregunto Serafall

-¿Lo sabías?- riendo

-¿Ria-chan tiene prometido?-

-El que acaba de patear al León Longinus- mirando a la cámara.

-Guaaaa- levantándose aturdido de la pared opuesta de la habitación

-Leoncin…- caminando con un ruido metálico, revelando su guantelete rojo y una larga espada roma también del color de la sangre – ¡no tienes nada que hacer contra mi!- señalando el techo, en donde se dibujaba un enorme circulo mágico, viendo al Leon ponerse de rodillas -¿Ves? Ese circulo, otra obra maestra de Le Fay, la mayor enciclopedia andante jamas vista! Y ese circulito te obligara a escucharme! Compañera [Longinus]!- de un zarpazo salió volando, recobrando el sentido al desplegar sus alas – ¿no te rendirás con facilidad eh?- comiéndose un puñetazo en la cara.

-Un dragón liado a puñetazos con un León de tres metros….- susurraba Serafall

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Akuja levantándose – tu cuñado tiene su peso en lingotes de Platino Sirzechs-

-¿por?-

-Su mano izquierda…-

-Hasta aquí hemos llegado- cogiendo la cabeza del león por el cabello rubio coloco su otra mano, con el Boosted Gear activado, en la frente

[Boost] [Boost] Explosion]

El leon salio volando de una tremenda explosión, el chico aterrizando en el suelo lentamente, alzo una mano al techo de acero demoniaco

[Calesvol]

Iluminando todo el techo de acero miro fijamente al Leon, inmóvil, sin conciencia.

-Ahora lo difícil- colocando una mano en su cabeza… emitiendo una luz blanca

-¿Ya está?- mirando al chico por la cámara – ¡Abrid las puertas!-

-¿Ya lo has hecho?- dijo Akuja mirando al chico con las ropas rotas

-Nah, solo lo he calmado… ahora viene la parte más complicada… devolverle el uso de la razón- cogiendo su chaqueta- desearía que se le trasladase a mi actual residencia… garantizo que no causara daño alguno-

-Imposible… vivirás en mi casa…-

-Por el bien del pacto deberé de cambiar de residencia pues-

-¿Tan necesario es?-

-Necesito que se sienta libre y cómodo… vivirá bajo mi responsabilidad…-

-Preparare uno de los almacenes de suministros…-

-Perfecto- sonriendo.

-¿Regulus?- llamo el chico

-Dime Ise-

-Nos vamos a casa!- sorprendiendo a los Maou cuando el enorme león salió de la celda de contención, magullado y cabreado

-Que ilusión- sin motivación

-Vamos machote!- dándole unas palmadas en la pierna.

* * *

-Ise!- chillo horrorizada Rias al verle llegar junto a su hermano y Serafall – ¿que te ha pasado?-

-Nada… ¿Por qué?- confundido

-Tus ropas! Están todas rotas!-

-Oh! Cierto! Deberé de pagároslas- mirando su camisa rasgada.

-No es necesario Ise- dijo Sirzechs

-Ise!- cogiéndose del brazo del chico – ¿qué es… eso?- mirando hacia sus espaldas

-¿?- girándose – Regulus, mi nueva mascota- observando al enorme león sentado en el césped frente a su nueva casa – viviremos allí durante nuestra estancia-

-¿Viviréis?- frunciendo el cejo – ¿en uno de los edificios de suministros? ¡Ni hablar!-

-Rias, es por trabajo, además no me importa donde sea mientras tenga cama y luz-

-¡No! ¡Vivirás con nosotros! ¡Estas bajo mi responsabilidad! ¡Vivirás conmigo!- enfadada

-¿Vamos tirando Serafall? La parejita tiene para rato-

-¿Parejita?- sonriendo - ¿es cierto pues que él es tu cuñado?-

-¿Cuñado?- exclamo Rias enormemente sonrojada – ¿Ise? Mi…- mirándo al chico y perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¿De nuevo? Lucifer-sama, un medico debería verla- protesto el chico cogiendo a la chica al vuelo.

-Nah, no es necesario… ¿pero podrías llevarla a su dormitorio?-

-¿Yo? ¿No debería de hacerlo un sirviente? ¿No es algo inapropiado?-

-Para nada- marchándose.

-Los demonios son bien raros- mirando a la hermosa joven, sonrojándose levemente.

* * *

-¡Ise! ¡Apenas pasas tiempo conmigo!- dijo la chica sentada sobre la cama de él mirándole inflando las mejillas – ¡siempre estas con ese estúpido ordenador!- cruzándose de brazos

-¡Rias-chan!- levantándose del sillón, caminando hasta ella, cogiéndola del mentón – Es mi trabajo… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo sabrías si me prestases atención!- con un puchero le dio la espalda

-Siempre te presto atención preciosa-

-¿Soy… preciosa?- mirándolo ilusionada.

-Por supuesto-

-Si es así… mi hermano me ha dicho que el trabajo está muy avanzado…-

-…-

-¿Te marcharas?- mirándolo preocupada.

-Si-

-Yo… Hay algo… ¿Qué puedo hacer para…?-

-Me iré Rias Gremory- sentándose a su lado –es un hecho, mi estancia aquí es temporal… tengo muchos asuntos que atender…-

-Yo…-

-Creo saber lo que sientes… te contare un secreto a medias… mi poder… una de mis cualidades es que… atraigo otras personas… ahora mismo te puede parecer desesperante el hecho de que me marche… cuando estés libre de mi influencia… al poco tiempo se te ira pasando… como una niebla que se esfuma lentamente-

-No es eso… yo… yo te…-

-Shh- tocando sus labios con su dedo índice –guarda esas palabras para otro momento y otra persona-

-Ise…-

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Akeno es tu Reina?-

-Si-

-¿Reina?- sorprendido – ¿con tu edad y ya tienes Reina?-

-¿Qué?- ofendida

-Rias-hime! Me sorprende que siendo tan joven ya puedas usar tus piezas! Hay demonios que en toda su vida son incapaces de crearlas- acariciando sus mejillas suavemente – eres sorprendente!-

-Ise!- sonriendo orgullosa

-¿Y cómo está la Nekomata?-

-Koneko, Koneko Toujo-

-¿Qué?-

-La hemos llamado así-

-Koneko Toujo… le queda bien- sonriendo.

-Es problemático… es muy, pero que muy tímida-

-Solo necesita tiempo y afecto… cosas que puedes darle en enormes cantidades-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Eres una chica llena de afecto, Koneko esta en las mejores manos-

-Gracias…- sonrojándose.

* * *

-¿Os ha gustado la película?- sonriendo

-Si-

-¿Os he dicho ya que estáis preciosas con esos vestidos?- sonriendo

-…- mirando al suelo ambas chicas no podían hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse.

-¿Qué es ese silencio?-

-Ise-sama, creo poder decir que están confundidas por tus palabras-

-¡Oh! Regulus, ¿eso crees?- mirando a las chicas – preciosas… ¿es eso?-

-…-

-¡Te doy la razón!- riendo levemente.

-Ise-sama… deberíamos apremiar nuestro ritmo-

-¿Por?-

-Nos… están siguiendo-

-Lo sé… pero apremiar el paso conllevaría perder el factor sorpresa, sabemos que están allí, pero ellos no-

-¿Pretende atacarles?-

-Me lo estoy pensando… hay dos opciones… o vienen por ti… o por Rias-

-¿Por mi?-

-Eres la heredera Gremory preciosa…-

-Cierto…- mirando al suelo apenada

-No te pongas triste, es algo grande, y como todas las cosas grandes tiene sus ventajas y desventajas!-

-¿Cuales son las ventajas?-

-Dinero, fama, poder y a Akeno!- divertido

-¿Desventajas?-

-Paparazzi, secuestradores, matrimonios concertados, envidiosos…-

-¿Pero Ise…?-

-Rias, es en estos momentos cuando tienes que sacar pecho- sonriendo – y demostrar tu potencial! Demostrar tu valía!-

-¡Ise!- abrazándome con fuerza llorosa

-Y recuerda que no estás sola… tu familia y Akeno siempre estarán contigo!-

-¿Y tú?- mirándome ilusionada.

-¿De nuevo con eso?- acariciando sus mejillas – siempre estaré para cuando me necesites… pero no será a tu lado…-

-¿Te irás?-

-Tarde o temprano, ahora preciosa, quiero que vayas con Akeno y corras hasta los terrenos Gremory!-

-¿Te quedaras con ellos?-

-Tranquila, nos vemos en un rato- sonriendo

-Señorita!- exclamo Grayfia viendo a la pelirroja y Akeno corriendo asustadas – he recibido un mensaje de Ise-dono!-

-Grayfia! – se abrazo a ella llorando – Ise! Ise!-

-Ria-tan!- exclamo Sirzechs descendiendo del cielo junto a Benelana y Lord Gremory

-Una decena de demonios nos atacaron en el parque…-

-¿Y Ise?- mirando alrededor.

-Se quedo con ellos-

-¿Solo?-

-Regulus estaba con el…-

-Hay mi madre…-

* * *

-¿Esto es todo mamones?- chillando extasiado mirando el campo de cadáveres - ¿Tan poco esfuerzo y recursos se merece Rias-hime?-

-Ya están todos Ise-dono- sentencio Regulus sentado en el suelo

-Nah!- clavando a Excalibur Ruler en el suelo

-¿Ise?-

-¿Sirzechs-sama?- sorprendido

-¿Y los… enemigos?-

-Han palmado- encogiéndose de hombros – pero tengo todas la pruebas que necesito para liarla parda, parda- levantando una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Tu solo?-

-Regulus también se ha puesto las botas- señalando al león con el pulgar – buen chico!- dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿El uso de la violencia está justificado?- pregunto el León

-En esta ocasión si, puesto que la usamos para proteger-

-¿A quién?-

-A seres queridos- sonriendo.

-Ise-kun- sonrió Sirzechs.

* * *

-Desde luego es un chico muy capaz- dijo Lord

-Apenas ha dudado en proteger a nuestra hija…-

-Podría ser un buen marido para ella-

-¿Estas pensando… en…?-

-Muchas gracias Issei-kun- dijo Michael saliendo junto al castaño de la sala –con este tramite la alianza a estrechado aun mas los lazos-

-No ha sido nada Michael-sama-

-Hasta pronto Issei-kun- desapareciendo en un haz de luz.

El chico lejos de entrar de nuevo se acerco hasta el ventanal, con vistas al patio delantero del Castillo, en donde Milicas, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Sona y Tsubaki jugaban el césped, bajo la mirada y risas de Benelana y Lord Gremory, junto a otro par de adultos que no conocía. Sin saber cuando ni porque se sorprendió el mismo al tocar con sus yemas el frió cristal… en un amago de alcanzar a los niños…

-Creo que no los conoces… son los padres de Sona Sitri- dijo Sirzechs junto a Grayfia.

-Podría estar con ellos- dijo la sirvienta.

-¿Perdón?- mirando a la mujer –no tengo tiempo, he de irme- dándoles la espalda.

-No hablo de que bajes ahora… sino que vivas como ellos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?-

-Únete a mi familia… a mis padres les gustas, a nosotros también… y Rias te quiere-

-…-

-Un niño debe de vivir como tal, deja que los adultos carguen con ese peso Issei-kun-

-…-

-Nosotros, entre nosotros mantendremos el Outer Heaven, confía en nosotros-

-…- mirando por la ventana, visualizando a la pelirroja y su reina, riendo alegres.

-Akeno-chan y Ria-tan hacía años que no estaban tan felices… y es gracias a ti… Issei-kun-

-¡Issei-sama!- exclamo Le Fay mediante un holograma, jadeante.

-Dime- sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, que sin saber cómo ni porque, dirigió su mirada hacia el, serena, quieta.

-Hay movimiento… Alfred ha comunicado que Cao Cao y Crerisien han pedido una importante cantidad de "ellas"-

-¿Dónde están?-

-Aun no han salido de la base-

-Bien, en cuanto este de aquí voy para allá-

-¿Reuno al Shiseiten?-

-No, primero quiero hablar con Ophis…-

-¡Issei-kun! ¿Qué ocurre?- exclamo el pelirrojo preocupado.

-De momento nada serio, solo conjeturas… Ya casi es la hora de cenar… Benelana-sama me pidió que fuese a por las chicas, usted y Michael-sama pueden informar a los señores?-

-Si… adelante…- susurro el hombre viendo, lleno de impotencia la imagen del chico alejarse… simbólicamente… de sus vidas.

* * *

-Así que Regulus se ha ido con la Casa Bael…- dijo Lord bebiendo de su copa– una lástima-

-Al menos está en buenas manos- dijo Sirzechs – mas importante… lo ha hecho… una Longinus…-

-Akuja me ha hablado maravillas de Ise… quería que se quedase con el en el laboratorio, quería casarle con una de sus familiares para retenerlo… imaginaos como se puso Rias al oírlo… a Ise aun le duelen las mejillas y los oídos- riendo

-¿Qué edad tiene el chico?- pregunto un hombre pelirrojo con una copa de Bourbon en mano

-14 años- respondió Michael tristemente

-¿A esa edad?...-

-Que tras tantos siglos aun enviamos a niños a la guerra- dijo Benelana llegando al comedor

-Benelana-sama!- dijo Michael levantándose

-No seas tan formal conmigo Michael!- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Gracias Benelana- sentándose de nuevo – pero tienes razón… tras siglos y siglos aun seguimos repitiendo los mismos errores-

-¡Para eso estamos aquí reunidos!- dijo Lord alzando la copa –de celebración!-

-Muchas gracias por invitarme- dijo el rubio sonriente –y enhorabuena-

-Gracias- sonrio Benelana orgullosa y contenta.

-¡Por el compromiso, el amor y la felicidad de mi hija!- le siguió Sirzechs.

-¿Entonces aceptan?- exclamo Michael sorprendido

-Si- dijo Benelana – Sirzechs me ha dicho que a Rias le gusta… y eso es muy extraño en ella… nunca se había fijado en ningún chico- riendo levemente.

-¿Gustarle? – rio Sirzechs – hacia décadas que no veía a una persona tan enamorada de otra, incluso de fue a vivir al almacén con él! Le hace hasta el desayuno pese a las continuas protestas de Ise!- riendo todos a su manera.

-Para flechazo el de Akeno-chan, va tras el cogida de su mano-

-Eso es extraño, siempre ha tenido pretendientes pero siquiera les miraba…- explico Benelana

-Como sea! vivirán juntos desde los 16 y se casaran cuando Rias tenga 18 años!- dijo Lord

-Enhorabuena!- dijo Michael – Issei es un dragón muy buen visto en el Cielo… Creo que es un gran paso hacia la paz, la verdadera paz-

-Espero que ahora ya estés contento!- exclamo Ise llegando al comedor, de la mano de Akeno y junto a Rias.

-Ise! No puedes entrar así de sopetón! Tienes que presentarte!- le siguió Rias – Ise! Cuida tu apariencia!- peinándolo con la mano y corrigiéndole la corbata – ¿porque te sonrojas?-

-Una chica hermosa está demasiado cerca de mi… y hueles muy bien…- desviando la mirada

-Gra… gracias!- anudando la corbata y dejando sus manos en el pecho de él… bajando la mirada sonrojada… para mirarlo a la cara tímidamente –Ise…-

-Parejita… que no estáis solos! Pobre Akeno-chan- Dijo Benelana

-¿Pobre Akeno-chan? Si no le suelta la mano!- chillo enfadada

-Es mi Ise, no me separare de el- respondió sonriente.

-¿Tu Ise?- chillo Rias -¿Desde cuando?-

-Chico ¿estás piropeando a mi hija frente a mis narices?- dijo Lord Gremory

-Pero míralos…. ¡Si parecen recién casados!- dijo Michael divertido

-¿Quién? Con Rias o con Akeno?-

-¿Yo? ¿Casada con Ise?- sonrojándose y llevándose la mano libre a la cara sonriente

-¡¿Comon?!- chillo Rias encarando a Akeno que le planto cara sin inmutarse –Eres mi Reina-

-¿Y?-

-¡Me debes obediencia!-

-¡Excusas!

-Ise!- llorosa – ¡porque me haces esto!-

-¿El qué? ¿Estoy haciendo algo?- confundido mirando a los Gremory -Lo siento, no pretendía ofender, solo remarcaba lo obvio señores Gremory… - mirando a Michael .- vuelve a decir una burrada como esa y..- echando la mano a la espalda, sin encontrar nada

-¡Nada de armas Ise!- le regaño Rias – ¡ven conmigo!- cogiéndolo de la mano… arrastrando a Akeno

-Cuantas veces deberé repetirte que no nos llames señores Gremory, Lord, Benelana y Sirzechs- serio

-O Oto, Kaa y Onii- dijo Sirzechs

-Ni… hablar- mirando a Benelana, mirando su increíble escote, llevándose un tiron de mejilla de Rias.

-¡Mirala! ¡Se conocen de hace meses y como le marca!- reia Michael observando a una sonrojada Rias.

-Los hombres Gremory no tenemos clemencia frente a las mujeres Gremory… llevamos siglos de esclavitud!- dijo Lord llevándose otro tirón de parte de Benelana

-¡Ya de donde ha salido!- reía Michael.

-¿El señorito querrá te o chocolate?- dijo una sirvienta inclinándose frente al chico

-Mmm- mirando embobado el escote de la sirvienta.

-Ise! A donde miras!- estallo Rias

-Ise!- apretando sus pechos contra su brazo – me tienes a mí! Deja a las demás!-

-¿De qué hablas?- desviando la mirada

-¿Te gustan los pechos grandes?- pregunto Rias acercándose a el seria

-Mira los mios… a mi edad ya se notan!- sonriendo satisfecha.

-Akeno!- exclamo frustrada Rias, tocándose su mínimo pecho…

-Akeno! Que pechotes!- girándose de pronto retrocediendo temeroso al ver el aura asesina de Rias

-Así que te gustan grandes- mirándose apenada su pecho poco desarrollado

-Querida… siendo mi hija créeme que tendrás un pecho que hara que Ise se rinda a tus pies!- le susurro Benelana

-¿En serio?- pregunto ilusionada Rias – ¿has oído Ise?...- viendo como este dejaba que Akeno usase sus manos para tocarse los pechos

-Ves querido? En cuanto crezcan podrás tocarlas cuanto quieras- mirando al chico babear

-¿Querido?- se preguntaba Ise mirando a Akeno…. A su levemente desarrollado pecho.

– Basta!- haciendo un puchero comenzó a tirar de las mejillas de el – tienes prohibido mirar cualquier pecho que no sea el mio!-

-¿Porgue?-

-¡Por que lo digo yo!-

-Pego… no ai… naga… que… miga!-

-¡Te aguantas! ¡Es lo que tienes y punto!- llorosa y humillada – ¡lo siento por no tener pecho!-

-¡Deja a Ise en paz!- exclamo Akeno enfadada – ¡deja en paz a mi marido!-

-¿Marido?- llena de celos –Mou- haciendo pucheros cogiéndose del vestido

-¿Marido?- se lo quedo mirando Ise

-Pues que sepas que solo me gustan las chicas sexys y con grandes pechos!-

-Lo seré! Si lo consigo… te casaras conmigo?-

-Sexy y con peras? ¡Por supuesto!-

-¡!Ise!- chillo Rias tirando de ambas mejillas con fuerza llorosa.

-Jajajaja- reian todos

-Rias… Ise no es tuyo- dijo Lord divertido

-¿Qué?- exclamo Rias abochornada – ya… lo se… pero… yo… -escondiendo su rostro en sus manos

-Hay mi pequeña…- dijo Benelana abrazándola sonriente – relájate… es normal lo que sientes…. No rechaces esos sentimientos… abrázalos…-

-Madre que me pasa….- agarrando su vestido con fuerza – yo…-

-Algo natural y muy hermoso… luego hablaremos de ello-

-Madre- dijo Rias sonriendo… abrazando dulcemente a su madre.

-Lord Gremory… hay algo que siempre me ha apasionado de los Demonios- dijo Ise serio

-Dime joven- mirándolo divertido.

-Esto en el Cielo no puedo preguntarlo… ¿pero es cierto que en el Infierno uno es capaz de tener un harem?- dejando fríos a todos – un caído me contó que los demonios pueden hacerse un harén con las piezas demoníacas- alzando un dedo con un tono aleccionador - ¿Es cierto que si hago que todas las mis piezas sean mujeres ellas deberán de obedecer mis ordenes sean cuales sean?-

-Jajajajajaja- estalló Lord en risas junto a Michael y Sirzechs, ante la atónita mirada de Benelana y una humeante Rias.

-No me digas más! Azazel!- dijo Michael.

-¿El líder de Grigori?- pregunto Sirzechs.

-Ise se topo con ellos en una misión en Damasco… con Baraquiel si no me equivoco, ¿verdad Ise?-

-¿Padre?- susurro Akeno en apenas un sonido

-Sí, le vi en Damasco, me dijo que los ángeles eran unos mojigatos, y que los demonios me limitarían las mujeres a 15… con él las tendrías a montones… una cada noche… me dio un álbum de fotos…- babeando.

-¡Como!- chillo Rias levantándose - ¿Quién es ese Azazel?- mirando a su padre – Ise!- tirándole de la mejilla echándose encima suyo celosa

-Rias! Sueltame! Duele!- ante las risas de los presentes.

-Quieres un haren Ise?-

-Oh si! Es mi sueño!- saliendo del sofá huyendo de Rias que lo perseguía… con Akeno en mano.

-Pervertido!- exclamo Rias llorosa – eres un pervertido!- cada uno a ambos lados del sofá con Sirzechs y Michael.

-No puedo evitarlo! Ddraig dice que es normal! Todos los dragones lo somos!-

-Oh! El Dragon Rojo Irlandes?- dijo Lord mirando a Michael que desviaba la mirada silbando - ¿puedes hablar con el?-

-Por supuesto- corriendo tras una mesa con una celosa Rias detrás suyo

-Interesante- dijo el Gremory mayor.

-Y dime Ise… si fueses un demonio… si pudieses tener un harén… ¿Rias estaría en él?- llevándose la mano a la boca riendo intensamente ante la reacción de su hija.

-¡No! No lo pienso compartir!- chillo Rias

-¿Compartir el que hija?- añadió Lord

-¿Qué?- sonrojada – pues…. Yo…. A…..- balbuceo mirando al suelo

-¿Y tu Akeno-chan? ¿Hablamos de hacerte compartir a tu marido?- dijo Sirzechs

-Mientras me ame me da igual- abrazando su brazo soñadora

-Si! Akeno! Rias! Por supuesto que lo estarían! Rias es muy hermosa! Y Akeno es mi precioso angel!– sentencio sin pensarlo – Rias, Akeno ¿querríais ser de mi haren?- haciéndola retroceder de la impresión

-¿Qué? Yo…. Así… de repente….- jugando con sus dedos.

-Por supuesto Ise- respondió Akeno sonriendo.

-Akeno- mirándola feliz -Con la genética de tu madre tendrías grandes pechos….- babeando mirando a Rias

-Ise!- tirándole de ambas mejillas llorosa – ¿solo te gusto por mis pechos?-

-¿De gue habas? Si no tejes pegos y me gutas igal!-

-Repite- soltándole las mejillas seria

-¿De que hablas? Si no tienes pechos y me gustas igual- tocándose las mejillas adolorido

-Ise!- saltando a sus brazos feliz besándole las mejillas- Si! Si quiero! Pero YO dirigiré el dichoso harén! Me oyes!- colgándose de su cuello – Eres MIO!- mirando a Akeno – y tu mi Reina, somos mejores amigas! Así que como mejores amigas compartiremos marido!-

-Bueno señores… la señora ha decidido- reía Sirzechs.

-Increíble! Ya tiene el dichoso harén!- Exclamo Michael sorprendido.

* * *

Lamento el retraso... este capitulo llevaba escrito un tiempo pero tenia que editarlo y darle unos retoques...

Bien, el planteamiento, de echo esta es una adaptación de ls historia original, por lo que llegado a cierto punto empezara "HighSchool DxD" propiamente dicho... me atrevo a vaticinar que a dos capítulos de aquí.

Que mas... iré poco a poco, pero me comprometo a acabar la historia, siempre que mi pauta/modelo/patron vaya publicando yo lo haré, osea la novela ligera original. Poco a poco pero con constancia.

Ale, me largo a editar el siguiente!

Muchas gracias a aquellos que dedican su tiempo en leer esta chufa XD

Hasta otra gente!


	7. El pequeño dhampiro travesti

-Cuando quieras Ise-sama- dijo Le Fay sonriente, creando un círculo mágico.

-Benne- desapareciendo en el círculo mágico.

-¿Q-quien eres?- exclamo una sirvienta cayendo de culo al suelo

-¡Perdón!- alzando las manos en son de paz –Soy Issei Hyodo… ¿esta Sirzechs Lucifer en casa?-

-!Issei-sama! !Deje de entar asi! !Entre por la puerta! !Como la gente normal!- le riño la sirvienta

-Nay! Yo no soy normal!-

-De eso me he dado cuenta!- tirando de su oreja.

* * *

-Aun no sé cómo te lo haces para traspasar nuestras barreras- dijo Sirzechs sonriente, junto a Benelana y Lord.

-¿Le pides a un mago que revele sus trucos?- acomodándose en la silla –Sea como fuere el motivo de mi visita es otro... creo que es la hora de colaborar entre nosotros-

-¿Oh?-

-Buscáis el pergamino de Lucifer, una antigua joya del anterior Lucifer que esconde oscuros secretos… en posesión de la Casa Vladi…- mirando a los Gremory – yo busco a Gasper Vladi, ¿os hace una misión conjunta?-

-¿Cómo?- exclamo Sirzechs sorprendido -No se que me sorprende mas, el que sepas que buscamos o el que sepas donde esta-

-Aquí tenéis el plan- dejando varios dossiers sobre la mesa –yo y un miembro a escoger de vuestra familia iremos a la Casa Vladi en Rumania… nos infiltraremos y extraeremos cada cual su objetivo-

-¿Gasper Vladi? Lo conocemos… Mi hermana lo quiere como Alfil… ¿Qué buscas de el?-

-Gasper es una de las singularidades de este planeta… y lo siento por Rias, pero jamás podrá controlarle… por eso lo quiero yo- mirando fijamente al pelirrojo –yo si puedo, su familia lo desprecia, esta sellado en una habitación, conmigo aprenderá a controlar sus poderes-

-¿Y trabajara para ti?-

-Temporalmente, como mis otros subordinados… pero todos ellos son libres de abandonar cuando deseen-

-[Forbidden Valor View]- susurro Sirzechs – es cierto… Rias no podría controlarlo…-

-Aquí va una muestra de buena fe…- dijo Ise- Su Sacred Gear es lo de menos… su poder, su singularidad… bien llevada podría derrotarle con facilidad-

-¿A mí?- riendo

-Si, a uno de los candidatos a los 10 seres más poderosos del mundo- serio

-¿En serio?-

-¿Por qué sino la prestigiosa familia Youkai Tepes… tendría a un niño de 10 años encerrado en una habitación en las profundidades de un castillo perdido en las montañas?-

-Si se diese el caso… de que una vez controlado el poder… Rias lo quisiese como Alfil…- dijo Benelana.

-Ya lo he dicho, todos mis chicos son libres de unirse con quien crean-

-Con esas condiciones… colaboraremos juntos- dijo Sirzechs –Grayfia, llama a Surtr-

-Si Maou-sama- dijo la sirvienta, marchándose tras una leve reverencia.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en este antro de País?- mascullo Surtr

-Medio año- mirando el enorme castillo victoriano –llevo tiempo estudiando a los Tepes, su cultura, sus costumbres y sus poder de combate y respuesta táctica-

-Que puto frió que hace-

-Bienvenido a Rumania- sonriendo – ¿al tajo?-

-Tienes muchas prisas para ver a los chupasangre- dándole un trago a su botella de vodka – al menos la bebida es buena-

-Todo lo que sea fuerte te pierde- rió dándole al timbre del castillo

-Les estábamos esperando- susurro un hombre pálido de cabello negro, engominado y hacia atrás, peinado perfectamente con cepillo, saliendo de una sombra… tras ellos.

-¿Hua?- sorprendido.

-Chupasangre…- susurro Surtr desviando la mirada –como vuelvas a aparecer a mi espalda te arranco la cabeza-

-Intentelo demonio- respondió el vampiro sacando los colmillos.

-Por favor… tranquilicémonos- dijo Ise con una sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Que estamos haciendo?- mascullo Issei adormilado, tumbado sobre el sofa haciendo zapping con el televisor.

-¿A mi que me cuentas?- chillo Surt desde el jacuzzi.

-Llevamos aqui una semana... y aun no hemos hablado con nadie...- mirando al techo -esto da pena-

-¿Que dices?- rio el gigante -Tenemos barra libre, buena comida y tranquilidad... y nos pagan por ello! Esto es vida!-

-Pues a mi me huele muy mal- levantandose del sofa -Me voy a dar un paseo!-

-!Oye! ¿A donde vas?-

* * *

-Esto apesta…- caminando con rapidez entre los inmensos pasillos de piedra del Castillo Tepes, esquivando cuanto guardia se encontraba, aprovechando el follón que Surtr estaba montando en los comedores, observando a banda y banda, frente al inmenso portón de hierro colado, completamente lleno de sellos de papel… budistas a su parecer, se concentro y se transporto al otro lado del portón – bien… no había mobiliario detrás…- suspirando relajado

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo?- exclamo una voz femenina y aguda

-¿Gasper Vladi?- aun de rodillas ojeo toda la inmensa habitación, llena de mobiliario barroco, juguetes desperdigados por el suelo… y mucho material informático.

-S-soy… y-yo-

-Bien, me llamo Issei Hyodo-

-¿C-como h-has e-e-entrado?-

-Teletransporte… no hay barreras ni fronteras para mi, el tiempo y el espacio son mis juguetes- sin localizar el chico…. - Aunque es jodido buscar a un vampiro en una habitación a oscuras… ¿tienes una cocina en tu habitación?-

-Vivo… aquí-

-¿Tienes café?- rebuscando en el armario de la cocina, al abrir uno de los compartimentos superiores una olla se le cayo en la cabeza, haciendo un gran estruendo en la vacia y silenciosa sala -¡Caguen la puta!- acariciándose la frente de rodillas

-¿E-estas bien?- exclamo el vampiro

-Nadie ha visto esto- dijo el chico – no quiero saber que dirían las chicas si vieran esto- recomponiéndose, de pronto se encendieron las luces, con un niño en la puerta, enciendo el interruptor -¿Gasper Vladi?-

-S-soy yo- mirándolo tímidamente.

-Cojonudo!- sonriendo -¿Dónde tienes el café?-

-N-no tengo…- jugando con sus dedos nervioso.

-¿No?- sorprendido -¿Te?-

-N-no-

-Esto será difícil… tengo mono de cafeína…- acariciándose la barbilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- observando como el chico recorría la habitación curioso.

-Le dedicas mucho tiempo a los ordenadores… o eso o te pasas el tiempo mirando las musarañas… ¿Cómo aguantas las maratones de los MMORG?-

-Colacao-

-Uno por favor- removiendo sus cosas, abriendo cajones y armarios.

-¿Quieres un colacao?- sorprendido

-Sí, gracias- chismorreando en el ordenador

-No… no fisgonees- caminando con prisa hasta la cocina ante una mirada asesina del chico.

-¿Dónde tienes las fotos guarras?-

-N-no tengo de eso-

-¿Pelis porno?-

-N-no- sudando frió, caminando hasta el – t-ten-

-Graccie- separándose del ordenador –Mmm-

-Hyodo-sa… ¿Qué… que hace aquí?-

-Vengo a verte obviamente- sentándose cómodamente en el sofá, observando de frente la enorme pantalla de LED frente a el -¿64 pulgadas?-

-82…-

.!Hua!- silbando – Ver un partida del Barça desde aquí debe de ser gloria bendita!-

-¿Fútbol? ¿Sigues un deporte humano?-

-¿Humano? Si ves jugar a Messi verías que el si es digno de ser llamado D10S- dándole palmadas al asiento de al lado suyo –Ven, ven-

-Si- sentándose a su lado tímidamente

-Extremadamente tímido, sin apenas voluntad ni confianza… vives escondido tras una pantalla, apenas te relacionas con tus congéneres, vives de las compras online y no solo que no tienes material porno sino que te vistes de mujer… Un fenómeno!- con ironía.

-Lo, lo siento- se disculpo lloroso –au!- llevándose un capirote en la frente

-¿De qué te disculpas?- frunciendo el cejo -he venido para hablar contigo… no me andaré con rodeos… te quiero en mi equipo… no, te necesito en mi equipo-

-¿E-equipo?-

-Sí, pertenezco a la Brigada del Khaos, que seguro que la conoces, siendo un buen traficante de información, lidero una Facción, un grupo de individuos de todas las razas y sexos para hacer trabajillos… variados, el Shiseiten-

- ¿El Shiseiten?… ¿para qué me quieres?-

-Bueeeno, vengo a cumplir con mi promesa-

-¿Cuala?-

-Mi Nick es Homoerectus… ¿recuerdas? Llevamos unas semanitas chateando por ordenador-

-¡Tu!- exclamo sorprendido -¿Cómo sabias que era yo?-

-Le Fay es una pettanko genio-

-¿Pettanko?-

-Te localizo enseguida… en un principio idee que el Shiseiten fuesen solo bellezas… pero me vendría bien algún miembro masculino en el equipo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Veras, tengo una niña de tu edad que apenas se relaciona, es una obsesiva del orden y de los pasteles caseros… y quiero que seas su amigo y desvíes su atención de mi… Necesito unas vacaciones alejado de Ravel… - suspirando –Le Fay no me deja en paz con tanto trabajo y Xenovia solo hace que preguntarme cosas guarras con ese careto de ignorante ingenuo… y claro con ese cuerpo me enciendo y Ravel y Le Fay me cosen a leños- llorando lagrimas de desesperacion, agarrando al chico de los hombros.

-¿Para eso?- sorprendido- Pero soy muy peligroso-

-Vienen a por ti… lobos y demonios… antes que ellos quiero que seas el amigo de mís querida Le Fay y Ravel-

-¿Le Fay? ¿Ravel?-

-Aquí tienes unas fotos- sacándolas de la cartera -¿a que son guapas? Ponles un dedo encima y te corto los cojones-

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca lo haría!- temblando

-¿No te parecen lo suficientemente guapas? ¿Te crees muy bueno para mi Ravel y Le Fay?- volviendo en si –Ops, perdón-

-…-

-Benne ¿Se que es un marrón… pero te apuntas?-

-¿Me lo preguntas?-

-Por supuesto!- sonriendo – no pienso forzarte, y ni mucho menos tienes que responderme ahora-

-¿Tú… eres un demonio?-

-¿Yo? No, soy un dragón, el actual Sekiryuutei-

-…-

-Hagamos un trato… ayúdame y te ayudo-

-¿Ayudarme?-

-Soy el Dragón Dimensional… tu Sacred Gear es inofensiva para mí- sonriendo pervertidamente – es mas, seremos imparables, juntos dominaremos el mundo!-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-

-Tu detienes el mundo y yo robo braguitas y sostenes a placer!-

-¿Qué?- sorprendido

-Si, si, ya veras!- babeando -¡Los conjuntos de lencería mas prohiidos estarán a mi alcance!-

-Pero…-

-No he venido aquí por nada- mirando al chico –se de tu "otro" problemilla… y aun siendo ese puedo ayudarte-

-No sabes de lo que hablas!- chillo asustado, bajándose del sofá.

-Somos muy parecidos Gasper Vladi- dijo el chico sereno.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ambos somos las únicas singularidades del mundo-

-¿S-singularidades?- mirándolo lloroso.

-La encarnación del poder que Dios expulso de sí mismo- el chico lo miro horrorizado – capaz de absorber y devorar toda materia conocida… y el Dragón de lo Autentico e Infinito…el Dragón del Génesis…-

-¿Qué?-

-Aun porque soy joven… pero llegado el día obtendré parte del poder de Red… y junto al mío propio, al de Ophis que ya tengo y al de Ddraig –mirando su guantelete –seré el ser más poderoso del mundo… un ser prohibido-

-…- mirando al chico fijamente -¿Puedes?-

-¿El que?-

-Controlarme-

-Puedo… pero sacarte de aquí… La cosa pinta difícil, tienes unos parientes… complicados en trato-

-Lo sé-

-Bueno chico… hablemos un rato- cruzándose de piernas

-¿De qué?-

-No lo sé, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

* * *

-Sirzechs…- fastidiado desviando la mirada del holograma del pelirrojo.

-¿Bebiendo de nuevo de buena mañana?-

-Solo es un traguito… digamos que nuestra estancia… es cuanto menos… complicada-

-Especifica-

-Señor no se qué hacemos aquí…- rascándose la nuca – no me malinterprete, no tenemos problemas, quitando la mierda de carácter de los chupasangre… pero es que se niegan en banda a cedernos al pequeño Gasper, es más, me tienta el conocerle, le tienen miedo señor, de hecho esta sellado en una sala independiente del castillo-

-Su poder es lo que temen los vampiros, más que nada porque el pequeño Gasper no puede controlarlo, ni él ni nadie del Clan- suspirando

-Señor, lo que más me preocupa es él porque nos tienen hospedados en el Castillo-

-Explícate-

-Sino no quieren darnos al pequeño Vladi… ¿para qué nos quieren aquí?-

-Ahora que lo dices… sí que es extraño…- suspirando –¿Y Issei?-

-Lleva horas desaparecido… sospecho que esta por el castillo-

-¿Haciendo qué?

-El crio Vladi- exclamo el hombre cuando una explosión rompió todos los cristales de las ventanas -¿Qué?- girándose sorprendido

-Ja!- exclamo Ise saliendo de una de las habitaciones, con tan solo sus pantalones-ya sé que querían los chupasangre de nosotros!-

-¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo?-

-Lo que haga es cosa mía!-

-Chicos… ¿Issei-kun que decías?- suspirando cansado -Espera a que Ria-tan se entere- mirando al chico de reojo.

-Escudo disuasorio-

-¿Perdón? ¿Enterarse de que?- protesto Issei mirando al holograma.

-Los chupasangre nos usan como escudo disuasorio- dijo Surt

-De tu infidelidad- dijo Sirzechs

-¿Que infidelidad?-

-¿Podemos hablar de lo que importa?- añadio el gigante

-¿Que a mi hermana le sean infiel no es importante?-

-Oye siscon!- exclamo Issei - no se de que me hablas, ¿pero podemos hacer el favor de centrarnos?-

-... ya hablaremos-

-Y con razón- dijo Ise colocándose una camisa- somos el escudo disuasorio para que no asalten el castillo para conseguir lo que ahora sé que buscan, la Longinus-

-¿Longinus? ¿Quiénes?-

-Los perros de Lucien- sonriendo maquiavélicamente-buscan una Longinus escondida en lo profundo del castillo-

-Hay mi madre- exclamo Sirzechs llevándose la mano a la cara -¿Lu…- cortándose el holograma

-Han cortado la comunicación con el exterior- dijo Surt

-Y han colocado una barrera- observando cómo cientos de hombres lobo asaltaban la gran muralla y corriendo rápidos por los terrenos del castillo.

-Ja! Un asedio, hacía siglos que no presenciaba uno-

-Bien por ti- dijo Ise con sorna.

-¿querías practica? ¡Aquí tienes la que quieras!- cogiendo su botella de vodka abrió la puerta del patio de una sonora patada, enviando a paseo las puertas – venid perros! Surt Second arde en deseos de pelaros vivos!- golpeando a un hombre lobo con los bíceps en su cuello, tumbándolo al suelo y partiendo su cuello de un pisotón, dándole un fuerte trago a la botella – mariconas! Las perras de Lucien son unas mariconas!-

-Bien… ahora somos el objetivo- convocando la Boosted Gear y a Excalibur Ruler, enfriándose el aire a su alrededor, sonrió satisfecho a la reacción, Svalinn estaba atenta como siempre, saliendo a paso lento al patio, observando cómo cientos de licanos los observaban gruñendo y aullando al cielo estrellado, con luna llena, de la helada Rumania.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado?- exclamo Sirzechs levantándose de su trono

-Habrán colocado una barrera alrededor del castillo- dijo McGregor.

-¿Y no puedes hacer nada?-

-En persona si, desde aquí no- rascándose la barbilla – como mucho, y usando a uno de los siervos del exterior podría proyectar lo que ellos ven-

-Me vale!- exclamo Sirzechs

-¿quiere que envíe a alguien más?- dijo Grayfia

-No… no podemos involucrarnos abiertamente- dijo sentándose – deberán de apañárselas solos-

-Hermano!- chillo Rias

-Rias, enviar a alguien al Castillo seria declarar la guerra a Lucien y su manada de hombres lobos… y con eso corremos el riesgo de que Marcus Corbinus nos la declare también-

-Listo- un haz de luz cubrió toda la sala, pasando a ser un campo nevado, frente a un enorme muro, con ruidos extraños resonando en su interior, rugidos, aullidos, explosiones y gritos de dolor – ahora… poseemos al pajarito de turno- pasando la visión a una vista aérea – y recorremos el paisaje!-

-La situación es más grave de lo que pensaba- mascullo Sirzechs

-Y tanto… ¿aquel no es Lucien?- dijo Lord Gremory señalando a un punto determinado del campo de batalla.

-Mierda…- susurro Sirzechs -Al menos están repartiendo leña- señalando a un Surtr que enviaba a los licanos a tomar por culo de tres en tres a puñetazos y patadas, riendo y bebiendo.

-¿Ese es Ise?- exclamo Akeno impactada al ver los terrenos del enorme castillo llenos de licanos y vampiros luchando entre ellos.

-¿Ise?- pregunto Rias mirando a su Reina -¿Ise?- mirando la proyección -¡Ise!- chillo la joven Gremory observando al chico pelear con cuatro lobos

-Está peleando…- mascullo Sirzechs mirando al chico degollar a los licanos –cuando no es su guerra-

-¿Esa espada?- murmuro Grayfia

-Una Excalibur… y puede usar Boosted Gear-

-Y esa magia de teletransporte…- añadió McGregor sonriendo –es muy difícil de usar en combate-

-¿Qué hace allí?- pregunto Rias sorprendida, sorprendiéndose aun mas cuando la imagen se congelo

-Alguien está usando al pobre Gasper- susurro Grayfia

-¿Gasper?- pregunto Kiba extrañado

-Gasper posee la Sacred Gear [Forbidden Valor View] que detiene el tiempo…- dijo Rias sorprendida cuando el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y un llamativo haz de luz ascendía hasta el cielo

-¿Qué es eso?- susurro Benelana

-Una especie de magia dimensional- sonrio McGregor ajustándose las gafas sonriendo –y es el… quien la convoca- mirando al minidragon.

-¿A anulado el poder del crió? - susurro Sirzechs leyendo los labios del chico sorprendido, mas cuando el pájaro aterrizo en un pasamanos de una balconada en donde un hombre melenudo se llevaba a un niño rubio en brazos

* * *

-Ese niño se viene conmigo- aterrizando de un salto en el balcón

-No lo creo- rio el adulto divertido, de mirada salvaje y peligrosa – no eres un chupasangre… ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres tu el que ha detenido la Sacred Gear del mocoso?-

-Quien soy no importa- blandiendo la espada Sacra – dame a ese niño, no me repetiré!-

-No hace falta que me digas quien eres…- sonriendo sádicamente, arrojando al chico a un hombre a su derecha, opuesto al dragón – Ese guantelete, esa espada … por lo que debes de ser el Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyodo… que trae a un agente de la Brigada del Khaos a nuestra entienda?-

-…-

-¿Qué le pica al Dios Dragon para enviar a su mascota a los asuntos de los chupasangre? Dudo que quiera una alianza con semejante morralla… Y los dragones nunca han sido de los que cazan Youkai…- mirando al rubio inconsciente -¿el crío? ¿Venís a por él crío?-

-…-

-Pensaba que vendríais a por la Longinus…- mirando su guantelete relamiéndose – con ese guantelete, el Longinus [Boosted Gear] sabes dónde está la otra ¿cierto?-

-¿Y que si lo es?-

-Me serias muy útil mocoso-

-Dudo que nos llevemos bien Lucien Fangwild-

-¿Por qué? Soy buen tío- alzando las manos

-No te caeré bien en cuanto te abra en canal si no me das al crio-

-¡Ja! ¡No es cierto! ¡Ya me caes bien!- abriendo aun mas los ojos cuando el chico desapareció, e inmediatamente salto, enganchándose en la pared, esquivando sin saberlo una estocada que le vino por la espalda –teletransporte… y muy refinada esa magia… lo suficiente como para usarla en combate-

-Soy el Dragon Dimensional… es mi especialidad… aun así… ¡Tú no eras el objetivo!- girando sobre sí mismo empalo al otro licano la espada en el cuello, cogiendo el cuerpo inerte del rubio

-¿Y ahora qué?- cruzándose de brazos – aunque tengas el crió… que ya ha cumplido su función pese a joderme usando esa extraña magia tuya- mirando al cielo – no podrás huir de mi con el a cuestas!-

-No pareces muy dolido por la pérdida de tu compañero-

-Somos licántropos! Somos soldados! Y mi compañero ha muerto cumpliendo con su misión! Ha tenido una muerte rápida y digna. Para ser una espada sacra lo has matado al instante… ¿lo has hecho adrede? Con una herida en el pecho hubiese muerto de todos modos, incapaz de hacerte nada…-

-Ya…- mirando al estremecedor espectáculo que se acontecía bajo ellos

-¿Tu primera guerra?- pregunto el licano

-No…-dibujando un circulo mágico en la espalda del chico, lo cogió por la espalda de la camisa y lo arrojo como una flecha

-¿?- descendiendo al suelo corrió hasta el posa brazos observando el recorrido del rubio

-¿Mmm? KYAAAAAAA!- empezó a chillar el pobre vampiro despertándose en el aire

-¡Listo! ¡Fuera de la barrera!- alzando una mano, un círculo mágico rodeo al chico… cerrándose… haciendo desaparecer al niño.

* * *

-¡Q-que!- mirando alrededor lloroso -¿Qué pasa?- llorando a lagrima viva.

-Buenos días!- exclamo una alegre niña rubia –tú debes de ser Gasper Vladi-san… me llamo Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon! Un placer conocerte!-

* * *

-Ya veo…-

-Ahora tengo las manos libres- sonriendo divertido – ahora bien… ¿me perseguirás a mi? ¿o buscaras la Longinus que se esconde en el Castillo?-

-Creo que hare ambas, jugare contigo, te arrancare el brazo y destrozare cuanto chupasangre me encuentre hasta llegar a la otra Longinus- caminando hacia con sus pesadas botas resonando en la fría piedra

-Bien…- siseo el castaño – así podre comparar mi poder contra el de una leyenda Youkai-

-¿Leyenda?-

-Siempre he querido poner a prueba mi fuerza contra alguien poderoso… como tú!- de un salto se planto frente al hombre, que sonreía sádicamente.

* * *

KABOOOMMMM

-Ja! Mocoso pensaba que dabas para más!- exclamo Surtr sacando al joven dragón de ente un montón de arboles partidos, con la camisa echa trizas y el pantalón rasgado, sangrando de los hombros y piernas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Esto está controlado- escupiendo sangre amontonada en su boca, levantándose del suelo, cogiendo a Excalibur Ruler, moviendo los hombros magullados.

-Ya!- divertido – Si ese perro te ha dejado así debes de ser una nenaza-

-Intentalo tu majo!-

-¿Pretendes que te saque las castañas del fuego?-

-Bah! Ya voy yo cobarde!-

-Quieto mocoso- dijo Surtr cogiéndolo del hombro –el perro es mío-

-…-

-¡Bien!- exclamo un enorme lobo bípedo, extremadamente musculado, con un denso pelaje negro, ojos rojos como rubís, ensangrentados por la ira, blancos y enormes colmillos y afiladas y largas garras negras – cuantos más mejor!- aullando al cielo.

-OH!- mascullo Surtr antes de salir volando con el pecho abierto en canal.

-Maricona- susurro Ise mirando su mano derecha

[Countdown]

-¿Qué me has llamado? ¡Este perro no es nada para mí!- chillo el hombre saliendo de entre fragmentos de pino, echando humo por la boca.

* * *

-Ya…- observando al hombretón boca abajo, cubierto de polvo y de heridas, con un enorme hombre lobo sobre el, pisándolo mientras aullaba –un genio en potencia… pero me has ganado el tiempo necesario!- alzando su mano derecha

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker][Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

-¿Oh? El [Balance Breaker] de una [Longinus]? Interesante…- observando como el chico desaparecía, retrocediendo un paso por puro instinto, esquivando una estocada de Excalibur Ruler, deteniendo con una mano un puñetazo cargado de poder, que los hizo temblar a ambos.

-Has mejorado… pero no lo suficiente-

-¿Sabes? Durante el [Balance Breaker] puedo usar duplicar el poder en todas las partes de mi armadura- blandiendo a Excalibur Ruler, cortando su pecho profundamente, separándose del hombre lobo.

-Argh!- retrocediendo muy malherido

-¿Ves? Ya estas her…- el hombro lobo en un destello de velocidad lo cogió de la mascara del casco estampándolo contra el suelo, hundiéndolo en el suelo, soltando al chico cuando Surtr lo pateo en el estomago, estrellándolo contra mas arboles.

-¿Estas bien mocoso?- cogiendo al chico de un brazo

-¡Ahora peleare en serio!- exclamo Ise pasando su mano por la hoja de Excalibur Ruler, iluminándose unas runas en su hoja, iluminando su pendiente, cambiando la forma de la espada –Esta es una espada Sacra, es Calesvol… la Excalibur creada de dos de sus fragmentos! y has puesto furioso a su puto dueño!- apareciendo sobre el lobo, clavando la espada en el suelo, donde antes estaba el licano que con experiencia y técnica se giro propinando una garrada titánica… deteniéndose al impactar con un muro de hielo –Y esta es Svalinn… mi escudo! Te reto a que la traspases!- cortando el brazo por lo sano… saliendo volando de una patada

-Jajajaja!- rio el lobo cogiendo su brazo, juntándolo de nuevo, sanando al instante -¡Sois buenas presas!- aulló al cielo – disfrutare matándoos!-

* * *

-Hemos perdido la conexión- susurro MacGregor girándose hacia su señor

-¡P-pero! Ise!- lloro Rias mirando a su hermano, que la miro sorprendida –Hermano has de ayudar a Issei!-

-¿Rias?- sorprendido.

- Ise… tienes que ayudarle!-

-Rias lo siento… como tu hermano lo deseo tanto como tu… pero como Lucifer…-

-Hermano yo…- mirando el holograma –yo…-

-¡!- los Gremory miraron a la chica sorprendidos

-¿Ese chico puede ser..?- Benelana se quedo mirando la figura del dragon.

-Tranquila Rias, Ise y Surtr son tipos muy capaces… si en unas horas no han informado enviare a mas piezas… ¿estás mejor ahora?-

-Ise…- agarrándolo de su capa llorando con fuerza, ante la seria mirada de Benelana y Lord, que desvió la suya hasta una deprimida y desesperada Akeno, llorando de rodillas, Koneko por su parte observaba la situación sorprendida, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Démosle a los chicos un descanso… Grayfia por favor- dijo Lord sentándose en su butaca habitual, sacándose un coñac, cargando el vaso más de lo habitual, dándose un lingotazo de campeonato.

-Sí señor, chicos venid conmigo- ordeno tajante la sirvienta, ejerciendo la autoridad que supero la tentativa de las chicas de seguir observando el combate, retirándose cogidas de la mano, consolándose mutuamente.

* * *

-Hay que cambiar los planes- dijo Lord

-Define- dijo Sirzechs.

-Ise, quiero conocerlo bien… le diré a Surtr que lo traiga-

-¿Por?-

-Creo que es el chico de la profecía-

-Es muy pronto para afirmarlo-

-Rias… nunca se había fijado en un chico… y ahora está llorando porque un chico que apenas conoce está en peligro…-

-Yo no diría que apenas conoce... pero podría estar de acuerdo-

-¿Pero Akeno no entraba también en la ecuación?-

-Ese es un detalle importante… Creía que se conocían… pero con el sello…-

-¿Hasta qué punto debemos darle importancia a los Antiguos? Me refiero… ¿hasta qué punto son fiables?

-¿Dudas de ellos?-

-No entregare a mi hija a un chico del que no sé nada por las vacías palabras de unos desconocidos-

-Cariño, Rias ama al chico, no es un mero flechazo… si piensas que sepáralos hará que ella lo olvide te equivocas-

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de amor tan a la ligera?-

-Se reconocer la mirada de mi hija cariño, y Rias no miente-

-¿Akeno-chan lo conoce?-

-He leído de ello, por lo visto ya se conocía de hacia años… de echo estuvo en el ataque en el que murió Shuri Himejima…-

-¿En serio?-

-Tras ello desapareció… hasta hace medio año, pero Akeno afirma no conocerl, ¿es eso lo que esconde el sello?-

-¿Insinúas que has aceptado al chico como yerno?-

-Si…- removiendo el coñac moviendo el baso en círculos -Pero quiero conocer al chico antes de formalizar nada-

-Cariño!- exclamo Benelana sorprendida

-No te hagas la sorprendida-

-…- la mujer camino hasta alcanzar el ventanal, observando detenidamente el atardecer del mundo demoniaco –Esto es demasiado prematuro-

-Cierto, primero hablemos con el chico-

* * *

-Me cago en todo!- mascullo Ise apareciendo en un círculo mágico junto a Surtr y Gasper en el patio principal de los terrenos Gremory

-¿Estamos fuera?- pregunto Gasper tapándose del sol - no me gusta el sol!-

-¿Gasper? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el chico

-La chica rubia me mando a dónde estabas tú… es por mi culpa… mi Sacred Gear… -llorando

-Ey tranquilo- acariciando su cabello –yo soy inmune, quédate conmigo y todo estará bien... Puñetera pettanko!- mascullo por lo bajo.

-Jodete enano… y cállate así no pasaremos desapercibidos!- exclamo Surtr

-¿Desapercibidos porque?-

-Porque nos han dado la del atún- gruño Ise

-No creo que el pobre crió entienda esa analogía- exclamo una voz divertida

-¡Mierda!- protesto Ise llevándose una mano a la frente, llena de sangre seca suspirando.

-¡Ise!- de pronto el chico impacto contra el duro suelo tras recibir la embestida de un objeto a altas velocidades

-¡Ua!- lloro de dolor el chico observando que demonios lo había embestido… una mancha de color rojo… que temblaba y le mojaba la destrozada camisa -¿Rias?-

-Baka!- chillo la chica – mira como estas!- golpeando su pecho con apenas fuerza, tumbada sobre un chico completamente magullado… cuando disimuladamente Gasper se tumbo también… y Akeno.

-¿Rias qué pasa?- mirando a la chica sorprendido -¿Gasper qué haces? ¿Akeno?-

* * *

-Bueeeeno chicos- Sirzechs estaba sentado sobre su trono, cruzado de manos y pies, extrañamente divertido, mirando a ambos Peones frente a él… hechos polvo -¿Qué ha pasado?-

-…- Surtr desvió la mirada

-Cobarde- mascullo Ise

-¿Ha dicho algo Ise-sama?- dijo Grayfia

-¡No! ¡Nada!-

-Cobarde- dijo Surtr, ambos se miraron mutuamente furiosos

-¿Alguien va a contar que paso?- dijo Lord

-Por dónde empezar… - dijo Ise

-Desde que Issei-kun saco al pequeño Gasper del Castillo-

-Eso es fácil!- dijo Surtr – el cachorro aquí presente reto a Lucien Fangwild y se llevo un palizón!- animado

-Luego llego él y también le zurro!- le siguió Ise animado

-¡A mí no me zurro!- grito Surtr

-¡A mí no apalizo!- protesto Ise

-¡Basta! ¡Ambos!- exclamo Sirzechs

-En definitiva… que ambos peleando juntos…- empezó Benelana

- Y fueron destrozados-

-Fijo- sentencio Grayfia

-¡Oye!- chillaron al unisonó

-¿Usaste tus poderes Ise? ¿Y tú los tuyos Surtr?-

-Si…- reconocieron desviando la mirada

-¿Calesvol?-

-Si…-

-Svalinn-

-Si…-

-Balance Breaker-

-Si…-

-Los apalizaron a base de bien- susurro Sirzechs serio

-Increíble… ese Lucien es más fuerte de lo esperado- añadio Grayfia.

-ahora retiraos y descansad un poco, habéis hecho un buen trabajo… gracias a vuestra actuación el pequeño Gasper está aquí- mirando al rubio… escondido tras Ise.

-Muchas gracias por traer al pequeño Gasper- dijo Rias mirando al chico cariñosamente.

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué quiere de Gya-suke señorita?- pregunto Surt

-¿Gya-suke?- pregunto Sirzechs sorprendido, sonriendo al ver como Ise señalaba al niño tras él.

-Es una niña de la edad de Koneko… me pareció adecuado un mote- dijo el hombretón.

-¿Niña?- dijo Rias

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-

-Surtr… es un niño-

-¿Que dices? ¿No ves como viste?- mirando al rubio

-Es que es…- empezó Rias

-Un travesti- sentencio Akeno

-¿Eing?- mirando incrédulo al niño que se escondía su cara en la camisa del Sekiryuutei, abrazando mas fuerte al chico

-¿Nos liamos a ostias con unos de los grandes señores Youkai por un travelo?- protesto Surt

-No es un travelo! Es mi futuro Alfil!- exclamo Rias cruzándose de brazos

-¿Perdón?- protesto Issei

-¿Quieres el [Forbiden Valor View] en los juegos? ¿Sabes que lo más seguro que lo declaren ilegal?- dijo Surt

-No es por eso!-

-Esto… Sirzechs-sama… creí que teníamos un trato- intervino Issei

-¿Qué?- exclamo la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, Ria-tan, el pequeño Gasper Vladi se queda con Issei-kun-

-¿Cómo?- sorprendida

-Solo si quieres claro está- dijo el chico mirando al niño.

-¿En serio me dejaras?- mirándolo ilusionado.

-No lo recomiendo- dijo Rias cruzándose de brazos

-¿Oh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no podrás controlarle- dijo la pelirroja –aquí, en el seno de mi familia podremos cuidar de el-

-…- mirando a sus jóvenes pechos – puede que tus pechos tengan un brillante futuro pero aún es pronto para vacilar-

-¿Qué tienen que ver mis pechos en esto?- tapándolos con sus brazos, sonrojada.

-Discúlpenlo- un círculo mágico apareció de la nada, de rojo ardiente, una figura de una joven rubia se inclino con una reverencia – es así de pervertido-

-¿Ravel Phenex?- exclamo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué hace un Phenex en mi casa?-

-No vengo en calidad Phenex, sino como la Shiseiten Ravel- haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Es cosa mía, Sirzechs-sama, está aquí por orden mía- dijo Issei.

-¿Oh?-

-¿Ese es el chico Vladi?- mirando al chico que se escondía tras él.

-Sep- sonriendo, se giro levemente, cogiendo al niño de los hombros, colocándole frente a él –Gasper, esta es Ravel Phenex, otra de los Shiseiten-

-Un placer Gasper-kun-

-¿Shiseiten?- pregunto el niño

-Sep, mi equipo privado, cuatro miembros entrenados exclusivamente por mí, y los únicos miembros de la Facción-

-¿Quieres que sea un Shiseiten?- dijo Gasper incrédulo.

-Sep- sonriendo -Llévalo a casa y asegúrate de que se pone cómodo… y no le dejes cerca de Xenovia…- suspirando.

-Entendido- extendiendo la mano -¿Nos vamos Gaper-kun?-

-Issei…- susurro el niño mirando al dragón.

-Ve- arrodillándose – en menos de una hora estaré allí… hablaremos largo y tendido, como en el castillo… ¿sí?-

-¿Es una promesa?-

-Un promesa entre hombres-

-Bien- caminando hasta la chica, desapareciendo ambos en un círculo mágico.

-Issei Hyodo… ¿Cómo controlaras el poder del tiempo de su Sacred Gear?- dijo Grayfia seria.

-Eso no es problema- mirando a la sirvienta – Soy inmune a ella-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tengo mis secretillos- con una sonrisa se giro al pelirrojo –Con esto concluimos el trato, el caso Vladi, el sistema de ascensión y el Regulus Nemea... Ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes-

-Issei…- jugando con sus dedos nerviosa – ¿te tienes que ir?-

-Si-

-¿Cuando volveras?-

-Mmm... esta vez pasara un tiempo antes de que volvamos a vernos-

-!N-no puedes! Eres un despistado! Tengo que estarte encima todo el rato! No puedes irte durante mucho tiempo!-

-Jajaja Rias! Que mona!- reía Lord entrando en la sala junto a su esposa.

-Ise… no me dejes…- llorando a lágrima viva, recogiéndoselas como podía Akeno le cogio de la manga de la camisa

-Akeno…- cogiéndola de las mejillas retirando las lagrimas con su dedo pulgar – ¿Qué esta pasando? ya sabíamos que me iría… solo estaba de paso… que era una situación temporal… Lo siento Rias, pero son mis obligaciones-

-Ise-kun tiene razón, volverá de tanto en tanto, como viene haciendo- dijo Benelana sonriente, el chico aun con un esfuerzo titánico no pudo evitar el mirar detenidamente sus enormes pechos llevándose un tiron de la menor pelirroja.

-Adiós Ise…- mirando al suelo triste

-Adiós Rias… nos volveremos a ver pronto- dándole un beso en la mejilla – esto es un hasta pronto- sacándose un pendiente – este es un pendiente muy especial para mi… es un regalo de los elfos de los bosques de Midgar… el pendiente está destinado a estar junto a los dos anillos ya que los estos fueron forjados del mismo rubi… así que se volverán a juntar …quédatelo como garantía… un día volveré a por él-

-Ise… ese pendiente- dijo Sirzechs sorprendido – ¿estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto! Galadriel sabrá entenderlo - mirando a una completamente roja Rias, quitándose un anillo y dándoselo a Akeno – y mi ángel, Akeno…es justo que tu también tengas uno-

-Si quiero!- exclamo llorosa

-¿Si quieres… que?- extrañado

-Pero Ise…- llorosa – el pendiente… no puedo ponérmelo…-

-Obviamente… cuando crezcas podrás ponértelo… si quieres- alejándose – Sirzechs-sama, Benelana-sama, Lord-sama, gracias por su hospitalidad- haciendo una reverencia

-A sido un placer- dijeron ellos

-¡Ise-sama!- exclamo una voz femenina y joven.

-¿Le Fay? ¿Qué ocurre?- observando a la chica correr hasta el.

-¡Un desastre! ¡Le necesito con urgencia!-

-¡Que ocurre! ¿Cao Cao quizás?-

-¡Xenovia se niega a bañarse! ¡Ravel no para de perseguir a Gasper y este no para de congelar el tiempo! ¡Y Ophis está llenando la casa de objetos robados! ¡Ayúdeme!- echándose a sus brazos llorosa -¡Nadie me hace caso! ¡Ravel no para de hacer pasteles y nadie se come mi comida!-

-Le Fay…-

-¿Acaso cocino tan mal?- llorando en su pecho

-Joder… estos mocosos…- acariciando su espalda.

-¿Quién es esta arpía?- susurro Akeno

-¿Ise quien es ella? ¿y porque te abraza tanto?-

-Le Fay Pendragon, una Shiseiten, ¿puedes crear el circulo Le Fay?-

-Claro- alzando una mano, creando un círculo bajo ellos.

-Ise! Llévame contigo!- chillo Akeno.

-ADIOS ISE!- exclamo llorando Rias viéndolos desaparecer –TE QUIERO!- llorando desconsolada

-No estés triste Rias- dijo Sirzechs – es algo temporal…. Y tienes la garantía- la chica lo abrazo con fuerza llorando a lagrima viva.

-¿Temporal?- mirándolo más relajada.

-¿Ise te gusta?- dijo Benelana

-Si…- mirando al suelo sonrojada

-Bien porque es tu prometido! Cuando tengas los 18 te casaras con él, aunque puedes casarte desde los 16 si quieres- dijo Lord Gremory, riendo, viendo como Rias enrojecía, sangraba por la nariz y se desmayaba sonriente – Y podemos hacer una excepción Akeno-chan-

-¿Una excepción?- mirándola confundida

-Para que tu también puedas hacerlo- sonriendo

-¿Harían eso por mí?-

-Por supuesto!- sonriendo – ¿No dices que eres su esposa? Porque no hacerlo oficial!-

-Ise y yo… ¿de verdad?- mirando su anillo besándolo con cariño… con una hermosa sonrisa…

* * *

Pero ninguno de los presentes podía imaginar… que el circulo de visitas de había roto… que sus caminos se separarían por un margen de tiempo que los jóvenes e inexpertos corazones de Akeno y Rias no podían soportar…

Tiempo.

Un tiempo que Issei agradeció, preocupado por el futuro y bienestar de las chicas, con su "capricho" hacia el…

El tiempo y las ocupaciones harían que el chico fuese poco más que un vago recuerdo del pasado…

Cual niebla se desvanece sin dejar rastro…

Pero al margen de sus planes… de las maquinaciones de Shalba, de las aspiraciones de Cao Cao, de los planes maquiavélicos de Hades… de la buena intención de Issei…

Sobre todo, una mujer, una diosa con los pechos más perfectos de todos observaba todo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Una diosa con dos caprichos: el romance empalagoso de las novelas y el romance de su más fiel creyente…

Y para Chichigami el que Issei Hyodo planease una vida sin pechos… por buena causa que la justificase la decepcionaba… haciendo que esta moviese los hilos del destino a conveniencia.

Oh si, Issei Hyodo tendría pechos, quisiese el o no.

De eso se encargaría ella.

* * *

-Rias y Akeno... menudo par de preciosidades... espero para su bien y el mio que pronto se olviden de mi- apareciendo en un portal mágico… apareciendo en el exterior de su casa, mirando absorto al suelo.

[Compañero]

+¿Porque insistes tanto en que olviden?+

[Colocaste un hechizo en esas joyas... para que olvidasen... ¿No es un poco extremo?]

-Chicos... tengo mis razones... ojala en unos años podais decirme que me equivoque y que solo eran paranoias... !No!- avanzando unos pasos hacia el edificio… en llamas.

Una inmensa columna de humo procedente de unas intimidantes llamas rojizas consumían con gula los restos de su vivienda.

El chico furioso aparto el portón principal con fuerza, cubriéndose la cara cuando el oxigeno al entrar por la puerta provoco una fuerte llamarada.

El recibidor estaba acabado, con las vigas del techo derrumbadas, era imposible entrar por el frente.

Retrocediendo unos metros observo las ventanas del segundo piso, plantándose en el patio superior de un salto.

Rompiendo las ventanas, cubriéndose de antemano, entro en la habitación de Ravel, todo ardía, fotos, la cama, ropa, posters…

-¿Chicas?- la llamo alzando la voz cuanto pudo.

Pese a ser un dragón… hubo algo que no puedo controlar…

El miedo.

El miedo lo dominaba.

-¿Xenovia? ¿Gasper? ¿Ravel? ¿Alfred? ¿Le Fay?- derribando la puerta de una patada, buscando por el piso, sin ver nada mas que fuego y humo.

[Tranquilo compañero, piensa en la magia de evacuación]

-Cierto! Gracias Ddraig!-

Horrorizado salió del edifico cuando este comenzó a derrumbarse, saltando al patio trasero… donde se le cayo el alma al suelo.

Cuerpos

Claire y Cristina… muertas en el suelo. Sus sirvientas, humanas, inocentes, unas simples empleadas que jamas tuvieron nada que ver en sus maquinaciones... muertas.

-S-señorito-

Alfred estaba crucificado en el árbol de cerezo, con una lanza magica en el pecho, tosiendo sangre.

-¿Alfred?- corriendo hasta el anciano intentando liberar sus ataduras…. Estacas de hierro hundidas en la madera, atravesando la carne y el hueso del anciano.

-Es inútil- jadeo el anciano

-¿Qué ha pasado Alfred?-

-Las Facciones… héroes y demonios…- tosiendo sangre.

-¿Las Facciones?- furioso

-Las chicas… están en el sótano… dormidas…-

-Perdóname Alfred- mascullo el chico.

-H-ha… ha sido un placer señorito…- sonriendo

-Muchas gracias por todo Alfred… descansa en paz…- viendo al hombre cerrar los ojos. Arrancando las estacas a la fuerza, cogiendo al hombre en brazos… dejándolo junto a las mujeres. Sentándose sobre una de las pocas sillas que se mantenían intactas… observando el fuego como una revelación…. Se tratase.

-Juro por todo lo mas sagrado… que pagareis por esto… con vuestra sangre y vuestra vida!-

* * *

Abriendo con fuerza las pesadas puertas de piedra que daban al subterráneo del edificio, localizando al instante a los niños, abrazados entre ellos, llorosos y temblando de miedo-

-Ise-sama- lloraban Ravel, Le Fay, Xenovia y Gasper rodeándolo por completo

-Ya esta chicas… ha pasado todo- liberando algunas lagrimas - todo estará bien ahora... lo juro!-

* * *

-¿Hemos provocado a un dragón Cao Cao?-

-Él es el primer paso… el dragón de alto nivel más débil… sino podemos con el olvidaos de Ophis y Great Red-

-Pero vendrá a por nosotros-

-Probaremos nuestras nuevas herramientas… y a este valioso juguete- acariciando una esfera dorada del tamaño de una de bolos – para cuando llegue… estaremos preparados… ni siquiera los dragones merecen la salvación-

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre Grayfia?-

-Ha ocurrido algo extraño...-

-¿El que?-

-Desconozco los detalles… Hemos recibido un mensaje mediante el sistema Outer Heaven… Issei-kun ha comunicado que no podrá estar presente en las próximas reuniones, que de estar los miembros presentes se celebre a criterio de los presentes…-

-Creo poder aportar algo de información- dijo Matters caminando hacia ellos con el semblante serio.

-¿Qué sabe Matters?- pregunto la sirvienta.

-Ha habido un ataque en la ciudad de Kuoh… tres humanos muertos en un incendio… los cuerpos estaban empalados en arboles… ha informado la casa Sitri- dandole a Sirzechs un dossier.

-Solo hay una explicación… hay enfrentamientos internos en la Brigada del Khaos… la residencia actual de Issei-kun ha ardido en llamas… ¿no sabemos nada mas?-

-Nada… no sabemos donde esta… ni siquiera si está bien…-

-No le digas nada a las chicas-

-Si Sirzechs-sama-

-Issei-kun... ¿que esta ocurriendo?- levantándose, caminando hasta la ventana, desde donde, por obra del cruel destino, observaba como una inocente e ignorante Rias Gremory se divertía con su séquito -¿Porque no nos dices nada? Podríamos ayudarte...-

* * *

Ale! Ración doble! Para aquellos que dudan de mi inmortalidad! XD

Mi pequeño proyecto personal, el Shiseiten ya esta completo! Los 4 Emperadores Sagrados/Divinos: Gasper Vladi, Xenovia, Ravel Phenex y Le Fay Pendragon... El equipo Hyodo! Pronto los pondré en acción! Desde el principio quise darle un equipo a Issei, a lo Vali, y creo que no ha quedado mal.

Puede que haya cosas que no acaben de entenderse, pero lo hago adrede, personajes sin presentación, herramientas y/o poderes... todo a su tiempo, todo tendrá sentido a su debido tiempo.

Era un poco reticente a publicar este capitulo, creo que le falta un hervor, quizás lo edite un poco...

Creo que a excepcion del prologo este es capi mas corto, pero con el proximo sabréis porque.

Que mas, que mas, actualizaciones! Entre la facultad y el curro se me cae el pelo del estrés, pero sentarme con una taza de humeante café y escribir esta historia me sabe a gloria! Me relaja y me permite desconectar... motivo por el cual, pese a tener poco tiempo, garantizo su continuidad. Salvo lo contrario lo mas seguro que los capítulos los suba el fin de semana, pero quien sabe, eso depende de mis pechugonas musas!

Como siempre, gracias por leer!

Nos vemos peña!


	8. Vida estudiantil

-Dos años más tarde-

Las mañanas solían ser bastante repetitivas, se levantaba, corría una horita, se daba una fría ducha, secándose encendía la cafetera, planchaba el uniforme de Ravel, Gasper y Le Fay, ponía las tostadas en la tostadora y en una sartén previamente calentada echaba unos huevos y en otra unas lonchas de beicon. Ponía el café a hacerse, sacaba las tostadas, retiraba los huevos y el beicon, emplataba, servía los cafés, colocaba unos vasos en la mesa y sacaba el zumo de la nevera, mosqueado subía a la habitación del niño, siendo esta la ultima del pasillo paso golpeando con los nudillos las demás, entro en la mencionada y abrio las cortinas, dejando entrar la luz del sol… provocando un chillido de terror en el niño que dormía cómodamente entre sus acolchadas sabanas… al ver a uno de sus mas mortales enemigos… la calle.

-¡Gasper! ¡Levanta! ¡Hora de ir al instituto!-

-¡Dame un poquito más de tiempo!- tapándose la cara con las sabanas.

-¡De eso nada!- retirando sus sabanas, cogiendo al chico en brazos y llevándoselo a la cocina –desayuna y vete vistiendo, ya sabes dónde está tu uniforme-

-Pero hermano… aquí no están mis braguitas favoritas!- se quejo el niño

-¡Me niego a que lleves bragas! ¡Bastante que tolero el que vistas de mujer!- subiendo a su habitación.

-No hagáis tanto ruido… que me acabo de levantar…- dijo Ravel quitándose las lagañas, saliendo de su cuarto con su habitual camisón y con su cabello revuelto.

-¿Dónde está Xenovia?-

-Salió pronto a una misión- dijo Le Fay saliendo de su cuarto

-Buenos días preciosa- dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Para mi no hay beso?- exclamo Ravel inflando los mofletes.

-¿No estabas dormida?- riendo levemente, besando la frente de la sonrojada rubia.

-Hump- dándole la espalda, volviendo a su habitación.

-Buenos días Ise-sama- sonriente feliz –Ise-sama, esto es para ti- dándole unas cartas.

-¿De quien es?-

-De mis padres… y otra de mi hermano-

-…-

-Léalas luego por favor-

-Esa no la quiero- rechazando la ultima.

-No puede escoger-

-…-

-Mi hermano no es mala persona Issei-sama-

-Nah, solo un siscon de la ostia-

-¿Qué ha dicho?- mirándolo con inocencia

-Nada nada- alejándose de ella, mirando temeroso la carta – Y mis pechotes pasan demasiado fuera de casa… ¿y si encogen mientras no miro?- suspirando – los echo de menos-

-No tiene remedio Ise-sama- Ravel le golpeo en un brazo y se dirigió a la cocina enfadada.

-¿Por qué no admites simplemente que te preocupa que le pueda ocurrir algo sin que puedas hacer nada?- dijo Le Fay apoyada en la puerta.

-Siempre me preocupo de vosotros, ya lo sabes-

-Lo se perfectamente – caminando hasta el chico – pero seria mucho mejor para nosotras que no usases esa actitud ni ese tono tan pervertido-

-Perdón por ser un Ero-dragon- devolviendo el abrazo –Mmm…-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo entender a tu hermano…-

-No entiendo-

-Pequeños pero jóvenes, aun pueden crecer… junto a un bello rostro de facciones finas y delicadas, con un hermoso cabello y un… buen culo- sobando a la niña.

-Ise-sama- sonrojada

-¡DEGENERADO!- vocifero Ravel subiéndose a la espalda del chico tirando de su cabello

-¡Ravel! ¡Detente!-

* * *

-¿Hoy me acompañas?- exclamo Gasper emocionado.

-Sep- sonriente junto al rubio

-Si!- dando saltitos

-Me alegra que te alegre-

-Hermano… ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-

-¿Hum?-

-La tienes llena de ¿arañazos?-

-Nada, un ataque de celos de Ravel-

-Sin Xenovia-senpai… ¿estabas sobando a Le Fay-senpai?-

-…- desviando la mirada con una mueca.

-Hermano… pese a estar emancipado… si se enteran de que acosas sexualmente a menores… no acabaremos bien, va contra la normativa civil y tiene consecuencias penales-

-¿normativa civil? ¿Acosar?- exclamo el chico horrorizado -¿Quién te ha enseñado eso?-

-Mi sensei y Le Fay-senpai-

-Bastardas! Contaminando con conceptos sacrílegos a mi hermano pequeño!-

-¿Sacrílegos?-

-Gasper, no hay acoso si la chica lo acepta y lo busca…-

-Le Fay-senpai me dijo que dirías eso… y que no es cierto-

-¿Cuestionas a tu todopoderoso hermano?- escandalizado

-Le Fay es una enciclopedia de fiar… y tu eres como eres…-

-Mi hermano me ha traicionado!- apoyando la cabeza contra una farola

-¡No! ¡No!- exclamo el chico cogiendo al mayor de la chaqueta –Siempre estaré a tu lado! Eres mi hermano! Quizás no de sangre! Pero eres lo más parecido que tengo a una familia! Yo… yo…- temblando, se amontonaron las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eh! Lo sé! Lo se!- dándose la vuelta, revolviendo el cabello del niño –Era broma-

-No me hagas esto!- dándole con el puño, sin fuerza en el estomago.

–Pero me alegra oír que me consideras tu hermano-

-¡Lo eres!- sonriendo.

-Un hermano… no he tenido una familia desde los 5 años… si bien nunca he estado solo…- mirando su mano derecha

[Compañero]

-Y están Ravel-chan! Y Le Fay-senpai! Y Xenovia-senpai! Somos una familia!-

-Cierto- satisfecho, mirando su reloj – démonos prisa… o llegaremos tarde- reemprendiendo el camino al instituto.

-¡Si!-

-¿Cómo va el colegio Gasper?-

-¿No te lo dice mi tutora?-

-Pero no quiero saber de tus resultados… quiero que me hables de lo que quieras del colegio-

-Es aburrido… aunque el instituto es de demonios se nota mucho la influencia humana-

-¿Eso es algo negativo?-

-No tiene porque…-

-¿Entonces?-

-Me gustaría esconderme en mi caja favorita y quedarme al margen…-

-De eso nada- serio -¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pero es que Koneko es mala! Me persigue con ajos!-

-¿?- sorprendido – esta Koneko… me alegra ver que se ha recuperado-

-¿De qué?- confundido -¿A estado mala?-

-Sí, durante un tiempo, pero Rias Gremory ha sabido sanarla bien-

-¿Oh? ¿Rias-senpai?- sonriendo

-¡Ese es mi hermano! En cuanto te has imaginado sus melones has sonreído eh?-

-¡No! Yo no pienso en esas cosas!- protesto el chico –es solo que es buena senpai-

-Por ahora tolero eso… pero como en unos años sigas sin pensar en pechos se te acaba el vestir de mujer… en la casa Hyodo todos los hombres somos machos sementales!- golpeándose el pecho con el puño –Y mi hermano también será seguidor de Chichigami!-

-A las chicas no les gustaría oír eso… ¿Y quién es Chichigami?-

-En su día te lo diré-

* * *

-¿Otro cadáver?- exclamo Sona junto a Rias y a los siervos de ambos grupos.

-Otro humano…- de rodillas frente al hombre estirado en el suelo.

-¿Arma blanca?-

-No… Otro agujero… exageradamente grande… pero mira esto… su cuerpo esta desgarrado… le han inyectado algo… de desmesurado poder destructivo… y de poder sagrado…-

-¿Podría ser un ángel?- pregunto Akeno

-No, si fuesen ángeles… seria un caído a la fuerza- respondió Sona – El Cielo no permite estos… rituales-

-No creo que sea un individuo aislado… ¿Una organización?-

-¿Insinúas que es Grigori? ¿En territorio Gremory? No lo creo-

-No, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos…. Es uno solo, el mismo modus operandi… los ataca, los deja correr, los desespera…. Los captura, se los lleva, los mata… y los devuelve… ¿busca algo?… ¿a alguien…?- Dándole una tableta a Sona – esta es una red de información del mercado negro, me la ha dado Onii-sama… todos los cadáveres son objetivos…-

-Alguien paga por matarlos…-

-No, alguien paga para encontrarlos… podemos hacer un pedido a un contratante de la red…-

-¿Cómo?-

-En el sistema Outer Heaven… se de alguien que lo sabe- sonriendo hermosamente.

-¿Rias?- pregunto Sona sorprendida.

-Pero Buchou… lo pondrás en preaviso…-

-Akeno, hay quince muertos, esto es serio- alzando la vista al cielo – además ya le he concedido demasiado tiempo- seria -Es cuestión de tiempo que solucione esto…- alzando la vista – este es mi territorio! He de demostrarle a mi hermano que puedo hacerlo! Sino seré la eterna hermana pequeña de Onii-sama!-

* * *

- Uo! Esto es enorme – frente al chico se elevaba un enorme edificio relativamente nuevo, bien conservado, rodeado de un muro elevado con un patio interior lleno de arboles bien cuidados – ¿En serio es un instituto? – aparcando su bici en el aparcamiento, siendo la única bicicleta y el resto ciclomotores. Sacando de su mochila los documentos necesarios – y ahora a donde…. ¿Eing? – girándose se apareció el paraíso ante el pobre chico, decenas de chicas guapas, con atrevidos uniformes escolares, sonriente con los pechos revotando al caminar, las faldas cortas ondeando al viento – Ostias! – sangrando por la nariz

(Que le jodan a Dios, esto es el paraíso!) Girando sobre sí mismo maravillado (Nenas temblad! Pantsu Dragón God ha llegado!)

- ¡Me pondré morado! – chillando como una nena.

- Mirad mirad, Rias-onee-sama y Akeno-onee-sama – chillaban las chicas amontonándose frente a la entrada, donde una lujosa limusina paraba y un mayordomo abría las puertas, de las que bajaron dos hermosas chicas de su edad, una morena de cabello recogido y la otra pelirroja de cabello largo y suelto, las dos con cuerpo de escándalo

- ¿Rias? ¿Akeno?– Sorprendido – ¿Asisten aquí? ¡Puta casualidad! ¿Casualidad? No… ese siscon de mierda!... ¡Por eso la conoce Gasper! ¡Seré idiota!– dudando en marcharse, a las 3 microsegundos estaba babeando – Que pedazo mujeres! pero que buenas que están, es delito tener ese cuerpo con 17 añitos! – cruzando la mirada con la joven pelirroja, una mirada seductora, confiada y ¿triste?

-Ese no es….- susurro una alumna a su amiga.

-¡Si!-

-¡Mira como viste!-

-¡Y esa mirada! ¡Mancillara a las Onee-sama de Kuoh con solo mirarlas!-

-¡Una bestia pervertida!- alzando la voz, a coro con la de las demás chicas.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Issei mirando a su alrededor, todas las chicas lo miraban.

-¡Que hace un tío como tú en nuestro instituto! ¡No queremos a engendros pervertidos como tú!-

-¡Oye! ¡Más respeto! Si ni siquiera os conozco, ¿que tenéis contra mí?- ofendido.

- Disculpa, ¿quién eres y que haces aquí? – pregunto una joven morena con gafas de pasta a su lado.

- ¡Pero eso sí! – Observándolas detenidamente – ¿Ese es el uniforme? ¡Pedazo de uniforme, como realza los pechos, y esa minifalda! – chillando como una nena… de nuevo -¡Gloria al diseñador! ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Ichiei Ishibumi, un dios de otro mundo- exclamo una voz omnisciente desde ningún lado.

- ¿Que eres un pervertido? ¡O me respondes o llamo a la policía! – exclamo enfadada Sona Sitri.

- ¡Oh perdón! – Disculpándose – soy un nuevo alumno, querría ver al director del centro pero al ser mi primera vez aquí no sé donde esta… tengo una reunión con el… Me llamo Issei Hyodo-

[Compañero… no va a colar]

(¿Y qué hago? ¿Lo falsifico todo?)

-¡!- retrocediendo unos pasos sorprendida, mirándolo detenidamente

-¿Ocurre algo?- mirándolo confundido – si es por el uniforme no lo tengo… aun no- mirándose - ¿hay algo mal en mi?-

- No perdón… Volviendo al tema… ¿Y por eso mirabas lascivamente a dos alumnas? ¿Donde buscabas al director? ¿Debajo de sus faldas? – ajustándose sus gafas

- Eeeee…. No! Obviamente no! Esto… ¿las miraba porque están muy buenas? – riéndose estúpidamente mientras se rascaba la nuca

(Ogroooooo del demonioooo) manteniendo su cara de póker (Buuuu tabla planchar!)

-Llamare a la policía- sacando un teléfono móvil

-Eo eo eo- suplicando –era broma, lo juro!-

-¿Y debo creerte?-

- Empecemos de cero… Issei Hyodo… Disculpa pero… ¿tú eres? – Ofreciendo un documento –Vengo a ver al director! Lo juro!-

- Sona Sithori, presidenta del consejo estudiantil, sígueme, te llevare hasta el director – seria – llámame por mi apellido por favor –

- Si Sithori-san – obedeciendo con resignación… ante la mirada analizadora de Sona.

[Esas dos jóvenes… ¿sabes que eran las portadoras de las joyas de rubi?]

(Sep)

[Ya te lo dije como Sekiryuutei es tu naturaleza el atraer a la gente… quieras o no… y otra cosa ¿sabes que estás frente a la hermana de la Maou Leviathan cierto?]

-Hump!-

-¿Dices?-

-Nada, nada-

A lo lejos...

- ¿Ocurre algo Buchou? – pregunto la onee-sama morena

- Nada Akeno, me habré confundido – mirando al chico que se iba caminando con Sona – no es posible – llevándose la mano al pecho emocionada mientras su otra mano acariciaba un pendiente de rubí colocado en su oreja derecha.

* * *

- ¿Y a que vienes? – pregunto Sona muy seria.

- Vengo a matricularme obviamente – animado

- En esta academia no queremos pervertidos – mirándolo de soslayo de arriba abajo – y no quiero ofender pero…. –

- ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo por favor? Ya me he disculpado - Sonriendo – sé lo que aparento… y soy, pero traigo una beca y una carta de recomendación – entregando mas papeles a la chica, que sin dejar de caminar empezó a leerlos.

-¿Sabes que aunque traigas una beca podemos rechazarla verdad? –

- Dadme una oportunidad, solo pido eso, soy un pervertido sin remedio, os daré… bueno te daré problemas de…. ¿Responsabilidad moral? ¿Comité moral? ¿Disciplinario? Pero aprobare todas las asignaturas con muy buena nota, ignoro el nivel de los estudiantes, pero estaré en el top ten – mirándola – por favor no te tomes esto como un desprecio a los estudiantes, tiendo a pecar de sinceridad – observando el complejo educativo.

- Ya veo… - frunciendo el cejo – ¿me avisas a mí que me darás problemas y aun así esperas que te aceptemos? No sé si tienes mucho morro o eres idiota – girando otro pasillo – ¿no han venido tus padres? Es una reunión seria – subiendo unas escaleras

- No, no vendrán, jamás. Soy huérfano de padre y madre –

- Oh, lo siento, ¿y tus tutores? –

- No lo sientas – sonriendo – siempre los querré pero ahora es mi vida, y no, no tengo tutores, estoy emancipado-

-¿Y como estas seguro de mantener el nivel académico?-

-Tengo dos diablesas en casa con armas mortales con las que amenazarme si no estudio-

-¿Qué armas?-

-Pasteles caseros, abanicos y enciclopedias arrojables-

-Ya…- volviendo a los documentos -¿Tienes a dos chicas viviendo contigo?-

-Tres, y si, están bajo mi cuidado, y bueno un chico también… medio chico… ¿ocurre algo?-

- ¿Vives solo? – Sorprendida -¿y eres tutor?-

- Tengo la casa heredada de mis padres, cobro una prestación y trabajo a tiempo parcial, me mantengo bien, a más cobre una buena suma tras la muerte de mis padres… mi agente de la seguridad social lo especifica en uno de los documentos… Decenas de profesionales me creen capaz de esto y más… ¿Por qué no podría estudiar aquí?-

- Entiendo – algo sorprendida - Estudias… trabajas y ¿quieres actividades de club? –

- Bueno, creo que las actividades de club son obligatorias. Repito, no conoces de lo que soy capaz – sonriendo – soy huérfano y limitado de recursos en comparación con la mayoria de alumnos de este centro, pero tendré la mejor educación por mis propios medios… o Ravel me coserá a ostias –

- Te reconoces un pervertido, pero no has mirado bajo mi falda ni una vez, quizás no todo lo que dices es tan cierto – parándose frente a una puerta y llamando con los nudillos – Director, soy Sona Sitri –

- Adelante – se escucho dentro

- Pasa – abriendo la puerta

- No te confundas, jamás has conocido a semejante pervertido como mi menda ni con mi nivel, pero no me llaman las… planas – sonriendo

- Planas….. – Cerrando la puerta helada, un aura demoniaca comenzó a envolverla – ¡lo mato! – Volviendo a los folios -¿el guardián de Gasper Vladi?- impresionada dejo caer las hojas al suelo -¿Quién es ese chico?-

* * *

- Buenos días director, me llamo Issei, Hyodo Issei –

-Se tu nombre chico- dijo el hombre mayor – ahora dime… ¿por qué debería de dejar que te matricularas con este expediente?- dejando un dossier encima de la mesa, el chico lo cogió buscando en sus páginas.

-Mis notas son buenas y mis aptitudes en deportes también – sonriendo

-¿Quien te piensas que soy chico? Esto no es un patio de colegio, no nos basamos en esas premisas infantiles-

-Al grano pues- más serio- traigo la recomendación de Serafall Leviathan y de Sirzechs Lucifer-

-He leído los informes sobre ti… indisciplinado, cínico y mujeriego- girando la silla, levantándose y encarando la ventana, observando al chico por el reflejo el cristal –Jamás, desde que acepte este empleo, pensé que llegaría a tener a un dragón de clase superior en mi centro… un Sekiryuutei-

-Un mal Sekiryuutei- río el chico –¡algunos ya me tachan del peor!-

-Pero uno al menos-

-¿Y?-

-Me ha gustado el informe, me ha parecido… curioso… Desde que Sona-sama dirige el Consejo de Estudiantes… el instituto parece un…-

-¿Cementerio?-

-Algo así…-

-Jajajaja- el chico se levanto –Creo que puedo hacerme cargo director-

* * *

-¿Aceptado? ¿Con estas condiciones? – se levanto Sona echa una furia – ¿está seguro director? –

-Veamos que sabe hacer Sona-chan – encendiéndose un puro

- ¿Y ese puro director? –

- Me lo ha dado el- dándole una enorme calada – ahhh, es muy bueno –

-¿y lo ha aceptado?-

-Sona-dono, relájese un poco- levantándose y mirando por la ventana – Serafall-dono nos ha dado órdenes de hacer que su vida estudiantil sea más "estudiantil"-

- ¿Ordenes de Onee-sama? – Enfadada – no quiero escuchar nada mas – marchándose.

-Buen dragón, buen dragón- sonreía el hombre fumándose el abano -¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?-

* * *

- Ya es oficial, me he perdido – rascándose la nuca – esto es enorme… - ojeando las indicaciones del director, un joven rubio de su edad salía de un aula cercana – pero cuanta piba sueltaaaa- babeando.

[Compañero… céntrate de una vez!]

(Maldito sea, el tío es guapo, mi Némesis!)

-Oye Brad Pitt!- mirándolo de arriba abajo - ¿Cuantas novias tienes cretino? ¿Cuántas chicas has desvirgado eh mamon? ¿No te da vergüenza acaparar tanto cabron? Jamás podrás entender mi sufrimiento puerco- llorando lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.

- ¿Cómo? – Sorprendido, mirando al chico sorprendiéndose aun más -¡Tú eres!-

-¿Yo soy?- alzando una ceja

-¡Tu!- mirando a su alrededor -¡Issei Hyodo!-

-Ahí la has clavado…- mirándolo fijamente -¿te he amenazado antes?-

-No… pero mi Buchou tiene fotos tuyas-

-¿Una admiradora? ¿Una acosadora?- acariciándose la barbilla –posibilidades, posibilidades… peeeero te confundes chaval, de tener gatitas tras mi persona lo sabría- mirándolo extrañamente - Como sea, ¿dónde puedo encontrar esta sala? – dándole la hoja

-Sí, todo recto, cuarta puerta de la derecha –

-Entendido, y deja más tías para el resto, no, mejor quédate con todas las feas! –

-¿Qué ha pasado? – confundido.

[Compañero… ¿se refería a…?]

(Ni una palabra, no quiero siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que el hechizo no funcionase)

[Que te asusta más ¿el hecho de que el hechizo no funcionase y te recuerde? ¿O que no funcionase porque es amor verdadero?]

-…-

[El hechizo solo funciona con sentimientos ligeros… quizás debiste escoger algo más efectivo]

+Nah, lo hizo a propósito ¿verdad?+

-…-

[¿Oh?]

+I-kun quiere ser correspondido jijijji+

-Iros a paseo! Los dos!-

* * *

-Gasper-kun- exclamo una mujer morena, de cabello corto y gafas, vestida con un traje con falda beis

-¿Si? Moritaka-sensei- susurro el chico

-Recuerda que tenemos una visita al hogar pendiente, ¿lo has consultado en casa?-

-N-no- jugando con su falda nervioso

-¿Qué tal el sábado?- dijo una tercera voz desde la puerta

-¿Hermano?- exclamo el chico sonriendo feliz

-En el colegio llámame Onii-sama, Gasper-

-¿Tu eres?- pregunto la mujer

-Issei Hyodo, 2-C, el tutor y Onii de Gasper-kun- avanzando hasta el chico

-Ese uniforme… ¿Te has matriculado?- emocionado

-Sep, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Me encanta la idea!-

-Entonces…- susurro la mujer, algo fuera de lugar.

-Venga el sábado sensei, la esperamos- saliendo del aula

-Hasta mañana Koneko-chan!- se despidió el travesti

-¿Koneko?- girándose por inercia, localizando a la loli peliplatino.

-…- la chica lo miraba fijamente

-¿Nos vamos Gasper?- recobrando la compostura se dirigió al chico.

-Si!-

-Por cierto Gasper… ¿en qué clase esta Ravel?-

-En la misma Issei-sama, lo sabría de leer mis informes- una voz tras él le provoco una mueca.

-¿Es así incluso en clase?- mirando a la sensei

-No, es la primera vez que la veo usando ese tono- dijo la mujer

-No tengo que ir regañando a la gente, Issei-sama-

-Sabía que eras una tsun...-

CLANC

-No… nunca la había visto así…- susurro la mujer viendo al chico en el suelo, derribado por un abanico metálico, en manos de la rubia.

* * *

-Debería de haberme avisado Ise-sama-

-…-

-Así no puedo organizar su agenda Ise-sama-

-…-

-Y espero que sea responsable con su nueva obligación, la vida estudiantil es exigente y necesita de mucha atención Ise-sama-

-…-

-También tiene que… ¿adonde va?- observando al chico alejarse.

-Mientras rajabas como una cotorra he cogido mi comida… voy a por una mesa libre-

-Entien…- mirando al suelo sonrojada.

-¿Yakitori te encuentras bien?- pregunto cierta niña peliplatino observando curiosa a la sonrojada y tartamuda chica.

-¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo!- exclamo furiosa, dejando la bandeja en una mesa y corriendo hacia el chico… aguantándose la falda.

* * *

-Onii-sama no le da vergüenza que pague a una chica de secundaria menor que usted?- caminando junto al chico, que cargaba con una doble bandeja de comida.

-Pues no te creas- dejando la comida sobre la mesa –La paga mensual que recibe de sus padres es mi pension anual… ¿Qué tiene de malo usarlo de tanto en tanto?- dandose la vuelta, chocando con una chica –Ups, perd… pechotes!- frente a él habían unos grandes, redondos, bamboleantes y magníficos pechos -¡Como adoro este institito!-

-Instituto- rectifico el chico

-Pechotesssss- siseo el dragon babeando.

-Onii-sama- se resigno Gasper.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?- sin mirarla a cara

-Ara ara, que kohai tan… animado, esa es una nueva uniformidad del instituto?-

-¿Ara… ara?- levantando la mirada, quedándose helado.

-Akeno, ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto una voz terriblemente familiar tras el.

-Nada Buchou, voy, lo siento, adiós kohai-kun- continuando su camino. El chico apenas se movió.

-Ya es casualidad…- dijo Ravel frente a él, mirando de soslayo al sequito Gremory –Esperaba el mejor momento para decírtelo… pero Rias Gremory y su sequito estudian aquí, Ise-sama- mirando al chico serio -¡Devuélveme mis braguitas!- exclamo furiosa, quitándoselas de la cara

-Vamos pontelas- le reto el chico

-A-ahora vengo- saliendo del comedor con paso ligero

-Jejeje- sentándose en la mesa

-¿Onii-sama? Podemos irnos…- susurro el chico.

-Se que no te he hablado mucho de esto Gasper… pero mi relación con la hermana del Maou Lucifer es un tanto… complicada-

-Le Fay me ha hablado de algo-

-Esa enciclopedia…- mascullo el dragón –Pero sea como fuere, no te preocupes por Rias Gremory y su sequito, no creo que sean un problema que nos concierne-

-¿Cuáles son sus ordenes respecto a los Gremory?- pregunto Ravel volviendo junto a ellos

-¿Ya has vuelto? No creo que te haya dado tiempo a ir al lavabo-

-M-me las he puesto… ¡No tengo porque decirtelo!- exclamo abochornada ante la risa del joven

-Nada, no haremos nada, esto es cosa de Sirzechs – cogiendo un cuenco de cerámica relamiéndose – amo la crema catalana! Es el mejor postre del mundo mundial! ¿Cómo es que la tienen aquí?-

-Pregúntaselo al autor- respondió Gasper encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ise-sama, recuerde que esta escuela está gobernada por el Clan Sitri y el Gremory-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo que ¿Y?-

-Vamos Ravel, ¿Qué puede pasar en un instituto que sea más complicado que cualquiera de las misiones para con la Brigada?-

-Usted solo recuerde que este no es un instituto normal- volviendo a su desayuno.

-Lo que no son normales son esos melones!- girándose, enfocando a la Himejima -¿pero como pueden ser tan grandes?-

-Serán relleno- respondió Gasper

-¡Blasfemia!- chillo el castaño –Y mis ojos no me engañan, naturales y preciosas! Je jeje jejeje-

-Ise-sama- lloro Ravel en protesta –compórtese!-

-…- por instinto los ojos pasaron de los pechos de la morena a la pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente, serio se giro, sentándose correctamente.

-¿Ise-sama? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No… ¿puedo pedir otra?- levantando la taza.

-Onii-sama, ¿has decidido en que club vas a ingresar?-

-Ninguno me llama especialmente la atención… supongo que optare por el de Kendo… ¿Qué es el club de ocultismo? – Con una risita -¿ocultismo en una academia de demonios?-

-Lo preside Rias Gremory… y sus miembros son su séquito… supongo que será algo secreto- respondió Ravel

-Con dos pivones como esos… las prácticas tienen que estar llenas de cochinadas- riendo ligeramente.

-Ni se crea que hay mucha gente como usted, Ise-sama-

-¿Dragones guaperas?-

-Salidos en potencia- rectifico la rubia

-Nah, la perversión es innato en todo bicho viviente… solo que aun no lo has despertado… ni conoces sus placeres- cogiendo a Ravel del mentón, sonrojándola en extremo -¿quieres que te los enseñe?-

-Y-yo… Y-yo… I-ise-sama…-

-Jajaja que monaaaa- volviendo a su café

-¡Ise-sama!-

* * *

-Desde luego se me hace extraño… estar aquí tumbado, mirando las nubes… sin hacer nada-

[Es que no deberías de estar haciendo nada, estas saltándote las clases]

-Tarde, ya habrán acabado-

[Compañero]

-Ciertamente no me imaginaba hace unos años que acabaría aquí…-

[El destino… el futuro es imprevisible… para cualquier ser]

-Tras el incidente en Damasco pensé que jamás tendría una vida medianamente tranquila…-

[Aquello fue una extravagancia en su misma esencia]

-Ambos sabemos que es solo el principio…-

[Por eso mismo deberías de aprovechar el momento… creo que uno de tus predecesores lo llamaba carpe diem]

-Entiendo…-

[Se que no hablamos mucho de esto… pero a lo largo de cientos de años encerrado en esta Sacred Gear… a lo largo de observar múltiples vidas de todo tipo de portadores… creo firmemente que tienes el potencial y la capacidad de salir victorioso de esta situación… de lo que el futuro te depara]

-¿Oh? ¿Estas sentimentalón?-

[Por eso no hablamos de estas cosas]

-Oh vamos Ddraig!- río el chico –pero si, tienes razón...

Por fin las chicas tienen la vida que deberían de tener-

[¿Ahora el pequeño Vladi es una "ella"?]

-Cambiemos de tema por favor-

-¿Hablas solo?-

-¿Mmm?- mirando a su lado enfoco unas braguitas con estampados de fresas, subiendo la mirada una niña peliplatino lo miraba enfadada, tapándose con la falda –Practico ventriloquia-

-¿Con que?-

-…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Saltarme clases-

-Al menos podrías inventarte una excusa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te estas saltando clases-

-¿Eres mi madre?-

-No-

-¿Perteneces al comité disciplinario?-

-No-

-¿Te llamas Ravel Phenex?-

-No-

-Entonces no tengo porque mentir- volviendo a las nubes.

-…-

-Por cierto chivi. Estás en la clase de Gasper y Ravel ¿no?–

-¿Chivi? Eso es una grosería – frunciendo el cejo.

-¿Ocurre algo? Pensaba llamarte pettanko… pero ese nombre ya esta cogido… aunque tu te lo mereces… no he dicho nada!- la joven no hacia mas que lanzarle miradas asesinas -¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?- ladeando la cabeza, levantándose colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella.

-…- mirándolo detenidamente.

- Que mona eres- acariciándole la cabeza – eres como una muñequita- sonriendo –con razón te llaman la mascota de la escuela!-

-Si… lo estoy, ¿Por qué? Y no me toques con tanta confianza- separándose unos pasos.

-Dime… ¿Cómo les va?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que como les va, ya se me el discurso, pero quiero saberlo de boca de alguien de afuera-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Bueno, quiero saber como les va a mis chicas-

-Gasper es un chico-

-Medio-

-…-

-¿Y bien?-

-Gasper-kun… se pasa el día en un rincón, jugando a la consola escondido en su caja de cartón… colabora lo justo… la yakitori… mandona y extrovertida-

-Jajaja, justo como creía- levantándose -¿Tienen amigos?-

-No… que sepa-

-¿Quieres serlo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Son buenos chicos… venga vamos! ¿Por qué no ser amigos?-

-Pues…-

-¿Hyodo? – una mujer vestida con un kendogi y unos hakama llamo al chico con tono alto y un rostro serio -¿Hyodo Issei? –

-¿Se fue por allí? – mirando a la chica que esgrimía un shinai de forma autoritaria, señalando hacia una dirección aleatoria.

-Es el- se chivo la niña.

-Chivata-

-No tengo porque mentir-

-Touche-

- Me llamo Motoko, Motoko Aoyama, capitana del club de esgrima, de tercer año, soy tu senpai y tu peor pesadilla en los entrenamientos – amenazante - tengo entendido que has llegado becado en kendoh y de que te las das de invencible, pondremos ahora mismo tus aptitudes! La primera lección será la humildad! – Acercándose al chico – sígueme hasta el dojo! –

-Eso no es cierto… ¿becado en kendoh? Y ahora no es buen momento… tengo cosas que hacer… creo -

-Ni hablar, ahora mismo, deja todo eso en los vestuarios, luego, sino estas en la enfermería puedes irte a casa... O hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer-

-¿tu eres la capitana? –

-¿Algún problema? –

-No peleo contra mujeres, siempre me acaban pegando y llorando – encogiendo los hombros

[Compañero… no creo que ese comentario sea adecuado…]

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella enfadada

-Cerdo machista –dijo la loli

-Cerdo si, machista no, es cierto, todas se rinden chillando insultos – serio – luego no os quejéis, no miento –

-Tú y yo, ahora mismo, dojo, ejecución pública, cerdo machista –

-Quiero ver esa ejecución- dijo la loli

[¿Qué tienes en mente? Es raro verte picar en una trampa tan evidente]

(Sencillo)

[Bilingual]

* * *

-Regla número uno, debes llevar la equitación propiamente colocada, ponte tu armadura-

-Nah, solo es una prueba, además aun siquiera la he abierto y probado, hagamos esto rápido que solo tengo una hora- cogiendo un shinai de la pared

-No me gusta tu actitud kohai, ¿trabajas? ¿Cuándo y cuantas horas? – Seria – el club necesita de mucha dedicación

-Soy autónomo… no suelen ser muchas horas, pero si necesito una disponibilidad… considerable - colocándose en el tatami – cuando quieras senpai –

-Murayama! – llamo la capitana con voz autoritaria.

-Sempai! – dijo una chica del club

-Al centro, sino le ganas darás 20 vueltas al instituto – seria

-¿Y su equipo?- colocándose

-Evita daños severos, es su responsabilidad no equiparse cuando el centro ofrece los medios-

-Bien…- mirando al chico de soslayo, dudosa, frunciendo el cejo proporcionalmente al nivel de perversión con el que el chico miraba su cuerpo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el chico

-No me gustas-

-Una pena… tu si-

-Decidido! Voy a apalearte!- esgrimiendo su shinai

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque apestas a pervertido!-

-¿Apesto?- oliéndose la ropa

-¡Eres mío! – Levantando el shinai y atacando de frente, el chico esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad colocándose de lado y pasando su mano libre frente a la chica – eres rápido, pero no habrá una segunda vez –

-Has perdido- decía el chico riendo – levantando su mano, unas braguitas y unos sujetadores rosas estaban en su mano –Y es muy bajo atacar a traición!-

-Eso es… kyaaaaaa- salió corriendo al vestuario

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijeron los miembros del club –con todo el equipo puesto… -

-¿Es un dios?-

-¿Es superman?-

-¡No! ¡Es Hyodo Issei! Nuestro mesías! – comenzaron a cantar los chicos

-Es una bestia – dijo Koneko lamiendo una piruleta

-¡Como has podido!- furiosa la capitana.

-Ya dije que ninguna mujer decente podía ganarme- lanzando la ropa interior a un lado.

-Ahora yo- dijo Motoko seria

-¿La ropa interior de Motoko-sempai?- los chicos lloraban de emoción

-Mátalo Sempai!- chillaban las chicas – acaba con la bestia! –

-Allá voy! – Dando un paso recto descendiendo el shinai, el chico ladeo – no escaparas! – ladeando el shinai y golpeando a un lado pero el chico se agacho y retrocediendo girándose sobre si mismo se coloco de pie levantando su mano en pose triunfadora –Imposible! – viendo su top y sus braguitas amarillas – como lo has hecho?-

-¿Ves? Invencible! – Esquivando otro golpe –¿oh? ¿No hay decencia? –

-Me puede más la ira! – el siguiente golpe lo detuvo aguantando el shinai con una mano –

-bien veamos que tiene este club, solo acepto ordenes de los que son mejores que yo! - ladeando su shinai ataco con una rápida pero directa estocada lateral que la chica detuvo rápidamente pero echándose atrás

-que fuerza!- dijo Motoko adolorida en las muñecas – y solo una mano!- concentrando algo de poder demoniaco

–buenos reflejos- atacando de nuevo en dos estocadas del mismo lado, dando pasos firmes al tiempo del ataque, haciendo retroceder a la chica, cambiando el shinai de ángulo y atacando desde su lado izquierdo apartando el shinai de guarda baja del impacto con un preciso manejo del arma con la muñeca coloco la punta del shinai en el cuello de Motoko –Tsuki! – mirando alrededor – ¿nadie arbitra? – Sorprendido, bajando el arma – ¿satisfecha? – colgando el shinai en la pared de donde lo había cogido, todos estaban congelados de la impresión.

-Me has ganado Hyodo- quitándose la máscara – eres un monstruo, ¿quién te ha enseñado?-

-Ya lo has visto, no tengo una técnica definida, soy un pájaro libre, con las reglas, mis fuerza, velocidad y destreza me valgo y no lo cambiaria, así es mas… autentico- sonriendo – ¿listo?-

-Si, claro, mañana continuamos – absorta en sus pensamientos

-Otra cosa… ¿que horario tiene el club? ¿Cuál es el mínimo de asistencia?- colocándose todas las bolsas por todo el cuerpo

-Tras las clases 3 horas, lunes, miércoles y jueves, el mínimo es de 8 horas semanales, las tuyas ya las discutiremos- caminando hacia los vestuarios

-Bien, adiós sempai, chicos, un placer –desapareciendo, siendo observada en todo momento por unos ojos inquisidores de cierta peliplatino

* * *

-¿Y bien Motoko-san?- dijo Sona revisando el informe – ¿qué tal el nuevo?-

-Un monstruo, no hay otra palabra- seria- me ha vencido sin mucha dificultad, tiene problemas de disciplina, le ha robado la ropa interior a una kohai en pleno duelo con todo el equipo puesto, no se ha puesto el mismo el equipo…-

-¿Cómo?- exclamo ofendida Tsubaki tras Sona -cerdo…-

-¿Con el equipo puesto?- dijo el director alzando una ceja

-Sí, pero lo peor… quería darle una lección de humildad… y me la ha dado el a mi-

-A que te refieres Mokoto-san-

-Estaba usando poder demoniaco, mis reflejos, mi fuerza, rapidez… estaba todo aumentado- bajando la cabeza avergonzada

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sona levantándose de golpe

-El chico es humano… todos lo han visto, incluso Koneko-san del clan Gremory estaba presente- mirando al director –con el podemos ganar los nacionales, ni siquiera Marcus Marchosias puede ganarle-

-Eso es sobrepasarse!- exclamo Tsukasa

-Era mucho más rápido que yo, y me ha lesionado-dijo Motoko- mis muñecas, me duelen, apenas podía sostener el shinai con 3 golpes suyos… un impacto directo en el cuerpo seria… -

-¿Cómo te ha ganado? – pregunto el director

-Tras tres golpes directos, laterales, ha ablandado mi defensa, paso a un cambio de lado de ataque y apartando mi shinai del golpe con un juego de muñeca me gano por Tsuki-

-¿Cambio de lado?-

-Luchaba con una sola mano, pero estoy seguro que es ambidiestro y que de pelear en serio alternaría manos-

-¿Te ha hecho eso a mano suelta?- impresionada

-Juegos de pies, compensación del peso, juego de muñecas… es un fuera de serie – mirando al director – quiero un duelo entre él y Kiba Yuuto del clan Gremory.

-¿Cómo?- exclamo Sona

-Seguro que a Kiba le gustara, se lo aseguro- confiada- no ha tenido rival así en su vida, Hyodo desvía las técnicas estándar por naturaleza, se arriesga y se expone innecesariamente, se pone en peligro por costumbre, de tener un equipo decente, con el que pudiese competir… no le querría en mi equipo… pero también debo añadir que con el tendremos un equipo que dudo que alguien haya visto antes participar en los nacionales-

-¿No le querrías?-

-No, demasiado temerario… demasiado imprudente… es como si viviese en su propio mundo… ajeno al resto, a las normas…-

-Creo que ya tenemos suficiente- dijo Sona ajustandose las gafas

-Muchas gracias por el informe Mokoto-chan- concluyo el director.

-De nada, adiós, director, kaicho, fuku-kaicho- tras una reverencia abandono el despacho.

* * *

- ¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sona

-Veamos que hace este chico- riendo levemente

-Este salido- mordiéndose las uñas –recién llegado y ya me da problemas!- mientras el director no podía más que contener la risa.

* * *

-Je jeje jejeje ¡Es un éxito!- dando saltitos – he sabido en todo momento que movimientos iban a hacer!-

[Que vergüenza]

-Vamos! No seas así! Mi nueva técnica es una autentico éxito!-

[Si a eso lo llamas técnica…]

-Tiene múltiples aplicaciones… imagínate la de información que podría conseguir de todas las mujeres…-

[¿Y como piensas llamarla?]

-¡Bilingual!-

* * *

[Pese a tener cientos de portadores… ninguno había huido tan a menudo de las mujeres…]

-¿Ninguno?- pregunto el chico saliendo de entre unos arbustos a cuatro patas, mirando detenidamente cualquier movimiento en su ángulo de visión, desplazándose con rapidez hasta otro manojo de arbustos.

[Tuve un mujeriego que se escondía de sus amantes… y sus maridos… pero esconderse de colegialas…]

-Ese shinai de Motoko y el abanico de mierda de Ravel duelen un cojon Ddraig!- escalando con habilidad el árbol mas cercano, analizando las ramas, subiendo hasta una lo suficientemente recia como para sostenerle, se tumbo apoyando su espalda al tronco, pasando sus manos por su nuca y cruzando los pies –Y no es para tanto hombre-

* * *

-Jaque mate- desplazando su peón, atacando sin cuartel al rey de la morena cierta pelirroja se levanto del sofá inquieta, caminando por la sala cruzada de brazos.

-Ara ara- observando el tablero de ajedrez sorprendida –He perdido de nuevo-

-Espero más de ti Akeno-

-No es que lo hiciese mal… eres tu que estas mas agresiva… mas inquieta que de costumbre… ¿Ocurre algo Buchou?- mirando a la presidenta del club

-No… nada- abriendo las ventanas, dejando que el frío aire otoñal golpease su hermoso rostro, suspirando pesadamente, observando el horizonte desde las buenas vistas del antiguo edificio del complejo educativo –Ese chico…-

-¿uh?- caminando hasta ella, asomándose por encima de su hombro –un chico nuevo… un traslado de última hora… Issei Hyodo creo-

-¿Crees?-

-No lo conozco, pero creo que Koneko-chan hablo de el… además es bastante conocido entre las chicas… parece ser un pervertido de categoría superior… ¿ocurre algo con el?-

-No… nada- observándolo detenidamente.

* * *

[Compañero]

-Lo se, lo se…-

[¿Qué harás?]

-Nada-

[Es tu protegida… no es coincidencia que este aquí]

-Pero no por eso voy a relacionarme con ella, ni con su equipo... -

[Esto dista mucho de ser casualidad…]

-Yo también me temo que llevas razón…- abriendo los ojos, devolviendo la mirada a la pelirroja. -y eso de ser su guardián... pensándolo mejor... ¿que puedo hacer por ella?-

[Creo que no se trata de que puedes hacer por ella... sino de que quieres hacer por ella]

-¿Que quiero hacer por ella?- susurro en apenas un murmullo

[Dime compañero... ¿porque luchamos? ¿Para que luchamos?]

-¿Porque podemos?-

[¿Solo por eso?]

-...-

-¡Issei-sama!- exclamo otra voz, llamando la atención de ambos adolescentes.

-No estoy- respondió el chico.

-¡Si que esta!-

-Si tú lo dices...-

-Un mensaje de Xenovia-

-¿Se ha comprado lencería nueva? ¿Una jodidamente sexy y que muy urgente que vea?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Qué no se ha comprado o que no es eso?-

-¿Hace falta que responda a eso?- con una mueca –Issei-sama, los "pollos" han movido ficha-

-¿Quién?-

-Reynalle y todo apunta a un alto mando de Grigory-

-Mmm…-

-¿Qué hacemos?-

- Vosotros nada- colgándose de la rama, dejándose caer al suelo –Pero yo me voy de visita-

-Deje al menos que alguien le acompañe- protesto la rubia

-Ravel, esto es un asunto para mayores de edad-

-¡Usted no es mayor de edad!-

-Técnicamente no… pero no me rijo bajo los varemos demoniacos-

[Eres un cachorro para nuestra raza]

(Pero ella no lo sabe)

-Tranquila- removiendo su cabello, despeinándola -¿No confías en mí?-

-En usted si, en los caídos no- cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres una buena chica- sonriendo se alejo a paso firme, sintiendo en su nuca la intensa mirada de cierta pelirroja

[¿Habrá escuchado?]

(Seguro)

[¿Es por eso…?]

(No dejare que los caídos le pongan un dedo encima a esta academia… de hacer algo, estoy seguro de que Rias movería ficha)

[Compañero]

* * *

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- exclamo la Himejima sorprendida

-…- la pelirroja observaba al chico alejarse en silencio.

-Pero esa chica es una Phenex… Buchou… ¿estará relacionada con "el"?-

-No lo creo-

* * *

-¿Entonces Michael no sabe nada?-

"Para nada, en el Cielo no se sabe mas que los intentos que el líder de Grigory esta haciendo para negociar la paz"

-Mmm que extraño…-

"De todos modos… si bien es cierto que Gabriel-sama sospecha que puede haber algún tipo que conflicto interno entre los caídos"

-Como en la Brigada del Khaos-

"¿Estará relacionado?"

-¿Qué alguien de la Brigada se haya infiltrado en Girgory? Es perfectamente posible… Azazel busca la paz, y eso a muchos de sus subordinados no les hace mucha gracia-

"¿Por qué tanta gente busca excusas para una nueva Gran Guerra?"

-Personalmente opino que la paz es un estado innatural Xenovia-

"¿Estamos destinados a luchar por siempre?"

-Mas bien… estamos destinados a luchar siempre por mantener la paz-

"Si, eso me gusta mas"

-¿Cómo estas?-

"Bien, no te preocupes por mi"

-Siempre lo hago-

"Gracias… ¿Issei?"

-¿Uh?-

"¿Dónde estas? Le Fay me pidió que te recordase que siempre que hablásemos de temas comprometidos… fuese en espacios libres de oídos indiscretos"

-Tranqui- observando el pasillo del instituto, viendo pasar a los alumnos, hablando animadamente de sus cosas -¿Acaso crees que hablaría de un tema tan serio en cualquier lugar?-

"Perdón, como he podido dudar así…"

-Xenovia, no tienes que disculparte preciosa, ¿ves? Las paranoias de Ravel y Le Fay nos están volviendo locos a todos!-

"Jejeje"

-Cuídate preciosa-

"Lo mismo digo, Issei"

-Esta Xenovia… ¿Quién iba a escuchar mi conversación aquí?-

[…]

-¿Otra Shiseiten?-

-Sep- cerrando el móvil, apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Problemas con Grigory?-

-Esos pollos… siempre dando por…-

[Compañero]

-¿Qué?- abriendo un ojo mirando a su resplandeciente mano derecha

[¿A quien le hablas?]

-¿Cómo que a quien…?- buscando a la otra fuente sonora –Mierda-

-Buenos días Issei Hyodo- susurro Rias Gremory descendiendo por las escaleras, sin prisa, con elegancia, mirando al chico fijamente.

-Buenos días senpai- desviando la mirada nervioso.

-Ese brillo en tu mano… ¿Una Sacred Gear?- sonriendo picaramente

-¿Sacred Gear? ¿Eso que es?- riendo estupidamente –Esto es…- mirándose su mano completamente en blanco.

-¿Con que Shiseiten hablabas?-

-¿Shise… que?- mirando a la pelirroja confundido

-Entiendo… ¿a eso quieres jugar?-

-…-

-¿Esa es Rias-onee-sama? ¿Qué hace hablando con el pervertido?- varias chicas empezaron a agruparse a ambos lados del pasillo.

-Esto… senpai… ¿Qué quiere de mí? Si me sigue hablando los chicos van a lincharme- rascándose la mejilla nervioso.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueeeeno, la chica mas hermosa, admirada y deseada del instituto hablando con la "bestia"… - desviando la mirada

-¿Eso supone un problema para ti?-

-¡Senpai! ¿Cómo quiere que salga vivo de esa masa de adoradores?- mirando con miedo a las chicas –aunque creo que las chicas son peores…-

-Como alumno de esta escuela pronto tendrás rivales mas complicados que esos estudiantes-

-¿Perdón?-

-Tu ayudante no te hablo de los torneos intraescolares?-

-¿Intraescolares?-

-Cada cierto tiempo hay "duelos" entre los diferentes institutos de demonios y seres sobrenaturales del mundo... que dan una puntuación a los estudiantes para su graduación, una herramienta para evaluar su potencial de combate para ingresar en el mundo de los torneos profesionales en el Inframundo-

-Llevo media hora perdido... no entiendo ni jota... ¿torneos profesionales?-

-Los principales pilares defensivos y ofensivos de nuestro instituto somos yo y Sona... y nuestros respectivos siervos... pero no nos iría mal contar con una Sacred Gear de tanto poder-

-¿Eing?-

-Si vas a seguir con esa actitud mejor me marcho, hablaremos cuando quieras hablar... mas en serio- decepcionada continuo su camino, topándose de frente con una seria Ravel Phenex, mirándola fijamente pasó de largo sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual directo.

-¿Ise-sama?- la rubia cuestiono mirando al chico seria

-No me mires así Ravel, esos melones me bloquean, nunca se como actuar frente a semejante estantería!-

-Esa patética actuación no ha valido de nada, ella sabe la verdad, y porque no cuida cuando hablar cuando y donde debe!-

-Nah, lo sabe desde hace tiempo… Y se de sobra que no la he engañado… pero no se que hacer…- echándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano.

-Siempre actuando como un salido, pero en cuanto ve a una mujer hermosa se queda congelado!- girándose y marchándose enfadada ante la risa del chico.

* * *

-No, no puedes expulsar a Issei Hyodo, Sona-sama- repitió por quinta vez el director del centro educativo jugando con un bolígrafo mientras hablaba por teléfono con la presidenta del comité estudiantil desde su despacho –No, no es que me de igual lo que haga, Sona-sama...-

PLANC

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe con fuerza, rebotando con la pared, dando paso a un grupo de chicos de blancos y ostentosos uniformes.

-¿Miembros del instituto Gakuen?- alzando una ceja –te tengo que dejar Sona-sama, luego seguimos hablando- colgando el teléfono -¿quienes sois y que os pensáis entrando así y sin cita previa a mi despacho?- levantándose serio.

-¿Porque debería de pedir permiso para entrar en cualquier sitio de este antro de edificio?- exclamo un joven muy alto, de cabello color cobre, con unas gafas de sol y un tatuaje tribal que le ocupaba media cara

-¿quien eres tu joven?-

-Buné, Agrappel Buné- exclamo orgulloso

-¿Un miembro de la casa extin... argh!-

-¿Tengo cara de estar extinto?- cogiendo al anciano por el cuello, alzándolo del suelo –La casa Buné esta muy viva... y el principio de la restauración de mi Clan pasa porque los Maou Lucifer y Leviathan la reconozcan... y lo harán, tras siglos de ignorar y marginar a mi Clan... vaya si nos reconocerán! cuando vean como sus hermanas sirven a la noble causa de la procreación de mi casa!-

-N-no... n-nunca-

-Lastima... que no tú no llegues a ver tan glorioso suceso- partiendo el cuello del anciano, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-¿Y ahora que Agrappel-sama?-

-Buscad a los miembros mas fuertes del instituto, tenéis una lista, matadlos y buscad a las herederas del Clan Sitri y Gremory, no las matéis, pero si sus siervos os dan problemas... ejecutadlos como ejemplo a las consecuencias de oponerse a mi voluntad- caminando hasta el escritorio del director, apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa –ahora este instituto es mío!-

* * *

-¡Sona-sama! ¡Sona-sama!- exclamo una chica peliazul, corriendo por los pasillos, abriendo las puertas del salón del comité estudiantil, jadeando

-Yura, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto la morena sorprendida, abriendo los ojos cuando la chica camino hasta la ventana y haciendo a un lado las cortinas permitió que todos los presentes de la sala observasen boquiabiertos como el enormes y resplandeciente emblema del Clan Buné brillaba en el cielo, sobre la academia.

-¿Un Duelo Intraescolar?- exclamo Tsubaki levantándose de la silla, corriendo hasta la ventana

-No tenia noticias- dijo la Sitri

-Lo he comprobado, no había ninguno programado, y no puedo contactar con el director- explico la torre de Sona – Pero esto no me gusta Sona-sama... – alarmada una explosión llamo su atención, uno de los salones del edifico frente a ellos exploto – el campo de duelo no esta levantando-

-¿Como?- asomándose por la ventana, observando como varios cuerpos de estudiantes salían volando por la inercia de la explosión

-Sona-sama... nos están invadiendo... y están masacrando a los estudiantes!-

-¡Calma!- exclamo la morena -¡Tsubaki! Ponte en contacto con Rias Gremory y...-

-No creo que sea necesario- susurro la chica observando como el emblema del Clan Gremory resplandecía con fuerza, con el rojo característico de la familia.

* * *

-¿Ravel?- abriendo la puerta de su casa con lentitud, entrando silenciosamente -¿Gasper?- quedándose quieto, atento a cualquier movimiento -¿Le Fay?- abriendo las puertas de todas las habitaciones de la casa

[¿De nuevo saltándote clases?]

-Es la única manera de tener intimidad en esta casa... ¿Xenovia?- plantándose en su habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¡Oh yeah! ¡Fiesta porno!- encendiendo el reproductor de música, y mientras la canción Marcha Imperial de Star Wars inundaba de sonidos la casa cogio la silla de su escritorio, colocándola en medio de la habitación, subiéndose a ella, desplazando una de las placas de pladur del techo, cogiendo una bolsa de plástico escondida cuidadosamente, caminando hasta la televisión de 42 pulgadas, encendiendo el reproductor de blu-ray, sacando un par de películas de la bolsa –Hora mandril!-

[No! De nuevo eso no!]

-¡Eh! Nada de quejas! ¡Llego mi momento All Bran!- colocando un disco en el reproductor -¡Hoy toca "Ninfomanas a gogo!"-

Pipipi pi pi pipipi

-¡Eh! No estoy haciendo nada!- exclamo el chico de un respingo –¡Estas pelis porno no son mías!-

[Compañero… no hay nadie]

-¿Eh?- observando a su alrededor

Pipipi pi pi pipipi

-Ya…- cogiendo su móvil -¿Le Fay?-

"Ise-sama, tengo noticias"

-Te escucho- quitándole el volumen a la televisión, encendiendo la película

"Acaba de registrarse un nuevo cargamento en el mercado negro, a manos de una pseudo-organización de una casa extinta de los 72 pilares demoniacos"

-¿Y?- cogiendo el papel higiénico, pasando a más velocidad la película porno.

"Que se ofrece material orgánico demoniaco con el "poder de la destrucción""

-Dios como usa la lengua…-

"¿Me estas escuchando Ise-sama?"

-Dime dime-

"Ise-sama, no se ponga una película porno mientras habla por teléfono"

-¡N-no estoy viendo una porno! No tengo de eso!-

"¿Las que tiene escondidas en el techo de su habitación?"

-No me jodas, ¿desde cuando lo sabéis?-

"Ravel las descubrió hace meses, pero no se preocupe, es algo natural en un chico de su edad"

-A la mierda!- parando la película, lanzando el mando a su cama enfadado

"Como decía… hay un nuevo cargamento de material orgánico con el poder de la destrucción"

-Ya te había oído, ¿y que?-

"Ise-sama… solo los dirigentes del Clan Bael pueden usar el poder de la destrucción…"

-Se habrán equivocado-

"Pero hay alguien mas que puede usarlo…"

-El Clan… no me jodas- chasqueando con la lengua – ahora te llamo, tengo otra llamada- digamen...-

"Ise-sama!"

-Digamen-

"Están atacando el instituto!"

-Ya lo se... los duelos de marras-

"El campo de duelo no esta levantado!"

-¿Estas segura?-

"Ise-sama! No mentiría! ¡Están masacrando a los alumnos!"

-Cagun dena!- teletransportandose al instituto, a la parte posterior del dojo del club de Kendoh, caminando hasta el mismo, abriendo las puertas de par en par -¿Alguien sabe que esta...?- Motoyama, la segunda capitana del club de kendoh se encontraba de rodillas, con el atuendo rasgado y cubierta de sociedad

-Issei...-

-¡Menos mal, alguien del que me se el nom...- al acercarse el chico vio el cuerpo tendido de Motoko Aoyama, reposando sobre el regazo de la castaña, que miraba el cuerpo de su senpai con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, una enorme herida recorria el pecho de la capitana, desde el hombro hasta el estomago, manchando tanto su uniforme como el de la segunda capitana y el suelo de madera.

-Motoko... ¿que ha pasado?-

-Alumnos del Gakuen... llegaron de repente... atacaron a todos... Motoko-senpai nos defendió... pero un tipo... pelirrojo la ataco con una katana real... – echándose las manos a la cara, llorando con desesperación.

-¿Donde esta ese desgraciado?-

-No lo se... se marcho-

-Bien, no salgáis de aquí- colocando su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-

-Liarla parda- dándole la espalda, saliendo del dojo con lentitud, cerrando las puertas a su paso, aflojándose la corbata, caminando por el largo paseo que enlazaba los diferentes edificios del complejo deportivo, algunos ardiendo, con árboles ardiendo, explosiones retumbando en la lejanía, estudiantes corriendo desesperados.

-¿Tu no huyes?- exclamo una chillona voz a su derecha

-¿?- mirando de soslayo, un chico de gafas, cabello azulado y corto, con una espada china en mano y a una estudiante de Kuoh cogida del cabello, que histérica intentaba liberarse -¿Quien eres?-

-Ling Youk, caballo de Agrappel Buné, el líder del Clan Buné- exclamo orgulloso

-Buné...-

-¡Ayúdame!- chillo la chica

-¡Calla puta!- exclamo el chico de gafas golpeando con la culata de la espada la cara de la chica, rompiendo su labio y varios dientes

-¿Y que hacéis aquí?- siseo el chico mirándolo fijamente.

-Reclamar este terreno como nuestro!- exclamo emocionado -¡Ahora los 4 Maou estarán obligados a obedecernos!- mirando los emblemas resplandecientes en la lejanía – con las hermanas de dos de ellos llamaremos su atención!-

-Ya veo... ¿y por eso tenéis que masacrar a seres inocentes?-

-¿Seres? Solo hacemos limpieza! Limpiamos la tierra de la basura inútil- alzando la espada

-A mis ojos vosotros si sois escoria!- cogiendo la muñeca del peliazul que blandía la espada

-¿Que?- sorprendido -¿cuando?-

-Cierra la boca, ensucias el aire- rompiendo la muñeca, cogiendo el arma al vuelo, ensartándola en el corazón del estudiante de Gakuen, que cayo de rodillas, para acabar en el suelo –Pequeña, vete de aquí-

-S-si- levantándose con premura –G-gracias!-

-Gakuen ¿eh?- mirando el emblema de la casa Buné – Me importa una mierda lo que se cueza en el mundo mientras que no toque a mis chicas!-

* * *

- Desde luego a cualquier cosa se la llama demonio hoy en día...- mascullo un joven rubio, atractivo, de cabello largo, paseándose con una rosa en la mano, mientras caminaba son gracia y soltura por el pasillo repleto de cadáveres –Soy Chevalier Desmond, caballero de Agrappel Buné, Kiba Yuuto del Clan Gremory, Tomoe Meguri del Clan Sitri... ¿porque no salís a hacerme frente? Acaso no sois caballeros como yo?-

-Shhh- siseo el rubio, de rodillas y malherido, cogiendose del brazo derecho sangrando profundamente –no hagas ruido, no caigas en su provocación-

-Pero...-

-Ese tipo es muy bueno, hay que pedir refuerzos antes de enfrentarnos a el de nuevo... si le hacemos frente moriremos por nada- ojeando por encima de la mesa volcada en la que se escondían -¿pero quienes son y que quieren?- ocultándose de nuevo –estate tranquilo pequeña, nosotros cuidaremos de ti- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al pequeño Gasper Vladi.

* * *

-Débiles... son muy débiles- caminando pesadamente por los pasillos del edifico central del instituto Kuoh, un enorme chico, muy corpulento, musculoso y de rostro oscuro, cubierto por una espesa cabellera, enredada y grasosa, se arrastraba crujiendo las baldosas por las que pisaba, con una chica de complexión pequeña, morena, de facciones infantiles y con un bastón en mano, sentada en el hombro del chico, pataleando alegre

-¡Mas rápido! Mas rápido Raúl!- indicando el camino con su bastón

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo... Henrietta-

-Buuuu! Eres muy lento!-

-¿Donde se esconden?-

-Segunda clase a la derecha, han atrancado la puerta con la mesa y sillas... que ingenuas!- riendo sádicamente

-Algo así no detendrá a la torre del señor Agrappel Buné!- gruño el chico derribando la puerta y sus soportes de un tremendo puñetazo, entrando en la sala entre polvo y escombros, observando detenidamente a una 5 estudiantes de Kuoh al fondo del aula.

-Buscamos a Koneko Toujou, Torre de Rias Gremory... a Yura Tsukasa, Torre de Sona Sitri y a Nimura Ruruko, Peón de Sona Sitri-

-¿Que pasa con el resto?- pregunto Koneko

-Las mencionadas vendrán con nosotros... los demás morirán!- exclamo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Quienes sois?- exclamo Yura

-Raul Gonzalez... Torre de Agrappel Buné- siseo el hombre

-Henrietta Lumonde, Alfil de Agrappel Buné- exclamo alegre –no os preocupéis... todos moriréis, solo que los mencionados lo harán en el patio central, frente a sus dueños... como ejemplo publico!-

-Malditos!- exclamo Ruruka -¿Porque hacen esto?-

-Yakitori... tu y la otra chica salid por la ventana en cuanto ataquen... solo tendréis una posibilidad-

-¿Koneko?- exclamo la Phenex sorprendida

-Vosotras no tenéis nada que ver en esto- dijo Yura –nosotras nos encargamos!-

-¿Puedes volar cierto?-

-Si... No pensaba que fueses así... perdóname Koneko Toujou- dijo Ravel – Perdóname por no hacer nada-

-No te disculpes, a diferencia de a mi, no te han educado para el combate... vete en cuanto puedas!-

-...- la rubia solo pudo mirar hacia la ventana, buscando una señal en el inmenso mar azul del cielo, ahora rojizo por el hechizo de sellado dimensional que separaba el instituto del exterior.

* * *

-¡Relámpago!- cierta sacerdotisa alzo el vuelo, creando un circulo mágico con su mano derecha, liberando un terrible relámpago de luz

-¡Barrera mágica!- un chico mas joven que ella, vestido con una capa negra con capucha detuvo el ataque creando una barrera -¡Esfera ígnea!- levantando un bastón creo una enorme esfera que impacto en la sorprendida joven, aterrizando en el suelo bruscamente

-¡Akeno!- exclamo Rias preocupada

-¡No te distraigas!- exclamo una chica blandiendo un enorme mazo metálico, corriendo hasta uno de sus costados

-¿?- cubriéndose con sus brazos inútilmente.

-¡Rias!- Sona se interpuso entre ellos creando un escudo de agua... que cedió ante el ataque, derribando a ambas chicas, que salieron rodando por el suelo.

-Milla, basta- ordeno el chico tatuado sentado sobre el cuerpo de Saji Genshirou, observando como su fiel Reina detonaba un hechizo explosivo en la ultima miembro del instituto Kouh en pie, Tsubaki Shinra, dejándola malherida en el suelo –Con esto los hemos reducido... solo quedan los miembros sueltos por el campus...-

-¿Cualas son sus ordenes Agrappel-sama?- exclamo un joven de cabello cobrizo, manchado de sangre y con una larga katana enfundada en la mano, arrodillándose frente al joven.

-¿Ya has matado a todos los capitanes?-

-Todos sin excepción, no queda nadie con potencial de combate vivo señor-

-Perfecto- sonriendo satisfecho – ahora solo esperaremos, esperaremos a que los culpables de la marginación de mi Clan se muestren!-

-¿que quieres?- mascullo Rias incorporándose como pudo

-El retorno de la gloria a mi Clan! Que se restaure mi clan! Y que aquellos que permitieron su hundimiento! Aquellos que observaron su destrucción sin mover un dedo paguen por ello!-

-Mi hermano hizo lo que pudo! Los Maou no pueden intervenir por otros clanes sin la aprobación de la mayoría de la cámara demoníaca!- apoyandose en sus rodillas –Culpas a alguien de algo que no provoco ni pudo evitar!-

-Entonces ese sistema no me vale... y no puedo satisfacer mis ansias de venganza con los muertos mujer-

-¿Pretendes destruir la sociedad demoníaca?- dijo Sona – no te lo tengas tan creído por haber derrotado y conquistado una escuela llena de adolescentes, Buné-

-Con el tiempo lo entenderéis, estamos aislados del exterior, nadie os vendrá a buscar... y cuando seáis mis esposas, que lo seréis... os pondréis frente a vuestros hermanos para defenderme- que lo seréis

-¡Jamás!- exclamo la pelirroja

-Para vuestra suerte aun no han dado muerte a ninguno de vuestros siervos... pero vuestra negativa ha echo cambiar mi humor...- creando un circulo mágico de comunicación –Cambio de ordenes, matadlos al acto!-

-¡NO!- exclamaron ambas herederas horrorizadas.

-¿?- un haz de luz, con una coloración rojiza del cielo llamo la atención de los presentes, que se sorprendieron al ver un nuevo emblema en el cielo, un dragón rojizo con sus alas extendidas en el cielo –Natasha, ve a ver que pasa-

-Si mi señor- alzando el vuelo, la Reina Buné desapareció en la lejanía.

-¿Un dragón?- murmuro Rias llena de esperanza e ilusión.

* * *

-Lo siento... pero son ordenes- exclamo el rubio sentado en un pupitre a las espaldas de los chicos

-¡No!- exclamo Kiba levantándose, blandiendo una espada demoníaca con su mano sana -¡Marchaos!-

-¿Uh?- el pequeño rubio abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido, observando un familiar dibujo por la ventana, sonriendo se levanto hacia el rubio Buné que levantaba una mano, creando decenas de raíces que salieron de la nada, mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de una pequeña bolsa atada en la parte posterior del cinturón, dándole un sorbo sin dejar de mirar al caballero Buné.

-¡Chico!- advirtió el rubio Gremory.

* * *

-¡Se sienteeee!- exclamo la niña alzando su vara, creando decenas de látigos de oscuridad a su alrededor –Al menos moriréis todos juntos!-

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamo la rubia levantándose de un salto

-Yakitori, ¿que haces?- exclamo Koneko

-¿Ves ese símbolo?- señalando por la ventana

-Si... ¿que es?-

-La autorización para repartir leña!- extendiendo las alas de fuego, cubriéndose las manos y pies con un fuego ardiente

-¿Quien eres?- exclamo la niña sorprendida

-¡La Shiseiten Ravel!- corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Whip of Darkness!- exclamo la Alfil Buné alarmada

-¡Karyuu no Hokou!- deteniéndose de golpe expulso una ingente cantidad de fuego por la boca, engullendo a los Buné y destrozando todo lo que se plantaba frente a la rubia.

-¿que?- exclamo Yura impresionada cayendo de rodillas de la impresion,

-¿Sigues entero?- exclamo Ravel dando saltitos crujiéndose los nudillos observando como el tiarron se levantaba.

-Maldita mocosa...- levantandose de entre la runa

-¡Aquí tienes mas!- corriendo hacia el -¡Karyuu no Tekken!- plantando un puñetazo en todo el careto de la Torre Buné.

* * *

-¡Buchou!-

-¿Koneko?- exclamo la chica, observando como la niña se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, avanzando unos pasos para abrazarla con fuerza – menos mal que estas bien!-

-Kaicho!- exclamaron Yura y Ruruka aterrizando a ambos lados de la morena

-¿Chicas? ¿Que?- sorprendida

-¿Como es que estáis aquí?- amenazo el Buné

-¡Idiota vaaa!- exclamo una voz en las alturas, acto seguido un objeto pesado impacto en el suelo, creando un cráter considerable

-Raúl...- alzando la vista, mirando fijamente a una rubia con alas de fuego

-Y la niñata- dijo Ravel sonriendo confiada arrojando junto a la Alfil junto a la Torre.

-¿Quien eres?-

-Buchou!- exclamo Kiba corriendo hacia la pelirroja

-¿Kiba?-

-¡Hemos llegado Kaicho! Perdón por el retraso!- exclamo la Sitri

-¡Que esta pasando aquí!- vocifero el lider Buné observando como una nube negra volaba sobre ellos, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del rubio caballero.

-Pensé que querrías enterrar a tu siervo- dijo Gasper tímidamente saliendo de entre los murciélagos.

-¿Ravel Phenex? ¿Gasper Vladi?- exclamo Rias emocionada

-¿Que hacen aquí?- susurro Akeno sentada en el suelo, aturdida y confundida.

-Esos nombres... dos Shiseiten... y ese debe de ser... el emblema del Sekiryuutei...- apretando los puños con furia.

-¿Como? ¿Porque?- preguntaba Sona confundida

-Lamentamos el retraso... no podíamos actuar hasta recibir autorización...- dijo Ravel aterrizando en el suelo, alzando las manos, creando un campo de color verde que envolvio a los Sitri/Gremory

-¿Que es esto?- siseo Akeno mirándose las manos, como desaparecían los raspados.

-[Twilight Lightning] Una Sacred Gear de sanación- explico Gasper.

-Malditos!- rugió Aggrapel.

-Señorito!- exclamo Natasha aterrizando cerca suyo, cayendo de rodillas muy malherida, con su uniforme roto y rasgado –Depri...-

BOOOOM

Un chico castaño con el uniforme de Kuoh cayo sobre la espalda de la chica con un puño por delante, hundiendo a la chica en el suelo en medio de un cráter, hundiendo su puño, un gran y pesado guantelete rojizo en su columna, levantándose mientras se expulsaba el polvo de la ropa, alejandose del cuerpo sin vida de la Reina Buné.

-¡Natasha!- rugió Agrappel

-¿Issei Hyodo?- murmuro Sona sorprendida.

-Ya era hora Issei-sama- exclamo Ravel acabando de sanar a los demonios.

-Issei...- la pelirroja miraba fijamente al castaño dando unos pasos hacia el inconscientemente

-¿Que es ese guante?- pregunto Kiba

-[Boosted Gear]- exclamo el Buné mirando al castaño –El actual Sekiryuutei-

-El mismo, el nombre es Issei Hyodo- al detenerse Ravel y Gasper aparecieron frente a el, encarando al Buné y su ultima pieza preparados para atacar –Gremory, Sitri, marchaos de aqui-

-¿Que?-

-Largo- remangándose la manga de la camisa, desabrochándose una cinta para el cabello atada en su muñeca, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Estamos curados! ¡Te ayudaremos! ¡Va...-

-¡No!- exclamo Issei autoritario -¿Ayuda? Sois mas molestia que cualquier tipo de ayuda... hay decenas de alumnos malheridos, cientos de demonios que necesitan atención medica urgente, Sona Sitri debe tomar el mando de la situación y necesitara de mas personal... el imbecil este es nuestro, largo-

-Issei...-

-Rias, tiene razón, vámonos-

-Pero...-

-No se porque ni como, pero Hyodo es poderoso... y esos dos han derrotado a tres miembros cuando nosotros ni siquiera les hemos herido- marchandose corriendo.

-...- siguiendo a la Sitri mirando de soslayo a los Hyodo.

* * *

-Nunca imagine que me encontraría al Sekiryuutei aquí...- recobrando la compostura –Y dos de sus Shiseiten... los famosos Shiseiten... ¿No llamaras a los otros dos?-

-Somos dos para tres... me sobra uno... no me sobran los dos- mirando fijamente al acompañante del Buné –¿tu eres el que ha asesinado a la capitana del club de Kendoh?-

-No se quien era esa capitana... pero los he matado a todos... por lo que si-

-Entiendo... ¿sabes cuales son las consecuencias por ello?-

-¿Consecuencias?- con sorna -¿De que hablas?-

-Morirás por ello, ellos han muerto por ello- señalando con la cabeza los cadaveres de sus compañeros – y tu maestro morira por ello-

-¿Es por esa mujer que me has jodido los planes?- pregunto el Buné

-Eventualmente iba a irrumpir... en cuanto vertieses una gota de sangre del Rey o Reina Gremory vertiria toda la tuya-

-Entiendo-

-Si eres un Buné sabrás que no tienes nada que hacer frente a mi-

-Mas bien al contrario... como domador de dragones... serás mi próxima pieza- sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-...-

* * *

BOOOOMMMM

-¿?- deteniendose, deteniendo a todo el grupo no pudo evitar el mirar hacia la explosion, una enorme nube de humo ascendente, procedente de la posicion en la que ella estaba hacia solo un rato.

-¿Rias?-

-Lo siento Sona... debo volver!- exclamo Rias corriendo, retrocediendo terreno, seguido de su sequito

-¡Rias!- exclamo sorprendida -... esta chica... nos las apañaremos nosotros! Somos el consejo estudiantil! Vamos!-

-¡Si Kaicho!- exclamaron sus siervos.

* * *

-Domarme... ¿a mi?-

-Mi familia... conocida en todo el globo por domar a las criaturas mas poderosas del mundo! Legitimamente somos el Clan mas poderoso!- exclamo el chico creando un enorme conjuro sobre el.

-¿Issei-sama?- pregunto Ravel expectante.

-Dejadle- ordeno el chico

-¿Hermano?-

-Pobre ignorante...- suspiro el dragón.

-Nos están subestimando mi señor- exclamo el Caballero Buné con su espada por delante, sin perder de vista a los Hyodo, defendiendo a su maestro.

-Jajajajaja, bien, que sea así pues!- aumentando el tamaño del conjuro.

-¡Mi señor!- desplazándose a un lado del Buné, desviando su haz de energía de destrucción con su espada demoníaca, rechazándola a duras penas –El poder de la destrucción... es temible!-

-¿?- Issei ojeo a la fuente del ataque, localizando al equipo Gremory -¿Que cojones haces aquí?-

-Ayudarte!- exclamo la pechugona pelirroja -¡Ese hechizo es uno de clase domadora! Si lo lanza te hechizara!- mirando a sus siervos, dándoles una señal visual.

-Gasper- murmuro el chico.

-Si, hermano- dando otro sorbo del frasco miro fijamente al equipo Gremory.

-¿Que?- exclamo la Gremory -¿no me puedo mover?-

-¿El [Forbidden Valor View?]- exclamo Akeno

-Quietas preciosas... y capullo rubiales- exclamo el chico volviendo su atención al Buné.

-¿Capullo? ¿Que le he echo?-

-¡Increíble! ¡Jodidamente increíble!- acabando el hechizo - ¡Me acabas de entregar tu sumisión en bandeja! ¿Tanto deseas ser mi siervo?- liberando el hechizo, que se extendió por el cielo. Iluminando al Sekiryuutei, y desapareciendo en unos segundos.

-No!- lloro Rias observando al chico, que seguia con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Y ahora mi nuevo siervo... ¡Derrota a los Gremory!- alzando las manos riendo sadicamente -¡Ahora tengo el poder del Dragon Emperador Celestial Rojo!- mirando a los Gremory, que ya estaban liberados del control de Gasper -...- volviendo al Hyodo -¿a que esperas?-

-¿Eing?- sacándose un moco.

-¿C-como? ¿porque no ha funcionado?-

-Porque eres idiota- respondió el chico -¿Como puede el Clan mas poderoso haberla palmado a la primera?-

-¿Como te atreves?-

-¿Dominación? Solo a crías de dragones de bajo nivel... y solo en su etapa de larvas...-

-¿Como?-

-Pobre paleto...- exclamo Ravel

-¿Quien se cree que un hechizo de segunda podría dominar a una [Longinus]?- susurro Gasper

-Malditos seáis!- rugio Agrippal liberando su poder demoniaco, tomando la forma de un dragón asiático de tres metros de alto.

-¿Esa es la morfo de dragón?- pregunto Ravel

-Aja- mirando al semidragón impasivo – Entretened al paleto unos minutos... tengo un asunto pendiente con esa pieza- mirando al Caballero Buné.

-Si!- extendiendo sus alas de fuego, volando hacia el dragón – Ven pequeñín!-

-Es muy grande...- corriendo hacia el dragón, tomando otro sorbo de sangre, estallando en una nube de murciélagos, elevándose en el cielo.

-Asi que tu mataste a Motoko-senpai...- abriendo su mano, una katana de funda y mango blanco apareció en ella –Yukihira, la espada de Motoko-senpai... la unica arma digna de segar tu insignificante existencia-

-¿Una pelea de espadas?- se rio el Caballero -¿Un alumno de ese zorron? ¿Contra mi?- relamiéndose, desenvainando su katana, apareciendo tras el chico

-¿Aceleración?- alzando una ceja.

-Lento!- apareciendo a unos metros del dragón.

-Una técnica de principiantes...- exclamo el chico con desden, arrojando un brazo a un lado

-¡Uaaaaahhhhh!- chillo el Caballero de dolor, observando como la sangre se vertía al suelo desde su hombro -¡Maldito seas!- corriendo hacia el desquiciado.

-Motoko-senpai era mejor persona que yo... pero no mejor espadachín- esquivando la estocada horizontal agachándose, pasando por debajo cortando el brazo girando su espada en circulo con los dedos, agarrando la empuñadura, colocado en la espalda del oponente, corto por lo bajo, llevándose una pierna por el muslo, girando sobre su mismo con rapidez, corto la otra por la rodilla, levantando el cuerpo del estudiante Buné, enderezando la katana, colocando la punta sobre el pecho descendió la espada con fuerza, hundiendo la hoja en la dura piedra del suelo, perforando el corazón del espadachín Buné.

-I-increíble- susurro Kiba observando la hermosa y letal ejecución como si a cámara lenta se tratase –Es bueno!-

-Acepta esta ofrenda Motoko-senpai- susurro el chico, retirando la hoja, envainándola, soltándola la espada desapareció tal como había llegado – Y ahora el paleto...- dándose la vuelta observando como el dragón escupía fuego y se revolvía furioso intentando alcanzar a los pequeños incordios que revoloteaban a su alrededor -¿Listo?-

[Cuando digas compañero]

-Benne...-

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

-!- la chica se cubrió con sus brazos sorprendida ante el estallido de poder demoniaco del joven, que envuelto en poder rojizo se fue cubriendo de piezas de armadura, equipándolo por completo.

-¿El [Balance Breaker]?-

-¡Imposible!- exclamo el dragón Buné

-¿Esas son tus ultimas palabras?- dijo el Sekiryuutei avanzando a paso lento hacia el morfo dragón.

* * *

-Se acabo otro día de instituto- protesto Issei sentando sobre el cuerpo del difunto dragón Buné –la vida estudiantil es demasiado para mi- masajeándose los hombros.

-¡Esto no es claramente el día a día en el instituto!- exclamo Ravel.

-Hermano... me he quedado sin reservas-

-Tranqui... soy una fuente... del deseo!-

-¡Calla!- chillo la rubia.

-Issei Hyodo- intervino Rias Gremory junto a su séquito.

-Hey preciosa- alzando la mano, sonrojando a la pelirroja

-¿Preciosa?- río Akeno

-Llama así a todas las mujeres-

-A todas no Ravel- matizo el castaño

-Por donde empezar...- susurro Rias acariciándose la barbilla.

-Sea lo que sea que quieras preguntar... excepto que ropa interior llevo puesta podrá responderte tu hermano... que debería de estar en camino...- alzando la mirada – la barrera se esta deshaciendo...-

-¿Mi hermano?- sorprendida.

-Aja-

-Pues yo si que se por donde empezar...- dijo Ravel

-¿Tu?- dijo Issei

-¿Donde estabas?- mirándolo fijamente

-¿Eing?-

-Que donde estabas durante el ataque!-

-...-

-Hay que si lo estabas haciendo!- estallo Ravel en llamas.

-Oye! Ni que fuese un guardián o algo! – se defendió el chico – hago lo que me da la gana!-

-¿Hacer que Ravel?- pregunto Gasper.

-E-e-e-estaba... haciendo...-

-Campana- termino Issei

-E-e-e-estaba... viendo... películas porno!- chillo sonrojada

-¿que?- chillo Rias abochornada.

-¿Sabes lo complicado que es encontrar tiempo libre para la práctica mandril cuando vives con 3 chicas y medio?-

-¿Medio?- pregunto Gasper

-¡No tienes vergüenza!- chillo la Phenex, subiéndose al cuerpo del dragón, intentando alcanzar al Hyodo –mientras atacaban el colegio!-

-¡Que no es mi obligación ni nada! ¡Ha sido casualidad joder!- esquivando a la Phenex –Si me dejaseis echarme una novia estas cosas no pasarían!-

-¿Que no te dejamos?- chillo alarmada - ¡Maldito mujeriego!-

-¿De que hablas? Todas las chicas que conozco acaban huyendo de vuestros ataques de celos!-

-¡Que morro tienes! ¡Si eres capaz de acostarte con una farola si le pongo falda!-

-Es que estoy muy solito- haciendo pucheros

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Maldito degenerado!- creando una esfera de fuego y arrojándosela al chico, que aprovecho para huir de ella entre el polvo que levanto la explosión -¡No huyas cobarde!- corriendo tras el.

-H-hasta otra- se despidió Gasper -¡Esperadme!- corriendo tras la rubia.

-No tengo palabras para describir esto...- murmuro Koneko.

-Señorita!-

-¿Grayfia?-

* * *

Bueeeeeno, lamento el peazo retraso... dije domingo y actualizo el viernes... Dicen que la vida golpea con un mazo... pues a mi me ha sacudido con un mazo de hierro... Breve y fuera de contexto pero quería dar una leve explicación.

Me gustaría extenderme un poco mas, pero mejor lo dejo para el próximo capitulo, tengo unas lineas para aquellos que han dedicado su tiempo en escribir un review para mi humilde historia.

Por ultimo, seguro que hay fallos, errores gramaticales, sintácticos y de cronología histórica. Perdonadme por ello. Tengo en mente un profundo repaso de la historia, a su tiempo comunicare si es necesario releerlo, si tenéis huevos! XD

Ahora si, tengo un 80% del próximo escrito, espero tenerlo para el finde, abur peña!


	9. ¿Días de paz?

-Una semana más tarde –

[¿De nuevo haciendo campana?]

-...- observando el atardecer con una mirada aburrida, apoyado en la barandilla del puente sobre la única autopista que cruzaba la ciudad, debido a la larga carretera en línea recta, ofrecía una vista sublime del sol desapareciendo en la lejanía.

[La joven Phenex no estará muy contenta]

-...-

[No me digas que todo esto es por la joven Gremory...]

-D-disculpa!-

-...- el chico solo ladeo ligeramente el rostro, visualizando a una hermosa morena, cuyo uniforme escolar no reconoció.

-M-me llamo Yuuma, Yuuma Amano- exclamo la chica sonrojada, mirando al suelo nerviosa.

-Aja-

-¿Eres Issei Hyodo? ¿Del Instituto Kuoh?-

-¿Nos conocemos?-

-Si! No!... Vengo cada día... y te veo apoyado en el mismo lugar... mirando el atardecer... y...-

-...-

-¿Q-que...?-

-¿?-

-Q-querrías...-

-¿Querría que?-

-¡¿Querrías salir conmigo?!- exclamo de sopetón.

-¿Que?- sorprendido.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?-

-Te había oído... solo quería confirmar...- apoyándose de costado en la súper barandilla.

-¿Aceptas?- nerviosa.

-Eres guapa... y de mi tipo... Pero no te conozco...-

-Podemos conocernos si quieres!-

-Eso ya me gusta mas- sonriendo.

-¿Si?-

-Hoy es tarde... ¿Un café mañana en una hora menos?-

-¿Mañana? ¿Aquí?-

-Aquí-

-¡Si!- dando un salto de alegría, sonrojándose de vergüenza –P-perdón-

-¿Perdón porque?-

-Jeje- sonriéndole al chico –Mañana pues-

-Aja-

-Nos vemos!- exclamo alejándose con una leve carrera.

-Adiós... Reynalle- susurro el chico.

[Hace años te habría dicho que esto no acabaría bien... pero ya nos conocemos... y se que seria inútil... me voy a dormir un rato]

-Jajaja, haz como creas compañero!-

* * *

-Hablaste con Sirzechs-sama?- pregunto Akeno observando como la pelirroja jugaba con su taza de te, moviendo sin cesar el contenido con la cuchara, absorta en el movimiento del liquido.

-Mas o menos... No me ha contado mucho...-

-Realmente me cuesta aceptar que ese degenerado sea tan fuerte- susurro Koneko.

-No solo el... su equipo- añadió el rubio -¿Shi... shisei...?-

-El Shiseiten, los cuatro generales divinos- acabo la pelirroja.

-¿Cuatro?-

-Si... faltan dos... y no quienes son-

-Aparte de eso... ¿Una [Longinus]?- pregunto Koneko

-Una de las trece Sacred Gear más poderosas, junto a la [Divine Dividing] la única que contiene un ser mitológico viviente en su interior-

-¿Un Dragón?-

-El Dragón Irlandés, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo, Ddraig-

-Increíble... Sabes mucho de el Rias- dijo Akeno mirando con picardia a la pelirroja, que no capto la doble intención de las palabras de la morena.

-Mas que me gustaría saber... los datos sobre la [Boosted Gear] son demasiado genéricos... nada especifico-

-¿Has hablado con el chico?-

-No... Es complicado encontrarle... quizás se ha ido- suspiro, apoyando su mentón entre sus manos.

-Esto... Buchou allí...- murmuro Kiba

-¿Um?- dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la mano del rubio.

* * *

-Preciosa… ¿tienes novio?-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Un acosador?-

-No, solo un pobre chico que se ha quedado prendado a simple vista de ti-

-¿Prendado? ¿Eso qué es?-

-¿Se come?- pregunto su amiga

-¿Qué dice este tío?-

-Mejor vámonos- exclamo la chica cogiendo la mano de su amiga y alejándose a paso rápido.

-Joder que estrechas…- con una mueca, mirando a su alrededor buscando victimas.

-ISE-SAMA!-

-Oh! Mierda!- observando como la rubia corría a toda velocidad hacia él con su topoderoso abanico en mano, propinándole tal golpe en el mentón que el chico salió volando en círculos por el aire, aterrizando y derrapando en el suelo, arrasando con mesas y sillas.

-¡Pervertido supremo! ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?- chillo la Phenex.

-¡Me has fallado Ravel!- estallo el chico saliendo de entre el mobiliario.

-¿en qué? Te he servido lo mejor que se!-

-¡No me dijiste que había semejante piba en este instituto!- rugiendo

-¿Por qué te piensas que no te lo dije?-

-Y mira que uniformes!- sacándose uno del bolsillo -¿Sabes cómo le quedara esto a Xenovia?- sosteniendo un uniforme femenino en sus manos.

-¡De donde ha sacado eso! ¿Cómo le cabe en el bolsillo?-

-¡DE PELI PORNO!- estrellándose en el suelo con otro sopapo.

-¡DEGENERADO!-.

* * *

-Ese…es- susurro incredula Akeno

-Si- suspirando – y no ha cambiado nada en este tiempo…-

-¿En este tiempo?- pregunto Akeno -¿Ya lo conocía?-

-Me extraña que me preguntes eso...- respondió la pelirroja

-¿?-

-Pervertido- mascullo Koneko.

* * *

-Joder Ravel…- levantándose lentamente negando con la cabeza, confundido, aturdido –Te has pasado tres pares de pueblos!- sentándose en el suelo.

-Contrólese Issei-sama!- cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda frunciendo el cejo.

-¡Onii-sama!- exclamo Gasper corriendo hacia el… con su bolsa de papel en la cabeza

-Gasper… quítate eso iluminado- gruñendo fastidiado -Bah, como sea- exclamo el chico levantándose y caminando hasta la mesa más cercana, justo al lado de los Gremory, ajeno a su presencia el chico empotro su cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurre Onii-sama?-

-La vida da asco cuando eres idiota-

-Si dedicase el mismo esfuerzo que usa para ligar en los estudios seria el alumno más brillante del país… quizás del mundo-

-Las mujeres me motivan, los estudios… soy tan idiota que no sé ni que decir-

-Issei-sama no debe de deprimirse…-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- observando como llegaba una camarera –Un zumo de tomate… un capuchino y un zumo de naranja-

-Exámenes… el enemigo de la humanidad- protesto el chico.

-No! No! Los ajos! Los ajos son el peor enemigo de la humanidad!- exclamo Gasper

-¡Que dices! Lo peor son las ordenes de alejamiento... o los test de embarazo positivos!-

-N-no me diga que tiene hijos secretos!- exclamo Ravel horrorizada

-No! Que va! Pero me dan pánico! Por las noches sueño con ellos!- serio –Vuelan! Siempre te encuentran! Se multiplican!-

-Isse-sama...- suspiro la chica, sentándose de nuevo en la silla –Volviendo al tema que nos interesa... ¿Acaso no se imagina porque Xenovia no se matriculo ahora?-

-Yo que se… El sentido común de Xenovia es un tanto peculiar... no me explico la mayoría de cosas que dice y hace...-

-Por los exámenes… porque los exámenes estaban a unas semanas y sabia que no daría la talla… Issei no baka!-

-Dejadme en paz…-

-Deje de lloriquear Issei-sama- le regaño la chica –Recuerde que es el Sekiryuutei, tiene que mantener una imagen legendaria!-

-Nah-

[Adoro a esta chica!]

-Pues yo tengo mis notas- exclamo el niño sacando un folio de su mochila, enseñándolo con ilusión -¡El mejor de mi clase!-

-Joder…-

-Aquí tiene las mías, la mejor de la mía!- exclamo Ravel sacando sus notas

-¿Me estáis vacilando?- exclamo el chico gruñendo –Además... ¿no sois de la misma clase?-

-Nota máxima Isse-sama-

-Me estáis vacilando- ojeando ambos exámenes –Joder... no se responder a la mayoría de preguntas...-

-Eres nuestro tutor… ¿no es normal que te encargues de nuestras notas académicas?-

-Mmm… cierto… y además tengo el informe trimestral a Lady Phenex…- suspirando cansado.

-¿Le hace un informe a mi madre?- exclamo sorprendida

-Por supuesto… ¿no lo sabias?- bebiéndose el capuchino

-Para nada! ¿Desde cuando?-

-Desde siempre-

-¡Que vergüenza! ¿Y que escribe?-

-De todo… como te comportas, los avances de tu entrenamiento… la ropa interior que compras… cuanto crecen tus pechot…-

CLANC

-Onii-sama- suspiro Gasper al ver como Ravel le propinaba un golpe de abanico derribando al chico hacia atrás, volcando su silla.

-¡Pervertido!-

-Joder Ravel!- levantándose del suelo magullado –Que asco le tengo a ese abanico de los cojones!-

-¿Y ahora que va a hacer Onii-sama?-

-¿Respecto a que?-

-La ángel caído, Reynalle-chan-

-Yuuma-chan!- rectifico el chico

-La Ángel Caído Reynalle-

-Aun no lo he decidido- volviendo a su café –Es obvio cual es su objetivo… pero dudo que esas sean sus ordenes-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mira a tu alrededor… estamos rodeados de demonios, caídos, youkai… ahora mismo estamos en territorio Sitri… Azazel es de todo menos idiota…- mirando al cielo pensativo.

-¿Una misión dentro de una misión?- pregunto el niño

-¿No es demasiado complejo para un ángel de tan bajo rango?-

-No tiene porque... mira a la Iglesia Ortodoxa- contrarresto Issei mirando al rubio – los mejores agentes son aquellos de los que nunca sospecharías-

-Perdón por la intromisión... ¿hablas del Ángel Caído Reynalle?- intervino Rias de pie frente a ellos

-Rias Gremory...- murmuro Issei pasando de mirar a la chica a sus sirvientes –acercad la mesa si queréis-

-¿Que? – exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida

-Bueno, vamos a hablar de temas serios y estamos en tu territorio... y yo no les escondo nada a mis chicos-

-Vaya mentira mas descarada- exclamo Ravel.

-Bien... de acuerdo- mirando a sus chicos

-¿Perdón?- mascullo el chico con una mueca mientras los Gremory se incorporaban a la mesa y conversación.

-No nos dijo nada de la mayoría de proyectos que tenia en marcha!- protesto la rubia.

-¿Para que? De decírtelo me habrías sermoneado hasta la muerte!-

-¿A mi? Gasper-kun, ¿lo sabias?-

-¿El que?-

-De las actividades extraeconómicas...-

-¿Del trafico de oro...?-

-Calla!- intervino el chico

-¿Oro?- alzando una ceja

-Si, con la Piedra Filosofal... ¿no lo sabias?-

-Hay mi madre- exclamo el chico levantándose, alejándose unos metros, colocándose en la parte opuesta de la mesa, entre Koneko y Kiba.

-¿Piedra Filosofal? ¿Cuanto llevas traficando? ¿Convirtiendo metal en oro?-

-Ravel... hay muchas facturas y... la vida es cara... tus bragas de...- agachando la cabeza, esquivando una taza asesina

-¿La misma Piedra que el Archimago Mephisto reclamo?- rodeada de llamas de fuego.

-No fui yo! Lo juro!-

-¿Oh? ¿Y quien fue?-

-Ophis! Fue Ophis! Ella entro en la casa de Mephisto y se la llevo! Yo soy inocente!-

-Ahh entiendo- sonriendo –Pero... ¿porque fue Ophis-sama hasta la casa de un humano y se llevo un objeto en concreto?-

-...-

-Creo recordar que Ophis-sama solo le hace caso a alguien... ¿a quien era?-

-Escúchame Ravel... estas exagerando-

-¿A quien le hacia caso Ophis-sama? ¿Tu lo recuerdas Gasper-kun?- a lo que el chico solo miro hacia otro lado -¿que te ha mordido la lengua el gato?-

-¿Que te ha venido la mentr...- esquivando el plato de la taza del te –Si, creo que si...-

-¡Ah si! ¡A usted Ise-sama!- rugió la Phenex

-¡Gasper!- exclamo el chico, mientras el dhampiro congelaba el cuerpo de Ravel

-¡Gasper! No lo defiendas!-

-A dormir!- dándole un golpe en la nuca, dejándola K.O sobre la mesa

-...- los Gremory solo podían observar alucinados.

-Esto es solo temporal hermano... ¿que harás cuando despierte?-

-Podría irme una temporadita con Xenovia-

-¿Con la Iglesia?-

-Nah, ¿Con Le Fay?-

-¿A la universidad?-

-Nah... A las malas me puedo ir a tiempo parcial al chiringuito de Ophis-

-Se, es una posibilidad ¿pero Ophis te contratara?-

-Mmm... ¿Esconderme en la Grieta Dimensional?-

-Allí esta Great Red... y como Ophis-chan se entere...-

-Joder... – mirando a la Phenex -¿como me la quito de encima?- mirando a la Gremory –Te la vendo ¿por cuanto la quieres? Sabe incordiar y golpear con el abanico de los huevos-

-...-

-¿Venderás a una Shiseiten?- pregunto Gasper –No creo que Lady Phenex este muy contenta...-

-Ostias es cierto...-

-Issei... Hyodo... ¿podemos volver al tema que nos concierne?- pregunto Rias

-¡Ah si! Claro... ¿cual era?-

-¿Estas dispuesto a compartir información así... de sopetón? Apenas nos conocemos- dijo Akeno

-No es peor que cuando invito a una barbacoa al líder del Cielo- dijo Gasper

-¡Ah! Esa fue buena!- río el chico.

-¿Michael?- exclamo Akeno sorprendida

-¿Michael?- murmuro Ravel somnolienta -¿Que ha pasado?-

-Te has quedado dormida- tanteo el castaño

-Pues tengo la impresión de que ha pasado algo...-

-Hablábamos de la barbacoa...-

-Ah si...-

-Al final vino el okupa de Michael, en un principio había invitado a Gabriel-chan-

-¿Gabriel-chan?- pregunto Rias sorprendida

-La hermana de Michael, la ángel mas sexy y calientabraguetas que existe! Michael no la deja mucho a la vista porque vuelve caídos a los ángeles, y lesbianas a las mujeres!- serio –El sueño húmedo de todo ser viviente! Las mejores y mas perfectas peras con un cuerpo de diosa, un largo y rizado cabello rubio con una carita de...-

-¡Basta!- exclamo Ravel furiosa -¿porque estamos hablando de nuevo de esa lagarta?-

-No llames lagarta a uno de los 4 Arcángeles, Ravel-chan- la regaño Gasper

-¡Pero siempre tiene a Ise-sama entre sus... montañas!-

-¡Como lo echo de menos!- lloro el dragón

-Lo que pasa es que Gabriel-sama es muy inocente y afectuosa- explico Gasper a los Gremory

-Ya...-

-Creo que el tema se ha desviado de nuevo...- dijo Gasper

-¿Que tema?- pregunto Issei con desgana.

-La Ángel Caído Reynalle- recordó Rias

-¿Que ocurre con ella?-

-Hay una oleada de asesinatos en mi territorio, y creo pensar que se trata de ella-

-Caídos...- murmuro Koneko enfadada.

-Mmm...- cruzándose de piernas, pasando un brazo por detrás del respaldo –No se, no se...-

-¿Que puedes esperar de esos caídos?- Pregunto Koneko dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

-No seas así- dijo el chico – los caídos son ángeles que han violado los mandatos de Dios, un mandato largo y dictatorial... la gran mayoría son buena gente-

-¿Los caídos buena gente? – Exclamo la peliplatino sorprendida -¿Trabajas con ellos?-

-Si y no- mirándola fijamente –Pero que sabrá un demonio de buena gente... siendo un ser sanguinario, sin escrúpulos, eterno buscador de almas humanas que devorar-

-¡No somos así!- exclamo la niña – no todos!-

-¿Porque los caídos si?- cogiendo su capuchino –Los hay buenos y malos... como todo en la vida- sorbiendo su café

-¿Un amante de los caídos?-

-¿Amante? Amo a todas las mujeres! Sean de la raza que sean... miento, no de todas-

-¿Como?-

-Mira chivi, he conocido a Caídos que le lavarían la imagen de su raza con su mera existencia, a Ángeles asesinos y a demonios más afectuosos que Ravel borracha-

-¡No me meta!-

-¿No odias a los Caídos?-

-No odio a ninguna raza... todas me importan lo mismo-

-¿Que?-

-Todas me importan un comino-

-Suelta eso y se queda tan ancho- exclamo sorprendida Ravel

-Mira a mi equipo... un pajarraco mandón y obsesionado con las normas, un dhampiro travesti, una enciclopedia andante y un pibon que gusta de vestir ropa sexy sin que pueda sobarla-

-Eso no son razas...- dijo Kiba

-¿Dhampiro travesti?- lloro Gasper

-¿Pajarraco?- lloro Ravel –Ise-sama, no se olvide del dragón mas salido de la historia-

-No se... Fafnir es más pervertido que yo-

-Touche-

-¿Como puedes pensar por igual de todas las razas?- pregunto Koneko

-Dime chivi... ¿que sabes de los dragones?-

-Que son los únicos que jamás se han posicionado en ninguno de los tres bandos-

-Es bueno que no conozcas a ninguno- respondió el chico -¿Y supongo que sabes que es la pirámide estamental de poder?-

-Si... ¿Y que tiene que ver?-

-¿Quien la gobierna? ¿Quien esta arriba del todo?-

-¿Los demonios?-

-Nop-

-¿Humanos?- intento Kiba

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Por su ingente cantidad y por su tecnología-

-No esta mal, pero no, cualquiera de los miembros de entre los 10 seres más poderosos podría, con tiempo, aniquilar a la especie humana... no quiero mencionar el resultado de hacerlo en grupo o que lo hagan varios de ellos- negando con la cabeza.

-¿Un ser erradicar a los humanos?-

-Mmm... La principal diferencia entre los seres de categoría superior al resto es el poder usar la habilidad Klein... Para un humano, no hay energía a su alcance capaz de penetrar una barrera Klein... ni siquiera la atómica-

-¿Klein?-

-Consiste en crear un escudo que absorbe el daño recibido, convirtiendolo en energia... teniendo que liberarla tras superar un limite-

-Había oído de eso...- murmuro Rias -¿Y si no la liberas?-

-Como un petardo encendido... te explota en la cara- divertido –Pero en manos de un ser de categoria superior... como Sirzechs, su escudo podria aguantar horas de ataques de todos vosotros antes de tener que liberar la energia... que ademas, lo mas seguro que pueda redirigir en alguno de sus ataques-

-Increíble-

-¿Tú puedes usarla?-

-En breves periodos de tiempo si... aun soy un cachorro- alzando su mano derecha –además no es necesario que la use... las [Longinus] hacen uso de ella de manera innata-

-¿Esas [Longinus] son tan fuertes como dicen?- pregunto Kiba

-Más que fuertes... podríamos decir que tienen propiedades únicas... no todas son para combatir de hecho-

-Sabes mucho de temas que nadie sabe- dijo Akeno

-No soy nadie precisamente- sonriendo.

-¿Y sabes que busca el asesino y quien es?- dijo Rias

-El autor en concreto no, pero me hago a una idea... y que busca si, las Sacred Gear-

-¿Que?-

-Todas las victimas eran portadoras de Sacred Gear- más serio –y murieron por una extracción forzosa-

-¿Mueren al extraérselas?- pregunto Koneko, sorprendiendo a todos los Gremory

-Es raro verte hablar tanto- sonrío Rias mirando a su guapa kohai.

-Dios era un sádico... cuando una Sacred Gear emerge en una nueva vida, en el vientre de la madre, se enlaza de manera permanente, separar al portador de la Sacred Gear lo mataría al instante... una medida antirrobo algo extrema para mis sensibles gustos-

-¿Sensibles?- pregunto Ravel

-Es una manera de hablar- matizo el dragon.

-¿Era?- susurro Rias mirando al chico fijamente.

-¿Si te llegan a extraer el [Boosted Gear] morirías?- pregunto Koneko

-¡Koneko!- exclamo Rias sorprendida –No preguntes eso!-

-Jajaja- río el chico con franqueza –No pasa nada, si, moriría de manera fulminante-

-Una seria debilidad- susurro Koneko

-¿Verdad que si?- sonriendo –Como decía todas las victimas eran portadores... ahora bien, ¿porque Sacred Gear?-

-Las Sacred Gear siempre han sido codiciadas... no es extraño- dijo Akeno

-Si, si lo hacen en masa y a plena luz del día... y en territorio de demonios- acariciándose la barbilla.

-Pero hermano... Azazel no es el único especialista que conocemos- intervino Gasper

-¿Uh? Pocos los hay que conozcan las Sacred Gear como el-

-¿Las Sacred Gear no son creaciones sacras?- dijo Ravel

-Ahhh entiendo...- golpeando rítmicamente con las yemas de los dedos la mesa pensativo –Esa es una acusación seria Ravel... y problematica-

-No es una teoría mía, es el resumen del último informe de Le Fay-

-¿Un informe?-

-¿No lo ha leído?-

-¿De que me hablas?-

-El domingo lo en... el día de la cita con la arpía caída...- mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Le Fay-senpai envío un informe el domingo mientras estabas con Yuuma-chan-

-¿Si?-

-¡Si!- alzando una mano, envolviéndose en llamas, apareció un dossier negro atado con un cordón rojo.

-Vaya...- abriendo el informe ante la mirada curiosa de Rias

-Ha recomendado la reagrupación del Shiseiten- seria

-...-

-¿Me esta escuchando Ise-sama?-

-Si, si, ¿reunir al Shiseiten? ¿Para que?-

-Precaución...- cerrando los puños

-Ravel, ¿sabes porque oculte mi presencia en esta ciudad?-

-No-

-Pese a ser poderoso uno puede confundir las consecuencias... mi presencia aquí no es un repulsivo... si bien el imbecil Buné no habría atacado... otros mucho mas poderosos si... seres que podrían arrasar la ciudad moviendo un dedo, ya lo sabes- mirando a la rubia – reunir al Shiseiten llamara atenciones innecesarias y mal recibidas-

-Bueno... es un poco tarde- jugando con sus rizos.

-¿Porque?-

-Xenovia esta de camino a Japón, a solicitado el traslado… Y creo que Le Fay ha solicitado el acceso a esta academia también como concepto de algún tipo de tesis...- dijo Ravel nerviosa

-¿Las chicas vienen para acá?- sorprendido

-... ¿se ha enfadado?- mirándolo tímidamente,

-Nah, para nada- volviendo al informe –sabes que no me enfadare por una decisión que hayas tomado a conciencia-

-Ise-sama-

-Pero este informe...- dejándolo frente a el.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto Rias

-Nay-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque tienes las...-

PLANC

Un abanico plateado se apareció sobre la mesa

-Porque no eres de mi equipo- mirando de reojo al abanico con miedo.

-¡Pero no somos enemigos! ¡Debemos cooperar!-

-Y lo haremos, ya veremos como-

-Mmmm- gruño con un puchero en sus labios –No es justo-

-El mundo no es justo- respondió el castaño -Hay otra opción… una que no quiero pensar…-

-¿Cual?-

-Azazel no quiere la guerra… pero… ¿Y si Grigori no supiese nada?-

-¿Una espía a doble banda?-

-Triple quizás…-

-Esperemos que no sea nada…- levantándose

-¿Por qué?- dijo el chico acabándose el zumo

-No me gustaría ver esta ciudad reducida a cenizas-

-Entiendo…- mirando el vaso triste

-¿Te gusta esta ciudad? ¿Esta vida?-

-Si!- exclamo alegre -¡Aquí hay buena gente!-

-Entonces haremos lo posible para que no cambie- acariciando la cabeza del niño, provocando en él una sonrisa.

-Issei-sama… siempre estaremos con usted- dijo Ravel con una sincera sonrisa.

-Somos tu escudo y tu espada Onii-sama- el dhampiro lo miraba fijamente –solo danos la orden y obedeceremos!-

-La verdad es que no os merezco- sonriendo -¿Cenamos fuera de casa?-

-¿No tenias reunión con Reynalle?-

-He cambiado de opinión, hoy prefiero darme una cena en familia- alejándose junto a los rubios

-¿McRonalds?-

-No pienso ir a comer en ese estercolero- con una mueca, pasó a mirar a los Gremory – lo lamento, pero la conversación la acabaremos en otro momento... en algún momento-

-E-espera, Issei Hyodo-

-Llámame Issei- dijo el chico mirando a la pelirroja

-N-numero... n-numero de...-

-¿Que? No te oigo-

-¿Numero de teléfono?- jugando con su móvil

-Ah si... Ravel, tu te sabes el mío ¿no?-

-¿Tampoco se sabe su propio número?-

-Nunca lo uso para llamarme...-

-Bien que lo recordaría de ser un nombre de mujer- escribiendo en una servilleta y dándosela a la pelirroja.

-Una última cosa- exclamo la pelirroja -¿porque colaboras con tanta confianza con nosotros? Apenas nos conocemos...- llevándose las manos al pecho.

-A ti quizás no... pero Sirzechs confía plenamente en ti, ha asegurado que eres de confianza y que quieres resolver tu misma los problemas de tu territorio- sonriendo –y me interesa ver de que es capaz la nueva hornada de demonios... los demonios de mi generación- marchándose –nos vemos!- despidiéndose con una mano, seguidos de los dos rubios.

-Issei...- sonriendo con un sonrojo, mirando el número de teléfono escrito con elegancia en la servilleta de papel.

* * *

-Perdon... ¿Llego muy tarde?- exclamo el chico corriendo hasta la morena

-No para nada... pero estaba preocupada de que no vinieses...- sonrojandose en extremo cuando el chico levanto su falda

-¿Blancas? ¿Hoy no quieres fiesta?-

-¡B-basta!- exclamo la chica apartándose del salido –N-no mires bajo mi falda... no somos nada... y... bueno...-

-Si somos novios... ¿me dejaras ver que hay ahi?- sonriendo perversamente

-Bueno... Es lo que hacen las parejas ¿no?- jugando con sus dedos sonrojada

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Una pequeña pervertida?- riendo paso un brazo por el hombro de la chica, pegándola a el, empezando a caminar

-S-solo tengo curiosidad!-

-Ya... y luego no querrás para nunca!-

-N-no digas eso!- exclamo avergonzada

-¿Donde hoy?-

-Me han hablado de una nueva cafetería, café de importación brasileño!-

-¿En serio?- mirando de reojo como una niña rubia, junto a una mujer de largo cabello moreno y un anciano vestido en un traje los miraban serios desde el otro lado de la calle, bajando su mano por su cintura, apretó una de sus nalgas con su mano –Que culito!-

-¡Issei!- protesto la chica separándose -¡Las manos quietas!-

-Lo siento... no puedo contenerme!-

Unas horas mas tarde

-Je jeje jejeje jjejejejejeje- abriendo la puerta de su casa con una gigantesca sonrisa en su careto de salido, agachándose esquivando un jarrón que iba directo a su cabeza -¿Qué?- observando al frente esquivando un zapato -¿Ravel?-

-¡ISE-SAMA! CERDO!- llorosa empezó a arrojarle todo tipo de objetos… impactando con fuerza varios de ellos… en el cansado cuerpo del castaño.

* * *

-Maldita Ravel!- chutando una lata de coca cola en el suelo frustrado –por tener esos perolos a su edad ya se cree una reina! ¡Una vida sin pechos da asco!- caminando sin mirar choco contra algo, observando divertido un par de braguitas blancas reafirmando un decente trasero –Pero Chichigami me cuida bien!-

-Ouch…- sentándose observando aturdida su equipaje esparcido por el suelo

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico arrodillándose frente a la rubia -¿Una monja?-

-Solo hermana…- sonrojándose levemente –Gracias… me llamo Asia Argento, soy nueva en el país…-

-Issei Hyodo- recogiendo partes del equipaje.

-Muchas gracias, eres una buena persona-

-¡Ja!- río el chico con ganas –Gracias, pero creo que no- alzando un sexy conjunto de lencería negro -¿esto se lleva en la Iglesia? Quizás debería de ir mas a misa...-

-¡Eso no es mío!- cogiendolo con rapidez, arrojándolo dentro de la maleta -No diga eso- mirando al suelo tímidamente

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-¿Eres de por aquí?-

-¿Buscas algo?-

-La iglesia…- sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

-Fácil… es de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad- dándose la vuelta –pero mejor te acompaño-

-Muchas gracias

Mas tarde

-….-

-¿Ya te encuentras bien?-

-…-

-¿Te has echo daño? Ven que te curo-

-…-

-Pobrecito... ¿ya estas mejor?-

-…-

-¿Ahora estas mejor?- pregunto con dulzura la hermana a un niño pequeño, colocando sus manos sobre la rodilla raspada del niño, emitiendo una luz verdosa.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias Onee-san!- levantándose, alejándose con rapidez.

.-Esto…- exclamo el chico fastidiado

-¡Ah! Lo siento, debe de parecerte muy extraño-

-¿El poder sanador? No, lo que encuentro increíble es que llevemos 28 minutos y medio para recorrer unos... 9 metros-

-Perdón, perdón- empezó a disculparse la rubia con profundas y repetidas reverencias.

-Deja de disculparte y avancemos leñe!-

-Dos horas y media más tarde –

-Impresionante... pero hemos llegado- silbo el chico observando la inmensa estructura que conformaba el inmueble cristiano en la ciudad.

-No se como agradecerte Issei-san-

-Tranquila mujer- sonriendo sin dejar de mirar la Iglesia.

-¿Donde mierda estabas?- exclamo un joven vestido con el uniforme masculino de sacerdote exorcista.

-Freed-sama, perdóneme, me perdí y me retrase mucho- mirando al suelo triste

-¿Y quien es este payaso?- acercándose, mirando al castaño con desden y desprecio.

-Vaya boquita para ser de la Iglesia...-

-¿Que has dicho payaso? ¿Eh? ¡Dime imbecil!- pegando su cara a la de el.

-De tener una cara tan cerca... que sea de mujer... las de hombre suelo romperlas a puñetazos- siseo el chico –que corra el aire Freed-chan-

-¿Que me has llamado?- chillo el chico sacando la lengua y una pistola de su chaqueta, apuntando a la sien del dragón -¿quieres morir? Dime ¿quiere diñarla? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?-

-Freed-sama! Deténgase!- chillo la rubia echándose sobre el peliplatino

-¡No me toques idiota!- quitándosela de encima –Y tu largo! No quiero volver a verte!- moviendo la pistola –O te coso a tiros paleto!- entrando en la iglesia de piedra

-Adiós, y lo siento Issei-sama- se disculpo la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

-Repito que estés tranquila, no ha sido nada- sonriendo, viendo como entraban ambos en el edificio –Mira que tenemos aqui!- sonriendo sadicamente.

* * *

-¿De nuevo otro matrimonio concertado?- exclamo Rias sorprendida, caminando por los pasillos de la segunda planta junto a Sona Sitri.

-El oponente era bueno, y además sigo teniendo problemas de capacidad ofensiva... tuve que recurrir a "esa" Sacred Gear-

-¿No es peligroso?-

-Solo es un fragmento... puede que no parezca una idea muy brillante, pero pensé en pedirle consejo a "el"-

-¿El?-

-Issei Hyodo-

-¿Issei? ¿Porque?-

-El es el Sekiryuutei... según he estudiado, los dragón siguen una jerarquía estamental... y Issei Hyodo esta por encima de la de los Reyes Dragones-

-Entiendo...-

-Pero no me gustaría tener que pedirle ayuda a ese pervertido... me hace sentir impotente...-

-Issei es un chico muy capaz, y es muy amable, si le pides consejo te asesorara lo mejor que sepa – sonriendo –es un buen chico, solo que no es lo que aparenta-

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso como lo sabes?- alzando una ceja

-Pues... nos conocemos de hace un tiempo-

-¿En serio? No lo sabia... ¿? No me lo creo- exclamo en voz alta, deteniéndose en seco.

-¿El que?- mirando al frente se topo con el joven Sekiryuutei frente a ellas, apoyado en la columna junto a la barandilla que daba a la entrada del edificio principal, ofreciendo una magnifica vista de quienes se movían por el vestíbulo -¿Issei?-

-¿Tu viniendo a primera hora? ¿Que es el fin del mundo?- exclamo Sona con sorna, caminando hacia el chico.

-A diferencia de otros días, hoy hay algo interesante por lo que venir pronto- sin perder su pose de brazos cruzados, paso la vista a las chicas y volvió a la entrada.

-¿Hay algo allí abajo?- observando el vestíbulo.

-Aun no, y espero que pronto venga un angelito a bendecirme el día- con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Ya lo veréis-

-Por cierto Hyodo... no te agradecí-

-¿El que?- sin mirarla, centrando su atención a la entrada.

-Por tu intervención contra el líder Buné, nos salvaste de lo peor-

-Eso no era lo peor ni de lejos- mirando a la morena –No hay nada que agradecer, tranquila-

-Hay otra cosa... cuando acaben las clases... ¿podrías venir a la sala del Consejo?- desviando la mirada levemente sonrojada.

-Lo siento pero no- sereno –No me van las herederas de Clanes demoniacos-

-¿Que?- sonrojándose aun mas -¡No era eso!-

-¿No te interesan las herederas?- exclamo Rias dolida.

-Je! Lo sabia!-

-¿Uh?- observando como una chica rubia entraba tímidamente en el edificio -¿quien es esa chica?-

-Asia, Asia Argento, y me va bien que estéis aquí- mirando a las herederas –esa humana es mía- duro – a quien la toque se las vera conmigo y mi equipo- alejándose lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Issei!- exclamo Rias emocionada -¿quien es esa chica?-

-Ya te lo he dicho-

-¡Para ti!-

-Mi nuevo juguete- bajando por las escaleras.

-...- llevándose las manos al pecho, observando como el chico le entraba a la rubia.

-Es extraño que ese salido nos amenace así... ¿quien es esa chica?-

* * *

-¿Mira a quien tenemos aquí?- exclamo el chico sonriente

-¿Issei-san?- exclamo la rubia tímidamente -¿estudias aquí?-

-Exacto- plantándose frente a ella -¿Que clase?-

-2-C-

-¿En serio? Esto es cosa del destino! Es la mía!-

-¿En serio? Gracias a Dios- rezando unos segundos agradecida –Alguien en quien puedo confiar... gracias señor!-

-¿Confiar?-

-Es una bendición empezar una nueva vida en compañía de alguien en quien se puede confiar-

-Jamás me había encontrado con alguien que opinase tan bien de mi, gracias!- mirando su reloj –deberíamos de ir tirando-

-Si, te sigo, Issei-san!-

* * *

-Hace unas semanas me preguntaste si conocía a algún dragón... y la verdad es que para ser el único que conozco me están sorprendiendo- susurro Koneko caminando hasta el chico que estaba sentando al borde de la balconada del ultimo piso.

-¿Para bien o para mal?- sonriendo divertido

-¿que te divierte tanto? Solo veo en ella a una humana inocente e inofensiva- mirando de reojo a la rubia que intentaba recoger todos los libros esparcidos por el suelo tras tropezar torpemente.

-Jajaja ahí esta la gracia, siéntate, siéntate, y dile a la hermosa pechugona del fondo que venga también- dando unas palmaditas a sus lados

-Ara ara ¿sabias que estaba aquí?- exclamo Akeno saliendo de su escondite

-Dudaba que Rias Gremory enviase sola a su Torre, y el rubiales estaba descartado... solo quedaba la belleza-

-Ara ara, que adulador-

-Sentaos, adoro estar rodeado de hermosas chicas, prometo no hacer nada- alzando sus manos en son de paz –esto será como una película en el cine-

-Veamos- sentándose al otro lado del chico, mientras Koneko la imitaba a regañadientes.

-¿Que hay que mirar?- observando a la rubia

-Empieza, empieza!- emocionado – ambas tenéis un sello dibujado a vuestro lado... ¿podrías imbuirle un poco de poder?-

-¿Este?- dijo Akeno colocando su mano sobre un papel pegado a la piedra, envolviéndoles un ligero campo de fuerza

-¿Que es? Es muy débil para ser defensivo- dijo Akeno

-Una nueva obra maestra de mi querida maga Le Fay- sonriendo, cogiendo un cuenco con palomitas tras de si -¿Queréis?-

-No, gracias-

-Esto es absurdo-

-Estamos en un campo de invisibilidad y que oculta nuestra presencia- empezando a papear –Y esto es lo mejor- tocando con el dedo a la barrera señalando en donde estaba la rubia –audio en alta definición!-

-¿Audio también? Increíble-

-¿Pero porque espías a la chica monja?-

-Porque no es una monja- dijo el chico

-Oh, ha llegado otra chica- dijo Akeno

-Jajajaja lo sabia-

-¿La conoces?- dijo la sacerdotisa del trueno

-¿Koneko-chan?- dijo el chico mirando a la niña

-Su novia, la forma humana del ángel caído Reynalle-

-¿Reynalle?-

-No es mo novia... no hago novias-

-Pervertido- susurro Koneko

-¿Porque no?-

-Porque odio que me abandonen... le tengo autentico pánico- mirando a la morena con un rostro sereno -No pienso darle mi corazoncito a nadie!-

* * *

-Maldita sea! Llegas jodidamente tarde!- exclamo a desgana Yuuma, caminando junto a la rubia -¿que coño estabas haciendo?-

-Lo siento...- recogiendo sus cosas con rapidez –aun no me he acostumbrado-

-Das una puta pena...- cogiendola del cabello, alzándola levemente –No se porque mis superiores no te han liquidado para quitarte esa reliquia del pecho...- abriendo su uniforme con su fuerza sobrenatural, revelando el sostén blanco –Me asquea trabajar con humanos-

-Pero bien que te acuestas con uno-

-¿Que has dicho?- tirando de ella con mas fuerza

-N-nada- llorando algunas lagrimas

-No es un humano cualquiera, ignorante... es mucho mas de lo que cualquiera de vosotros llegara a ser jamás!-

-S-solo escuche... que te estas familiarizando demasiado con el objetivo...- llevándose una tremenda bofetada

-¿Como te atreves?- furiosa

-Solo lo escuche!- abrazándose las rodillas, encogiéndose protectoramente.

-Maldita zorra- dándole una patada, escupiéndole encima, recuperando la compostura le arrojo un sobre encima –esas son tus próximas ordenes, no la cagues! Puton!- sacando su móvil, tecleando un número y llevándolo a su oreja.

En la terraza

Pi pi pi pipi pipipi pi

Riendo levemente el chico cogio su teléfono -¿Si preciosa?-

"¿Donde estas?"

-Preciosa en el insti... ¿ocurre algo?- mirándola fijamente por la barrera

"Llevo un día de perros, necesito liberar estrés, ¿estas libre para mi?" melodiosamente

-Para ti estoy siempre libre-

"Recógeme donde siempre, te espero" colgando el móvil, alejándose de la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Sabia que trabajaba con "ellos" pero la jugada de la monja es buenísima!- río el chico

-¿De que te ríes? Solo he visto a una caído abusar de una humana indefensa – dijo Akeno seria

-¿Indefensa?- río aun mas fuerte observando como la chica se marchaba, cogiendo las manos de las chicas, se teletransporto hasta donde habían estado las chicas hacia minutos –Mira bien-

-¿El que?-

-Tu entorno- alzando los brazos

-No veo nada...-

-Las plantas...- susurro Koneko agachándose al césped –Están muertas... drenaje de energía-

-¿Como?- pregunto Akeno sorprendida.

-A esa loca un poco mas y se carga a mis pechotes del mes- exclamo Issei con una carcajada

-¿Que?-

-Las Sacred Gear responden a los sentimientos- explico Issei- estaba aquí no para espiar a nadie, sino para proteger a mi angelito-

-¿La caído?-

-Aparenta ser un poco... bastante animal, pero en realidad es un corderito la mar de obediente- riendo por lo bajo –Ahora chicas, iros a casita, ya le dije a los pechotes andantes de cabello pelirrojo que no os acercaseis a mi chica ni sus compañías, como dije he compartido información... ahora me largo a mi cita, he de prepárame que mi chica esta "guerrera"- guiñando un ojo.

-Pervertido-

-Gracias-

-¿Iras solo?-

-Es algo que solo yo puedo hacer-

-¿Solo tu?- murmuro Koneko mirándolo sospechosamente

-Algo que solo el Sekiryuutei puede hacer- alejándose –Nos vemos preciosas!-

* * *

-Es cierto que Asia Argento ha entrado en el instituto por estar en posesión de un Sacred Gear- dijo Sona, sentada en su asiento de la sala del consejo, con el sequito Gremory al completo frente a ella –Pero en el examen de ingreso no se pudo identificar dicha reliquia y se catalogo como dormida-

-¿Entonces no sabemos cuala es?-

-No, ¿ha despertado?-

-A mi me pareció mas bien que Issei cree que siempre ha estado despierta- dijo Akeno

-Barajaba la posibilidad de que Asia Argento atacase a Reynalle-

-¿Que dices?- sorprendida -¿En serio?- mirando a ambas chicas –Ese chico cada día me sorprende mas... ¿que tiene ahora en la cabeza?-

-Sabemos poco de Reynalle y de Asia Argento... ni para quien trabajan ni... nada- suspiro Sona

-Obviamente la caido es mucho mas pelirgrosa que la monja... Y Hyodo sigue sin ofrecerme mucho respeto... sera poderoso pero no es serio- intervino Tsubaki

-Coincido... vigilad al angel caido- sentencio Sona.

-Tampoco es que sepamos mucho de Issei...- murmuro decidida Rias –me tengo que marchar! Luego nos vemos!-

-¿Rias?-

* * *

-Issei Hyodo... humano, huérfano desde los 5 años... adoptado por la familia Shidou hasta los 9... Edad en la que ingresa en la Brigada del Khaos, creando su propia Facción a los 11- leyó con curiosidad la pelirroja sentada en su escritorio de la sala del Club de Ocultismo –Portador del Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] y de al menos dos fragmentos de Excalibur y de la joya Nórdica Svalinn- alzando una ceja sorprendida – Imparcial, pervertido, agudo, cínico con tendencia a la irresponsabilidad, actúa bajo sus propias reglas y posee dificultad para trabajar con alguien ajeno a su circulo-

-¿Shidou?-

-Una familia de humanos que vivían aquí... se marcharon al abandonar su custodia- explico Rias.

-¿Issei Hyodo es nativo de Kuoh?-

-Por lo visto si- dijo Akeno desviando la mirada.

-¿Quien crea una Facción en una organización terrorista con 12 años?- pregunto Kiba

-A los 13 formo el Shiseiten... Cuatro miembros, Ravel Phenex, Gasper Vladi, Xenovia y Le Fay Pendragon...-

-Los que no conocemos son la tal Xenovia y la Le Fay...- murmuro Kiba

-He oído de Le Fay- dijo Akeno – Una maga creo-

-Xenovia por lo visto en una exorcista del Cielo, una de las Senken, humana-

-¿Senken?- pregunto Koneko

-Espadas Celestiales... es una portadora de una de las 4 Espadas Celestiales- murmuro Kiba

-Le Fay Pendragon, heredera de la Casa Pendragon, la heredera de la sangre de Morgan Le Fay... hermana del mayor mago de la historia humana-

-Interesante grupo...- dijo Akeno mirando la ficha entregada por Sirezchs – ¿Formación Lanza?-

-Issei en cabeza, con Ravel y Xenovia a sus bandas, Gasper y su [Forbidden Valor View] tras ellos y Le Fay convocando hechizos... Un grupo de categoría S+-

-¿S+?- mascullo Akeno –Es muy alto para ser humanos y tan jóvenes... más jóvenes que nosotras-

-Solo Issei ya tiene una S- leyendo el documento

-¿El solo tiene una categoría S?- exclamo Koneko

-El [Boosted Gear[ tiene el increíble poder de multiplicar el poder del portador... convocando el poder del [Boosted Gear] podría hacerte temporalmente unas 8 o 16 veces mas fuerte- mirando a la nekomata –Por lo visto puede traspasar esos efectos a otros seres...-

-...-

–Pero su grupo es muy bueno, muy bien escogido- levantándose de la mesa, cogiendo los documentos –Salgo un rato-

-¿Adonde vas?- se sorprendió Akeno

-Quiero información de primera mano-

* * *

PLAF

-zzzzzz-

-¿Issei Hyodo?-

-zzzzzz-

-¿Issei-kun?-

-zzzzz-

-No puedes dormir aquí!- exclamo la pelirroja levantando el libro que cubría el rostro del chico cruzado de brazos con los pies sobre la mesa

-Ravel... ayer estuve fuera toda la noche... llevo días sin pegar ojo... vete a pasear tus pechotes por algún lado...-

-No soy Ravel Phenex- cruzándose de brazos -¿Afuera de noche haciendo que?-

-¿Como que haciendo que? Con Reynalle de...- abriendo un ojo mirando a la pelirroja -¿Rias Gremory?-

-¿Con la caído Reynalle? ¿Haciendo que?-

-Es mi ligue preciosa... piensa un poco- restregándose los ojos cansado - ¿que puedo hacer por ti ojou-sama?-

-No me llames así...- cogiendo el dossier y enseñándoselo

-¿Un informe mío?- bostezando -¿quieres que te lo lea?-

-Quiero que me ayudes-

-Se que pueden pesar, podría ayudarte a sostenerlas con mis manitas de tanto en tanto-

-¿El que?-

-Esos pechotes, ¿pesan verdad?-

-No hablo de ellos!- exclamo sonrojada –hablo de mi equipo-

-Nay- cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Porque?-

-Demasiado... cansado- bostezando.

-No seas así!-

-¿Porque quieres mi ayuda?- mirándola con un ojo abierto

-Eres bueno, buen estratega y con experiencia... eres al único que puedo recurrir sin que sea familia... o se entere la mía-

-...-

-El ataque Buné demostró muchas deficiencias en mi equipo... por favor-

-Mmm no puedo negarle nada a esos pechos- levantándose de golpe –Exactamente... ¿que quieres que haga?-

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

-Donde quieras Ojou-sama-

-No me llames así!-

* * *

-Llevaba mucho queriendo hablar... a solas contigo- susurro Rias nerviosa, sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala del Club de Ocultismo.

-...-

-¿Porque fingiste?-

-Fingir... ¿que?-

-Que no me conocías... Ni a mí, ni a Akeno... ni a Koneko- mirándolo fijamente.

-Es complicado...- suspirando.

-¿No confías en mí?-

-¿Perdón?- observando como se levantaba del sofá y se sentaba a su lado –Eo eo, que corra el aire-

-Issei... lo recuerdo todo- pegándose a el, colocando sus manos en el pecho de el.

-¿Eing?- mirándola fijamente.

-¿Porque usaste un hechizo para que te olvidara?-

-...- retirando su mirada de la chica para pasarla al frente, sin ningún objetivo concreto –tengo mis motivos-

-¿Puedes decírmelos?-

-No soy lo que piensas... pensabas, ni podía ser lo que querías... a día de hoy no sabes que soy-

-...- cogiendo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico.

-¿El pendiente?-

-... Si-

-¿Y Akeno?-

-También-

-¿Porque?-

-Para que tuvieseis la vida que tenéis ahora-

-No me disgusta... pero esta vacía-

-...-

-No ha habido un solo día en el que no pensase...-

-Basta- soltando su mano, levantándose –Esto no era en lo que habíamos quedado en hablar Rias Gremory-

-Issei...- agachando la cabeza ligeramente –Si tanto querías huir de mí... ¿porque no te fuiste en cuanto supiste de mí? ¿Porque me defendiste de Buné?-

-Ambas preguntas están entrelazadas-

-Entiendo...- mirando al chico de nuevo –Aunque no sea de la manera que quiero... ¿te quedaras conmigo? ¿Aquí?-

-Gasper y Ravel son felices aquí... salvo excepción o imprevisto estaré hasta que se gradúen-

-Te preocupas mucho por ellos- sonriendo

-Son mi familia-

-¿Como puedo ser parte yo también?-

-No puedes... ya te lo dije, somos demasiado diferentes, eres demasiado brillante para mi- mirándola de reojo

-No aceptare a otro que no seas tú- susurro levantándose, dándole la espalda.

-Ara ara... ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto Akeno, junto a los dos otros siervos Gremory

-Para nada- dijo el chico

-No sabia que vendrías... podría haber preparado algo...- llevándose una mano a la mejilla

-Tranquila, no es necesario nada de eso- observando como los siervos se sentaban en el sofá.

-¿Que haces aquí?- dijo Kiba

-Le he pedido que venga- apoyándose en la mesa de su escritorio.

-¿Como mejorar tu equipo?- murmuro para si mismo caminando hasta le ventana, apartando ligeramente la cortina.

-¿Mejorar el equipo?- exclamó Akeno sorprendida.

-¿Como va a poder el hacer eso?-

-A diferencia del equipo Sitri el tuyo tiene posibilidades... dependiendo de la urgencia, del tiempo y dedicación y del objetivo- mirando a la pelirroja.

-Resultados inmediatos, el tiempo que necesite y alcanzar el nivel del equipo Buné para empezar-

-Ambiciosa-

-Aspiro a un objetivo muchísimo mas elevado- mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Que ocurre con el equipo Sitri?- pregunto Kiba

-Cualquier equipo con el tiempo puede ser efectivo... pero las prisas están haciendo que Sona Sitri tome decisiones imprudentes... que pueden llegar a ser contraproducentes-

-¿Lo sabes?- exclamo Rias sorprendida.

-Obviamente... Su equipo no tiene solución a corto plazo... este es otro cantar- dándose la vuelta – hay dos opciones... o la Rey es demasiado blanda... o es que no queréis ser mas fuertes-

-¿No queremos?- pregunto Akeno

-Hay dos tipos de potenciales- levantando una mano con dos dedos en V –Talento genético y talento por capacidad-

-¿Que diferencia hay?-

-El potencial que puede alcanzar una Nekomata frente a una niña humana... y el potencial que posee cada individuo en calidad individual- mirando al rubio – Dos de los miembros se niegan a usar su autentico poder... y a falta de talento para el manejo del poder demoniaco... que es bastante soso, tardarías décadas en alcanzar el nivel del Agrappel Buné... el humano sin embargo es una buena pieza-

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Por lo poco que vi tienes un talento innato de categoría superior... superior al de mi Xenovia, y posees una Sacred Gear bastante útil... la forma mas rápida de crecer es fortalecer tu vínculo con tu reliquia, tu mano es hábil pero tu hoja es débil-

-Entiendo...-

-Aunque una Nekomata como Torre...- acariciándose la barbilla

-¿Ocurre algo?- mascullo Koneko

-He conocido algunas Nekomata... una Hellcat- se arriesgo Issei, viendo como la niña se tensaba de golpe –Un inmenso potencial, pero mas útil como Alfil- mirando a la pelirroja –Pero el fallo mas grave eres tu-

-¿Yo?- sorprendida

-Yo soy el miembro más fuerte de mi equipo... Agrappel del suyo, Sirzechs... no el no cuenta- suspirando –todos los reyes son el miembro mas poderoso... ¿crees que ganarías con facilidad antes tus siervos?-

-¿Como?-

-Kiba Yuuto ¿Crees tener posibilidades frente a tu Rey en un combate de entrenamiento?- sin mirarlo

-Mmm... Muy ajustado... pero quizás-

-¿Kiba?- exclamo Rias sorprendida

-Buchou, no es subordinación, he respondido con sinceridad en pos de una mejora-

-Kiba...- sonriéndole al rubio.

-El poder de la Destrucción del Clan Bael es un dolor en el culo, para entrenarlo llama a tu hermano, no hay nada de vergonzoso en pedir ayuda, y más a tu familia-

-Entiendo...- pensativa -¿Crees que necesito mas piezas? Tengo muchas libres-

-Eso es mas personal... la mayoría de profesionales prefieren calidad sobre cantidad, pero mas mano de obra puede ser beneficioso- cruzándose de brazos –en mi caso no quiero muchos compañeros a los que coordinar y atender... peeero las piezas demoníacas se basan en el poder actual del reencarnado, no se si lo hiciste a drede, pero tus piezas hoy en día valdrían todas sus piezas de posición... bien echo-

-Gracias-

-Sorprendente...- susurro Koneko

-¿Algo más?-

-Por ahora no... Muchas gracias Issei- sonriendo al chico.

-Benne – dándose la vuelta sorprendido cuando un circulo mágico se materializo tras el.

-¿La casa Phenex?- exclamo Rias levantándose sorprendida y en guardia

-¿Issei-kun?- pregunto con elegancia una hermosa mujer rubia

-¿Lady Phenex?- apoyando una rodilla en el suelo -¿a que debo este honor? Aun es pronto para el informe trimestral-

-No vengo por Ravel... ¿Rias Gremory? ¿Donde estas Issei-kun?- sorprendida.

-En el club que preside Rias Gremory, Lady Phenex-

-Entiendo, ponte en contacto conmigo cuando estés a solas-

-Parece preocupada-

-Es mi otro hijo... me acabo de enterar de algo decentemente preocupante de lo que necesito que estés informado-

-¿Hijo?-

-Algo que le afecta a ella... y a tus obligaciones- mirando a la pelirroja, que los miraba a ambos confundida.

-Entiendo- levantándose –de inmediato me pondré en contacto-

-Gracias Issei-kun-

* * *

-Lo que me cuentas es preocupante- susurro Issei -¿Qué queréis de mi?-

–Issei Hyodo… joven Sekiryuutei… de ser cualquier otro te ordenaría… te exigiría… pero difícilmente podría pasar por alto el honor y la fama que la Shiseiten Ravel ha traído a mi casa gracias a ti, y lo que has hecho por mi casa… la tercera hija de mi Casa es más famosa y temida que mi primogénito…- con una sonrisa.

-…-

-Pero hoy… aquí… No os hablo como Matriarca del Clan Phenex… os hablo como madre- mirando fijamente al chico –Devuélveme a mi hija-

-Lady Phenex…- cruzándose de brazos cerrando los ojos –¿Me pide que renuncie a un Shiseiten?- suspirando.

-Sé que es complicado- mirando al suelo, con sus manos juntas.

-Cuando cree el Shiseiten… baraje la opción… - mirando a la mujer –Cuando un Shiseiten quiere abandonar… quiere marcharse es libre de hacerlo… si quiere a Ravel hable con ella-

-Issei Hyodo…-

-Perdone mi indiscreción… ¿De qué quiere proteger a Ravel? –Serio -¿Por qué quiere protegerla aun estando a mi lado? ¿Qué hay en Kuoh más poderoso que yo?-

-Issei-kun… Es Raiser-

-¿Raiser Phenex?- sorprendido -¿Qué ocurre con él?-

-Hace años… su derrota contra ti… le afecto, lo convirtió… empezó a codearse con malas influencias… ya no es el mismo… nadie sabe esto… ya no es mi hijo- liberando algunas lagrimas.

-Creo entender… pero no le diga esto a Ravel, el adora a su hermano-

-No puedo decirte mucho… Pero Issei Hyodo… Puede que la ciudad de Kuoh tenga las horas contadas-

-…- llevándose la mano al mentón pensativo –Gracias por la confianza Lady Phenex-

-Chico, me caes bien, le gustas a mi hija… vete, no me gustaría que te ocurriera nada-

-Muchas gracias Lady Phenex, pero tengo obligaciones que atender aquí- haciendo una reverencia –Le enviare a Ravel de inmediato-

-Gracias a ti joven Seki… Issei-kun- con una sonrisa cerró el círculo mágico.

-Shhh que no escucho- protesto Rias apoyada en la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos?- susurro Koneko

-Escuchar que dicen!-

-Es inútil- exclamo el chico abriendo la puerta, haciendo caer a las chicas Gremory –Tengo un hechizo de silencio-

-Esto…- jugando con sus dedos índice, sonrojada, sentada en el suelo -¿De que hablabas con la matriarca Phenex?-

-Secreto- sonriendo al ver como la chica se levantaba protestando.

-Issei!-

El chico avanzo hacia la ventana ignorando a los Gremory, cogiendo su móvil, tecleando un numero y llevándolo a su oreja -¿Ravel? Ven a la sala del club de Ocultismo-

-Issei… ¿Qué hay de aquello del apoyo mutuo?- siguio insistiendo la pelirroja.

-Pse, esta algo olvidado- girándose, al momento en que Ravel aparecía en un círculo mágico

-¡Issei-sama! ¿Qué quería de mi?- exclamo Ravel contenta

-Buen perrito- acariciando su cabeza, haciendo su sonrisa más grande

-¡Un momento! ¡No soy un perro!-

-He presentado tu informe trimestral… pero- cruzándose de brazos –El que tengas a tantos chicos cerca le ha preocupado mucho a Lady Phenex… quiere darte "la charla"-

-¿Qué charla?-

-Sexua…-

-Vale!- exclamo roja, tapando la boca del chico –Maldita sea! Qué vergüenza! ¿Porque no me lo ha dicho a mi directamente?-

-¿Estarás para la cena?- pregunto el chico

-El único día que cocinas ¿perdérmelo? Ni hablar!- desapareciendo en otro circulo.

-Bien- sonriendo quedamente

[Compañero… ¿Qué harás?]

(Se que no soy el mas poderoso… pero la lista es corta)

[Ademas últimamente te has hecho famoso]

(Pero… ¿Qué pinta Raiser Phenex aquí?)

[¿Venganza?]

(¿Pero porque una Matriarca de un Clan Demoníaco estaría tan preocupada? Su hijo no es tan poderoso…)

[Entonces por fuerza no esta solo]

(Raiser Phenex, Reynalle y para colmo Cao Cao y Shalba siguen dándome por culo)

[Hay otro nexo… Rias Gremory]

(¿Qué?)

[Kuoh… ¿Qué hay en esta ciudad?]

(Nada… excepto las dos herederas demoníacas) suspirando

-¿Issei?- pregunto Rias frente al chico, pasando la mano por su frente buscando una reacción en el.

-Su mano… esta brillando- susurro Akeno

-Eso es que esta hablando con Ddraig- explico un chico vestido con el uniforme femenino desde la entrada

-¿Gasper-kun?- se sorprendió la Nekomata

-mi hermano me pidió que viniese-

-Si- dijo el chico mirando al niño –quiero que con Ryutenmaru le lleves esto a Le Fay- dándole un sobre –Solo a ella, mano a mano, y espera una respuesta, puedes leerlo si quieres... y cuando tengas tiempo libre buscame a Raiser Phenex... quiero saber donde esta-

-¿Ryutenmaru?- sorprendido

-¿Raiser Phenex?- exclamaron los presentes.

-Aja ¿puedes?-

-Si, claro-

-Dale recuerdos a Le Fay- viendo desaparecer al chico.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Le Fay es una genio… necesito que investigue unas cuantas cosas para mi- serio –Y Gasper un genio de la informatica... trabajando juntos son una bomba-

-¿Como que?-

-Mmm… ¿Ya has empezado el entrenamiento con el poder de la destrucción?-

-¿Qué?- sorprendida -¡Nunca me hablas de las cosas serias!-

-Entenderé que no-

-No es fácil… llamar a Onii-sama-

-Pues yo lo veo muy fácil- caminando hasta la chica -¿Creo que no me he cobrado el precio por rescatarte el trasero de Agrappel Buné-

-¿Qué?- sorprendida, observando como el chico observaba la sala -¿Qué quieres?-

-Tu virginidad- caminando hasta la mesa –Aquí… ahora… en el escritorio-

-¿Qué?- exclamo sonrojadísima –P-pero-

-Pervertido- mascullo Koneko

-Ara ara... que kohai más pervertido... pero Buchou no hace nada por evitarlo...-

-¡Akeno!- exclamo Rias abochornada.

-Tal y como me gusta… con espectadores- golpeando la mesa con sus palmas -¡_Nooo Issei-kun_!- exclamo con voz aguda – _Aquí no... en tu habitación... tengo una lencería super sexy que compre solo para ti_– Aquí no espera nadie- _Espera... luego hare lo que quieras_ – Aquí quien manda soy yo, si digo aquí y ahora es aquí y ahora. Te voy a ensartar como…-

-¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRE!- irrumpió Sirzechs en la sala envuelto en poder demoniaco, con sus alas completamente extendidas

-¿Onii-sama?- exclamo Rias

-¿Eing?- mirando de lado a lado, Issei separado del resto, apoyado sobre la mesa -¿Y la violación?-

-No hay ninguna- exclamo Issei con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, apoyándose en la mesa –Pero ya que estas disponible… ¿podrías darle clases particulares del manejo del poder de la destrucción a Rias?- cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona –ya que tienes tanto tieeeeempo libre-

-No tengo tiempo libre! Soy un Maou-

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- alzando una ceja.

-Por… porque…- mirando de lado a lado

-¿Estabas escuchando?- chillo Rias

-¿Sirzechs?-

-¿Gray-Grayfia?- chillo Sirzechs horrorizado –P-pensaba que estabas en la reunión!-

-Al igual que usted-

-Issei… esto no se le hace a un cuñado-

-¿Qué cuñado? Yo no veo ninguno- colocando su mano a modo de visor -¿Alguien ve algún cuñado?-

-Con que vamos con esas ¿eh?-

-Es cierto que desea entrenar su poder de la destrucción ¿señorita?- pregunto Grayfia atando y amordazando a Sirzechs en un sofá.

-Si- mirando al suelo avergonzada

-¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?-

-Issei me hizo ver cuan débil soy para ser la Rey de mi equipo-

-¿Issei?- mirando al chico con una sonrisa

-Bueno, yo ya he hecho lo mío… mejor me voy, esto tiene pinta de asunto familiar-

-No, no hace falta que se vaya- mirándolo fijamente rodeada de un aura amenazante

-Pero podría quedarme…- sentándose de nuevo en el asiento –No tengo nada mejor que hacer!- sonriente.

-Cogarde!- exclamo Sirzechs

-¿Me dice eso un Maou que no puede controlar a su esposa?-

-¿Ha dicho algo Issei-kun?-

-Naaaada- desviando la mirada

-Me alegra mucho que por fin haya decidido tomarse la herencia…- mirando a su marido –Para Sirzechs será un placer ayudarte Rias... pero antes me gustaría saber como mi querido esposo sabia de la conversación que manteníais aquí...- retirando la mordaza del pelirrojo

-Como buen hermano... ¡Tengo telepatía!-

-Tiene micros... y un auricular en su oreja- dijo como si nada el castaño

-¡Micros!- chillo Rias horrorizada

-¡Chivato!-

-Un truco que aprendí de Gasper...- desviando la mirada –Jodete!- susurro

-¿Cuando aprenderás SIrzechs?- tirando de su mejilla, alzándolo del sofá solo cogiendo del moflete

(Ahora!) Levantándose corriendo a toda prisa enfocando la ventana… cayo al suelo cuando algo sujeto su pierna derecha, horrorizado vio como un látigo mágico retenía su pierna, un látigo que recorría la habitación hasta dar con la mano de la Reina Gremory, que lo miraba amenazante –Mierda!-

-¿Vas a algún lado?-

-¿Al lavabo?-

-¿Y dejar a tu Onee-sama sola?-

-Oh vamos….!- retorciéndose en el sofá junto a Sirzechs que lo miraba divertido.

-Jodete!- rio Sirzechs –Aquí nadie se escapa de mi adorable esposa-

-Calzonazos!-

-¿Que me has llamado?- protesto el pelirrojo

-Callaos los dos!- amordazando a ambos hombres.

-¿Qué…está pasando?- pregunto Rias sorprendida.

-Esto creo que bien se merece una celebración-

-MmmmMmMMm-

-Iremos a casa a celebrarlo- juntando las manos emocionada.

-MmmmmMmmMm- levantándose como pudo se acerco a la salida dando saltitos.

-¿Quieres venir Issei-kun? Claro que puedes- caminando hasta el, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa – A padre y madre seguro que les encanta volver a verte-

[Boosted Gear]

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de volver?- río la mujer

[Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon…]

El chico cayo noqueado al suelo de un golpe seco en la nuca, la mujer lo cargo en su hombro y tirando del pie de su marido creo un circulo mágico -¿Vamos tirando?-

* * *

Ale, otro capi!

Reviews, reviews, gracias por los reviews!

Pese a que hace ya algún tiempo que he dejado de leer fics, en parte porque los autores no comparten mi visión o punto de vista que me gustaría que tomase la historia original (de la serie/libro/juego que sea), lo cual me desmotiva y los abandono... motivo por el cual decidi hacer este fic, en demasiados los autores pedían "ayuda" "ideas" y por su parte en los reviews se "aconsejaba" demasiado. Desde el primer momento he tenido bien claro que esta historia se moldeara a mis ideas, y sin ofender, no atenderé a propuestas.

Pero pese a que sigo pensando igual, Adv Satoshi, debo darte las gracias, cual ciego que abre los ojos me has revelado un nuevo aspecto del que era incapaz de ver, comentarios como los tuyos se agradecen mucho. Obviamente debo reconocer que Kuroko, FireAkai15… esos comentarios me sacaron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Adv Satoshi; siguiendo tu esquema responderé lo que pueda (quiera responder por ahora, sino serian spoilers)

Ciertamente ignoro cuantos de los lectores no son españoles, y sí, yo lo soy, dándole al coco caigo en la cuenta de que seguro que son minoría, y como pueda intentare escribir con un español neutro... ni siquiera se como pero bueno... Gracias por el consejo.

Drama, drama. Tenéis que entender mi planteamiento. Desde la primera palabra decidí que los padres de Issei no estarían presentes. Es una chorrada el hacerlos tan ingenuos e ignorantes a la situación de Issei. Issei es huérfano desde una edad muy tierna. Mi versión del mundo de HighSchool DxD es bastante más oscura que la de Ichiei-sensei, hasta ahora le he dado solo unas ligeras pinceladas de lo que tengo en mente, pero si el drama se hace empalagoso quizás este logrando parte de mi objetivo. Con este detalle en mente hay que recordar que Issei Hyodo carga con la trama desde los 13-14 años , si bien me saque de la manga el lapsus temporal para justificar su carácter (¿creíble?), ¿Qué tiene en mente un niño de su edad? No quería que fuese demasiado crió, pero por contrapartida no podía ser perfecto… ¿entendéis? Todo bastante raro la verdad...

Aun recuerdo los constantes y repetitivos esquemas que hice en mi libreta respecto a la cronología de la historia. Lo suyo seria retrasar la edad de la original, pero con Rias graduándose era inviable, y quería mantener el año de diferencia con Issei, asi que tenia que ser antes del instituto… ¿pero como meter a Gasper, Xenovia, Irina, Akeno y Koneko en ese interpas? ¿Cómo cojones iba a sostener sobre sus hombros un niño de 10-14 años con el peso de ser el Sekiryuutei? Y mejor no hablamos de la Brigada del Khaos…

Un niño dotado de un poder que no pidió, con la suficiente consciencia de saber cuál es su papel pero sin la completa voluntad para llevarla a cabo. El sublime capitulo de la novela ligera del tomo 15 "Scarlet and Crimson" me dio la idea de cuál debía de ser el toque justo de novela negra que debía darle a Issei. Mi Issei no es maduro, solo lo aparenta, como deja entrever.

Sea como fuere el drama, lo que se dice drama se vera dramáticamente reducido (valga la redundancia), ahora ya no está solo, ya puede ser el mismo, algo que... eh! lee los próximos capítulos!

Con lo de contraparte femenina me has dejado en blanco ¿hablas del gender bender? Porque eso aun lo tengo pendiente de decidir… aunque me descojone vivo al leer esa historia, tiene muchos números en la mia también. Ichiei es una puto crack! ¿O de Xenovia? Si es de ella, prometo más escena para ella, pero es que Xenovia, Rias y Akeno me están dando muchos problemas… no sé si me entendéis pero hacerme una imagen mental de ellas se me es muy difícil… demasiado diferentes a mi persona…

Faltas de ortografía… ¡Te puedes creer la vergüenza que pase cuando vi las faltas de la sinopsis! ¡Ostias! En la historia vale ¿pero en la sinopsis? Lamento si os duelen los ojos, pero como comprenderás revisarlo todo en un soberano coñazo… 60 mil palabras… paloooooo. XD

Time-skip y demás… como dije en el primer capi, esta es mi primera historia, el tema de recursos literarios y demás puestas en escena se me escapan por mucho, y además la falta de maniobra del editor me toca los cojoncillos, dadme un poquillo de margen y eventualmente (creo) que podre mejorar en ese aspecto.

Con sinceridad, ¿no esta mal para un novato eh?

TODO se explicara a su tiempo... jode... digo, lo hago a propósito XD a su debido tiempo, con la trama lo explicare todo.

Ostias! ¿Es normal hacer unas respuestas de reviews tan largas? Me fui, me fui.

¡Paciencia! Falta menos! Falta menos para el Volumen 16! No, menos para la próxima actualización no, ¿eso a quien le importa? XD

Que ironía… yo que le temía a los reviews y rajo más que una cotorra…. Jajajajajaja.

Nos vemos peña!


	10. Familia y sombras

-Mmmm- abriendo los ojos lentamente, confundido -¿Qué cojones?-

-Señorito, ¿ya ha despertado?- susurro una dulce voz cerca del joven.

-¿Señorito?- mirando a una sirvienta de edad avanzada, mirada afectuosa y cálida sonrisa -¿Nana?-

-Agradezco que recuerde mi nombre- aumentando su sonrisa –Le traigo su ropa-

-Nooooo- gruñendo se levanto con rapidez, de un salto se planto hasta la ventana, abriendo las pesadas y ostentosas cortinas, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la luz verdosa ilumino su cara –Inframundo…- se quejo profundamente

-Señorito- río levemente la anciana

-No me llames así Nana, ya lo sabes- sorprendiéndose cuando la anciana corrió a abrazarlo

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Issei-chan-

-Quizás demasiado- devolviendo el abrazo

-Me apene mucho cuando escuche lo de Alfred… nunca tuve ocasión…-

-Perdóname Nana… Alfred era tu hermano y…-

-El decidió seguirte, desde que te vio perdido en el jardín trasero decidido que tenia que ayudar al pequeño dragón!- rio la mujer –Se fue corriendo hasta Lord Gremory-sama y suplico que le liberase de su juramento de servidumbre! Tras mas de 500 años de servicio impecable!-

-Nana…-

-Jamás se arrepintió Issei-chan-

-¿Que me he perdido Nana?-

-Me han pedido que no le diga nada- abriendo los botones de la camisa del chico.

-Soy mayor para que necesite ayuda para desvestirme Nana-

-Jojojo- dejando al chico algo sonrojado -¿Prefiere que llame a la Señorita Rias para que le ayude a vestirse?- sonriendo aun más

-Ni te atrevas- mirando como la anciana salía del salón divertida, cerrando al salir, el chico miro de soslayo al traje de seda negro.

* * *

Salón principal de Castillo de Otoño del territorio Gremory

-Onii-sama, esto no es necesario- exclamo la sexy pelirroja sonrojada, sentada en uno de los sofá.

-Claro que es necesario hija- exclamo Benelana sonriente –últimamente apenas pasas por casa-

-Pero madre…- jugando con sus manos nerviosa

-¿Y bien chicos? ¿Cómo os va el colegio?- mirando al séquito de su hija

-Ya son mayores para esa pregunta!-

-Bueno hija…- llevándose una mano al rostro divertida -¿Prefieres que hablemos de las cantidades de chicos que te quieren como pareja?-

-¡Eso menos!-

-Rias... ya tienes edad de escoger marido... sabes que con la mayoría de edad deberás desposar a alguien...-

-Ya dije que escogería a mi marido... y ya tengo un candidato firme, solo tengo que convencerlo-

-¿En serio?- intervino Akeno

-Si!- desviando la mirada sonrojada –Lo decidí hace años-

-¿Oh? ¿Has escuchado cariño? Nuestra pequeña ha decidido-

-Enhorabuena- susurro Lord Gremory mirando a su mayordomo -Ve cavando una tumba en el patio trasero, en breve tendremos conque llenar ese agujero...-

-¿Padre?- pregunto Rias confundida

-Nada hija, cosas mias y de la edad... Cambiando de tema... Grayfia me ha contado que has decidido empezar a entrenar el poder de la destrucción-

-Si...-

-¿Porque?-

-Yo...-

-Se lo recomendé yo- entrando en la sala, cerrando las puertas de madera.

-¿Issei?- exclamo Rias sorprendida, sonrojándose cuando vio al chico con su traje negro

-Ara ara- susurro Akeno

-¿El pervertido?- pregunto Koneko

-Con permiso- exclamo el chico, seguido de Nana

-Pides permiso tarde... como siempre- dijo Lord sonriente.

-¡Issei Hyodo!- exclamo Benelana levantándose, caminando hasta el chico

-Lady Benelana- con una reverencia

-Madre!- exclamo Rias haciendo un amago de caminar hacia el.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía tu rostro- cogiendo el rostro del chico entre sus manos, sorprendiendo a su hija y su sequito, que se esperaban lo peor.

-Demasiado Lady Benelana-

-No me llames así, ya lo sabes – le regaño con una sonrisa –Has crecido mucho-

-Gracias Benelana-sama-

-Me alegra tu regreso chico- se levanto Lord dejando su legendaria copa de whisky sobre la mesa –Por fin te has dejado caer por aquí-

-Yo lo llamaría secuestro más bien Lord Gremory-

-Otou-san- dijo el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano.

-Lord Gremory- chocándola con la suya

-Sigues siendo igual de tozudo y desafiante-

-¿Puede decirme donde esta el teléfono? Quiero llamar a la policía-

-¿A quien Issei-kun?- pregunto Grayfia

-¿Teléfono? ¿He pedido un teléfono?- fingiendo confusión

-Tienes buenos sirvientes- dijo Benelana

-¿En serio?- alzando una ceja –Creo que diferimos-

-En cuanto Grayfia te trajo aparecieron en cuestión de minutos-

-¿Oh?-

-Fue aparecer y Madre los engancho... no hubo misericordia- protesto Sirzechs

-¿Que querías que hiciese?- exclamo Benelana levemente sonrojada –Son tan monos...-

-No...- llevándose una mano a la cara, Issei solo puedo suspirar derrotado.

-¡Hermano!- lloro Gasper abriendo una puerta y avanzándose sobre el, vestido con un hermoso vestido rosa y su caja de cartón en la cabeza

-¡No!- chillo Issei horrorizado -¡Sin misericordia!- llorando cogiendo al chico de los hombros -¡Un jodido vestido rosa!-

-¿Verdad que esta mono?- rio Benelana divertida

-¡Horas y horas de probarme vestidos!- lloraba Gasper –Ha sido horroroso! No me dejaban ponerme la caja! Horas al exterior!-

-Lo siento Issei-sama- dijo Le Fay con otro vestido lila, caminando hasta los chicos, chico y medio.

-Mmm... Te queda MUY bien Le Fay, pronto serás un pibon de primera categoría!- levantando su pulgar

-G-gracias Issei-sama- sonrojándose en extremo, mirando el suelo nerviosa, ignorando ambos las miradas que ciertas chicas les daban...

-¿Y las demás?- alzando una ceja, mirando a su alrededor.

-Pude evitar que viniesen... ante semejante emboscada-

-Buena chica- acariciando su cabello

-Por favor, sentaos- exclamo Lord Gremory emocionado –Hacia mucho que no os teníamos en casa!-

-Como gustes Lord- dijo Issei sentándose en un sofá, con sus chicos a sus lados.

-Dos de los Shiseiten... ¿Donde están Ravel-chan y Xenovia-chan?- exclamo Benelana emocionada –tenía vestidos para ellas...-

-Ravel con su familia y Xenovia... a su bola, a saber por donde anda- respondió Issei

-Una lastima...-

-No me imagino a Xenovia con vestido...- dijo Gasper

-Lo curioso es verte a ti verte con uno-

-¡Hermano! Eres un abuson!- exclamo Gasper

-A falta de Ravel ya molesto yo-

-No haga eso Issei-sama- le regaño Le Fay

-Y a falta de Ravel tenemos a mama Le Fay- llevándose un tiron de mejilla

-¿Quien es el papa?- exclamo Gasper

-¿Quien sino un servidor?- mirando a la rubia divertido -¿quieres ser la mami y yo el papi?-

-¿Y-yo?-

-Pero ya sabes... que hay por la noc...-

-¡Ya vale!- exclamo Rias enfadada

-Cierto Issei-sama, no es lugar ni momento- exclamo Le Fay

-¿Hay momento y lugar?-

-¡Issei-sama!- protesto la rubia.

-¿Ya... os conocíais?- pregunto Akeno

-Creo que el informe de Rias mencionaba que soy miembro de la Brigada del Khaos, Akeno... Como líder de la Facción Outer Heaven hace unos años cree un sistema de comunicaciones... una "alianza" entre las diferentes facciones, siendo el Clan Gremory mi enlace con los demonios-

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto Rias sorprendida.

-Desde que nos conocimos aquel día del sicario-

-¿Sicario?- pregunto Akeno -¿Fuiste tu?-

-El mismo-

-¿El que?- pregunto Koneko

-Hace unos años, estando en el jardín exterior un sicario nos ataco para llevarse al señorito Milicas, pero alguien nos salvo, y no recordábamos quien era-

-Entiendo...-

-Era por esto que estaba aquí- mirando a la Gremory.

-...- la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada seria. Frunciendo el cejo, desviando la mirada enfadada.

-Issei-kun, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hija y sus siervos en el incidente Buné- dijo Lord Gremory mirando al chico.

-No fue nada-

-Si lo fue, no debería de haber habido ninguna necesidad de que intervinieras... debí haber sido yo y mi equipo quien derrotase al equipo Buné... ellos atacaron mi territorio... y nos derrotaron a mi y a Sona... Y murieron decenas de estudiantes inocentes-

-Rias, no te culpes así, Agrappel Buné era muy poderoso, tu aun eres muy joven- dijo Benelana –Y todas las familias saben los riesgos de matricularse en esas Academias... Incluidos nosotros contigo-

-La vida de los demonios, no... la vida es peligrosa hija- dijo Lord Gremory serio.

-Pero madre...-

-No te culpes, ese enemigo no era para ti...-

-¿Que?- dijo la pelirroja

-Agrappel Buné... poseía una habilidad que no se veía en este mundo desde los tiempos del primer al cuarto líder Buné, hace mas de mil años...-

-¿Metamorfosis completa?- respondió Benelana.

-Si... y además, tanto el como sus siervos eran excesivamente fuertes... según los registros del Inframundo hace unos meses no pasaban de categoría D-

-¿Como entonces?-

-Agrappel Buné era un mero peón, un ignorante al que manipularon para atacar el intituto Kuoh- suspirando pesadamente

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Perdóname, Rias Gremory, no eres ni la culpable ni la responsable de la muerte de los alumnos-

-¿Como que no?- exclamo Rias

-Puedes hablar... Rias Gremory es la protectora de Kuoh, estará informada de todo lo que ocurra, es un paso más hacia su puesto de heredera del Clan- dijo Lord Gremory mirando al chico.

-Entiendo- cabeceando.

-Creemos que el objetivo del equipo Buné era probar la capacidad ofensiva, defensiva y de reacción del Instituto Kuoh... Forzar la intervención del Shiseiten... verificar la existencia y el grado de implicación del Sekiryuutei-

-¿Que?- exclamo Rias -¿Porque?-

-Tenemos muchos enemigos- dijo Le Fay

-¿Pero porque Kuoh?- pregunto Akeno

-Agrappel Buné era un cebo, dotado artificialmente con poderes prohibidos para que superase con facilidad los poderes que defendían Kuoh- explico Gasper triste –Lo mas seguro es que querían saber cuantos de nosotros estábamos en la zona y si mi hermano intervendría personalmente... Lo sentimos, si no estuviésemos en la academia...-

-No es culpa vuestra Gasper-kun- dijo Benelana afectuosamente –Nosotros somos los responsables indirectos, puesto que fui yo quien le pedí a Issei-kun que permaneciese en Kuoh-

-¿Tu?- exclamo Rias -¿Porque?-

-Para protegerte obviamente- dijo Sirzechs

-¿Que?- sorprendida

-Estas por alcanzar la mayoría de edad, eres un objetivo apetecible para muchas familias demoníacas, tu mano ostenta mucho poder en la sociedad demoníaca Rias- explico Lord –Y el incidente Buné no es lo único en lo que Issei-kun ha intervenido... debo darte las gracias chico... has echo mucho por nosotros-

-No ha sido nada Lord Gremory-

-¿Pero como aumentaron su poder?- pregunto Grayfia

-Bufff- moviéndose incomodo en su asiento –Eso es MUY problemático-

-¿Porque?-

-Serpientes, aumentaron considerablemente su poder con serpientes- entrelazando sus dedos, apoyando su rostro en ellos.

-¿Serpientes?- alzo una ceja Sirzechs.

-Las serpientes echas con poder dragontino que puede liberar el Dios Dragón Infinito- explico Le Fay.

-¿Como?- exclamo sorprendida Benelana -¿El Dios Dragón esta involucrado?-

-¿Lo mejor para todos? Que no...-

-Ophis-sama es un dragón de clase suprema... no se molesta con asuntos triviales como los que se manejan en la sociedad demoniaca, su conciencia y sus pensamientos están a un nivel muy superior-

-¿Entonces?-

-Asimismo es una persona muy pasiva, que actualmente rige sus acciones en que el fin justifica los medios y esta dotando a gente indeseable con serpientes de poder... de ahi que haya acabado en manos del Buné- explico Gasper

-Gente que quiere mi cabeza en una picota- siguió Issei.

-¿Que gente?- pregunto Sirzechs

-No puedo decirlo, es un asunto personal-

-Issei-kun- susurro Benalana

-¿No te enfrentaras a ese Dios Dragón verdad?- pregunto preocupada Rias

-¿Con Ophis? No!- río ligeramente Issei.

-Mi hermano y Ophis-chan se llevan muy bien... podríamos decir que Ophis-chan es mi otra hermana- dijo Gasper

-Issei-sama es el hermano mayor que cuida de Ophis-sama-

-eh! Ya vale! Eso no es cierto- exclamo Issei.

-¿Quien le compra la ropa?- dijo Gasper

-¿Quien la baña?- siguió Le Fay

-¿Quien la lleva a la cama?- siguió el rubio

-¿Sois conscientes que estáis dejando a la altura del betún al Dios Dragón?- exclamo Issei con una mueca –Un poco mas de respeto-

-No es que los dragones de categoría superior sean muy respetables fuera del campo de batalla- dijo Gasper

-Issei-sama, eres el primero en liarte a insultos con Great Red-sama-

-¿Insultos? ¿Con Great Red?- exclamo Benelana

-Los dragones no se llevan bien entre ellos, y mas aun del mismo sexo- explico Le Fay

-Siempre que se ven, acaban peleándose-

-Y eso implica la destrucción de la dimensión donde están- suspiro Le Fay

-La última reunión aun no la superado... a la pelea se unió Ophis-chan... fue terrible...-

-5 meses en cama de las heridas...- gimio Issei.

-¿Son poderosos?- pregunto Kiba

-Los dos seres mas poderosos del mundo... ¿Sabes de los 10 seres mas poderosos del mundo?- pregunto Sirzechs

-Algo he oído, Sirzechs-sama-

-¡No me llames así!- le riño el pelirrojo –Pues Ophis Ouroboros ostenta el primer puesto y por mucho-

-¿Y Great Red?-

-El no esta, porque técnicamente no pelea... de estarlo seria el primero, gobernando el y Ophis en solitario-

-¿Tan poderosos son?-

-Como explicarlo...- susurro Issei –Quitando que Great Red tiene un poder de calidad suprema ambos tienen un poder ilimitado y... son inmortales-

-¿Inmortales?- pregunto Akeno

-Inmortales, los cubres del poder de la destrucción y bostezan- dijo Issei

-¿En serio?-

-No miento, puedes herirlos, decapitarlos, incinerarlos... lo que quieras, se regeneran y listos-

-Increíble-

-Great Red es decenas de veces mas fuerte que Ophis-chan, y Ophis-chan es decenas de veces mas fuerte que el Dragón Emperador Rojo y Blanco juntos- dijo Gasper

-¿que?- exclamo Rias -¿Y pretendes enfrentarte a un ser así?- preocupada

-No es pa tanto... Ophis es buena chica... un poco particular, pero buena chica-

-Un poco peligro nacional, pero buena chica-

-Gasper... no te pases-

-¿No recuerdas cuando le vio pisar cucarachas?-

-Oh...si- con una mueca

-¿Que paso?-

-Tiene una tendencia a imitar a mi hermano...-

-¿Sabes del maremoto en las Galapagos demoníacas?-

-Si, un terrible maremoto ¿que pasa con el?-

-Piso una cucaracha, hundió la isla y provoco un maremoto- lloro Ravel –Tuvimos que huir a toda prisa-

-No lo hizo con mala intención- replico Issei.

-Lo sabemos, pero no por eso deja de ser un peligro nacional-

-Pues pensaba traerla a casa y matricularla en Kuoh-

-¿Que?- chillaron los Shiseiten

-¿Que pasa?- mirándolos

-Hermano...- llevándose la mano a la cara preocupado-

-Tu y yo hablaremos seriamente en casa, Issei-sama- exclamo Le Fay

-Menos mal que Ravel-chan no esta aquí, le habría dado un ataque al corazón- susurro Gasper

-Bueno bueno, sois unos exagerados- mirando a los presentes que los miraban sorprendidos –Volviendo al tema que nos reune...Mmm Aun es pronto para revelar nuestra teoría, podría crear tensiones innecesarias- dijo el chico –Como sea, aprovechare para hacer una petición-

-¿Oh? ¿Cuala?-

-Que Rias Gremory y su séquito abandonen Kuoh y permanezcan en el mundo demoníaco, bajo la custodia de su propia familia, y que transmitan el mensaje a la familia Sitri... por precaución-

-¿COMO?- chillo Rias -¿Porque?- dolida -¿Acaso no confías en mí?-

-Rias...-

-¡Se que no soy tan poderosa como tu y mi hermano! ¡Se que mi equipo no es el legendario Shiseiten! ¡Pero es mi territorio! ¡Es mi responsabilidad!-

-No es que no confíe en ti... Es a mí a quien han pedido que abandone Kuoh-

-¿Que?- exclamo sorprendido Sirzechs -¿quien?-

-Alguien que conoce nuestro poder- cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y que harás?-

-Es un asunto bastante turbio... debemos recabar mas información antes de contemplar la opción de retirarnos-

-Es información interna de la Brigada del Khaos- dijo Le Fay

-¿La Brigada? ¿En Kuoh?- exclamo Benelana sorprendida –Entonces...-

-Esto es lo máximo que podemos decir- dijo Le Fay – espero que se hagan una idea de cuales pueden ser las consecuencias para con su hija y el mundo demoníaco-

-¿Vosotros os quedáis y me pides que yo me vaya?-

-Yo no le debo explicaciones a nadie- dijo el chico –Mi familia son ellos, no tengo a nadie que llore mi muerte... tu eres diferente, aun eres joven e inexperta, debes...-

-¡CALLA!- exclamo Rias liberando un torrente de lágrimas -¡Como te atreves! ¿Que no tienes a nadie? ¡Idiota!– levantándose de sopetón, saliendo de la sala corriendo.

-Issei-sama... es un bestia- suspiro Le Fay

-hermano...-

-No acabo de entender que ha pasado... pero por vuestras caras debe de ser culpa mía- mirando a los Gremory –Lamento mis palabras, pido perdón-

-Obviamente que ha sido culpa suya- dijo Grayfia

-Animal- dijo Koneko

-Eso ha sido muy insensible- dijo Kiba

-¿Porque?- pregunto el chico

-Ise-sama...- suspiro

-Tienes un largo camino por delante hermano-

-Eso ha sido muy duro...- empezó Benelana observando sorprendido como un círculo mágico con el emblema Phenex se creaba en medio del salón

-¡Estas de broma! ¿Ahora ella?- levantándose con un pesado gruñido

-Ravel debe de estar echa una furia- auguro Le Fay

-¿Una furia? Va a quemar todo el castillo... – mirando a los Gremory -¿Aun tienen la pista de tenis afuera?-

-Si, ¿por?- observando sorprendido como el chico arrancaba a correr hacia el balcón, saltando sobre la barandilla, esquivando por pelos una intensa esfera de fuego

-¡ISSEI-SAMA!- rugió una furiosa rubia, envuelta en intensas llamas de fuego. Corriendo tras el chico. Seguidos de todos los presentes de la sala.

* * *

-Madre mía como esta- exclamo el travesti cubriéndose de las intensas llamas –Pobre hermano...-

-Ha sido mas rápida de lo que pensaba, al menos esperaba a que Lady Phenex se lo dijese mañana...- suspirando –Pero esta enfadada con razón...-

-¿pero que alternativa tenia mi hermano?-

-¿Que ocurre?- exclamo Grayfia sorprendida viendo como las explosiones retumbaban en la lejanía, destrozando el campo de tenis. La Phenex sobrevolaba el suelo creando y arrojando inmensas esferas de fuego, esferas que el chico esquivaba mientras pedía a la atacante que se detuviese.

-Por favor no hagan nada- pidió el pequeño –No pasara nada... quitando daños materiales-

-Raiser Phenex... ha abandonado la familia y se ha unido al bando mas criminal y radical de la Brigada del Khaos... es responsable de decenas de masacres de humanos- dijo Le Fay – Lady Phenex le pidió a Issei-sama que le diese caza, que lo ejecutase y que renunciase a Ravel para que esta no se enfrentase a su hermano-

-¿Que?- exclamo Sirzechs

-¿Porque Issei?- pregunto Lord

-Porque es en parte el responsable... Raiser Phenex no supero la humillación de la pelea con Issei-sama por la mano de Rias-sama-

-¿Que?- exclamo una voz sobre ellos, aterrizando a su lado –He venido por el estruendo...- con el rostro aun mojado y los ojos rojos.

-Uyyy- siseo Le Fay observando a la heredera Gremory

-¿Porque lucho Issei contra Raiser Phenex?-

-Hace unos 4 años por tu mano- explico Sirzechs

-no...- pidió Gasper

-¿Porque?-

-Porque Issei-kun es tu Paladín- revelo Benalana

-¿Q-que?- mirando al chico que se cubría de una inmensa esfera de fuego envuelto en su armadura, creando una inmensa explosión

-Mi hermano no quería que lo supiese- informo Gasper

-El contrato- pidió Rias extendiendo su mano hacia su hermano

-¿Que?-

-La copia del contrato, dámela-

-Bueno, no la tengo...-

-¡Ahora!-

-Aquí tienes- apareciendo la copia en su mano se la entrego deprisa y corrió tras su esposa temblando –Pobre Issei...-

-Sirzechs cariño... que eres el Maou Lucifer- suspiro Benelana –Cariño, ¿puedes salir de detrás mío?-

-Nu- susurro Lord Gremory tras su esposa.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!- exclamo Rias contenta, dando saltitos

-Si ¿que?- pregunto Gasper mirando a Le Fay que negaba con la cabeza confundida –Mi hermano tiene razón... las mujeres son tan extrañas...-

-¡Gracias hermano!- exclamo la chica -¡Gracias!- abrazando a sus padres, hermano y tía, separándose mirando al chamuscado dragón feliz

-¿Pero hace unos minutos no estaba llorando?- pregunto Kiba

-ni idea...- respondió Koneko

* * *

-Cagun dena Ravel!- levantándose del suelo, en medio de un cráter –¿Ya vale no?-

-¡Me ha mentido! ¡Me ha ocultado información sobre mi hermano! ¡Se ha puesto en contacto con mi madre y ha permitido que abandonase el grupo! ¡Me ha entregado!-

-Escúchame Ravel...-

-¡Nada de escúchame!- aterrizando frente al chico

-Mierda!- cubriéndose con sus brazos

[Karyuu no Tekken]

De un tremendo puñetazo rompió la defensa del chico

[Karyuu no Kagitsume]

Enviando al chico a pastar de una patada en el estomago, volando a toda velocidad sobre el, cogiendolo de los cuernos del yelmo, alzándose en el cielo

[Karyuu no Hokou]

Escupiendo una intensa llamarada sobre el chico, soltándolo lo estrello al suelo

[Karyuu no Yokugeki]

Creando una inmensa esfera de fuego la envío contra el chico, de rodillas en el suelo, creando otra explosión ígnea.

-Ravel joder...-

[Karyuu no Kenkaku]

Envolviéndose en fuego descendió a toda velocidad sobre el chico, impactando de lleno en su pecho, empujándolo contra la piedra, resquebrajándola, derrapando decenas de metros, chocando contra un montículo

-Desde luego te he entrenado bien... pese a ser resistente al fuego tela lo que duelen esos ataques...- mirando a la chica que estaba de rodillas sobre el, observando como llegaban los demás demonios y siervos, el chico levanto la mano, pidiendo que no intervinieran -¿Ya estas?-

-No idiota!- propinando un puñetazo sobre el yelmo del chico

-Ravel... era tu hermano, no podía involucrarte... y tu madre esta preocupada por ti... ya sabes que los Shiseiten pueden marcharse cuando quieran...-

-¡Idiota!-

-¿Sabes cuantas veces me han llamado eso hoy?-

-Porque será hermano- mascullo Gasper

-¡Calla!-

-¿No recuerda porque le pedí que se llevase bien con mi familia?- susurro Ravel

-... Pues así a ojo...- llevándose otro puñetazo, resonando un ruido metálico, el chico cogio las manos de la chica, llenas de sangre –Ravel te estas lastimando atacando mi armadura con las manos desnudas...-

-Mas me duele mi corazón!- chillo la chica –¡Le pedí que se llevara bien con mi familia porque no quería pelear contra ellos! ¡Porque le jure lealtad sobre todos! ¡Sobre mi familia! ¡Ya no soy una Phenex! ¡Soy una Shiseiten! Y un día... una Hyodo...- en apenas un susurro

-¿Que has dicho al fin...- llevándose otro puñetazo –Vale no quiero saberlo...-

-Jamás le he engañado, se lo he dado todo de mi, le he servido lo mejor que se... ¿aun no es suficiente? ¿Aun no confía en mi?-

-Ravel...- retirando la armadura, estrechando a la rubia entre sus brazos –Mil perdones... no volveré a ocultarte nada...-

-Idiota!- devolviendo el abrazo rompió en llanto, mientras el chico le acariciaba la espalda...

* * *

-Como duele!- exclamo el chico retirando un trozo de algodón mojado en agua oxigenada de su mejilla.

-No es para tanto...- exclamo una voz divertida tras el.

-¿Akeno?- sorprendido.

-Rias no lo reconocerá, pero estaba preocupada, me ha pedido si podía ir a ver si estabas bien- observando el patio trasero del edificio, un pequeño patio de piedra, cubierto por una cupula apoyada sobre unas gruesas columnas, con unos sencillos pero cómodos bancos de madera, junto a un tranquilo y hermoso estanque rodeado de arboles. -¿has venido aquí a curarte las heridas?-

-Fui muy descuidado al quitarme la armadura, Ravel me sacudió unos derechazos mas... y ni ella ni Le Fay quieren atender las heridas... y mi hermano me ha vuelto a traicionar...- volviendo al espejo y el algodón.

-Déjame a mí...- dijo la chica arrodillándose frente al chico, cogiendo el botiquín

-¿En serio tienes diecisiete añitos?-

-Si, ¿por?-

-Pedazo cuerpaaaaaargh!- separándose de la chica llevándose las manos a la cara con una mueca de dolor.

-Perdón, se me fue la mano-

-De perdón nada, lo has echo adrede-

-Ven, ven- volviendo a su mejilla, ignorando el hecho de que el dragón estaba encogiendo sus pechos desgastándolos con intensidad con su ultrafija mirada –No sabia que los cuerpos de los Sekiryuutei fuesen tan débiles-

-El Sekiryuutei es Ddraig, mi Sacred Gear, yo solo soy el humano que lo lleva consigo, el anfitrión, sufro y sangro si a eso te refieres- con una sonrisa –Y naturalmente soy mortal, esos melones me están matando de la tentación de hecho-

-Entiendo- atendiendo la herida –Esto no es nada, ya esta, con una venda y una tirita esta curado- apartando algo de cabello –Este pendiente...- acariciando absorta el pendiente de zafiro en su oreja –Tiene la misma joya que...-

-¿Que que?- mirándola atentamente

-Mi... Anillo-

-¿Anillo?- fingiendo ignorancia.

-Si...- sentándose a su lado, observando su propio reflejo en el agua del estanque, iluminado por la luz de la luna demoníaca, artificial.

-Lo sabia! Semejante belleza tiene que tener novio a la fuerza! Pero ¿Prometida tan joven?-

-No... No tengo novio-

-¿En serio? Pues que raro-

-Y tampoco estoy prometida... que yo recuerde- jugando y tocando el anillo

-¿Que... recuerdes?- serio.

-Desde que soy pequeña... tengo problemas para recordar cosas...- riendo levemente –Perdí a mi madre a una edad muy tierna... y tampoco recuerdo mucho de ella- liberando algunas lagrimas, recogiéndoselas con sus dedos -¿que clase de hija no recuerda a su difunta madre?-

-Mmm- el chico cogio a la chica pasando un brazo por su hombro, pegándola a el –Yo tampoco recuerdo a los míos... solo recuerdo que me querían, que lo dieron todo por mi y que querían que fuese feliz...-

-Snif...- abrazando el chico, llorando intensamente –Perdóname... No se porque te cuento esto... solo había hablado con Rias...-

-Tranquila- acariciando su espalda –desahógate- elevando la vista al cielo estrellado, frunciendo el cejo al percibir un leve destello a la derecha de su rostro... en la frente de la chica, entre su flequillo, un fino dibujo de lineas doradas... que solo el podia ver... que hacia años que no veia... y que deseaba no volver a ver nunca –Maldita Le Fay... me la ha vuelto a jugar- mirando a la chica entre sus brazos –Has hablado de tu madre... ¿y tu padre?-

-Mi padre... es un cobarde traidor!- mascullo dura, separándose de el seria –Nos abandono! Permitió que mi madre muriese! Me abandono! Lo odio!-

-No lo hagas-

-¿Porque? ¿Quien eres tu para decirme eso?-

-Nadie obviamente... pero...- mirando a la hermosa joven bajo la luz de la luna –Tienes un padre... con el que hablar, odiar, perdonar... los hay que no... que solo se pueden lamentar por todo aquello no han podido decir... escuchar...-

-...-

-Tu padre te ama- acariciando la mejilla de la chica, retirando un mechón de cabello –ningún padre no amaría a una hija tan hermosa y buena como tu... quizás... solo quizás odias a alguien por cosas que ignoras... habla con el, cuéntale tus sentimientos... antes de que el azar, el cruel destino te haga como a mi... y te impida que puedas hacerlo jamás-

-Issei...- cogiendo su mano afectuosamente –Gracias... ¿Uh? ¿El anillo brilla?-

-¿Brilla?- mirando al anillo con mala cara, sorprendiéndose cuando la chica se llevo una mano al rostro, frunciendo el cejo, con una mueca de dolor.

[Tenshi... ¿esta lista la comida?]

[Deberás de esperar un poco... Espero que te guste... es una receta de mama]

[Adoro las recetas de Shuri-san]

[¿Crees que las hago bien? ¡Quiero que sean tan buenas como las de mama!]

[Un día lo serán... y Shuri estará orgullosa de ver a su hermosa hija seguir con los platillos familiares]

[Tienen que estar buenos a la fuerza... dicen que lo mas importante en la cocina es poner tus sentimientos sobre aquellos a los que quieres hacer la comida]

[¿En serio?]

[Y yo... he puesto todos mis sentimientos por ti...]

[¿Has dicho algo Akeno-chan?]

-¿Akeno?- exclamo el chico -¿Estas bien?- pasando una mano frente a la cara de la chica, sin reacción, apartando el cabello de su frente, tocando la piel apareció un sello de delgadas líneas doradas - Esta todo correcto... ¿que cojones pasa?-

-¿Issei?- susurro la chica

-¿Estas bien Akeno?- retirando su mano.

-Si, si... no se que ha pasado... perdóname-

-Ufff no se que habría pasado si algo te ocurriese en pleno terreno Gremory... ¿una acusación de violación? Otra orden de alejamiento no por favor...-

-Ara ara, ¿Es que ya tienes alguna?- volviendo a su actitud habitual, sacando una sonrisa en el chico

-Prefiero no seguir con este tema de conversación-

-Si... y creo que ya me he entretenido demasiado... – levantándose –Muchas gracias... Issei Hyodo-

-Un placer-

-Una ultima cosa... ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto la chica sin mirarlo

-De haber visto esos melones me acordaría... ¿por?-

-Por nada, buenas noches-

-Serian buenas si te quedases conmigo...- viendo alejarse a la chica en la oscuridad –Ese hechizo es un puto timo Le Fay- alzando la vista, visualizando a la rubia subida en su vara, apoyando un pie en la punta, que flotaba sobre un circulo mágico amarillo.

-No me pidió que fuese permanente- desviando la mirada

-Puedo verte las bragas-

-¿Aun siendo de noche y sin luz?-

-No me subestimes!-

-Issei-sama- aterrizando a su lado

-¿Perdón? ¿que decías? ¿El hechizo de desvanecerá? ¿Lo recordara todo?-

-Solo si ella quiere-

-¡Le Fay!-

-Era un prototipo! Además estaba diseñado para humanos, no para humanos... Ya que estamos, ¿como consiguió uno de mis prototipos? Estaban guardados en las cámaras privadas del Golden Dawn-

-Grigory se hizo con ellas, no se como- lentamente la chica camino hasta el, sentándose al lado del chico, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-Akeno es un híbrido de Ángel Caído... eso le da inmunidad al hechizo... y también depende mucho de su poder mágico... cuanto mas fuerte mas estable será el sello... recuérdelo-

-¿Y con el tiempo?-

-La mente es una extraña maquina... nadie ha sido capaz de averiguar su funcionamiento en al menos un 20%... y si hubiese leído mi disertación sabría que fue un proyecto desestimado... no es permanente, quizás, solo quizás, el cerebro olvide un recuerdo por desuso, como un residuo... pero estando tan presente en su vida lo dudo mucho-

-¿Y los hechizos en los zafiros?-

-Obviamente no iban a funcionar en Rias Gremory, aparte de que sus sentimientos son inmensamente mas fuertes de lo que usted describió, su sangre noble, su resistencia innata a la magia hizo que la joya apenas tuviese efecto alguno... con la semi ángel surgió efecto en un 50%... pero desaparecerá como el humo cuando recupere sus recuerdos-

-Pues vaya...- mirando a las estrellas.

-Ya es mala suerte... lo siento Issei-sama-

-No te disculpes, pedí un imposible y use material tuyo del cual no tenía ni derecho ni permiso de usar... y no creo que sea mala suerte-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Si hay algo que he aprendido en mi corta vida... es que los dioses son tremendamente caprichosos... y las diosas muchísimo mas-

-¿Habla de Ophis-sama?-

-No... Otra mucho mas picara y amante de los culebrones...-

-Ciertamente los dioses son criaturas extrañas... como usted-

-Vamos Le Fay... sabes que no soy nada de eso-

-Aun no, Issei-sama- sonriendo –Pero no lleva razón al afirmar que usted y Rias-sama son tan diferentes-

-¿Por? ¿Y como sabes que le dije eso?-

-Lo se todo Ise-sama ¿no dice eso de mi?-

-Bah- desviando la mirada

-Jijiji- contenta –Ambos son de la realeza en sus respectivas razas-

-¿Yo? ¿De la realeza?-

-¿No es un Dios Dragón?-

-¡Que dices!- con una mueca –No tengo mis poderes... hace años que perdí el poder de las dimensiones...- mirándose las manos.

-Pero tiene el poder del Infinito, poder que solo tienen los dioses Dragon, Ophis-sama y Great Red-sama, entregado a usted por la propia Ophis-sama cuando tuvo el accidente de coche-

-Le Fay... mi cuerpo no puede soportar ese poder... si lo uso moriré, soy un ser defectuoso-

-Eso no es cierto Ise-sama- pegándose mas a el –Le prometí que un día encontraría una solución-

-Permíteme repetírtelo... ese vestido te queda fenomenal-

-Me preguntaba cuando iba a empezar-

-¿Empezar a que?-

-Pues a ligar conmigo-

-¿Oh? ¿Y eso a cuento de que?-

-Bueno... es obvio que quiere formar un harén... lo leí en su diario... y a Ravel y a Xenovia ya las tiene...-

-Oh! Esto es bueno! Leíste mi diario! Que metomentodo!- río el chico -¿Esperas tu turno?-

-¿Que? ¡No!-

-¿No quieres ser mi amante?- pegando su mejilla a la de ella -¿No? ¿No?-

-Issei-sama! No me haga esto!- exclamo la rubia sonrojada, nerviosa.

-No es necesario ligar contigo Le Fay, no eres como las demás chicas... Ravel es una tsundere de libro, y Xenovia... es Xenovia-

-¿Yo soy menos?- mirando al chico -¿Soy rara?-

-Eres una genio, una cerebrito-

-Lo siento por ser una cerebrito- desviando la mirada.

-No te ofendas- río el chico –Contigo no necesito juegos... ambos sabemos que ya eres mía- con una carcajada.

-... Issei-sama... idiota- más roja que el cabello de Rias Gremory... pero con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, cerró los ojos durmiéndose en los brazos del chico.

* * *

-Es muy amable el permitirnos quedarnos a cenar y hospedarnos esta noche- caminando junto al Lucifer por los extensos pasillos del castillo, iluminados por rusticas velas en las paredes.

-No es nada, es bueno tener compañía de tanto en tanto... Rias apenas nos trae a nadie del instituto a casa, solo viene Sona-chan muy de tanto en tanto-

-Pues ya es raro... Rias y Akeno... bueno todos son famosos-

-¿Si? Háblame, háblame-

-Bueno, Rias y Akeno, son consideradas las "Onee-sama" de la escuela, las estudiantes modelo, guapas, con notas de matricula, amables... Kiba es el príncipe del instituto y Koneko la mascota, todos la adoran, todos tienen su propio club de fans-

-¿En serio?- río Sirzechs -¡Digno de mi querida hermanita!-

-¿Hablas de mi?- exclamo una sonrojada Rias, cruzada de brazos frente a ellos.

-Me contaba del instituto... no sabia que tenias club de fans!-

-Eso es vergonzoso!-

-¿Y tiene pretendientes?-

-Las leyendas dicen que se cuentan por cientos!- serio

-¿Cientos de cabrones?- exclamo Sirzechs

-¿Cabrones?- mascullo Rias

-¡Mátalos a todos!- exclamo Sirzechs serio, colocando las manos sobre los hombros del chico –Una muerte lenta y dolorosa!-

-Ni hablar!- exclamo Rias separándolos –Y tu largo!- mirando a su hermano.

-Llevaba a Issei...- sonriendo pícaramente –Pero mi adorable esposa me requiere en su lecho... ya sabéis, las típicas actividades matrimoniales- sonriendo pervertidamente –Ria-tan ¿podrías llevarle hasta su habitación?-

-Que vergüenza!-

-A-actividades... matri-matrimoniales... ¿Con Grayfia?- pregunto Issei atónito mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz

-Si, estoy pensando en darle un hermano a Milicas... aunque eso requerirá mucho ñaca ñaca- moviendo sus caderas –ser demonio es lo mejor... las mujeres se embarazan con dificultad y hay que intentarlo mucho y seguido-

-Mucho... seguido...-

-¡Hermano basta!- exclamo la pelirroja celosa

-¡Paraíso!- aumentando el chorro de sangre.

-¡Issei! ¡Detén esos pensamientos pervertidos ahora mismo!- chillo la pelirroja. -Onii-sama pienso decirle esto a Grayfia-onee-sama!- chillo la pelirroja escandalizada -¡Y tu que piensas! ¡Pervertido!-

-El cuerpazo de escándalo de Grayfia... mucho y seguido...-

-Ria-tan... piensa en que si quieres darle un nieto a mama... deberás de dedicarle cientos horas de placentero sexo... con tu escogido- mirando a Issei

-Cientos... con Issei... - babeando, con un hilo de sangre goteando al suelo

PUM

-Y siendo un dragón... su resistencia es legendaria y con la longevidad de los demonios y dragones... quizás Ria-tan no sea capaz ella sola... podrías hacerlo con ella y Akeno a la vez... por miles de años diariamente... varias veces al di...-

PUM

-Anda! Creo que me he pasado- exclamo Sirzechs viendo a ambos adolescentes en el suelo desmayados, sonrientes, riendo pervertidamente y con sangre saliendo de sus narices –Tal para cual, perfecta pareja- llamando a su esposa –Iré a decirle a mama y papa que pronto tendrán otro nieto, a Milicas le hará ilusión un primo!-

* * *

-Coincido con Gasper... es sol es un cabronazo de primera...- llevándose la mano al pecho, chocando con algo, algo sobre el, relativamente pesado... algo... tierno, blandido y grande –Mmm...-

-Ah!- gimió una dulce voz

-¿Ah?- abriendo un ojo, enfocando un rojo carmesí, una mata de cabello rojo carmesí esparcido sobre su pecho –Flipo pepinillos...- un cuerpo femenino pegado a el, un PEDAZO cuerpo femenino

-Mmm- abrazándolo mas fuerte a su pecho

-Cada día mis sueño pervertidos son mas realistas... ¡Gracias Chichigami!-

-¿Sueños pervertidos?- susurro la chica mirando al chico, sonriente, adormecida -Buenos días cariño- incorporándose levemente, besando la mejilla del chico, revelándole su desnudez.

-¿Como sino podría estar en semejante situación?- mirando como sus grandes pechos rebotaban al mínimo movimiento.

-Si... un sueño... un dulce y placentero sueño- acariciando su rostro afectuosamente -¿Como quieres que sea este?-

-Como todos los demás...- tomando a la chica por la nuca, besando a la pelirroja con lentitud, mientras esta se tumbaba sobre el, masajeando sus labios femeninos con los masculinos del chico –Ojala pudiese despertar todos los días de mi vida así...- acariciando sus mejillas, pasando sus dedos por su cuello, hombro, brazos, espalda, cadera, muslos... hasta colocarse sobre su nalga, apretando con suavidad.

-No lo es porque no quieres...- gimiendo suavemente, sonriente.

-¿Donde esta Akeno?- mirando a sus lados.

-¿Akeno? ¿Que pinta Akeno aquí?- susurro molesta

-Bueno... es mi sueño... y en ellos nunca falta una de mis dos diosas...-

-Olvida a Akeno...- tomando al chico entre sus manos, besando al chico, entrando en su boca, jugando con su lengua lentamente.

-Mmm Rias...-

-Mírame solo a mi...- posicionándose sobre el, temblorosa, asustada –Tómalo todo de mi... se mío... como yo soy tuya...-

-Rias...-

-Se gentil... es mi primera vez- apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de el.

-¿Primera... vez?- sudando frío, congelado.

-Claro... la he guardado para ti... ¿ocurre algo?-

-Oh Dios! Oh Dios!- llevándose una mano a la cara pellizcándose la mejilla.

-¡Que no pare! ¡Toma su virginidad! ¡Hazlo! ¡Cumple el contrato!- susurraba una voz desde la puerta.

-Esto... no... es... un... sueño!-

-Para mi lo es- dijo Rias contenta

PUM

-¿Que significa esto?- rugio Lord Gremory irrumpiendo en la habitación, dedicándole una mirada asesina al castaño

-No, no es un sueño, es una pesadilla!- chillo el castaño horrorizado.

* * *

-Muy bien chico... ahora vas a explicarme detalladamente como es que estabas desnudo... en la habitación de mi hija... con ella desnuda encima tuyo... a punto... a punto... de...- expulsando ingentes cantidades de poder demoníaco.

-Lord... Gremory... esto es un malentendido!- de rodillas frente al hombre, sudando como jamás había sudado.

-Tus cojones colgados de la pared no serán un malentendido!- rugió furioso

-Eso no!-

-Cariño- intervino Benelana –No culpes al chico, todo ha sido una jugada sucia de nuestro hijo-

-¿Hum?- cogiendo al castaño del pescuezo con una espada demoniaca en su otra mano, apuntando a la entrepierna del joven, que temblaba como una hoja cubriendose sus intimidades con las manos.

-Tu hijo quería forzar el matrimonio entre los chicos usando una cláusula abusiva en el contrato de protección-

-Por ahora... te has salvado- soltando al chico que se arrastro para abrazar a la pelirroja

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!-

[Cuantos recuerdos... huyendo de padres furiosos... Es como una tradición para los Sekiryuutei]

* * *

-¿Estas bien hermano?- pregunto Gasper observando al pálido chico sentado en uno de los sofás del salón central cubierto por una manta.

-S-si...- sosteniendo a duras penas una taza de te.

-Lord Gremory puede ser... un tanto sobreprotector respecto a su hija- explico Grayfia

-Hemos de huir... Gasper llama a Le Fay... hemos de huir... como sea!-

-Mas que huir... tenemos que marcharnos porque tenemos trabajo- dijo Le Fay sentándose junto al chico.

-¿Mmm?-

-El dossier por el que me envio a Gasper-kun- dándole un dossier –Ayer no creí oportuno hablar de esto-

-Mmm...-leyendo con atención los folios –Le Fay... esto es serio de cojones...-

-Aun es pronto para una tesis definitiva... pero Ise-sama...-

-Lo lamento Grayfia, quería despedirme de los señores, se han portado muy bien conmigo, pero debemos marcharnos con cierta urgencia...-

-Si es el caso yo misma lo comunicare- seria

-Muchas gracias- mirando a las chicas –Gasper, Le Fay seguid con la investigación, quiero mas datos, Ravel ira al instituto, necesitamos mantener la imagen-

-¿Y usted?- dijo Ravel

-Iré a investigar en persona- mirando el documento, desapareciendo en diferentes círculos mágicos.

Base central de la Brigada del Khaos

Caminando por unos sorprendentemente vacíos pasillos, el sonido que generaban sus zapatos al caminar y que nunca le habían molestado, ahora le resultaban incómodos, resonando por todo el largo pasillo.

Vestido con su habitual chaqueta y pantalón negros, doblo a la derecha en otro pasillo, llegando a uno de los principales salones, buscando a la pequeña diosa dragón con la mirada, frunció el cejo al ver el chiringuito desatendido, con una mueca retrocedió, dirigiéndose a la sala Magna.

-Mira quien ha venido- exclamo una voz masculina, cargada de sorna

-...- el chico apenas le dedico una mirada

-¿Que hace el líder de Outer Heaven aquí?- pregunto una voz femenina

-Siegfried, Jeanne... ¿que queréis?-

-No me has respondido mocoso- dijo el hombre

-Como si tuviese alguna obligación de responderte-

-¿Buscas a la líder?- dijo la rubia

-Así es, ¿donde puedo encontrarla?-

-No tengo ninguna obligación de responderte- se mofo el hombre

-No me vaciles Siegfried-

-Sino... ¿que?- mirando desafiante al chico

-¿Que es exactamente lo que te hace pensar que puedes siquiera mirarme así?- encarándolo -¿Gram?-

-¿Ensuciarme a Gram con tu sangre? No me hagas reir-

-...-

-Márchate chico... no quieras buscarte problemas- aconsejo Jeanne seria.

* * *

-...- caminando aburrida, la pequeña diosa dragón seguía con su rutina diaria de pasearse por el mundo, habiendo decidido volver a la base por puro y sencillo aburrimiento –Sin I-kun es demasiado patético... debería de haberme ido con el-

BOOOM

ZAS

CRASH

BOOOOOOOM

Pocas cosas, quizás ninguna, no, I-kun lo hacia con facilidad, solo I-kun podía sorprenderla, así que el hecho de ver a dos miembros, dos patéticos humanos volando y rodando por el suelo no era nada especial, pero el ver al dragón celestial rojo caminar hacia ellos era otra cosa, ver a I-kun le provocaba un extraño sentimiento, ver al chico adornaba con una muy sutil sonrisa en su rostro, mas aun cuando día tras día, pese a ser el chico el que quería despertar algún tipo de sentimiento en ella, de manifestar alguna reacción "humana", era irónicamente, el chico el que día a día se convertía en "dragón".

Y es bien sabido que los dragones deben mostrar, recordar a las demás razas quien manda... ya que, confundidos por la prácticamente nula implicación de los dragones en cualquier materia, los dragones gobernaban sobre el mundo conocido y... desconocido.

Si, definitivamente, pese a haber empezado muy gris, podía afirmar que este era un buen día.

Acercándose al chico, que pisaba el pecho del alto y fornido humano, cogiendole de la mano, llamando su apreciada y atesorada atención.

-¿Ophis? Te estaba buscando- retirando el [Balance Breaker], perdiendo todo interés en los humanos, dedico su atención a la pequeña diosa dragón.

-¿Que querías?- sonriendo cuando el chico la cogió en brazos y la subió sobre sus hombros, caminando por los pulcros pasillos.

-Ophis... ¿que has estado haciendo últimamente?- dijo el chico

-Lo de siempre-

-¿Serpientes?-

-Muchas... los humanos y los demonios son muy avariciosos-

-¿Cuantas?-

-Decenas-

-Ophis...- suspirando.

-No quiero hablar de esto I-kun-

-¿Alguno de los demonios era un fénix?-

-Si... creo que alguno, ¿porque?- curiosa

-Me estas dando problemas enana-

-¿De nuevo pasando el tiempo con demonios? No se porque tanta atención I-kun-

-No es pasar el tiempo, es vivir Ophis-

-¿Vivir? Todos vivimos-

-No, hay una diferencia entre estar vivo y vivir la vida-

-¿Cual es?-

-En si la aprovechas o no-

-Aprovechar...-

-Por ejemplo... hacer amigos, hablar con gente, labrarte un futuro, disfrutar del presente, hacer recuerdos que pasado el tiempo te hagan sonreír al recordarlos-

-¿Eso es lo que haces?-

-Si-

-Ya veo...- acariciándole el cabello –Quería decirte algo-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Hace unos cuantos ciclos lunares percibí una presencia de alguien que deje de sentir hace miles de años…-

-¿De quien?-

-Un verde oscuro I-kun-

-¿Verde oscuro?-

-Es extraño… lo daba por muerto-

-…-

-I-kun… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Por ejemplo ¿Quieres que vayamos a incordiar a Midgarsorn?-

-¡Si!- con una sonrisa

* * *

-Cabrones!- rugía cierto titanico dragón, nadando por el inmenso lago helado en la falda del inmenso árbol mágico en el que se sostenía la ciudad magi-tecnológica de Asgard, huyendo de sumamente poderosas explosiones -!Sois unos cabrones!-

-!Nada! !Nada! !Mas rápido!- chillaba Ophis lanzando esferas de poder al lago, esferas que gracias a unas ingeniosas instrucciones de Issei, sacadas de películas de ficción, funcionaban como minas de profundidad.

-Lo siento... eres un sacrifico para apaciguar a nuestra caprichosa diosa- susurro Issei haciendo una oración.

-!Hijosdeputa!- recibiendo de lleno una gigantesca explosión, que prácticamente vació el lago.

-Ahí mi madre... te lo has cargado...-

-Sigue vivo... creo-

-!Mierda! Llegan de Asgard!- cogiendo de la mano a la diosa

-¿Ellos saben nadar?- creando mas minas

-No a estos no!- teletransportandose

-!Por dios!- exclamo una valkiria -!Llamad a Odin! !Han violado a Midgarsorn!-

-!Pobre chico!- exclamo un anciano vestido con extravagantes ropas, con un monóculo y apoyándose en el aire con un bastón, observando al gigantesco dragón flotando en la reducida agua -¿De nuevo han abusado de el?-

* * *

-Lo tenemos- susurro Yuna sonriente, de cuclillas junto a varias sirvientas mas de la casa Sitri.

-¿Atacamos?- susurro Saji

-No- murmuro Tsubaki, asomándose sobre los arbustos, visualizando a una ángel caído, de atrevido vestido de cuero y largo cabello negro –Esperaremos a que revele a donde se dirige-

-Creo que no- siseo el castaño tras ellos

-¿Qué? ¿Hyodo?- exclamo la morena al ver como el chico dejaba caer de sus manos a dos siervos mas, inconscientes.

-Os dije que Reynalle era mía- sonriendo, el mundo se oscureció para Tsubaki.

-Demonios... ¿es así como pasas el tiempo?- dijo la niña asomándose por encima de los arbustos -¿o lo haces con esa angelito?-

-Medio medio- sonriendo -Esto os sobrepasa- dejando a los siervos tumbados uno al lado del otro, mirando como la ángel caído alzaba el vuelo –Guíame preciosa…- observando como creaba un circulo mágico y desaparecía.

-Se ha ido...- haciendo un puchero

-Preciosa, ahora quiero que vuelvas a casa y le digas a Gasper que llegare tarde a cenar-

-¿Casa?-

-Si, mi casa ¿puedes?-

-¿Es mi casa?- confundida

-Si quieres si-

-Se lo diré...- desapareciendo en la nada.

-Bien... confío en ti Reynalle- sonriendo maquiavelicamente.

Horas más tarde

-Te dije que era buena idea- apoyándose a un árbol, observando como la morena entraba en una oscura y gigantesca torre

[Compañero… esa torre no me gusta]

-Oh vamos, no te me pongas nenaza ahora- ocultándose en las sombras del bosque, acercándose a la torre, esquivando la birria de seguridad, rompiendo una ventana, entrando en el complejo por una ventana trasera –Veamos… que nos ocultan los caídos… aliados con demonios paria-

* * *

-Así que esto es un "instituto lleno de pibas"- caminando sin prisa, sin dirección por los extensos terrenos del complejo educativo se encontraba una niña morena, de cabello negro como la noche y ojo vacíos de toda emoción, vestida con un uniforme femenino del centro, ignorando por completo a todo con el que se topaba.

-¿Instituto lleno de pibas? Ara ara, que niña tan extraña- exclamo cierta semi ángel caído -¿te has perdido pequeña?- agachándose frente a la niña.

-¿Ocurre algo Akeno?-

-Esta chica... creo que se ha perdido- mirando a la pelirroja, que se acercaba junto a una niña peliplatino y un rubio.

-¿Eres de primaria? Te has distanciado bastante de tu sector...- murmuro Rias -Pero podríamos llevarte si quieres- sonriendo -Eres muy mona!- agachándose al lado de Akeno -¿Como te llamas?-

-Mmm...- ladeando la cabeza -Que grupo mas "friki"-

-¿P-perdón?- susurro Rias sorprendida

-Una hibrido de humano y caído, una gata y un humano reencarnados en demonios... y una pura sangre...-

-¿Como?- exclamo Akeno sorprendida -¿quien eres tu?-

-Pero tenéis rastros de su aura...- olisqueando a la pelirroja y a la morena -Con esos melones seguro que lo conocéis... estoy buscando a un pajarraco mandon que lleva un abanico de metal, o a un dhampiro travesti con una caja de cartón en la cabeza-

-¿Pajarraco mandon?- susurro Akeno

-¿Dhampiro travesti?- susurro Kiba

-¿Habla de Ravel y Gasper?-

-Esa forma de hablar me suena...-

-Pechotes andantes, ¿los conocéis?-

-¿Pechotes andantes?- murmuro sorprendida Rias -¿por casualidad conoces a Issei Hyodo?-

-¿I-kun? Por supuesto-

-¿I-kun?- murmuro Rias con un tic nervioso en la ceja -¿Y esas confianzas?-

-Ah! Me va bien que estáis aquí... hace un rato he notado una perturbación en el aire...- caminando hasta ellos con bebiendo de una pajita, localizando a la enana dragón, echando el zumo de la impresión.

-!Oh! Pajarraco mandon!- exclamo la dragón levantando una mano.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- corriendo hasta ella.

-I-kun me pidió que fuese a casa... pero no había nadie así que decidí haceros una visita-

-¿Y el uniforme?-

-I-kun me dijo que de venir al instituto llevase el uniforme-

-!La madre que lo parió!- mascullo Ravel -¿El tío ha puesto a todo el instituto en peligro por verla de colegiala?-

-¿En peligro?- exclamo Rias -¿Ravel, quien es esta niña?-

-¿Niña? Tengo mas un millón de años- dijo la niña

-Pero no tienes pechotes- río el dhampiro, caminando hacia ella con su habitual caja de cartón

-...- la niña lo miro mosqueada -hasta hace menos de una década no lo había tenido en consideración-

-¿Y es...?- murmuro Koneko

-Pettanko Omega- dijo la niña

-¿que?- exclamo Rias

-Ise-sama...- exclamo Ravel echándose una mano al rostro.

-No, no, esta niña es Ophis Ouroboros-

-¿Ophis... Ouroboros?- susurro Rias

-¿La Diosa Dragón del Infinito?-

-I-kun me dijo que me presentase así... que ir diciendo mi nombre era peligroso...-

-Traerte aquí es peligroso-

-Ophis-chan, ¿quieres una taza de chocolate?- pregunto Gasper

-Mm!- asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

-Asi que esa es la Diosa Dragon del Infinito...- susurro Rias observando a la niña sentada en una mesa en la cafetería del instituto

-No se... me esperaba otra cosa-

-Dime Ophis-chan... ¿que quería mi hermano?- pregunto Gasper

-Que me quedase con vosotros y que fuese una buena loli- moviendo sus piernas mientras se bebía el caliente café.

-¿Donde esta?-

-Investigando el aura verde oscuro-

-¿El que?-

-En unas instalaciones de ángeles caídos y demonios-

-¿Que?- exclamo Ravel preocupada.

-Ravel-chan… no te preocupes, mi hermano estará bien-

-Eso lo se- mascullo enfadada –Pero me molesta que no nos diga nada, ni que nos deje acompañarle-

-Ravel-chan-

-Issei-kun… ¿no esta?- pregunto Rias

-¿Rias-senpai querías algo de mi hermano?-

-Estaba buscando a Issei, habíamos quedado para que me ayudase con las prácticas del poder de la destrucción-

-¿Clases particulares? ¿No te ayudaba tu hermano?- con mala cara

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?-

-Nada… supongo-

-No le gusta que haya chicas de pechos grandes cerca de mi hermano-

-Gasper!- chillo la chica avergonzada.

-¿Y donde esta el o esas instalaciones?- pregunto Koneko.

-No lo sabemos- mascullo Ravel removiendo el café

-¿No lo sabéis?- pregunto Akeno -¿Sus Shiseiten no saben donde su líder?-

-Pues no te creas que es tan raro- dijo la rubia

-MI hermano es bastante independiente… va y viene cuando quiere- bebiéndose su zumo tranquilo.

-Es un dragon- aclaro Ophis a su bola.

-Seguro que es cosa de esa caído…-

-Y tanto que es cosa suya!- exclamo cierta morena con gafas caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Sona-chan?-

-¿Dónde está Issei Hyodo?- chillo la chica golpeando la mesa con sus manos

-No lo sabemos-

-¿Qué ocurre Sona-chan?-

-Tenia a 4 de mis chicos tras el ángel caído Reynalle, imagínate cual ha sido mi sorpresa cuando un estudiante de mi clase me ha dicho que mis siervos estaban inconscientes en el jardín trasero del instituto… Tsubaki me ha confirmado que fue el propio Issei Hyodo quien les ataco cuando pretendían atacar a la caído-

-…- la rubia la miraba con una mueca

-Propio de mí hermano-

-Obvio, yo los deje alli- dijo la niña dragon.

-¿Dónde está?- furiosa

-No te lo dire- desviando la mirada, la Sitri miro al Shiseiten.

-No lo sabemos… la única capaz de encontrarle seria Le Fay, pero sospecho que está metida en el ajo, ya que no me quiere decir nada, solo que estemos atentos-

-Mi hermano debe de estar metido en algo serio-

-¿Por qué?-

-Le Fay nos ha pedido que estemos atentos, puede llamarnos en cualquier momento-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para pelear-

* * *

[Compañero… quizás no deberías de usar una espada sacra aquí… si quieres pasar inadvertido]

(Jajaja ¿inadvertido? Ya veo por dónde vas…)

Pegándose a la pared, observando desde la oscuridad el apenas inexistente movimiento en la torre, entrando y cerrando una puerta sin apenas hacer ruido, desplazándose hasta una esquina, arrodillándose, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al colgante de su pecho

-Veamos… pequeña princesa… creo que ya va siendo hora de colaborar un poco… ¿No crees?-

Emitiendo un leve destello, la joya se desintegro en polvo de cristal, revoloteando en su mano, extendiendo su mano a la altura una enorme lanza plateada se formo en su mano.

-¿Svalinn ha escogido la forma de Aiglos?

[Al menos la princesa caprichosa ha decidido cooperar, pero recuerda que Svalinn consume magia, algo de lo que no dispones mucho, no juegues con ella, se efectivo, rápido y letal, no malgastes movimientos]

-Esa era tu intención eh?- sonriendo vagamente, saliendo de la sala

[Ahora si puedo percibir ese ahora verde oscuro… esta aquí compañero]

-No me jodas- frunciendo el cejo

[No esta arriba, esta abajo]

-Es lógico… ninguna estructura de caídos o demonios tendría los departamentos más importantes en sitios elevados, fácilmente accesibles a ataques aéreos… si quieren proteger algo, debería de estar oculto en las profundidades de la tierra-

[Si es él, por improbable que sea… compañero]

-Si lo sé…- visualizando a dos centinelas caído –Fuertes de la ostia…-

[Recuerda que no puedes usarme… si es una instalación de Caídos podrán detectar la activación de una Sacred Gear o una espada Sacra]

-Lo se, Svalinn y habilidad pura- corriendo con rapidez, blandiendo a Aiglos, se planto con un salto tras los soldados, atravesando con la hoja a uno, retirándola, girando sobre si mismo, golpeo al otro, estrellándolo contra la pared, empalándolo al instante. Retirando la lanza, viéndolos congelarse, helarse y romperse en volvo de cristal, como si de diamantes se tratase – La princesa de hielo sigue siendo tan cruel como siempre- mirando la joya ahora incolora.

[Deberías darte prisa, tarde o temprano estos soldados deberían de informar, pronto su ausencia llamara la atención]

* * *

Miles de kilómetros separaban sus dos casas, dejando a un lado sus decenas de libros, hojas y pergaminos que se amontonaban en su escritorio de antigua pero cuidada madera. Levantándose, cubriéndose con una bata azul, camino hasta la estufa, calentando sus manos, dirigiendo su mirada a las heladas ventanas, con una fina capa de escarcha cubriendo el cristal.

Ese invierno estaba siendo especialmente frio, Inglaterra si bien no tenía un clima excesivamente frío, en comparación con naciones continentales mas al norte, no es que tuviese un clima duro, mucha humedad, mucha lluvia, pero este invierno estaba resultando muy frío, la habitual niebla se había convertido en escarcha, la lluvia en copos de nieve.

Pendragon. La Casa Pendragon, una de las pocas familias que aun podían ser consideradas nobles, a las que se podía recurrir como ejemplo a seguir entre la castigada y desgastada raza humana. Grandes guerreros, grandes magos, grandes políticos, grandes humanos… A fin de cuentas, eran los herederos de la sangre de Merlin y Morgan Le Fay, los mejores magos que la humanidad jamás había engendrado. Un linaje cuidadosamente vigilado, nacer como Pendragon tenia sus ventajas… y desventajas.

Caminando hasta una de las múltiples estanterías de su habitación miro con afecto dos marcos, pasando sus delicados dedos sobre el cristal de ambos, sonriendo ante la visión inmortalizada de los dos seres mas queridos para ella. El amor fraternal que sentía por su hermano, y el amor que como mujer sentía por el amor de su vida.

Ambos hombres únicos, su hermano había renunciado al apellido de su honorable y respetable familia, había robado, tomado sin permiso una de las reliquias familiares, la espada Sagrada Caliburn, y se había dado a la fuga, recorriendo el mundo buscando rivales dignos de su poder y habilidad, buscando satisfacer el fuego que ardía con intensidad en su corazón, buscando seres poderosos con los que superar sus limites. Sin quererlo, puesto que pese a ser un tipo frío y batallero, apreciaba mucho a su hermana, jamás haría nada voluntariamente que perjudicase a su hermana… no obstante su traición conllevo a que la ultima Pendragon cargase con el peso de restaurar su honor.

Ingresando en la poderosa y conocida hermandad de magos Golden Dawn a una edad muy tierna.

Llevando a su casa honor y respeto, haciendo su joven nombre conocido en todo el mundo, poseedora de múltiples hechizos, practicante de múltiples artes mágicas, una joven maga, hermosa y poderosa.

Sonriente y respetuosa, jamás alzaba la voz, jamás faltaba al respeto, siempre servicial.

La mejor hija, la mejor maga, la mejor mujer… Esa era Le Fay Pendragon, la perfecta Le Fay Pendragon.

Nadie sabía que esa chica perfecta se pasaba las noches, las noches que no se pasaba en vela estudiando o trabajando, abrazada de sus rodillas, liberando lagrimas de tristeza y pesar.

Nadie entendía cuan duro era para sus frágiles hombros, el cargar con el peso de ser la ultima Pendragon.

Hasta un día… cansada de las atrocidades que su hermandad, que su cofradía de magos de sombrero picudo llevaban a cabo, hastiada vivir bajo el pesado techo del apellido Pendragon, desesperada además para encontrar a su hermano, rompió las normas y se adentro en las ruinas, buscando un fragmento de Excalbur, esperando un milagro, esperando que su hermano llegase en ese instante… o antes de que la falta de comida y agua acabasen con sus esperanzas… o entrasen los vengativos excompañeros magos.

Una sonrisa adorno su hermoso y joven rostro.

Si ocurrió un milagro.

Terremotos sacudieron la caverna, mientras se abrazaba las piernas, llorosa, cansada, deprimida, desesperada cogió su vara cuando alguien penetro su barrera, accediendo a la caverna.

Aun recordaba sus primeras palabras. "Voy preciosidad"

No le importaba su título nobiliario, no le importaba su magia, no le importaba su dinero, no le importaba su familia…

Solo quería que estuviese junto a el.

Lo dio todo por ella y nunca le pidió nada.

La protegió, la cuido, la libero de Golden Dawn… le permitió ser ella misma.

Sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, si le dio algo.

Algo que el no pidió, algo que no ha reclamado pese a saber que es suyo.

Incluso siendo alguien que busca eso que ella le ofrecía de todas las mujeres, no lo reclamo.

Puesto que sabía que ella misma sufriría por ello, porque era una Pendragon.

Porque una Pendragon está atada por el destino.

Porque una Pendragon no puede permitirse amar a cualquier hombre.

Porque Le Fay Pendragon le había dado su corazón a Issei Hyodo.

Issei sabia de las obligaciones para con la familia, liberándola cuanto podía para que pudiese hacer sus cosas, ofreciéndole el sistema Outer Heaven para sus asuntos personales.

Siempre cuidaba de ella.

Asimismo ella sabia que se había puesto en contacto con su hermano, y que el le había pedido que no se contase, ni que lo había visto ni donde estaba.

También sabia que Issei se estaba exponiendo a un peligro que podía superarle… y que estaba buscando un lugar a todos los miembros del Shiseiten por si le ocurría algo.

Sabia que le había ofrecido la Excalibur Ruler a su hermano, una muy apetecible oferta puesto que el hombre buscaba restaurar la espada rota de sus ancestros, a cambio de que la llevase con el. Su hermano no quería tener a su hermana en su viaje, pero la Excalibur Ruler era un obsequio muy jugoso.

-Issei…- apoyándose contra el cristal de la ventana, observando como nevaba.

La entristecía pensar, saber que su tiempo con el amor de su vida estaba llegando a su fin, que ambos sabían sus sentimientos y que jamás podría manifestarlos.

A veces odiaba ser tan inteligente… la hacía llorar, saber a ciencia cierta que con los años, con el matrimonio, con el marido escogido por su familia, al cual querría, sentiría afecto, como con sus hijos… pero que jamás sería feliz, puesto que no estaría con su amor.

"I'm too sexy for my love..."

-Issei-sama ha vuelto a cambiarme el tono de llamada...- susurro sonriente la rubia

Dudo unos segundos el contestar al teléfono, no estaba de humor, hasta que decidió cogerlo, con una sonrisa, al ver que era su amado quien llamaba

-¿Si?-

"Preciosa!"

-Issei-sama ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

"Dos cosas… quitarme a Ravel y Gasper de encima… y decirle a ellos y a Xenovia que estén alerta, quizás los llame en cualquier momento"

-¿Me respondería de preguntarle que donde está y que está haciendo?-

"No"

-Lo suponía- jugando con su cabello –¿Está de nuevo haciendo algo peligroso?-

"Aja"

-Entiendo, Issei-sama, hare como dices-

"Gracias Le Fay, ¿Cómo está tu familia?"

-Poco a cambiado por aquí Issei-sama- escuchando ruidos, explosiones y chillidos –Issei-sama… ¿Qué esta haciendo?-

"¿Socializando?"

-¿Con quien?-

"Mis amigos los ángeles caídos… y algunos demonios de poca monta"

-Issei-sama!- protesto la joven preocupada.

"Tranquila Le Fay… toooodo controlado!"

-Issei-sama- acurrucándose en su sofá, cubriéndose con su manta, cogiendo con fuerza el teléfono móvil.

"Le Fay… ¿te acuerdas de aquella teoría de que los Caídos estaban planeando algo respecto a las Sacred Gear?"

-Si-

"Pues ya lo se"

-¿Qué?-

"Están copiando el sistema de la Sacred Gear, las están clonando y alterando… quieren producirlas en masa"

-¿Cómo?-

* * *

-Desde luego Gasper es un genio- abriendo las puertas electrónicas, controlando con que no hubiese nadie, cerrando las puertas, rompiendo el mecanismo de entrada. Recorriendo con la mirada la inmensa sala de estudio, llena de probetas de proporciones titánicas conteniendo un líquido verdoso, buscando entre las decenas de ordenadores, alguno con aspecto de ser importante… y a poder ser encendido.

[No me lo puedo creer]

-Eso son…- observando furioso el contenido de las probetas.

[Dragones… cuerpos de dragones…]

-Pero como…-

[Es un asunto muy serio compañero… todos son dragones ya muertos… de hace milenios]

-Necesitamos respuestas!- corriendo hasta el ordenador encendido más cercano, metiendo el USB que Gasper la había dado en el puerto mas cercano. Observando sonriente como se encendida un desencriptador y cracker automático, con el logotipo de un vampiro bailando en la pantalla.

"Issei-sama, ¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Le Fay por el auricular

-Problemas Le Fay, problemas y serios-

"¿Porque?"

-Algún bastardo hijo de puta ha obtenido ADN de dragones muertos y los esta reviviendo-

"¿Cómo?"

-No se como… pero lo estoy copiando, se lo enviare a Gasper luego-

-Gusanito, gusanito… ¿o una rata? ¿Qué eres?- pregunto una voz tras el.

-¿?- girándose de inmediato, localizando a un sujeto de estatura media cubierto por completo por una capa gris.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has entrado?- creando su lanza de hielo

-Sekiryuutei… el tercer dios dragón… con Svalinn…-

-¿Cómo?-

-Una pena… no me gusta estorbar en reuniones familiares... os dejare a solas- susurro tras el, el chico alarmado esgrimió la lanza… sin tocar nada, observando atónito como el encapuchado se plantaba a centímetros de el tocando su pecho dejando un sello en el que desapareció en uno segundo, serio retrocedió mientras atacaba con la lanza… sin rasgar nada… observando sorprendido como no había nadie en la sala -¿Qué cojones?-

[No lo se compañero… jamás había percibido ese aura… y no aprecio cambios en tu cuerpo… ese hechizo…]

-Hemos de salir de aquí!- caminando hasta el ordenador, junto a una de las probetas mas grandes.

"Issei-sama, ¿Qué ocurre?"

-Nada preciosa-

CLANC

-¿?- mirando a la probeta, abriendo los ojos como platos –Y una mierda…- susurro

"¿Issei-sama?"

-Luego te llamo preciosa…-

Sin moverse, observando serio el rostro del dragón occidental verde oscuro, que lo miraba con unos ojos cargados de locura y furia. Con su ozico tocando el cristal, observando con detenimiento los movimientos de su presa, de su inminente bocado.

[Imposible… Grendel… el Dragon Oscuro Grendel! Lleva muerto siglos!]

-Eso antes no se movía…-

[¿Ddraig? Debo suponer entonces que ese es el nuevo Sekiryuutei]

-…-

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker][Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

"!¿ISSEI-SAMA?!" chillo Le Fay

-Luego hablamos!- convocando a Excalibur Ruler, mientras el enorme dragón rompía el cristal, vertiendo el espeso liquido verde cual ola por el suelo, abriendo las fauces, con unos dientes blancos como espadas relucientes, con una mirada cargada de locura, abalanzándose sobre el joven de armadura rojiza.

* * *

-Issei-sama… idiota- abrazándose las rodillas llorosa.

* * *

-Me cago en la gran puta!- saliendo disparado, atravesando varias paredes, ascendiendo, saliendo al exterior, chocando contra el muro exterior

[Compañero… los dragones oscuros eran temidos por todos, en términos de poder son superiores a los cinco reyes dragones, incluso eran una amenaza para los Dragones Celestiales]

-Cojonudo…- levantándose, saltando a la vez que el dragón golpeaba con su cola el muro, destrozándolo como si nada.

[¿Huyes Sekiryuutei?] río el dragón, observando al chico a unos metros de el.

-Eh! Tranquilo! Estoy calentando!-

[Buen farol… ¿pero que harás?]

-Tranquilo lechuga, que pronto estarás donde deberías ¡En los anales de la historia!-

[¿No llamaras a las chicas?]

-Ni hablar… Esto es garantía de muerte segura…-

[¿Con quién hablas nenaza?]

-¿Nenaza? Lechuga te estás pasando… A mí no vacila ni Dios!-

[Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que lleva siglos muerto]

-Princesa… hasta le fecha no te he necesitado nunca tanto… ¿puedo contar contigo?-

Sin respuesta

-Princesa… tenemos un Dragón Oscuro frente a nosotros… me devorara… y te quedaras un tiempo encerrada en el estomago de esa lechuga escupefuego…-

Sin respuesta

-Te lo suplico Svalinn-

Enfriándose el ambiente que rodeaba tres escudos hexagonales de hielo rodearon al chico

-Muchas gracias princesa…-

[Svalinn en ese nivel consumirá mucho poder… con cada impacto absorberá mucho de tu poder… Issei esto no pinta bien]

-Ddraig…- serio, esquivando otro ataque, asestando un golpe con Excalibur en la dura piel

[Como ya has notado, una de las cualidades es su extrema dura piel, una variante repugnante de la energía Klein... no tienes medios para penetrarla… no puedes ganar compañero, llama a la maga rubia y retírate]

-No… es lo que quiere, quieren-

[¿Quiénes?]

-Los que estén aquí… han usado a Reynalle como cebo, querían que viniese, seguridad minima, y ese tipo de la capucha…- a decenas de metros del dragón

[Me estas aburriendo Sekiryuutei] siseo el dragón.

-Jodete- observando anonadado como el dragón aterrizaba frente a el, golpeando con su puño uno de los escudos de hielo, resquebrajándolo, el chico se apoyo en sus rodillas al perder poder mágico, jadeando vio como rompía el escudo con la cola.

[No tienes suficiente magia!]

Saliendo volando de nuevo tras recibir un puñetazo demoledor del dragón, rodando decenas de veces por el suelo, hasta detenerse patinando en el suelo.

-Joder…- Colocándose de rodillas, jadeando

[Compañero…]

-Solo tengo una alternativa…- observando como la torre se derruía debido a los impactos en los muros y la pelea del sótano.

[Si la tienes…]

-Van por delante nuestro, los datos del ordenador, me vigilaban, nos vigilaban… y no llamare a las chicas contra un Dragón Oscuro…- cerrando los ojos jadeante, frunciendo el cejo cuando el [Balance Breaker] se rompió, mas consciente que nunca del frío de la nieve, que tocaba sus manos, rodillas y se amontonaba sin prisa en su espalda –¿Está nevando?-

El dragón empezó a correr, derrapando y girándose sobre si mismo golpeando al chico con la cola, enviándolo a pastar.

[Vaaaaaya mierdaaaaaa deeeeee Sekiiiiiryuuuteeeeeiiiiiiii] Gruño el dragón caminando con un contoneo, lentamente, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

-Hora de apostar- tosiendo sangre

[Compañero…]

-Lechuga… para tu mala suerte, soy mas que el Sekiryuutei!- abriendo los ojos, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, acentuándose su ya natural pupila rasgada, envolviéndole una columna de poder negri-rojiza, alzándose hasta el cielo, dispersando las nubes como un taladro, levantando la nieve a su alrededor, el chico extendido su mano, apareciendo Excalibur Ruler de la nada a la par que 5 escudos con forma de tumbas lo rodeaban, atados entre ellos con una cadena de hielo, dejando una apertura en su frente.

* * *

CLANC

CRASH

-¿?- cierta ex heredera Phenex cayo de rodillas al suelo a la par que el chico Vladi dejaba caer su taza mas blanco que la leche.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rias

-Mi hermano…- quitándose la camisa con desesperación, revelando un tatuaje de líneas brillantes de color dorado, dibujando un dragón enroscado, brillaba y perdía intensidad hasta casi desaparecer en intervalos de tiempo y frecuencia.

-Issei-sama… se esta muriendo…- susurro Ravel apenas sin voz.

* * *

-¡No! ¡No!- exclamo Le Fay levantándose, creando un circulo de magia -¡Encuéntralo! ¡Por favor encuéntralo!-

* * *

-Te lo dije lechuga…- observando el cuerpo sin vida del dragón verde, clavando a Excalibur en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz, recogiéndose un poco con sus dedos

[Compañero… no has muerto… pero has perdido una muy considerable energía vital… alguien de mas arriba te ha salvado el pellejo, por norma deberías de haber muerto]

-¡Issei-sama!- chillo una Le Fay vestida con un pijama blanco con flores estampadas apareció cerca suyo, corriendo con pantuflas por la nieve, llorando.

El chico inmutable desvió la mirada, a cámara lenta, levantando una mano a la par que aparecían 5 círculos mágicos continuos

[Desintegrador de Plasma]

Una pequeña esfera salió volando de los cinco círculos, moviéndose a una velocidad endemoniada, expandiéndose en una gigantesca esfera blanca, que emitiendo un sonido agudo engullo todo lo que toco, desapareciendo en un haz de luz, dejando atrás un agujero en el bosque y en el suelo

-¿Issei-sama?- exclamo Le Fay sorprendida

-Mucho mejor…- exclamo una voz sobre ellos –Al menos ahora puedes percibir mi presencia… y buen hechizo antimateria por cierto… hacia milenios que no veía ninguno… un ataque digno de un dios dragón…- flotando en el aire, frente a ellos.

-De digno nada si sigues vivo-

-Al final si has traído a una de tus chicas…-

[Desintegrador de Plasma]

-No funcionara…- apareciendo a unos metros tras ellos, en el suelo.

-¿Me culpas por probar?-

-Issei-sama… ¿Quién es?- acercándose al chico mirando al encapuchado.

-Le Fay Pendragon… solo un inocente desconocido-

-Asaltacunas!- exclamo el chico –Vete a ligar con colegialas en otro lado- cogiendo a la chica por un hombro, recogiendo a Excalibur con la otra.

-Volveremos a vernos…- observando como el chico desaparecer con su magia de teletransporte –Volveremos a vernos Issei Hyodo… pero no en este mundo-

* * *

-¿C-como que Issei se esta muriendo?- dijo la pelirroja cogiendo a la rubia de los hombros.

-Her-hermano…- lloro el chico, cayéndose de pronto al suelo, a la vez que la mayoría de sillas y mesas de la cafetería salían volando y las presentes caían al suelo desprevenidas menos cierta niña, que observaba lo ocurrido con un deje de curiosidad.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Rias en brazos de Akeno, que la ayudaba a levantarse, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver al chico dragón, envuelto en poder, rodeado de sarcófagos de hielo, malherido y con una chica rubia en pijama a su lado.

-¿Issei-sama?- exclamo Ravel sorprendida, levantándose horrorizada cuando el poder se desvaneció, los sarcófagos se volvieron polvo, y ver al chico desmayarse sobre la rubia, que lo aguanto como pudo.

-¡Ravel! Ayúdame!- chillo la rubia.

-¡Akeno!- chillo la pelirroja cogiendo el otro hombro del chico, mientras la rubia y la morena aplicaban magia sanadora sobre el chico

-¿Por qué mi [Twilight Lightning] no funciona?- exclamo Ravel llorando -¿Por qué?-

-¡Issei!- exclamo Rias con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

* * *

Mil perdones por el retraso!

Este capi llevaba una semana escrito, pero tenia que editarlo repasarlo y tal... pensaba hacer un doble post y colgar el siguiente... pero me esta costando horrores escribirlo.

No se si lo habréis visto... pero tengo colgado el prologo en ingles también... Por falta de tiempo y ganas no he pasado del prologo, lo tome como iniciativa para desempolvar mi oxidado ingles... ¿creéis que merece la pena que siga la traducción? Siendo la mayoría de los visitantes de la pagina de habla inglesa... No se si mi historia se merece el tiempo y la dedicación... a quien quiera, que responda, gracias.

Pos nada, como siempre, perdón por los errores y gracias por el tiempo dedicado!

Hasta la próxima peña!


	11. Dragón Emperador de la Perversion

-¿Como esta Grayfia-onee-sama?- susurro Rias sentada en una silla al lado del dragón, mirando al chico dormir tranquilamente.

-Rias…- la mujer, vestida con un hermoso pero práctico vestido la miraba preocupada, pasando su vista a las 3 chicas y el pequeño niño al otro lado de la cama. Xenovia en medio, con Ravel y Le Fay apoyadas en sus hombros, y con Gasper en el regazo de Le Fay.

-Por favor… dime como esta-

-Perfectamente…- dijo la peliplatino –Solo agotado-

-¿Qué?- sorprendida

-A simple vista está bien… costillas rotas, un par de hemorragias internas y poco mas, todo tratado y sanado… me preocupa más la descripción de lo que viste…- mirando al chico –Y lo que me explico la joven Le Fay-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Aún es pronto para decirlo… vaya a su cuarto a descansar…-

-No, no hasta que despierte-

-Rias... vete a dormir deb...-

-No!- la corto Rias seria, mirando al chico –me quedare aqui hasta que despierte!-

-Como desees-

* * *

Blanco, un blanco impoluto, blanco nuclear, blanco como las bragas de Le Fay, las bragas mas puras y blancas del mundo conocido.

De nuevo en esta sala blanca.

-Pensaba que tardaría lo mío en volver… pero no- gruñendo fastidiado –Hora de la bronca anual…-

-Estarás orgulloso!- exclamo un hombre fornido, cabello largo, echado hacia atrás y con barba profunda y espesa, de rostro afable, con una gran cicatriz que partía desde la izquierda de su frente, descendiendo hasta la mejilla, cruzado de brazos, unos musculosos brazos, descubiertos por un chaleco de cuero, con unos pantalones a juego y unos pesados brazaletes, sentado en la otra punta de la larga mesa, con todo el mobiliario del mismo color que las paredes y suelo.

-Hombre lo que se dice orgulloso…- apoyando su barbilla en una mano, apoyada sobre la mesa, desviando la mirada aburrido.

-¡Esto es serio!- exclamo una mujer al lado del hombre, de tez morena, cabello corto, rizado y alborotado, vestida con una camisa negra de manga corta, con una coraza liger encima, unos guantes negros sin dedos, una falda protectora metálica, unos shorts negros y unas botas pesadas metálicas, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que miraban al chico divertida.

-Ya lo sé… pero era necesario-

-¿El qué? ¿Usar tu poder del Infinito en un cuerpo humano?-

-Ya viste al encapuchado… estaba esperando a que llamase a las chicas!-

-Pudiste haberte ido! No luchar!-

-No podía dejar a un dragón Oscuro campando por el mundo! Y por los poderes de ese iluminado, nada me dice que no me habría perseguido con Grendel con el-

-Eso no lo sabemos!-

-Y para nuestra suerte no hemos de lamentar que pudiese hacerlo y haber llevado a un jodido Dragón Oscuro a una ciudad llena de humanos!-

-Chicos… basta- exclamo la mujer -¿Issei entiendes las consecuencias de tus actos?-

-En líneas generales si-

-Has perdido aproximadamente el 80% de tu energía vital… de tu vida…-

-Te quedan años de vida antes de que tu cuerpo sucumba-

-…-

-Se que tuvimos esta conversación hace unos años pero… ahora solo tienes dos opciones… o convences al Dios Dragón y aceptas tu puesto como tal y pasas a ser quien deberías de ser… o nos acompañas para toda la eternidad-

-Ambas dan pena-

-Tú lo has querido así-

-Quiero pensar que la situación ha sido un condicionante-

-Di lo que quieras… ya sabes cuales son tus opciones-

-De todos modos, sea cual sea tu decisión… ese encapuchado, un Dragón Oscuro muerto resucitado… ándate con mucho cuidado-

-Haré lo que pueda- levantándose de la sala, abriendo los ojos lentamente…

* * *

[¿Ya has vuelto compañero?]

-Mas o menos… Belzard y Elsha no estaban muy contentos…- llevándose una mano al rostro

[Lógico, has jugado una carta sumamente peligrosa… puede que tengas el poder del Infinito… pero tu cuerpo no puede sopórtalo]

-Por favor, no quiero volver a discutir esto… asumamos las consecuencias y obremos como tal-

-¿Ya has despertado?- susurro una criada de pecho voluptuoso, joven y de trenzado cabello platino

-Grayfia… ¿estoy en el castillo Gremory?- mascullo cansado

-Exacto-

-¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?-

-Una semana-

-La ostia…- incorporándose lentamente

-No deberías levantarte aun- caminando hasta el, colocando sus manos sobre el pecho, tumbándolo de nuevo en la mullida cama.

-Estoy bien, solo cansado… y llevo mucho durmiendo- apartando las sabanas, colocando los pies en el frío suelo, levantándose con lentitud –Si… estoy bien-

-Entiendo… le dejo aquí su ropa-

-...-

-Rias-sama ha estado junto a sus Shiseiten durante 4 dias y 4 noches... finalmente me vi obligada a enviarlas a descansar... con métodos mas contundentes-

-Gracias Grayfia… ¿está Sirzechs en el castillo?- suspirando cansado.

-Sí, ¿quiere verle?-

-Debería de hablar con el urgentemente, es mas... ¿podría organizar una reunión extraordinaria con los 4 Maou para unas horas?-

-Lo consultare Issei-kun-

-Gracias Grayfia- acercándose al baño anexo a la habitación, mirando serio su propio rostro en el espejo, poco menos que la mitad de su cabello estaba cubierto de canas, las bolsas bajo sus ojos jamás habían sido tan notorias y la piel seca y rígida le daban en conjunto la imagen más decrepita de si mismo que jamás había podido llegar a imaginar

[Compañero…]

-Mi cuerpo está recuperado… pero es una sensación extraña…-

[Deterioro por vejez compañero]

-Cuanto…-

[Las Longinus pueden evaluar el total de poder vital de sus portadores… para consumir su poder en consecuencia…]

-Cuanto-

[Un 80% sobre tu vida…]

-Cuanto me queda Ddraig-

[Menos de un año, medio quizás… de aqui a 5-6 meses sufrirás un fallo múltiple de órganos… ninguna Sacred Gear ni hechizo podrá salvarte… puesto que todos los métodos de sanación hacen uso del poder vital, que será nulo en ti]

-Recibido-

[Permiteme un truco que aprendi de uno de tus predecesores... no quieras saber para que lo usaba]

-...- sorprendido levemente observo como su rostro recuperaba su aspecto que deberia -¿Magia?-

[Es una mera ilusion... no engañaras a alguien con cierto nivel perceptivo]

-Me basta y me sobra-

-¿Cuánto?- pregunto Grayfia seria, apoyada en el marco de la perta del baño

-¿Cuánto qué?- sin mirarla, observando su reflejo en el espejo, le costaba de asimilar su nueva imagen.

-Le has preguntado a tu dragón cuanto te queda… ¿Qué te ha respondido?-

-Un par de años-

-Mientes- susurro Grayfia cerrando los ojos.

-Si has de dar alguna cifra, di esa, es lo mejor para todos-

-Issei…-

-La cifra es lo de menos… sea cual sea el tiempo, no lo cumpliré, mi destino no es una muerte natural- saliendo del baño, la mujer le cogió la mano.

-Podemos buscar maneras de recuperar el poder vital…-

-Grayfia Lucifuge, muchas gracias… pero no merece la pena- sonriendo –Solo acabaría malgastando los esfuerzos de los demás-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿Gasper ha recibido el dispositivo de información que tenia encima? ¿En mi bolsillo derecho?-

-Sí, creo que sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver?-

-¿Sabe que contiene?-

-No-

-Entenderá mi postura cuando sepa que investigaban los caídos… y porque tengo poco tiempo-

-¿Tiene poco tiempo?-

Acabando de vestirse -¿Viene conmigo?-

-Si…-

* * *

-¡Listo!- exclamo el pequeño dhampiro secándose el sudor de la frente suspirando mientras se respaldaba en su silla

-¿Lo tienes?- exclamaron Ravel y Le Fay corriendo a su lado, mientras Xenovia se acercaba curiosa

-La información por la que Ise se infiltro en esa maldita base- susurro Xenovia enfadada

-Xen-chan, créeme merece la pena-

-Ninguna información merece tener a Ise tirado en la cama moribundo!- mascullo

-¿Porque estas enfadada? ¿por la información o porque no nos dijo nada?-

-Estoy enfadada porque no me llevo con el! A su espada!- desviando la mirada

-¡Arriba las manos! ¡ESTO ES UN ATRACO!- exclamo una voz grave tras Xenovia, colocando un cuchillo en su cuello.

-¡!- la peliazul alzo los brazos seria –No sé quién eres... pero te estás...-

-Pechotes!- desapareciendo el cuchillo de su cuello unas manos alzaron y sostuvieron sus pechos –Como echaba de menos estas pechotes!-

-¿Issei-sama?-

-¿Ise-sama?-

-¿Hermano?-

-¿Ise?-

-¿Que pasa peña? ¿Qué es de vuestra vida?- sonriendo.

PLAM

PLANC

PUM

ZAS

BOM

-argh...- arrastrándose hasta uno de los sillones de la sala, sentándose a duras penas –Como os pasáis... yo aquí... un pobre paciente maltratado...-

-¡Culpa tuya!- exclamo Xenovia junto a Ravel, ambas enfadadas

-¡No nos dijiste nada!-

-¡Te infiltraste en una base enemiga!-

-¡Sin siquiera dejar que te acompañáramos!-

-¡Capullo!-

-¡Paleto!-

-¡Desagradecido!-

-¡Desgraciado!-

-¡Mamonazo!-

-Ya vale... creo que lo capto...- mirando a las dos chicas, cogiendolas de las manos, echándoselas a su regazo, abrazándolas contra él, enterrando su cara entre el boobie sandwich de sus Shiseiten –necesito tratamiento!- moviendo la cara animado

-¡Issei!- exclamaron ambas a la vez, sonrojadas.

-¡Issei-sama! ¡No es el momento!- exclamo Le Fay

-No te pongas celosa preciosa- descendiendo las manos a sus traseros –Ummmm... esto es la gloria!-

-Y-yo... Ise-sama...-

-Esto es muy indecente...- susurro Xenovia

-Decid lo que querías chicas... pero ninguna hace nada por moverse...- acercando su rostro al de Xenovia... besando suavemente sus labios

-¡!-

-¡De eso nada!- exclamo Ravel tirando de la mejilla del chico, cogiéndole de ambas y besándole ella.

-¡Eso no es justo!- exclamo Xenovia -¡Me estaba besando a mí!-

-¡Issei...sama...!- convocando a su bastón golpeando repetidamente en el único hueco libre que dejaban las chicas sentadas en sus piernas... su entrepierna -¡Degenerado!-

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

-¡Le Fay-chan! ¡Detente! –exclamo Gasper corriendo hasta la rubia cogiendo el bastón, observando se reojo como el dragón lloraba del dolor

-¡Mi mini-Issei ha muerto...!-

-Eso se puede curar con mi [Twilight Lightning]- exclamo Ravel preocupada –Quítate los pantalones-

-¡Ostias!- exclamo el chico recuperado –¡Voy...-

PAM

-¡Vale! ¡Vale! Tú ganas Le Fay...- llevándose las manos a la cara adolorido.

-Vosotras dos ya vale! Comportaos!-

-Si...- bajándose del regazo del chico.

-Ahora iros a poneos presentables, no podéis ir por el castillo en pijama!-

-Si...- saliendo de la sala cabizbajas, mientras la rubia se cruzaba de brazos satisfecha... cometiendo el error de darle la espalda al chico.

-Le Fay... ¿desde cuándo duermes con un camisón tan sexy?- murmuro el chico observando a la chica vestida solo con un camisón blanco, semitransparente que apenas le llevaba a los muslos

-¡!- sonrojándose violentamente nada pudo hacer cuando el chico la cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre él.

-No me has respondido...- susurro el chico acariciando el rostro de la sonrojada rubia,

-Lo compre... por si venias... estar presentable...-

-¿Si venia? ¿Cuándo?-

-A mi cama... por la noche- tapándose la cara con las manos de la vergüenza

-Mmm... Que maga tan pervertida...- apartando una mano con la suya, posando sus labios sobre los de ella, descendiendo esa mano hasta sus desnudas piernas, subiendo lentamente, apartando con sus dedos la tela de seda del camisón, deshaciendo con sus dedos los múltiples lazos de este, abriéndolo y separándolo lentamente, dejando sus braguitas, su vientre y el valle de sus pechos a la vista.

-Issei-sama- jadeo la chica observando al chico hacer sin apenas pensar en detenerlo, sonrojada solo alcanzo a relamerse sus labios secos.

-Le Fay... eres un pecado en su estado más puro...- acariciando la piel de su estomago... subiendo lentamente, retirando la tela de sus pechos, acariciándolos lentamente, liberando suaves gemidos en ella, sonriendo descendió su rostro plantando un suave beso entre ambos montículos.

-Issei-sama! Lo echaba tanto de menos...- susurro mirando al chico amorosamente –Se que no son tan grandes como...-

-Sh...- la silencio el chico –Como puedes pedirme perdón cuando tienes semejante cuerpo... y unos pechos tan apetecibles...- lamiendo su seno izquierdo en círculos

-Ah!- llevando su mano libre al cabello de él, echándole contra su seno, el chico divertido empezó a atacar su endurecido pezón -¡Ah!-

-Han vuelto a crecer- amasándolos con su mano lentamente.

-Eso es porque juegas mucho con ellos…- susurro la chica

-Esto no es nada… en comparación a lo que tengo pensado- volviendo a besar sus pechos.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-

-En resumidas cuentas… hacerme lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ryutenmaru albergue mi casa… encontrar una matriarca que la dirija… traer a tu hermano a ostias a su puñetera casa… secuestrarte, desposarte y hacerte gemir cada noche… miento, cada vez que me plazca… a menudo-

-¿Q-que?- susurro la chica emocionada -¿E-en serio?-

-Mieeeentras, me tomare un aperitivo!- succionando su rosado pezón.

-¿Que... es... esto?- exclamo Xenovia en la puerta amanando un aura oscura

-¿Que está haciendo Ise-sama?- murmuro Ravel envuelta en llamas

-¿ga megienda?- sin soltar el seno de su boca

-¡NO HABLE CON LA BOCA LLENA… LLENA… HUARGHHHHH!-

-Aupa!- quitándose de encima a la chica empujándola por la espalda… fue empotrado contra la pared de una potente patada de Xenovia e incinerizado por una esfera ígnea de Ravel.

* * *

BOOOM

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- pregunto Sirzechs sorprendido

-Issei-kun se ha despertado… supongo que será cosa suya-

-Eso tendría todo el sentido del mundo…- volviendo al holograma, triple holograma frente a el -¿Podeis venir?-

"Si el enano dragon dice que es serio, seguro que lo es"

"¿Ise-chan quiere ver a su querida Mahou Shoujo favorita? ¡Por supuesto que ire!"

"Sera interesante como siempre, me apunto"-

-Bien… os espero pues!-

* * *

Sala Magna de audiencias del Castillo Invernal Gremory

-Es imposible…- susurro Benelana observando la información que reflejaba la enorme pantalla en la pared de proyecciones.

-No lo es- dijo el chico entrando en la sala, seguido de sus Shiseiten, que se sentaron en los asientos más cercanos al chico.

-¿Issei?- exclamo Rias sorprendida -¿Qué haces levantado?- caminando hasta el con rapidez.

-¿Cómo te lo haces para entrar en los momentos justos… ¿te quedas afuera escuchando pegado a la puerta?- pregunto Lord Gremory sonriente.

-Secreto profesional!- quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en una silla, mirando de reojo la pantalla, reconociendo la información

-Tranquila, estoy bien- apartándose de la pelirroja, la cual lo miraba dolida y preocupada, Sirzechs y prácticamente todo su sequito, junto a sus padres y los otros tres Maou –Perfecto, me va de perlas que estéis todos aquí- remangándose la camisa.

-Hermano!- exclamo Gasper

-Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo del pendrive sin apenas decirte nada- sonriendo

-Lo quería tener todo preparado-

-Bien hecho, como siempre- acariciando se cabello.

-Jejeje-

-Xenovia! Confío en que le transmitas esta información al pajarito de oro-

-Por supuesto Issei-

-Issei…- empezó Sirzechs

-Estoy perfectamente, y esta información debo presentarla yo- mirando la pantalla.

-Como quieras… adelante…- suspirando derrotado

-Hace dos meses recibí un informe de mi contacto en Grigori- empezó el chico, cogiendo la tableta con controlaba el proyector y un puntero láser, reiniciando la proyección –La información, si bien era sutil y con una clara falta de concreción, el mensaje era claro, estaban desapareciendo [Sacred Gear] en todo el mundo-

-Eso no es nada nuevo, las [Sacred Gear] siempre han sido codiciadas, un legendario origen de conflictos- dijo Akuja ignorando la información, mirando en todo momento al chico, como, aunque no por los mismos motivos, las jóvenes de la sala.

-Cierto, motivo por el cual cientos de humanos han sido reencarnados o ascendidos en el cielo, son tan codiciadas que hasta los Caídos crearon una organización de estudio y desarrollo en la que centraron su jerarquía de mando, volviendo al tema, las Sacred Gear robadas- pasando a otra proyección con el mapa del mundo – [Fire soul] [Blue Wave] [Smile wild] [Rotten Luck]- señalando diferentes puntos del globo -¿Qué tienen en común?-

-¿Hay algo?- pregunto Benelana

-Si-

-No comparten elemento, ni los cumplen todos… ni lugar ni portador… ¿el qué?-

-Tienen el código de programación beta-omega-

-¿Qué?- exclamo Akuja sorprendido

-¿El qué?- exclamo Lord Gremory mirando a su amigo.

-Las Sacred Gear son una creación del Dios Bíblico, tecnología perdida tras su muerte, tecnología indescifrable e imposible de copiar o imitar… hasta ahora- explico Akuja

-¿Hasta ahora?- dijo el Maou Lucifer

-Grigory catalogo las Sacred Gear por códigos de programación, programación de runas sacras, la clave de su creación y funcionamiento, que seguimos sin saber descifrar- mirando la pantalla, cambiando la imagen –Al código de programación beta-omega, el que menos Sacred Gear agrupa tiene, se le ha descubierto una peculiar cualidad-

-¿Cual?-

-Pueden absorber capacidades de otras Sacred Gear, del grupo más raro, con efecto inverso y permite su clonación-

-¿Cómo?- exclamo Akuja -¿de qué grupo?-

-Sanadoras-

-¿El efecto inverso de las sanadoras?-

-la [Free Health] que sana venenos… se convierte en [Cursed Breath] y permite al portador exhalar veneno mortal y usar su veneno… por ejemplo, una copia de [Sword Birth] como la de nuestro principito aquí presente junto a la [Cursed Breath], como una sola [Sacred Gear], permitirían crear espadas que aparte de sus habituales propiedades también serian venenosas… y se puede replicar una por mes, su proceso es muy delicado e inestable... necesita de un excesivo cuidado en su elaboración, a mas de que los materiales requeridos son sumamente costosos y complicados de obtener...-

-Increíble…- susurro Akuja poniéndose de pie sorprendido

-¿Cómo lo han hecho?-

-Las Sacred Gear me temo que son lo de menos-

-¿Qué puede haber peor que eso?- pregunto Serafall.

-Esto- presentando la imagen de Grendel.

-¿Un dragón?- susurro Rias -¿Qué pasa con el?-

-Ese es Grendel, un bastado hijo de puta, miembro de los Dragones Oscuros, mucho más poderosos que los 5 Reyes Dragones-

-¿Y?-

-Que hace un mes me líe a ostias con el-

-¿Perdón?- exclamo Sirzechs

-Hace un mes tuve un duelo a muerte con Grendel, por eso estoy así-

-Eso es imposible…-

-Grendel lleva muerto desde hace 1300 años- termino Issei –Por eso digo que esta es la clave, para más inri… había decenas de tubos de incubación con mas cuerpos de mas cabrones-

-Si han resucitado a Grendel… han revivido a alguien que conoce los códigos o parte de los códigos de programación de las Sacred Gear- auguro Akuja.

-Eso pienso yo- mirando al pelirrojo Maou –Le Fay conocía la ubicación de la torre ¿había algo?-

-Ruinas, solo piedras…-

-Me lo figuraba- cruzándose de brazos –Puede parecer un problema menor... Maous, representáis el poder en el Inframundo, no toméis esta amenaza a la ligera, es un asunto de máxima prioridad-

-¿El que creen dragones?- dijo Akeno

-Los dragones son de menos... creo firmemente que Grendel debe de volver a estar vivo a estas alturas, y no solo Grendel... antiguos seres, muertos y enterrados, sometidos a la voluntad de su creador... si eso ocurriera... hipotéticamente podríamos hablar de un ejército de miembros de categoría superior en el cual con el tiempo traerían de nuevo a la vida... mientras que el nuestro no...- girándose a la pantalla –Ignoro quién es el responsable, no tengo la más mínima idea de quién puede ser, no sé ni dónde buscar... cuando controlo el Outer Heaven... solo alguien poderoso, influenciable, muy capaz y sumamente inteligente puede jugar así conmigo y mi sistema-

-¿Qué harías tu?- pregunto Lord

-¿Perdón?-

-¿Qué harías tu de ser el enemigo?-

-...- girándose, mirando decidido al pelirrojo –Buscaría el código maestro, sin dudarlo-

-¿Código Maestro?- pregunto Rias

-El código que codifica las [Longinus]- explico Le Fay –Las trece [Sacred Gear] más poderosas-

-Con solo poder clonar su poder base... el resultado sería devastador... Un ejército de soldados equipados con la [Boosted Gear] o con el [Divine Dividing]-

-Entiendo...- acariciándose la barbilla –Lo tendremos muy en cuenta-

-Issei…-

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto Sirzechs mirando al chico serio.

-¿Ahora?- sin mirarlo.

-¿Tras lo ocurrido que harás ahora?-

-…-

-Issei-

-…-

-Issei Hyodo- repitió Sirzechs levantándose serio.

PIPIPI PI PI PIPI PIPIIIII

-Issei al habla-

"Veo que ya estas mejor"

-Es lo que tienen los jóvenes abuelo…-

"Un día pagaras eso de llamarme siempre abuelo"

-¿Qué quieres carcamal?-

"Como me pediste hice algunos apaños para que el sistema vigilase las [Longinus]"

-¿Y?-

"… crío tenias razón"

-No… me jodas- suspirando apenado

"Tres [Longinus] han sido robadas del Purgatorio"

-Robadas… eh… ¿Cualas?-

"[True Longinus], [Lost Dimension] y [Annihilation Maker]"

-Joder… las tres son categoría superior… ¿Responsable?-

"Eso no lo sé"

-¿Dónde están?-

"Tampoco lo sé"

-¿Sabes algo?- con una mueca

"Que eres un imbécil!"

-Nada nuevo pues- riendo levemente -¿Y qué haréis al respecto?-

"Nada"

-¿Perdón?-

"Grigory no hará nada"

-Debes de estar hablando en serio-

"Ni el Cielo, Azazel-sama se ha reunido hace unas horas con Michael... no lo creen suficiente"

-No me jodas Baraquiel! Con esa lanza podrían atacar cualquier ser del mundo y matarlo sin dejar rastro!-

"¿De dónde sacas que pueden usar las [Longinus]?"

-Uno no roba un coche sino sabe conducir-

"Solo suposiciones"

-Baraquiel, me conoces, no hablaría sino lo creyese necesario, la van a liar, los ladrones de las [Longinus] las van a usar!-

"Actuaremos si actúan"

-¡Joder Baraquiel!-

"Bah, solo quería saber si vendrías… ya hablaremos del resto en privado" colgando el teléfono.

-Maldita sea!-

-¿Quién era?- pregunto Xenovia

-El vejestorio borracho de Grigory-

-¿Baraquiel?- exclamo Ravel sorprendiendo a los Gremory, sin ver como Akeno miraba al dragón fijamente, sorprendida.

-Sep, ha dicho algo de vernos más tarde… ese ya delira-

-Issei-sama…-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Quizás no lo recuerde, puesto que lleva unas semanas durmiendo…-

-Es el aniversario Issei- dijo Xenovia –En poco más de una semana-

-¿?- sorprendido –Se nos acumula el trabajo pues...-

Sin decir nada los 4 Shiseiten se levantaron, inclinándose con una rodilla en el suelo frente al chico.

-Cuando digas a donde digas y contra quien digas-

-Chicas…- susurro el dragón.

-¿A dónde vamos Issei-sama?- dijo Le Fay seria.

-Al cuartel, debo hablar con Ophis-

-¿Ophis-chan?- exclamo Gasper

-¿Para qué?-

-Asegurarme que ella no está involucrada, y de que no lo hará-

-Entendido!- levantando su vara, creando un circulo bajo ellos

-¡Issei!- chillo Rias

-Adios… a todos- sin girarse, desapareciendo en un haz de luz

-¡ISSEI!-

* * *

Base central de la Brigada del Khaos

-Maldita sea…- cayendo de rodillas en el suelo

-hermano!- exclamo Gasper cogiendo al chico de un hombro, mientras Xenovia cogía al chico del otro.

-Dejadme descansar un poco… Ravel ve a buscar a Ophis…-

-No hace falta- susurro una voz –Estoy aquí-

-Ophis…-

-Te veo muy mal I-kun- acercándose al chico, acariciando su rostro.

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Que me entrenes-

-¿Cómo?-

-No puedo volver a usar el poder el Infinito... y mi poder actual no es suficiente... necesito dominar por completo el poder del Sekiryuutei-

[Compañero!]

-¡Issei-sama!- chillo Ravel.

-I-kun-

-Los demonios han conseguido clonar Sacred Gear y han resucitado a Grendel… y había un tipo al que mi hechizo de desintegración no afecto…-

-I-kun…-

-Vosotros quizás no hagáis nada… pero espero ser capaz de revelar la gravedad de la situación, revelar lo suficiente para que veáis cuan seria es-

-¿Darás tu vida por ello?-

-Si-

-Entiendo I-kun, no lo comparto, pero si es tu decisión… te ayudare-

Días más tarde

-Ophis! ¿Para cuándo el entrenamiento?- protesto el chico desde la cama

-Siempre fuiste mal alumno- suspiro la dragona, dándole un bol con un líquido verdoso

-Esto pinta peor que los caldos de Gasper...- susurro el chico mirando al cuenco con asco.

-Bebe-

-Nanay-

-Bebe o te lo hago tragar con un embudo-

-SI insistes...- cogiendo el bol.

-El mayor poder de las [Longinus] que guardan y sellan los dragones celestiales no se obtiene por entrenamiento físico... sino mental- sentándose en una silla a su lado –pero para entrenar la mente necesitas fuerza-

-¿Y las chicas?-

-Las he enviado de paseo-

-...-

-El tratamiento es largo… puede durar un mes o más- dijo Ophis, dejando otro cuenco –Esta infusión… debería de potenciar temporalmente la cantidad de aura que te quede-

-¿Tannin lo sabe?-

-No es una infusión de sus plantas, las he sacado del reino de los Dragones-

-Perdóname por las molestias-

-No tenía nada que hacer…-

-¿Puedo pedirte un par de cosas?-

-Dime-

-Ábreme un portal dimensional... luego ¿Puedes llamar a mis chicas? Quiero hablar con ellos en privado- bajando de la cama, poniéndose su ropa habitual.

-¿Quieres hablar con el?-

-Necesito consejo-

-Como quieras- alzando la mirada y las manos, el techo se agrieto, dando paso a un espacio oscuro entre una ruptura de algo parecido a cristales.

-Volveré en un rato... mientras reúne a mis chicas... gracias Ophis- arrodillándose, cogio fuerza y salto hacia la Grieta Dimensional, cerrándolo a su paso.

-Por supuesto- susurro la morena, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Grieta Dimensional

[¿Como llamaras la atención de "el"?] Pregunto Ddraig

-No hará falta llamar su atención...- sonriendo tímidamente –Cabe decir... que en este espacio oscuro... tenerte cerca impresiona lo suyo... aunque pase el tiempo- observando al gigantesco dragón, frente a el, con su cabeza a metros del joven. Solo el hocico del dragón era mas grande, mucho mas grande, que todo el cuerpo del joven.

[...]

-Sabes a que vengo...- susurro el chico –Vengo a buscar consejo, eres de los primeros dragones... has vivido durante todas las edades del Sol... vengo a buscar de tu sabiduría Great Red-

[...

]

-...- mirando al dragón –Se que los dragones no se inmiscuyen en asuntos ajenos, lo se... pero... ¿Hasta que punto no es asunto nuestro? Grendel ha resucitado, ha sido resucitado... ¿quienes mas lo han sido?-

[...]

-Algo oscuro se esta moviendo... algo que desea el control del mundo... algo que nos quiere muertos-

[...]

-Ninguna de las Tres Facciones moverá un dedo... no se moverán sin ningún enemigo... yo les daré un enemigo... Hare que salga de su escondite... le daré una imagen y un rostro a la amenaza-

[...]

-No actuare como el Dragón del Génesis... será el Sekiryuutei el que entre en guerra-

[Si vas, morirás] hablo por primera vez el dios dragón

-Si muero... ¿cambiare algo?-

[...]

-Se que no me lo dirás... no me dirás el nombre... ¿pero sabes quién es el responsable?-

[Si]

-Bien-

[¿Por qué?]

-No moverás un dedo por nadie... Pero sé que cuando llegue el momento repartirás ostias como panes-

[...]

-Para variar no me has dicho un carajo... pero es suficiente!- exclamo el chico sonriente –Hablar contigo es como ir al psicólogo...-

[...] el dragón empezó a gruñir

-Tan calladito, tan modosito... –

[Grrrr]

-Lo lamento de todos modos Red... mucho me temo que no podré cumplir con el papel que me designasteis...-

[...]

-Pobre Ophis... quedarse sola con un gamberro de pésimo gusto... tan egocéntrico... tan bueno para nada...- negando con la cabeza

[Grrr]

-Dime Red... ¿aparte de hacer el vago y no pegar ni el huevo, piensas hacer algo con tu vi...?-

CHUUU

-¡Hijoputa!- exclamo el chico, envuelto en baba, atravesando un portal dimensional, aterrizando con fuerza en el suelo.

[Mocoso insolente... odio tratar con larvas... tan prepotentes...] dando volteretas, estirando las patas, flotando en el aire [Ahora que hago... que vida mas cansada...

]

* * *

PLAFFF

-¿Issei-sama?- exclamo Ravel sorprendida

-¡Puto Red!- mascullo el chico, levantándose cubierto en baba.

-¿Ha ido a hablar con Great Red?-

–Si...Gracias por venir... Tengo algo importante que comunicar-

-Somos todo oídos!- exclamo Gasper alegre

- Desde ahora… el Shiseiten queda desmantelado, disuelto, fuera de servicio-

-¿Cómo?- chillo Ravel

-Todos tenéis un lugar al que volver… Le Fay, encima del escritorio hay un dossier, con la localización de Arthur, he hablado con el, te espera. Xenovia, volverás al Cielo, tu nombre ha sido borrado de los archivos como miembro de la Brigada del Khaos, estas limpias. Ravel, Lady Phenex está al corriente, quiere que vuelvas y que te hagas cargo de la familia… Gasper, he hablado con Sirzechs Gremory, puedes quedarte con ellos, Rias Gremory te tomara como Alfil si así lo deseas, en caso contrario puedes quedarte con ellos hasta que lo desees-

-Me niego- exclamo Xenovia cruzándose de brazos, seria –Soy su espada, hasta la muerte-

-Soy su bastón, hasta la muerte- declaro Le Fay

-Estaremos contigo hasta el final- exclamo Gasper

-Hare ver que no he oído nada- respondió Ravel ofendida.

-¿Y si os digo que en unas semanas tendremos la última misión?-

-No cambiaría nada de nada-

-Entiendo- mirando a sus chicos satisfecho – Puto Red... estoy hecho un asco- exclamo el chico asqueado –Voy a darme una ducha, investigad lo que sepáis de las Longinus de categoría superior-

-Si!-

* * *

-Aun me siento igual de pringoso... – exclamo el joven entrando en el dormitorio

-Lo tenemos Issei-sama- dijo Ravel, con decenas de documentos esparcidos sobre la mesa –De hecho hemos buscado sobre todas, no sabíamos cuales eran las superiores-

-mmm- caminando hasta ellos con el albornoz puesto –Las [Longinus] no están catalogadas públicamente... Necesitamos la información de [True Longinus], [Lost Dimension] y [Annihilation Maker]-

-Son... estas tres- dejando tres montones de folios delante de él.

-Leedlas con dedicación- caminando hasta el ventanal y esperando pacientemente mirando por la ventana.

-¿Que ocurre con ellas?- pregunto Xenovia dejando un montón en la mesa.

-Las han robado de lo más profundo del territorio del Dios Olímpico Hades...-

-¿Cómo?- exclamo Gasper sorprendido.

-Esas tres armas, bien usadas, podrían usarse para asestar un ataque relámpago a cualquier deidad, por poner un ejemplo, en cualquier punto del planeta-

-¿Y nosotros...?-

-Les haremos frente y las recuperaremos- dijo el chico.

-La llamada de Baraquiel-sama... – empezó Le Fay -¿Ninguna de las tres Facciones hará nada?-

-Nada...- girándose –ahora me largo... estudiad bien estos dossiers, para cuando vuelva, que será en unas horas quiero estrategias de contención! ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si!- exclamaron las chicas.

-¡Ale, me abro! Abur!-

* * *

Cementerio Kuoh

Lo más seguro que Ophis, por apática que sea, no esté muy contenta de que me salte el tratamiento, y que, cuando vuelva lo regañe hasta la extenuación, pero esta era una cita ineludible… y la ultima, lo más seguro.

¿Enfadada porque? Se estaba saltando el tratamiento... y la pequeña diosa dragón estaba enganchada a un nuevo culebrón televisivo de médicos... incluso se paseaba vestida de enfermera...

No veneraba a la muerte.

No sabía que había tras ella.

De ser el caso que hubiese algo.

Lluvia… de nuevo.

Caminando sin prisa por el verde apagado césped del cementerio de Kuoh, ignorando los charcos, mojándose los zapatos, pasando la vista por las cientos de piedras blanquecinas, grisáceas por el agua, que en fila, adornaban la tierra.

Gris era el día, un pasado gris, con un presente gris… y un futuro negro.

No recordaba donde, quizás fuese Ddraig, o alguno de sus predecesores encerrados en la reliquia oculta en su cuerpo, pero la lluvia era la manera en que la tierra manifestaba su dolor.

Las gotas de lluvia eran las lágrimas del planeta.

Agradecía el detalle.

Consciente o no, lo agradecía.

Puesto que él era incapaz de verter lagrimas.

"Shuri Himejima"

Ese era su destino.

Depositando el ramo de flores a los pies de la blanquecina piedra, cerró los ojos y le dedico unos pensamientos.

-Pronto nos veremos… y entonces, podré pedirte perdón.

-¿Pronto?- susurro una voz grave tras él.

-Baraquiel- saludo el chico, sin girarse.

-Gracias por venir, tengo entendido que apenas llevas una semana de recuperación- mirándolo de arriba abajo –Y es obvio que aun no te has repuesto del todo... estas hecho polvo mocoso-

-Ahora por ahora, lo que me queda, esta es mi mejor forma-

-¿?-

-Era mi obligación venir… puede que sea la última-

-¿Hablas de las [Longinus] robadas?- dándole la espalda –Azazel no hará nada-

-Lo sé, Michael tampoco-

-No se sabe nada de quienes las han robado, ni porque… ni si pueden usarlas- negando con el rostro –Demasiado vago... apenas se sabe nada mocoso...-

-Pueden, y hablamos de herramientas que podrían matar a cualquier dios o ser del mundo… podrían empezar una guerra-

-Chico… no te dejes llevar por la imaginación-

-Imaginación, ¿eso es lo que creen los altos mandos de las tres grandes facciones?- susurro el chico

-¿Qué planeas mocoso?-

-Recuperar las [Longinus] robadas-

-¿Qué?-

-Obviamente el objetivo del instituto en donde estaba Grendel buscaba los códigos de runas… ¿puedes siquiera imaginarte un ejército de soldados con [Longinus] equipadas?-

-¿Qué?-

-Un ejército que pueda potenciar sus ataques, o puedan crear la niebla mágica del [Dimension Lost]… un ejército invencible…-

-Vale, ya es suficiente, necesitas descansar y aclarar ideas, enfriar tus pensamientos- suspiro el ángel caído.

-Un día me dijiste… que como soldados debíamos tener nuestras voluntades en paz, todos nuestros asuntos cerrados, nuestras palabras dichas… para no arrepentirnos en nuestros últimos suspiros.

-Cierto-

-El sello de memoria se deshace-

-¿Hum?-

-Akeno, mas tarde o más temprano recuperara los recuerdos… irónicamente la creadora del sello que robasteis de Golden Dawn fue obra de Le Fay, retirados porque son defectuosos-

-Dime lo que quieras decirme mocoso-

-Si cuando lo haga no estoy…-

-Estarás cuando lo haga, me juraste su protección, perpetua y a ultranza, mas te vale que lo cumplas!-

-…-

-Veo que no es el día para continuar hablan de esto…-

-Adiós Baraquiel- susurro el chico

-Che, adiós mocoso- extendiendo las alas, alzándose en el cielo, desapareciendo de entre las nubes lluviosas. Dejando al chico a solas con la fría y húmeda piedra.

Minutos... horas...

-¿Issei-kun?- exclamo una voz femenina

-¿Akeno-onee-sama?- sorprendido, tras ella estaba la Reina Gremory.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Visitaba la tumba de mis padres- mintió el chico

-¿Tu también?- sombría

-¿Vienes a…?-

-Mi madre…- caminando hasta el chico, mirando la tumba

-Himejima… ¿Es?- fingiendo ignorancia y sorpresa.

-Si… Shuri Himejima, mi madre- llorosa.

-Akeno…-

-Alguien ha dejado flores…-susurro la chica.

-Quizás…-

-No, el no- exclamo dura, dejando las flores al lado de las del chico, liberando algunas lagrimas, sorprendiéndose cuando el chico cogió con suavidad una de sus manos, apretándola levemente –Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa, y con una dulce voz, recuerdo que por las tardes, en el templo, cuando atardecía me sentaba en su regazo mientras peinaba mi cabello cantando una canción…-

-…-

-Sus manos eran mágicas en la cocina… fue muy buena madre-

-Le doy gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque gracias a ella he tenido la bendita oportunidad de conocerte… y eres como eres gracias a ella-

-Issei-

-Se que tu madre estará orgullosa de ti, observándote desde el cielo, orgullosa de su hermosa, inteligente, amable y exitosa hija-

-Issei… gracias- llorando abiertamente –La echo tanto de menos- echándose a los brazos del chico, que la abrazo sin dudar, acariciando la espalda de la chica, pasando los minutos entre la lluvia, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba –No se porque te cuento esto…-

-La emotividad del momento-

-Issei…- separándose lentamente mirando al chico a la cara.

-Por norma general te diría que no llorares… seria echar a perder semejante hermoso rostro- tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, retirando lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Issei… -mirando a los ojos al chico embelesada –I-kun…- acercándose al chico entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tenshi…- sonriendo tristemente, beso la frente de la chica, que recuperándose, se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-Yo… yo…-

-La emotividad del momento- sonrió el chico.

-S-si- separándose levemente, sorprendida cuando vio que aun tenía al chico cogido de la camisa.

-Puede que no sea el momento...- mirando de reojo la tumba –Pero... si quieres hablar... ¿te haces un café?-

-¿Una cita?- mirándolo tímidamente

-No, hoy no es el día para citas... solo un café y una nostálgica conversación- con una sonrisa -¿Me crees tan despiadado como para pedirte una cita en un día como hoy y en un lugar como este?-

-Mmm... No lo sé- sonriendo -¿Cuando me deseas?-

-Un mundo... pero por mucho que te desee y por mucho que me provoques con tus múltiples encantos... solo ofrezco el café-

-Si-

-Benne- mirando de nuevo la tumba.

(Hasta pronto Shuri-san)

Ambos desaparecieron en un círculo de luz.

* * *

-Llega... ¿que coño?- exclamo cuando una intensa cantidad de agua empezó a mojarlos por completo -¡Paraguas! ¡Saca el paraguas!-

-Si!- sorprendida -¿dónde estamos?-

-Amsterdam... me encanta la ciudad... y nos dará el ambiente ideal para la tarde- ofreciéndole el brazo -¿vamos?-

-Por supuesto- abrazándose al brazo del chico contenta

-No está lejos, hay una cafetería excelente a unas manzanas-

-Mmm... No nos habrás traído algo lejos para poder disfrutar de mis pechos contra ti ¿verdad?-

-De querer disfrutar de tus pechos... ¿piensas que eso sería suficiente para mí?-

-¿Qué harías con ellos?-

-¿Con ellos?- riendo alegre –La cuestión es que haría contigo!- mirando a la chica –No, ¿que no haría contigo?-

-Ara ara... que pervertido-

-Hemos llegado... la última planta- recogiendo el paraguas, dejándolo en la entrada, aun con la chica en el brazo, los conserjes lo saludaron y una botones le abrió el ascensor, indicándole el piso a la mujer que atendía a los clientes dentro del ascensor, el silencio incomodo ligeramente a la semi angel, sorprendiéndose cuando al abrirse las puertas un enorme comedor –Discúlpame un momento- dejando a la chica se acerco al hombre, al empleado de mayor edad, señalando las estancias exteriores, sacando su billetera y dándole una cantidad indeterminada de billetes, volvió a la chica –Listo, ¿vamos?-

-Me sorprende el que conozcas este lugar, el que hables el idioma local y la desenvoltura que tienes-

-Eso me ha dolido- fingió el chico -¿Piensas que solo soy un tío que practica el sexo con animales?-

-¿Como me has leído el pensamiento?- sorprendida.

-Jajajajja- riéndose al unísono, el chico abrió una puerta de cristal, guiñándole el ojo a la chica, que entro sin pensarlo.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamo la chica, recorriendo la pequeña pero cómoda estancia. Una habitación de cristaleras con apenas un par de muebles bar. Una mesa baja con tres confortables sofás, encarando la completa ventana y rodeando la mesa.

-¿Café? ¿Te?-

-Un machiatto-

-Bien- saliendo un momento de la sala, mientras la chica se quito la chaqueta, colgándola en el perchero en la entrada. Recorriendo lentamente la sala, llegando hasta el cristal, la ciudad estaba cubierta por una grisácea sombra por las negras nubes, la ciudad estaba siendo sitiada por una intensa lluvia –Quizás no es el mejor día para disfrutar de las vistas- llegando a su lado.

-No... Hace el día que para mi parecer debería- apoyándose al hombro del chico -¿Me traerías cuando haga buen tiempo?-

-De haber una próxima vez te preguntaría por tus gustos, yo prefiero los climas fríos... no son lugares a los que llevar a una belleza-

-¿Prefieres climas cálidos para mí?- sonriendo

-Oh si! Una buena y corta minifalda con un top... je jeje jejejeje-

-Mmm... Recuérdame que antes de esa cita vayamos de compras-

-¿Compras?-

-Lo que quieras que lleve ese día-

-¿Lo que quiera? ¿Puedo escoger?-

-Iremos a una tienda de ropa... nos esconderemos en los vestuarios y no saldremos hasta tener el conjunto que más te guste-

-Akeno-onee-sama... te quiero- exclamo el chico contento –tu si que sabes de citas!-

-De echo no... Nunca he tenido ninguna- sonrojada

Toc toc

-¿uh?- el chico observo como una hermosa joven abrió la puerta cargando con una bandeja

-Neem me niet kwalijk, ik breng u uw bestelling-

-dank- cogiendo la bandeja, caminando hasta uno de los sofás laterales.

-No! Aquí!- exclamo Akeno sentada en el central, palmeando a su lado

-¿Ahí?- sorprendido

-¡Aquí!-

-Como quieras- sentándose a su lado, la chica cogió su café, apoyándolo en su regazo mientras dejaba su cabeza en el hombro de el.

-Me sorprende esta Akeno-onee-sama- río el chico probando el café.

-¿El qué?-

-Que seas tan afectuosa... normalmente ofreces una imagen de mujer fuerte... independiente-

-Eso es solo una fachada... como Reina Gremory tengo una constante imagen que mantener... hoy me permitiré el ser una chica de mi edad-

-Suerte la mía- sonriendo

-Sí, suerte la tuya- probando su café, quedándose en silencio -¿De qué hablabas con Baraquiel?-

-¿Um?-

-En el cementerio... frente a la tumba de mama... ¿porque ahí? ¿Porque con él?-

-Mmm...-

-Issei... háblame... por favor- escondiendo su rostro en la ropa de el –Se que no somos muy cercanos... pero apenas puedo hablar con nadie... y tu... tu...-

-Las flores eran mías-

-¿Qué?-

-Las flores de la tumba eran mías... conocí a Shuri Himejima poco antes de su fallecimiento- serio, observando las frías gotas de la lluvia impactar contra el grueso cristal. –De la misma manera que hace años que conozco a Baraquiel-

-...-

-Cada año, en esta fecha nos reunimos frente a ella... para pedirle perdón, para recordar nuestros pecados y reafirmar nuestras convicciones-

-¿Perdón? ¿Porque tú?-

-Porque soy culpable parcial de su muerte... fui demasiado débil...-

-Issei... No lo sabía... No recuerdo mucho de aquel día... pero tu ni siquiera estabas! ¿Porque te culpas?-

-Perdóname Akeno... prefiero no decirte nada a mentirte... -mirando a la chica –Algún día hablaremos con más profundidad de aquel día... Y cambiando de tema... Si habías visto a Baraquiel...-

-No, no Issei-

-Baraquiel, el vicegobernador Baraquiel... – susurro el chico –Nos conocemos de hace unos años ya, fue mi maestro con la espada un tiempo... hasta que ascendió en Grimory... intentado ahogar sus penas con trabajo...-

-No sigas por ese camino Issei Hyodo!- exclamo enfadada Akeno

-...-

-Ese hombre me abandono...- liberando unas lágrimas –Nunca se ha puesto en contacto conmigo...-

-Akeno- pasando un brazo por su hombro, echándola contra su pecho, dejando que la chica llorase intensamente, liberando el mismo unas lágrimas en silencio.

-Mamaaaa- lloro la chica –Te echo tanto de menos!-

(Perdóname Shuri... perdóname Akeno...)

PIPIPI

Sorprendiéndose cuando su móvil emitió un sonido –Oh, Rias me llama, debo marcharme-

-Te llevo pues- separándose –también es hora para mí de irme- levantándose, caminando hasta recoger sus ropas, ofreciendo la chaqueta a la chica, rodeo su brazo con el de ella y convoco su magia de teletransporte, apareciendo delante del edicifio que albergaba el club de Ocultismo -¿aquí va bien?-

-Si gracias-

-Muchas gracias por pasar conmigo la tarde- sonrío el chico –Nos vemos!-

-Issei…- exclamo la chica viendo al chico girarse -¿Cuándo volverás al instituto? Rias está preocupada…-

-¿Solo Rias? Que decepción- sonriendo

-Bueno, yo también- devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Aun estoy de baja, tardare… un tiempo-

-P-porque… me has llamado… ¿tenshi?-

-Haremos una cosa… la próxima vez… te lo cuento ¿Si?- guiñándole un ojo, viendo como la morena desaparecía al entrar en el edificio -¿A dónde le has dicho que vaya?- rio el joven caminando tras un árbol –Eres una buena demonio Ria-tan-

-¡No me llames así!- exclamo la joven, vestida de negro.

-¿Me quieres decir cómo te lo haces, que hasta vistiendo de luto estas sexy?-

-No! No y no!- exclamo la joven conteniendo una sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo –Siempre haces lo mismo!-

-¿Qué?-

-Siempre me adulas, me dices cosas bonitas y desvías mis preguntas-

-¿Cosas... bonitas?-

-...-

-Bien…te debo una charla muy seria ¿no?- suspirando rendido

-Por supuesto- decidida

-Bien… pero este no es lugar- cogiéndola del brazo, entrelazandadolo con el suyo, sonrojando a la chica, los envolvió a ambos en un circulo de luz, teletransportandolos a ambos… a un callejón, húmedo, negro y vacio.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Ahora veras- caminando junto a la chica, saliendo a una concurrida calle, con decenas de locales con luminosos carteles de luz -¿Cómo va el ingles?-

-Fluido… ¿Por qué?-

-No es el idioma del país, pero no tendremos problemas para comunicarnos- caminando directo hacia un enorme edificio-

-¿Dónde…?-

-Barcelona, España, en Europa… y aquí en donde suelo traer a mis contactos femeninos… un buen lugar para hablar, tranquilo, discreto y con servicio de habitaciones-

-¿Habitaciones? ¿Femenino?- celosa -¿Aquí has traído a Akeno?-

-Jajajaja- río el joven, encaminándose a la entrada del lujoso hotel -¿Nos has seguido?-

-Lo he... intentado- desviando la mirada -¿qué le has hecho a mi Reina?-

-¿Un hijo?-

-¡NO! MIENTES!- chillo la pelirroja -¿PORQUE A ELLA? ¡SI ESTOY YO!-

-jajajajaja- rio el chico llevándose las manos al estomago –Es broma Rias!- mirando a la enrojecida chica -¿De verdad te crees que le pondría un dedo encima a Akeno HOY?-

-Me... me has engañado!- empezando a golpear con apenas fuerza el pecho del chico, llorosa -¿porque me haces esto?-

-Oh vamos! No es para tanto!-

-Si lo es... – bajando el tono, ocultando su rostro con su flequillo –Tus hijos... los quiero yo...-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el chico inclinándose, buscando su rostro –Preciosa o hablas más alto o esto será un monologo-

-Señor Hyodo, quin plaer tornar-lo a veure- exclamo un joven y guapo empleado.

-Bon día, o nit- girándose, abrazando a la chica de la cintura, colocándola a su costado,

-¿Com sempre?-

-Com sempre- confirmo el chico.

Caminando por el recibidor, subiendo unas escaleras, entrando en un ascensor. En cuanto se abrieron dieron de frente con un lujoso y amplio restaurante.

-Issei… ¿Qué es esto?-

-Mi centro de negocios- sonriendo.

-¿En qué has hablado antes?-

-Catalán, la lengua de la región- caminando hasta mesa, colocándose tras la silla.

-Muy amable- sonrío la chica sentándose, observando sonrojada como el chico se sentaba frente a ella.

-Irónicamente nuestra ropa pueda pasar para este local- recibiendo las cartas de una camarera.

-Issei…-

-¿Me permites escoger?-

-¿Qué?-

-La carta, tengo un menú que siempre pido en este local-

-Me fío de ti- sonriendo afectuosamente.

-Bien- llamando a la camarera, señalando los platos.

-¿Hace mucho que vienes aquí?-

-Hace años, la verdad es que incluso tengo un piso en la ciudad, no recuerdo bien como vine, creo que fue por culpa de Ophis, me enamore de la ciudad, su gente es única… caprichosos, peseteros, interesados cuando quieren… Incluso están enemistados entre ellos por un proceso soberanista-

-Veo que realmente te gusta…- sonriendo satisfecha

-Soy incluso socio accionista del club de fútbol local-

-¿Fútbol? Te gustan esas cosas?-

-Ya sabes algo más de mi- sonriendo, separándose levemente cuando llegaron dos camareros con la comida –Se que es precipitado… pero esto preciosa, es una cita, y por hoy puedes hacer lo que no harías con uniforme o en casa de tus padres, así que aprovecha-

-¿C-cita?- sonrojada

-Eso es- guiñando un ojo a su camarera, de pie y en silencio tras ellos, señalo la botella de tinto en una pequeña mesa, la chica, levemente sonrojada les sirvió el vino.

-Issei… ¿Esto es lo que haces con todas?- mirando a la camarera enfadada.

-¿El qué?-

-Coquetear con todas las mujeres que ves-

-Para nada, mi lista está cerrada… de momento- mirando a la chica –El resto son meras formalidades-

-Mmm-

-Rias Gremory... mi imagen no es más que una fachada-

-¿Fachada?-

-Soy virgen- dándole un sorbo a la botella.

-¿Qué?-

-Esto…- metiendo la mano en el interior de la chaqueta, dejando un sobre en la mesa.

-¿Qué es?-

-Un sello hipnótico- mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-¿Qué función tiene?- sin mirar siquiera el sobre.

-Todo lo que has oído que hago con ellas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque funciona, con los hombres funciona negociar con poder y dinero, con las mujeres la seducción y la pasión- sonriendo –Idea y fabricación de Le Fay-

-…-

-No tengo novia, si bien lo planeo, y muchas, a fin de cuentas soy un dragón…-

-¿Planeas? ¿Y a qué esperas?- refunfuñando enfadada -¿Y como que muchas?-

-No me culpes, soy un dragón! La poligamia la tenemos impresa en el ADN!-

-Eso es mentira-

-No lo es, pero a diferencia de mis congeneres yo estableceré una familia-

-¿Uh?-

-Los demás dragones toman otras formas físicas para aparearse... una noche, un acto, y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo, yo no, yo seré más serio, a todas mis novias se lo propondré, las amare y las respetare de por vida... Pero… primero esperaba encontrar a la mujer que tiene que dirigir mi harén, mi esposa matriarca-

-¿Dirigir?-

-Es algo complicado, necesito una mujer fuerte, decidida, amada y respetada que sepa administrar la familia, yo soy demasiado paleto para eso-

-Lo tienes pensado-

-Es mi futuro, tengo que tenerlo planificado-

-Planificar... el futuro...-

-Como heredera de Clan seguro que sabes de que hablo-

-Si-

-Oh vengaaaa! Con ese cuerpazo y el apellido Gremory debes de contar a los candidatos por cientos!-

-No... yo... – llevándose las manos a la cara abochornada, recuperando la compostura –Deja de comportarte así conmigo!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bufff- dándole un buen trago al tinto, dejando el vaso vacío, ante un leve silbido del chico –Tengo decenas de candidatos, pero nunca han hecho una proposición formal... no seré tan buen partido como crees-

-¡Oh! ¡Y tanto que lo eres!- alzando una copa de vino

-Quizás tenga que ver con que nadie supera las pruebas de mi Paladín- sonriendo victoriosa cuando el chico escupió el vino que bebía… y que ella espero a que consumiese para hablar.

-¿P-paladín?-

-Tranquilo, no es nada…-

-Ya…-

-¿Por qué no te me propones tu pues?- exclamo la chica

-¿Un líder de Clan demoníaco? No gracias... sin tu apellido hace tiempo que me tendrías con una rodilla en el suelo-

-¡Bien pues!- bebiendo otro vaso

-Bebes mucho-

-Ni siquiera sé porque podemos beber-

-Dinero, he sobornado al metre-

-Pues que sepas que los demonios tenemos una resistencia suprema a los alcoholes humanos!-

-Ya...- mirándola dudoso

-¡Pídeme en matrimonio! ¡Milicas será el líder del Clan!-

-...No-

-¿Por qué?- exclamo la chica

-¿Por qué no?- desviando la mirada.

-Cobarde! Échale huevos y pídeme en matrimonio!-

-No!- cogiendo su vaso de vino, bebiéndoselo de un tirón.

-¡Eres solo boca! ¡Cobarde!-

-Cierto, estoy acojonado- admitiéndolo sin reparos

-¿Cómo puedes soltar algo así y quedarte tan ancho? ¿Dónde está tu hombría?-

-Mi hombría puede soportar mucho más que esto-

-Esto no acabara así...- exclamo la chica

-¿El qué?- comiendo lentamente -¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado ver comer a una mujer… es muy sexy-

-¿Ya vuelves a adularme?- llevando un tenedor con comida a la boca, mirando al chico sonrojada, pero sonriente.

-Que traviesa!- río el chico.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado para que me concedas una cita?- concedió la chica el cambio de conversación

-Me he comportado como un soberano imbécil contigo… cuando tú y tu familia habéis hecho mucho por mí. Creo que iba siendo hora-

-¿También harás uso del servicio de habitaciones?-

-¿Perdón?- exclamo el chico sorprendido -¿quieres que acabe así la noche?- mirándola fijamente –Bromas aparte… ¿no tienes nada más que decirme?-

-Bromas…- susurro la chica, cogiendo la copa de vino, bebiéndosela de un trago –No son bromas! ¡Yo pediré la habitación!-

-¿Comon?-

-¿No acabas así las citas? ¿Con sexo? ¡Pues tengámoslo!- alzando la copa

-Ah no! De eso nada!- suspirando de nuevo

-Jamás has tratado a una mujer como yo Issei-kun- siseo la pelirroja seductoramente –A diferencia de las demás lagartas que has conocido... a diferencia de la pervertida de Akeno... tus jueguecitos no funcionaran conmigo-

-¿Y...eso?-

-Porque a mí no me importa hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer conmigo- mirándolo seductoramente, relamiéndose, acabándose el vaso.

-Eo princesa… no tan rápido-

-¿Que importa? Aprovechemos que podemos-

-El dinero lo compra casi todo, pero no podré ocultar un posible numerito de una ebria heredera Gremory-

-No a ti-

-Ya sabes una de las excepciones-

La chica no respondió, solo se sirvió baso tras vaso.

-Ya vale- dijo el chico, tapando el vaso –No mas vino por hoy, agua por favor- mirando a la camarera –Tienes una oportunidad única… ¿piensas gastarla así?-

-Como gasto mí tiempo es cosa mía-

-Preciosa- cogiendo su mano, sonrojando a la chica –Rias… relájate… estamos a solas, lejos del instituto, de casa, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras-

-Estoy… estoy preocupada…-

-¿Por?-

-Creo que todo se me viene encima… la vida se me hace cuesta arriba-

-¿Por?-

-Recientemente he comenzado a recibir informes de misiones para mis chicos, y misiones de categoría Rey para mí, misiones que no creo que pueda hacer…-

-Hablas del peso de la herencia ¿temes no ser una buena heredera?-

-Si… -

-Ha habido miles de casos en los que la delicada balanza entre el peso de la responsabilidad y el talento para cargarla estaban desequilibrados… en este caso no lo creo-

-¿Uh?-

-Ante mi tengo a una de las líderes más capaces de toda la historia del Clan Gremory, talentosa, valiente, inteligente y de enorme corazón ¿Qué mas necesitas?-

-Muchas gracias- sonrió la chica, cogiendo la mano del chico, entrelazando sus dedos.

Horas más tarde

-Te vuelta a casa… sana y salva- sonriéndole a la chica, que seguía abrazada a su brazo, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro –Toda una aventura...- suspirando.

-No quiero volver… no quiero que acabe esto- susurro sin abrir los ojos.

-Todo tiene un final preciosa-

-Somos demonios inmortales… ¿Por qué tiene que haberlo?-

-Yo no lo soy-

-… No me gusta que llames preciosa a todas las mujeres- abrazando al chico, mirándolo fijamente

-¿Acaso miento?-

-No… pero dímelo solo a mi…-

-Rias…- soltando los brazos de la chica, pasándolas a su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, sonriendo cuando la joven cerró los ojos al contacto, gimiendo suavemente.

[Compañero… no deberías de involucrarte más sentimentalmente de lo que ya lo estas]

(Lo sé Ddarig, créeme que lo sé)

-Ayúdame-

-¿Mm?-

-Ayúdame a dirigir mi clan-

-¿oh?-

-Quédate conmigo-

-Ningún Dragón Celestial se ha posicionado con ninguna de las Tres Grandes Facciones, Rias-

-Estarías conmigo… ¿si renunciase a mi Clan?- mirándolo seria

-¿De nuevo con eso?- sorprendido.

-Issei… … yo te… ¡!- el chico corto sus palabras con un beso en los labios, pasando sus manos por la cintura de ella, que liberando algunas lagrimas abrazos al chico por el cuello, pegándose a él.

-Tus labios son una delicia…- susurro el chico sonriente.

-No pares, bésame más… llevo demasiado esperando!- besando al chico, lamiendo sus labios, el chico concedió el deseo de la joven, abriendo sus labios, jugando lentamente con la lengua de la chica, separándose tras unos intensos y ínfimos minutos.

-¿Ha merecido la pena la espera?-

-Esto no compensa la espera Issei-

-Mucho me temo que es todo lo que puedo darte-

-Sea lo que sea que pase por esa cabecita tuya... pienso hacer que esto sea posible-

-¿qué?-

-Continuaremos esto en la próxima cita-

-¿Próxima?-

-Así es-

-¿Más citas?-

-Aja- separándose del chico sonriente, feliz –Creo recordar que un día dijiste que tomarías mi virginidad-

-¿Dije eso?-

-Que en la próxima tomare la tuya… mientras te doy la mía- sonrojándose hermosamente, girando sobre sí misma, despidiéndose del chico mientras le lanzaba un beso imaginario –Adiós Issei, nos vemos en el instituto!-

-Adiós… Rias Gremory- susurró el chico para si mismo –Ojala… nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias…-

-Me olvidaba!- exclamo la chica abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Mañana a las 6!-

-¿6?-

-De la mañana, ven aquí, usaremos el campo de entrenamiento que he mandado construir-

-¿Perdón?-

-A partir de mañana, cada día, entrenaremos mi poder de la destrucción!- cerrando la puerta, pegando su espalda a la madera, suspirando sonriente, antes de correr por el pasillo buscando a uno de sus seres más queridos.

-¿Perdón?- exclamo el chica a nadie en concreto –Esta pelirroja- rió antes de desaparecer en un circulo de luz.

* * *

-¿Y bien Rias? ¿Cómo ha ido?- pregunto Benalana sentada en un sofá, observando a la feliz chica, que corrió a su lado, sentándose con ella.

-A sido maravilloso madre!- exclamo la chica –Me llevo a cenar, hablemos de todo lo que quería… me ha ayudado, me ha escuchado… lo amo madre, lo amo con todo mi ser- abrazándola.

-Siempre lo he sabido… este es el principio de una nueva etapa… ahora por fin te ha visto… aprovéchalo, reclama lo que tanto deseas-

-Si-

Al día siguiente

-Cagon dios... soy un jodido calzonazos...- bostezando de mala gana frente al edificio que albergaba el Club de Ocultismo

[Y tú que te reías de Sirzechs Lucifer]

-Ya te digo- llamando al timbre

-Gracias por venir!- abriendo a la puerta prácticamente al instante cierta adulta pelirroja de pechotes de escándalo lo saludo con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Benelana-sama?-

-Okaa-san!- exclamo la pelirroja frunciendo el cejo

-¡Nay! Benelana-sama!-

-No! No! Mal!- suspirando –Entra que hace frio... ¿te o café?-

-¿Eing?-

* * *

-Aquí tienes- dejando una taza de humeante café sobre la mesa de la cocina, sentándose al lado del chico, que la miraba sorprendido –Ayer escuche que Rias había quedado contigo para que la entrenases... y no quería perdérmelo por nada del mundo!- radiante

-Ya...-

-¿Donde estará esta chica?- mirando el reloj -¡La puntualidad es muy importante!-

-Esto... Benelana ayyyy- llorando cuando la mujer lo pinzo de una mejilla -¡Okaa-sama!-

-Mejor- soltándolo satisfecha -¿qué decías?-

-¿Que hace aquí? Me explico... aquí no hay siervos ni nada... es mas... ¿este edificio alberga algo más que la sala del club?-

-¿No lo sabías?- exclamo la pelirroja –La testaruda de mi hija se marcho de casa hace unos años, ingreso en este instituto y se instalo en este edificio... duerme en una habitación del piso de arriba- señalando con el dedo

-¿La heredera Gremory viviendo aquí?-

-¿Verdad que es una temeridad? Además vive sola... ninguno de sus chicos vive aquí...- llevándose una mano a la mejilla con el semblante preocupado –Esta chica me tiene tan preocupada... necesite de un buen marido que cuide de ella-

-Ya... un marido- mirándola escépticamente –Y de seguro que ya tiene candidatos en mente...-

-¿Como lo has sabido?-

-Nah... Casualidad- exclamo el chico quedamente.

-Voy a despertarla... ¿prefieres hacerlo tú? Mi hija siempre duerme desnuda... no creo que le importe y para un chico de tu edad seria un espectáculo... Tiene un cuerpo muy hermoso y con unaaaas curvas!-

-¿Hace falta que responda a eso?- mirándola serio

-Buuu que aburrido, con razón mi hija tiene tantas migrañas pensando en cómo acercarse-

-...- suspirando el chico cogió la taza y se levanto hasta una repita cargada de marcos con fotos varias -¿Una foto mía?- cogiendo un marco, el recorte de otra foto mas grande -¿De dónde la ha sacado?-

-Muuu porque tengo que levantarme tan temprano...- susurro una dormida Rias Gremory entrando en la cocina

-¿De qué te quejas? Tu escogiste la hora preciosa- dejando el marco en la repisa, encarando a la pelirroja –Buenos días... ¡Santa Chichigami!- observando a la chica en toda su desnuda gloria -¿Qué haces desnuda?-

-¿Issei?- exclamo sonriente, corriendo a abrazarlo, colgándose de su cuello.

-¡Eo eo eo!- exclamo el chico –Haz el favor de vestirte primero!-

-¿Has venido a verme? ¡!ssei!-

-Que parejita tan adorable- susurro Benelana desde la puerta

-¡Ha sido cusa tuya!- exclamo el chico separando a la pelirroja, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándosela encima -¡Ve a tu habitación y vístete!-

-Peeero...-

-¡Ahora!- serio

-Bien... ahora vengo!- corriendo desapareció de la habitación

-Ponte ropa de gimnasia-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Una madre debería de permitir que un desconocido vea a su hija desnuda?-

-No eres un desconocido... y a ella no le importa- sonriendo

-Esa no es la cuestión...- llevándose una mano a la cara –Vuestras intenciones se ven a kilómetros... no colara Benelana-sama-

-Eso lo veremos-

-¡Ya he llegado!- exclamo la pelirroja jadeando, vestida con un chándal gris, completamente despeinada.

-¿Has pasado por el baño?- pregunto el chico levantando una ceja -¿Lavarse la cara, peinarse y esas cosas?-

-No tenía tiempo-

-No voy a esfumarme ni nada parecido...- mascullo el chico –como sea... ¿donde está esa campo de entrenamiento?-

* * *

-Benne- caminando por el enorme dojo que se ocultaba bajo los cimientos del antiguo edificio -¿Un espacio dimensional?-

-Algo así- exclamo la chica nerviosa.

-¿Empezamos?- observando como la matriarca Gremory se sentaba en una mecedora, con una mesa al lado con diferentes bebidas, contenta.

-S-si!-

-¿Que puedes decirme del Poder de la Destrucción?- pregunto el chico

-Un poder demoniaco propio del Clan Bael, cuyas propiedades son la de explosión y en su nivel más elevado la desintegración de materia- recito la chica

-Bien... ¿Sabes que son los estados de Silmaril?-

-¿Silmaril? Un mecanismo de bonificaciones... No lo sé bien... Mi hermano hablo de ellos una vez...- confusa

-Primero hare un poco de historia- dijo el chico centrando la atención en la sexy pelirroja –Hoy en día el mundo está gobernado por las Tres Grandes Facciones con los humanos pululeando ignorantes de la situación... hace milenios no era así... Hace miles de años, pero miles de miles gobernaban una de las primeras criaturas nacidas en este mundo, los elfos, junto con los dragones... que son de la misma quinta, entre muchas otras razas… prácticamente exintas, o realmente extintas-

-¿Elfos? Creo saber que apenas quedan-

-Según con la persona que hables puede llegar a decir que están extintos... antaño los había por millones... tras vivir tantas edades las guerras y las tragedias han hecho mella en su número de población mundial... ahora viven recluidos voluntariamente en espacios dimensionales, completamente al margen de lo que ocurre en el mundo, a la espera del fin del tiempo-

-¿Fin de tiempo?-

-Armaggedon, Juicio Final, Apocalipsis, muchos nombres mismo significado, hasta que el mundo se destruya-

-Entiendo-

-Como sea, los elfos, las criaturas más cercanas a la perfección crearon, inventaron y escribieron autenticas maravillas, alcanzaron una cultura sublime... por ejemplo ellos escribieron y dieron a conocer la teoría de la energía Klein, también podemos asegurar que el 99% del trabajo del Dios Bíblico está basado en sus enseñanzas-

-¡Oh!-

-Volviendo al tema que nos concierne... escribieron sobre los estados del Silmaril... el Silmaril es una tesis sobre la variación, la reacción de la energía del planeta según como se moldeaba y se concentraba ese poder... Por ejemplo, condensando la energía buscando la antimateria en cantidades puras obtendríamos el Poder de la Destrucción... El problema era que conseguir altas condensaciones de energía moldeada de una determinada manera era poco práctico... por lo que se invento el Himmelfahrt o tesis de ascensión. Un árbol de estados, de niveles al que se le atribuyo un valor numeral, un multiplicador o un bonificador, llanamente-

-¿Bonificador?-

-Mediante un hechizo escrito y sellado se duplicaban, triplicaban o quintuplicaban las moléculas de energía moldeadas- alzando una mano Excalibur Ruler apareció en un destello de luz –Por ejemplo, Excalibur Ruler tiene impresa en su raíz un hechizo de Silmaril Sacro, por cada pizca de poder que le imbuya ella lo convertirá y multiplicara en poder Sacro... Dios la forjo para que crease un poder de 25 a 1, 25 partículas sacras por cada una mía... cuando una espada sacra normal emite 1.5 por 1-

-Entiendo...- observando como el chico hundía la hoja en el suelo

-En tu caso los ancestros del Clan Bael... supongo que con monstruosos experimentos imbuyeron el hechizo en el ADN... tu cuerpo entero es un hechizo de "Poder de Destrucción"-

-¿?-

-Un hechizo Silmaril en una herramienta sin vida es mas practico que en un ser vivo... Las [Sacred Gear] sin ir más lejos, en cambio los poderes suelen ser más prácticos, incluso más poderosos-

-No lo sabía- mirándose las manos sorprendida.

-Ahora bien... ¿cómo entrenamos tu poder?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Como lo usas normalmente?-

-Es algo extraño... pienso en el... y de repente me invade una extraña sensación...-

-Bien... tenemos que lograr que tengas esa sensación permanentemente, que sea otra extremidad, una parte de ti, ejercitarla, sentirla... hacerla una parte más de ti-

-¿Como hago eso?-

-Practica y meditación- sonriendo -¿quieres que empecemos con la práctica?-

-¿Practica?-

-Lucha-

[Boosted Gear]

-No puedo luchar...-

-Por cada victoria a tu favor tendrás una cita conmigo- sonriendo

-¿Una cita?-

-Y recuerda que dijiste que harías en la próxima cita- haciendo sonrojar a la chica al extremo

-Muy bien!- exclamo la pelirroja decidida –Tu lo has querido!- liberando poder demoniaco.

* * *

-I.. I... I... Increíble- susurro la sexy pelirroja de sentada en el suelo, sudando y agotada, observando al chico que la miraba sonriente –La diferencia de poder es absurdamente abismal- sonrojándose ofendida -¿Eso es una pelea para ti?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡No has luchado! ¡Me has sobado a cada oportunidad!-

-Oh vamos… ¿no querrás que golpee a la heredera Gremory verdad?- encogiéndose de hombros.

-…-

-Con razón querías entrenar... Tu control sobre el poder de la destrucción es prácticamente nulo...- susurro el chico, deprimiendo a la joven –Ni siquiera puedes convocarlo a voluntad!-

-Yo...-

-Pero eso tiene solución!- exclamo el chico animado.

-Soy débil...-

-Nah, por muy heredera que seas no dejas de ser una estudiante, yo llevo en el campo de batalla desde los 9 años- ofreciendo su mano, levantándola del suelo –Con entrenamiento ligero diario, en una siglo alcanzaras a tu hermano-

-¿Un siglo?-

-¿Qué? Tú tienes más talento que el, pero te lleva mucha ventaja-

-Entiendo...- apenada

-No tengas prisa... yo mismo soy una anormalidad en el mundo... pocos individuos adquieren poder rápidamente sin medios artificiales- retirando algo de cabello pegado en la mejilla de la joven –Y suelen perder ante veteranos que realmente saben usar su poder-

-Gracias Ise-

-De nada- mirando su reloj –Hora de ir duchándose, falta poco para el instituto-

-Si... ¿después de clases...?-

-Te enseñare a meditar-

-¡Si!- alejándose corriendo, mientras Benalana se acercaba al chico.

-¿Sirzechs no la estaba entrenando?-

-Preferimos que lo hagas tu- sonriente -¿Te molesta?-

-En absoluto-

-Muchas gracias... realmente has hecho mucho por nosotros... has cambiado el rumbo, el destino del Clan Gremory para mejor-

-Nah, no me otorgue tantos meritos- río el chico

-¿Cuando vendrás por casa?- pregunto la mujer

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No, hablo de una visita familiar... Milicas quiere verte, te ha cogido cariño... prefiere al Oppai Dragon que al Maou Lucifer!-

-¿Oppai Dragón? ¿Qué me cuentas?- empezó a reír Issei

-Tendrías que ver como se puso mi hijo- acompañando las risas del dragón

-Jajajajaja-

* * *

-Extiende tus brazos... extiende tus manos... dedos... relájate... la respiración... tu cuerpo... tu mente...- susurro el chico pegado a la joven, susurrándole al oído acariciando el cuerpo de la joven, sonrojada, jadeante, con los ojos cerrados. Vestida con un top y unos cortos shorts, a petición del chico.

-Issei... yo...-

-¿Que sientes?-

-A ti... tu...-

-Sigue- susurro directamente a su oído muy suave.

-Tu cuerpo pegado al mío... tu aliento... tu calor... tus dedos recorriendo... mi piel...-

-Ahí va...- susurraba una sonrojada Benelana, tapándose la boca con una mano, ante semejante contacto íntimo de su hija con el chico.

-¿Que está pasando?- exclamo Akeno, junto a los demás siervos, observando sorprendida como el chico recorría con sus dedos libremente el cuerpo de su maestra, vestida con apenas ropa, mientras jadeaba y soltaba suaves gemidos cuando el chico tocaba piel... prohibida para la inmensa mayoría de seres vivos.

-Benelana-sama porque el pervertido...-

-Shhh, silencio chicos- exclamo la pelirroja emocionada.

-La excitación estimulara tus sentidos... serás más consciente de lo que te rodea... de tu propio cuerpo...- acariciando los muslos desnudos de ella, mirando a Excalibur Ruler, clavada en el suelo frente a ellos -¿Lo percibes?- acariciando con la yema de los dedos el tejido del top, acariciando apenas sus pechos, cuyos pezones resaltaban claramente aun con la ropa cubriéndolos.

-Ise!- gimió la joven.

-¿Lo sientes?-

-Si...- el chico sonriente guiño a su espada, que empezó a emitir un destello de luz, mientras el cuerpo de la pelirroja se bañaba en una suave luz tenue.

-¡Bene...!- exclamo el rubio, deteniéndose cuando la pelirroja levanto una mano autoritariamente... con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Lo siento...- susurro la joven –Mi poder...-

-Bien... quiero que crees una pequeña llama de poder en la palma de tus manos...-

-No... No puedo...-

-Si puedes...- posando sus labios en el desnudo cuello de ella –No pienses... solo siente... ¿lo sientes?-

-Si...- jadeo la chica.

-¿Confías en mí?-

-Issei... mi poder...-

Tomando el mentón de la chica –No habrás los ojos...- girando su rostro hacia el suyo -¿Confías en mí?-

-Issei... no puedo usar mi poder...-

-Tu poder reacciona a tus emociones... ¿confías en mí?-

-Si...-

-¿Para qué quieres tu poder?- susurrando a centímetros de sus labios.

-Proteger... ser útil a mi familia... serte...-

-¿Serme?-

-Ser una buena esposa para ti...-

-Bien...- besando a la joven lentamente, haciendo gemir guturalmente a la joven

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Akeno sorprendida

-Issei... yo...- susurro Rias mirando al chico con amor.

-Enhorabuena- exclamo el chico

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Mira...- la chica siguió el ángulo de visión del chico, mirando sus propias manos que tenían una esfera de llamas negras entre ellas.

-¿El poder... de la Destrucción?- sorprendida.

-Tu propio poder- sonrío satisfecho –Recuerda esta sensación, grábala en tu mente... a partir de ahora trabajaremos con ella-

-Si!- al separarse el chico la llama desapareció –Oh...- decepcionada

-Tranquila, es solo el principio- caminando hasta Ruler, tocando su mango la espada desapareció, mientras su madre y sus siervos corrieron hasta la joven excitados

-¡Enhorabuena hija mia!- exclamo Benalana abrazando a su hija.

-Mama, lo he logrado!- liberando algunas lagrimas

-Enhorabuena Buchou- exclamaron Kiba y Koneko a la par.

-Al fin lo has hecho- dijo Akeno

-Gracias chicos- feliz

-¿Pero que ha sido tanta perversión?- dijo Koneko mirando al chico.

-¿?-

-Esa espada...- murmuro Kiba con el semblante oscuro.

-Excalibur Ruler- exclamo el dragón –El fragmento más poderoso de Excalibur... capaz de dominar cualquier ser vivo-

-¿Qué?- exclamo la pelirroja más joven

-Me explico- caminando hasta ellos – la manera más sencilla de dominar tu poder es relacionando una intensa emoción o sentimiento a una sensación física... al excitarte, las feromonas han nublado tu juicio, mientras Ruler ha forzado al poder de la Destrucción a emerger... y usando tu sentimiento más intenso lo hemos enlazado a esa sensación que te ha mostrado Ruler...-

-¿Mi sentimiento más intenso?-

-Si, como pervertida la excitación era la manera más sencilla- simple y llano.

-¿Per-vertida?- exclamo incrédula

-Si mira...- señalando sus pechos -¿Lo ves?-

-¿Uh?- mirando sus pezones resaltando en su top –Kya!- tapándose avergonzada con sus brazos.

-No te avergüences, es completamente natural... era simplemente un catalizador... recuerda esa sensación... la voluntad de lo que es importante para ti, por lo que deseas ese poder y sentirás ese poder, ahora sabes reconocerlo... con el tiempo será innato-

-Pervertido- mascullo Koneko

-¡Eh! Que ahora puede usar libremente su poder!- exclamo el chico confundido.

-Emperador Celestial de la Perversion- exclamo Koneko extendiendo sus brazos entre la pelirroja y el chico -Alejate de ella-

-Lo veo! Lo veo!- exclamo el joven aterrorizado -!Esto acabara en una orden de alejamiento!-

* * *

Bueeeeeno, otro mas... y de nuevo lo he vuelto a hacer... casi un 60% es nuevo... he vuelto a posponer material escrito...

¿Mejor que el original? XxGhoulxX, ahí te has pasado tres pueblos XD, pero gracias! Para mi es imposible alcanzar el nivel de perversión de Ichei-sama! ¿Que Rias lance rayos por los pechos? Jajajajajaja jamas se me ocurriría!

FireAkai15: Recibido... en el futuro me haré algún huequecillo para al menos, traducir al primero y el segundo para ver como responden, como ya dije antes hace algún tiempo que deje de leer fanfics, ya que hay dos cosas que no me gustan de los fics, OC sustitutos de los MC y dotar al MC con poderes de otros personajes... desfigura demasiado la temática; por ejemplo en un documento... de los primeros que escribí Issei tenia a Excalibur... pero que renunciase a ella no me gustaba... pero Xenovia la necesitaba para crecer... lo mismo con el [Divine Dividing], ¿eliminar a Vali como personaje? Ni de coña! De ahí, que en mi humilde opinión, que Ichiei se sacase de la manga la [Divine Gear]..., prefiero un Issei Hyodo en OC, que un OC que elimine a Issei o que directamente no existe...

He cambiado algunas cosillas... como el genero... no tenia muy claro cual escoger... veamos que os parece... MC Issei/Rias/Akeno, eso no cambia, por ahora no lo parece, pero ese sera el pilar de la historia... a la espera de que hago con Le Fay... le he cogido cariño al personaje! Nueva imagen... y !He corregido la sinopsis! !Tras dos pu**s meses! !Ole mis huevos joder!

Nada mas que decir... como siempre, perdón por las faltas y gracias por vuestra atención!

Abur peña!


End file.
